You Can Be The Boss
by Amy Welch
Summary: Bella tiene 16 años y está casada con el magnate de 35, Edward Cullen. Condenados a vivir su matrimonio en secreto, las cosas cambian drásticamente un día; ahora Edward es un hombre cruel que apenas mira a su esposa ¿La razón? Ni siquiera Bella la sabe. La historia de dos personas cuyo amor estaba confeso al fracaso. ¿Podrán salvarlo o ya es demasiado tarde? Older/Possessiveward.
1. 336 Horas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Advertencia: Rated M, lemmon explícito. Diferencia de edades muy marcada entre los personajes, si lees esto, no critiques.**_

_**El summary de ésta historia estuvo llamando la atención bastante cuando lo publiqué en Facebook, así que finalmente decidí ponerme en ello.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 1: 336 Horas.

_Pienso en ello cuando te abrazo_

_Cuando te miro a los ojos, no lo puedo creer_

_Y no necesito saber la verdad_

_Guardala para ti_

_¿Te acaricia mejor que yo?_

_¿Te mira mientras duermes?_

_¿Le hiciste todas esas cosas que me hacías a mí?_

_Si estás jugando conmigo mantenlo en secreto_

_Porque mi corazón no lo soportaría_

_Baby, no quiero saber._

Niego con la cabeza cuando Alice termina de hablar.

–No –digo sin admitir otro comentario de su parte– No voy a hacer eso.

Al momento, el Mercedes negro se estaciona a solo unos metros de donde Alice y yo estamos sentadas. Me levanto y la beso en la mejilla.

–Sobrevive, cariño –me alienta– Vendrán tiempos mejores.

En mi camino hacia el asiento trasero del auto, quiero creer que eso sucederá. Saludo a Hex dándole las buenas tardes, pero como siempre, no recibo respuesta. Tiene terminantemente prohibido dirigirme la más mínima palabra.

A cinco manzanas de casa, mi celular vibra. Es un mensaje de Rose.

"_Hoy hay fiesta en la Villa ¿vienes? Mira que Black estará aquí ;)"_

"_¿A qué hora?"_

"_A las 10. Será F-A-N-T-Á-S-T-I-C-O"_

Deseando poder responderle una cosa diferente, le confirmo que ahí estaré. Recuesto la cabeza en el respaldo y me balanceo de lado a lado en un intento por evadir la terrible mezcla de cansancio y tristeza que he estado sintiendo durante los últimos meses.

Al llegar a casa me voy directo a la habitación y me cambio el uniforme por unos pantalones cortos y una blusa vaporosa, estamos a casi treinta grados aquí. Me tiendo de cabeza en el sillón con los audífonos puestos y una revista de la semana pasada frente a mis ojos. Leo artículo por artículo, e incluso leo los pies de página en el que se menciona el nombre de quien tomó la foto o la marca de la falda que la modelo está usando.

Con todo y esto, no logro que mi banal lectura dure lo suficiente y termino con mi actividad mucho antes de que el sol comience a ponerse. Dot, la sirvienta, me llama a comer.

Pasta, carne y tarta de cereza. Todo un banquete calórico que no me llama la atención comer por el simple hecho de que, desde hace mucho tiempo, la silla al otro extremo de la mesa está vacía, recordándome que a excepción de Dot y Hex, yo soy la única que vive en esta casa… porque a final de cuentas los fines de semana Dot visita a su familia, al igual que Hex.

_Todo el mundo tiene una vida, nadie está solo._

Empiezo a arreglarme para la fiesta cuando dan las ocho. Me doy un baño de burbujas con todo y aceites relajantes, me hago toda la rutina de belleza y escojo mi _outfit_ con especial cuidado. Me moldeo el pelo con el secador y anudo unas trenzas en mi cabeza, atorándolas con horquillas. Empujo los zapatos de tacón de siete centímetros en mis pies y me aliso el vestido blanco que estoy usando.

Rose me mensajea:

"_Puedo pasar por ti, si quieres"_

"_Ok. Gracias"_

Acomodo mi ropa en las perchas y media hora más tarde, el chofer de Rose aparca frente a la casa. Bajo las escaleras.

–Voy a ir a una fiesta Dot. No llegaré tarde.

Dot sale corriendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal– Pero mi niña, ¿y si el señor llega?

Tuerzo la boca– No lo creo. Lleva casi un mes que no se aparece por aquí. De todos modos no te preocupes, llegaré temprano ¿bueno?

En el auto, saludo con un beso doble a Rose, que parece una Barbie con todo y vestido rosa.

–Va a ser la fiesta del siglo –hace un gesto con las manos– Y todo el equipo de futbol del colegio de chicos va a estar ahí. ¡Qué emoción!

–¿Jacob estará? –pregunto distraída.

–¡Por supuesto! Le dije que tú irías.

Abro los ojos como platos y agarro a Rose por los hombros– ¿Que hiciste qué? ¡Santo Cielo, Rose! Tú sabes perfectamente que yo…

–Oye –murmura– Tranquilízate. _Él_ no se va a enterar de nada. En la fiesta te encontrarás con Jacob, bailarás con él, te tomarás una buena cantidad de soda y tal vez te animes y le des un besito inocente. No vas a cometer ningún pecado, Bella. –Rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

–Yo hice un juramento ante Dios, así que sí es un pecado.

–Está bien. Omite la parte del beso y no pasa nada.

–Dalo por hecho.

Una vez en la fiesta no tardo en encontrar el ancho pecho de Jacob Black. Alto, moreno, musculoso y con unos ojos oscuros para morirse. Me ofrece un vaso de refresco y tira de mi brazo hasta dejarme con él en la pista de baile.

–Te ves preciosa, Bella.

Me sonrojo un poco– El blanco es el color de la temporada, un poco de moda ayuda a cualquiera.

–Así estuvieras completamente vestida de negro en pleno verano, te verías igual de linda.

–Gracias Jake. Tú también luces despampanante.

–¿Te lo parece? Me puse lo primero que encontré.

Sonrío– Ese truco es viejo. No mientas. En realidad tardaste horas en producirte ¿no?

Me muestra su blanca hilera de perfectos dientes– Tal vez haya tardado una hora.

Alzo una ceja y tomo de mi refresco– No lo creo.

–Bien, tal vez haya tardado una hora y media… o dos.

Asiento– Aceptable.

Treinta minutos después estoy con los pies metidos en la alberca, viendo a Jake jugar al waterpolo con sus amigos del colegio. Un muy pequeño porcentaje de mi se está divirtiendo, en realidad encuentro más entretenidas las ondas azules del agua que cualquier otra cosa a mi alrededor. Hallo relajante el movimiento pausado y repetido de ésta, y la sensación ingrávida de mis pies dentro de ella.

Pienso en Edward. Hace tanto tiempo que no le veo que el dolor de su ausencia se ha convertido en algo físico en mí. Hago cosas de chicas para distraerme, y me hago la fuerte porque sé que Dot sufre cuando me ve derrumbarme, pero últimamente está siendo insoportable. Él jamás se había ausentado por tanto tiempo de casa, jamás me había ignorado en absoluto… jamás se había comportado de la manera en la que lo está haciendo y punto.

Saco los pies del agua y dejo que se sequen antes de volver a ponerme los zapatos. Me despido de Jake con la mano, y él me devuelve el gesto decepcionado, pero no hace nada por detenerme.

Encuentro a Rose hablando con un chico.

–Oye, ehm… Me voy –aviso– Y no te preocupes. Llamaré a Hex para que venga a por mí.

Rose entorna los ojos y se dirige al chico rubio frente a ella– ¿Me permites un momento?

Me toma del brazo y me lleva lejos un par de metros.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Jake?

–Está en la piscina. Pasé un rato agradable pera ya tengo sueño, no he hecho los deberes y mañana hay escuela.

–¿Estás segura de que solo es eso? No te creo.

–De verdad. Ahora regresa con tu conquista y te veo mañana ¿vale?

Rose se muerde la mejilla y pone los brazos en jarras– Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, quizás podamos quedar para ir al cine.

–Te lo enviaré. Adiós.

Hex llega en diez minutos por mí y parece agitado. Se apresura para abrirme la puerta trasera del Mercedes y nos pone en el tráfico antes de que yo pueda ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

–Uhm… ¿pasa algo? –inquiero, un tanto desesperada al saber que no voy a obtener respuesta.

Hex carraspea y con la mirada fija hacia el frente, responde:

–El señor Cullen llegó a casa veinte minutos después de que usted se fuera.

El corazón parece salírseme de su lugar y un nudo se instala en mi garganta.

–¿Él preguntó por mí? ¿Te… te mandó por mí?

Hex niega con la cabeza.

–¿Está enojado?

Repite el gesto. Entonces imagino lo peor.

–Llegó con una mujer ¿verdad?

Hex suspira y presiona sus manos alrededor del volante. Esa es toda la respuesta que necesito.

.

.

.

Me bajo del Mercedes y me quito los zapatos en el porche de la casa. Dot me abre la puerta antes de que toque el timbre y me recibe con una sonrisa.

–Hola, mi niña.

–¿En dónde está? –pregunto en un susurro muy bajo.

–En el comedor, una señorita está con él –murmura.

–Ya –bajo la cabeza– No le avises que llegué, no quiero importunarlo. Estaré en la habitación de invitados.

Dot cierra la puerta con sigilo y se va a la cocina.

Subo a mi alcoba para ponerme el pijama y lavarme los dientes, luego bajo a la primera planta y me meto en la habitación para invitados.

Una vez tapada con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, le envío el mensaje a Rose.

"_Llegué a casa. Estoy bien"_

La respuesta llega dos minutos después.

"_Te veo en la escuela. Jake me está preguntando por ti! ;)"_

"_¿Qué le dijiste?"_

"_Que te sentiste enferma y te fuiste. Le invité al cine con nosotras y dijo que sí!"_

"_Rose! ¿Qué intentas hacer?"_

"_Solo es un coqueteo inocente! Deja de hacer preguntas. Hasta mañana :*"_

Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y me acuesto boca abajo para sofocar el sonido de mis lágrimas.

Edward está en casa y ni siquiera le he visto, no sé por cuánto tiempo va a quedarse y además está con otra mujer.

Los celos son como fuego en mi vientre, quiero golpear al mundo y desgarrarlo hasta que no quede nada.

Afortunadamente, la presencia de Edward en casa me hace que el insomnio de estos días me pase factura. Me quedo dormida rápidamente.

OoO

El despertador suena a las seis de la mañana, me toma un poco de tiempo recordar lo que sucedió a noche.

Mientras salgo de la alcoba, rezo para no encontrarme con él. Debo de estar terrible.

Encuentro el uniforme planchado y limpio sobre la percha, me apresuro a colocármelo y me sujeto el cabello en una coleta, cubriendo la goma elástica con otro mechón de pelo. Me pongo unos aretes en forma de lágrima de cristal y, en cuanto tengo la mochila en el hombro, me golpeo mentalmente. No hice los deberes y ahora tendré que hacerlos en el auto camino a la escuela.

Dot toca la puerta. Trae el desayuno.

Solo me tomo el jugo y me como una tostada.

–¿Él está allá abajo?

Dot niega– El señor no se ha levantado.

_Por supuesto que no lo has hecho._ Pienso.

–Me voy a la escuela.

–¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial, mi niña?

–No Dot. Gracias.

En el Mercedes hago la tarea de matemáticas en un santiamén, sin preocuparme por si los resultados son correctos.

En el salón, Rosalie termina de contarme lo que pasó en la fiesta:

Se besó con el tipo rubio, se prometieron verse el sábado en el cine y Jacob aceptó ir siempre y cuando yo también fuera. Susan Lowe, la chica sentada hasta el fondo, se cayó en la piscina y arruinó su vestido. Elena Wilson vomitó en el ponche y Rose la llevó a casa.

–Emocionante –digo cuando termina de hablar– A excepción de esa parte que nos incluye a Jacob y a mí en una sala de cine.

–¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías tener que hacer?

Suspiro– Tal vez anoche Edward llegó a casa.

Rose se lleva una mano a la boca– ¿Es en serio?

Asiento con los ojos cerrados– Y no lo he visto siquiera. Ya sabes, pasa de mí. –Omito el hecho de que llegó con una mujer.

–¿No has pensado en _incentivarlo_?

–¡No! Alice me dijo lo mismo ayer, pero no voy a hacer eso. Sería como terminar de tirar a la basura mi dignidad. ¿Y qué si me rechaza? Todo habrá servido de nada.

–El que una mujer se ponga lencería sexy o encienda velas aromáticas por la casa no ha significado jamás, en la historia de una pareja, humillación. Al contrario, si lo haces y no funciona al menos sabrás que lo intentaste y que no sólo te sentaste a ver en primera fila como otra mujer con más agallas que tú te lo quita.

Me tapo la cara con las manos y comienzo a llorar– Lo estoy perdiendo, Rose. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él en mi vida? Él es todo lo que yo amo, lo que yo quiero.

–Lucha, Bella. Ya te diste cuenta que con lágrimas no has logrado provocar ni una sola reacción en él. Prueba ser sexy.

–¿Y eso cómo se hace?

–Un toque inocente de vez en cuando, un escote más profundo de lo habitual, masticar lento… hay tantas opciones.

–¿Tú lo has hecho?

–No muy a menudo, pero sí. Y funciona.

–Claro que funciona –respondo– Tú eres una Barbie que respira.

–No digas tonterías. Toda mujer en algún punto de su vida necesita hacer un esfuerzo por el hombre que quiere.

–No puedo, Rose. No está en mí ser sexy. Soy demasiado… tímida para esas cosas.

Rose me alza una ceja– ¿Me vas a salir con que eres virgen?

El recuerdo de las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo me hace sentir escalofríos– Claro que no. He estado con Edward varias veces. Pero desde hace meses que… nada.

–No lo comprendo. Eres preciosa, Bella. ¿Cómo es que se puede resistir a tocarte?

–Tal vez terminé de hartarlo con mi inexperiencia. Él es muy… apasionado en ese sentido y jamás supe cómo estar a la par.

–No te menosprecies. ¿No crees que si Edward no supiera lo irresistible que eres te tendría en una escuela normal? Y en cambio te tiene en este colegio para señoritas para asegurarse de que ningún chico pueda verte.

–Ah, Rose. Es difícil… difícil.

.

.

.

Durante el receso me encuentro con Alice, a ella es a la única a la que le tengo la confianza suficiente. Ella es la única que sabe _exactamente_ lo que está pasando en casa.

–¿Y la viste? –pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante.

–¡No! Si ni siquiera le vi a él.

–Aún no logro comprender cómo es que puedes ignorar a una persona que vive en tu misma casa –musita pensativa y se toca la barbilla con el dedo índice– Debe de ser complicado.

–Para él no –mi voz suena como si dijera un reclamo.

–Ah… cariño ¿Qué puedo decirte yo? ¡No tengo idea de lo que debe hace en un matrimonio!

–Como debe ser –respondo con desgana. _Justo como debe ser._

OoO

Al llegar a casa, súbitamente siento el impulso de echar a correr hasta mi cuarto, pero Dot se hace presente frente a mí con una sonrisa maternal.

–¿Quieres comer, mi niña?

Me siento en el comedor, estrujándome los dedos a escondidas bajo la mesa. Edward seguramente ya no está en casa, se habrá ido un par de horas después de mí a la empresa y ella… la mujer que trajo a noche, a ella la habrá llevado a su casa cuando ambos despertaron, el uno junto al otro. En la misma cama. Cama en la que yo no he estado por un largo, muy largo tiempo.

Dot llega con un plato de pastel de pollo recién hecho. Estoy por arrancarle el tercer bocado cuando el susurro de unos pasos me llega a los oídos. No me he percatado que estoy tan concentrada en mi plato de comida hasta que, por el ángulo de mi vista, veo que tengo la cabeza demasiado gacha.

Levanto el rostro y el tenedor se me cae de las manos, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido contra el suelo de madera. Me levanto de la mesa y me limpio la comisura de la boca con la manga de mi suéter.

–Baby –estoy entre sorprendida y asustada. Mi corazón late, por menos, tres veces por segundo. No le he visto en tanto tiempo, y está increíblemente guapo. Como si el estar lejos de mí le favoreciera estupendamente.

Tiene puesto un traje azul marino y camisa blanca abierta dos botones, sin corbata. La barba de tres días lo hace lucir increíble y endurece sus, ya de por sí, cuadrados y perfectos rasgos; sus ojos verdes, brillantes como dos esmeraldas. Se ve radiante; sin sombras oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, sin tristeza en su corazón.

_Él no me extraña. Duerme igual de bien cerca o lejos de mí. En cambio yo…_

Avanza hasta apartar la silla al otro extremo del comedor, ya no me está mirando.

–Sigue comiendo –ordena con timbre oscuro. Parece estar enojado.

Me inclino y recojo el tenedor, tomo asiento de nuevo y pincho el pastel con un nuevo cubierto, aunque sé que ya no seré capaz de comer un bocado más. Edward imita mi movimiento y suelta el botón del saco para poder sentarse con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa. Sus ojos me queman, puedo sentir que me está mirando.

–¡Dorotha! –grita hasta que el sonido hace eco.

Dot aparece de inmediato con el plato en sus manos.

–¿Gusta vino, señor Cullen?

–Tinto –responde distraídamente, cortando el pastel con tenedor y cuchillo. Mastica elegantemente. Es como si todos sus movimientos fueran medidos, como si su persona entera se rigiera por la marca del traje que está usando.

Todos deben de pensar en él como _el perfecto caballero. _Siento una súbita alegría al saber que nadie le conoce como yo, a pesar de todas esas mujeres con las que se acuesta. _No. Ni siquiera ellas._

Me pica la lengua por preguntar, por saber dónde ha estado, por simplemente hacer que hable conmigo. Pero siempre he sido muy tímida ante él, no puedo llevar la iniciativa.

Luego de diez minutos en completo silencio, recargo las manos en el borde de la mesa y me empujo hacia atrás. Me levanto.

Añoro que él me pida que me quede, pero _por supuesto _no lo hace y me deja seguir, libre, mi camino.

Una vez en mi habitación, marco el número de Alice.

–Está aquí –murmuro luego de que ella me pregunte si lo he visto–. Pero solo me ha dirigido un par de palabras, y no para saludarme, si no para darme una orden.

–¿No has pensando que quizás él quiera que ésta vez seas tú la que tome el control? Él es un hombre de negocios, cariño. Tiene que estar dando órdenes todo el tiempo, ¿te imaginas el peso que carga sobre sus hombros? Tal vez solo quiere liberarse contigo, dejar de ser responsable por lo menos una vez.

–Él adora tener el control, Al. Lo encuentra terriblemente estimulante.

–No seas fatalista. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Sé que en el fondo crees saber la razón de su comportamiento. Piensas que él ya no te quiere.

Sus palabras son como dagas que me rebanan la piel centímetro a centímetro. Una cosa es pensarlo y otra escucharlo directo de los labios de otra persona.

–Es así ¿verdad? –me limpio una lágrima con el dedo índice– Claro que es así –continúo– ¿cómo podría él…?

–Me has contado la historia, cariño –Alice me habla como seguramente una madre lo haría, y ella solo es un año mayor que yo– Y encuentro muy difícil que Edward deje de amarte. El amor no aparece de la noche a la mañana, y tampoco desaparece de ese modo. Pregunta Bel, habla con él. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

–No puedo. Es como si la lengua se me enredara en un nudo cuando lo tengo en frente. Hoy, durante la comida, tuvimos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, pero nadie lo hizo. Él no quiere saber más de mí, Al. Y yo me siento incómoda con el hecho de que tal vez solo está conmigo por lástima, para no desampararme. Él sabe que yo sin él, literalmente, no tengo ni en donde caer muerta.

–¿Vas a dejarlo ir?

Asiento con la cabeza, como si ella pudiera verme.

–Hasta que él me lo pida, no antes.

–Sabes que yo estoy aquí ¿verdad?

–Claro Al. Y gracias por eso.

–Hablando de otra cosa, Rose me contó a cerca de tú y Jacob en la fiesta –hace un chiflido– Ese chico está que se muere por ti, Bella.

Suspiro– Sí… Él es muy… lindo. Se portó muy bien conmigo anoche. No me presionó a nada y fue muy tierno.

–Rose me dijo que los había visto mientras él te daba un masaje en los pies, en la piscina.

–Ajá. Tiene unas manos muy grandes, pero muy suaves. Supo exactamente lo que debía tocar.

–Wow. Qué sexy. ¿Le devolviste el favor?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

–¿Qué? No hubieras hecho nada malo.

–Él me hizo creer lo contrario. Hizo todo bastante íntimo…

–¿Vas a ir al cine con él?

–Hum. No lo sé. No quiero que Jake piense algo que no es.

–Solo será una salida de amigos. Rose, su chico, yo, mi chico…

–Eso suena a una salida de parejas, y no pasará. Tengo que colgar. Debo hacer la tarea.

Casi puedo ver a Alice poniendo sus ojos en blanco– Ah… la responsable Bella. De acuerdo. Cuídate ¡y ni pienses que no irás a esa cita!

–¿Lo ves? –digo, como un detective que hubiera atrapado al ladrón– ¡Tú misma lo has confesado! ¡Eso es una cita!

–¡Agh! ¡Te odio! –se ríe– ¡Cita, salida de amigos, como sea! ¡Irás!

–Sí Al. Y Santa Claus existe. Te veo –mando un beso telefónico antes de colgar.

Me apresuro a cambiarme el uniforme y echarme sobre el estómago en la cama para hacer la tarea. Como siempre, estoy escuchando música.

Alice y Rosalie han dejado el nombre de Jacob en mi mente. Es un coqueteo inocente el que tenemos ¿no? Yo en realidad no puedo tener nada con él, tampoco es que quiera. Él es como un amor platónico o algo así. Soy una chica y tengo 16 ¡obviamente que me gusta alguien del equipo de futbol!

Las mariposas de angustia no dejan de hacer presencia en mi cuerpo. Edward está a metros de distancia de mí… sería tan fácil tocarlo. Me imagino a mi misma bajando las escaleras, buscándolo y encontrándole en el estudio. Le diría "Hazme el amor, baby" ¿Qué haría él? ¿Se reiría en mi cara y me rechazaría? ¿Me tomaría entre sus brazos y me tumbaría en su escritorio? Tan solo pensar en la primera opción me hace sentir escalofríos. El que Edward me rechace sería la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo último que yo soportaría.

Me concentro en la tarea, termino con ella cuando ya es de noche, y de nuevo el viento sopla y agita las copas de los árboles.

Dot toca a la puerta y me avisa que la cena ya está lista.

–¿Y el señor Cullen?

–Él está en su estudio, mi niña. No creo que quiera cenar.

.

.

.

Una vez sentada en la mesa, extiendo la servilleta en mis piernas y me tomo el vaso de leche como si fuera agua.

–Buenas noches.

Parezco una idiota cuando escupo un poco de leche en la mesa debido a la sorpresa, me apresuro a limpiar el desastre con mi servilleta. Lo veo con ojos de disculpa y me apresuro a comer mi cena a bocados grandes.

Él no hace otra expresión y mastica su filete lentamente. Mi respiración sale entrecortada ante la imagen. Edward es sexy siempre y en todo sentido. Cada poro de mi piel está despierto, como si todo mi ser lo sintiera y se pusiera a su disposición. Pero hace tiempo que a él ya no le importa eso.

Cambió mi cuerpo joven y sin gracia por unos más generosos y tonificados. _Ah, baby… Te echo de menos._

Aún no me he terminado ni la mitad del plato cuando mis ojos pican. Oh no. Voy a llorar. _Diablos, diablos. _Carraspeo en un intento por empujar las lágrimas dentro de mí otra vez y me levanto de la mesa.

–Ehm… Buenas noches –meto mi silla en su lugar y me retiro.

En las escaleras, las lágrimas ya bañan mi rostro. Estar cerca de Edward, sabiendo que él ya no me quiere es… difícil.

.

.

.

Me despierto en la madrugada. Estoy inquieta y hay algo que me causa desesperación, y un profundo dolor. Sé exactamente qué es, pero no quiero recordarlo a cada exhalación.

Me entran unas ganas tremendas de leer _Anna Karenina_, supongo que me siento identificada con la esposa de Nikolai. Teniendo que sufrir la traición de su marido mientras él no siente el más mínimo afligimiento.

Con las pantuflas y el pijama puestos, bajo las escaleras a tientas. Todas las luces ya están apagadas.

Me cuesta un poco de trabajo encontrar la puerta del estudio, que a la vez es la biblioteca de la casa, y en el camino casi tumbo un jarrón. La puerta está cerrada, lo que me asegura que Edward no está dentro.

Tiro de la manija y entro.

_Maldita sea._

Edward está frente al ordenador, tecleando como un loco. Alza su vista y me mira por entre sus pestañas. Desando un paso.

–Hum. Lo siento. Yo solo quería… solo necesito…

Edward no me responde nada, por lo que decido que entraré lo más rápido que pueda, tomaré el libro (que sé exactamente en dónde está) y me iré de inmediato.

Me pongo en puntillas para poder alcanzar el escrito, una vez que lo tengo en mis manos me doy la vuelta.

–Jesús –jadeo y sostengo el libro fuerte contra mi pecho, mientras choco contra la madera. Edward está a cinco centímetros de mí y me encarcela entre sus brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza.

–Veo que ese colegio católico en el que te tengo está rindiendo frutos.

Se me ha olvidado respirar. Desde que llegó, hace técnicamente dos días, es la frase más larga que me ha dirigido.

–Me… asustaste.

–Puedo notar eso –acaricia la contraportada del libro que sostengo contra mí– Quizás deba darte un _masaje_ para que me pierdas el miedo.

–¿Hum? –frunzo el ceño.

Edward atrapa su lengua entre los dientes. _Dulce Señor. Quiero besarlo._

–Ayer en la fiesta. Jacob y sus manos, tú en una piscina.

¿?¿?

Entorno los ojos– ¿Cómo…?

–¿Importa?

Centro mi vista en mis manos sobre el libro– No fue… nada.

–¿Y por eso saldrás con él el fin de semana?

–Escuchaste mi llamada –murmuro casi retóricamente– ¿Estás enfadado?

–No vas a ir a esa cita ¡Joder que no! –no sería raro que de un momento para otro el iris de sus ojos se viera reemplazado por fuego incandescente.

–No iba a hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Niega con la cabeza, recogiendo sus labios en una mueca de desagrado– No me basta. Quiero que lo jures.

–Pero jurar es pecado.

Cierra los ojos– Carajo. Me vuelves loco.

Abrazo mi libro con más fuerza– Lo lamento. No ha sido mi intención. Y, si tanto te acongoja, no volveré a dirigirle palabra a Jacob.

–Maldita sea. Hablas como si fueras de otra época. Y te muestras totalmente sumisa…

–Juré ante Dios hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerte dichoso, y así lo hago.

–¿Qué pasó contigo, Isabella? ¿Ya no soy más tu "_baby"?_

Reacomodo mi peso sobre mis pies– Te llamé así durante la comida y no recibí respuesta de tu parte, así que pensé que ya no te gustaba que te dijera así. Tal vez lo consideras muy infantil y… no quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

–Dilo –flexiona sus brazos y queda más cerca de mí.

Estoy a nada de perder la mesura y abalanzarme sobre él.

–¿Hum?

–_Baby _–jadea– Dilo con esa dulce vocecita tuya.

¿A qué está jugando? Escuchó mi llamada, así que escuchó absolutamente todo lo que siento a cerca de él. Y es humillante. Ahora está jugando conmigo y yo soy la tonta que se deja.

–Baby –susurro, conteniendo el aliento.

–Joder, sí –dice cerrando los ojos un segundo con los dientes apretados– Justo así.

_Dulce y sagrado Jesús. _Necesito aire.

Baja las manos y uno de sus brazos me rodea la cabeza, inclinando hasta dejar mi cuello expuesto. Respiro por la boca para no caer.

Sus labios, húmedos y tibios, recorren el camino desde la parte trasera de mi oreja hasta el hombro. Está tomando todo de mí no dejar caer el libro, a penas tengo fuerzas.

Pronuncio el inicio de un gemido que termina siendo un suspiro. Edward cierne la mano en la curva de mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo mientras la mano que tiene en mi cabeza sujeta mi cabello y tira suavemente hacia atrás. Comienza un nuevo beso en mi barbilla y termina en el hueco de mis clavículas. Empuja la tela del camisón para dejar el otro hombro descubierto.

–Suelta ese libro, cariño –murmura.

Pongo el libro en alguna parte detrás de mí con manos temblorosas que se instalan en la parte superior de su pecho para poder desabrochar su camisa.

En cuanto termino con los botones guío mis manos a su pecho y acaricio su espalda; justo en el momento en que él sube el dobladillo del camisón hasta mi cadera y las yemas de sus dedos rozan el borde de encaje de mis bragas.

–Tu dulce, dulce sexo –gruñe– Toda la casa huele a él –aparta la tela hacia un lado y atrapa mi botón entre su pulgar y su dedo medio. Comienza a moverlo como si estuviera dándole algún tipo de masaje. Las piernas me fallan y Edward me envuelve la cintura para sostenerme en mi lugar.

«Te sientes deliciosa –musita– suave, perfecta. Justo como lo recordaba»

Estoy segura que si sigue hablando así no duraré mucho tiempo.

La palma de su mano se extiende por completo en mi sexo, abriendo mis pliegues y esparciendo mi humedad por todas partes. Me sostengo de sus hombros y echo la cabeza para atrás.

–Hhm, baby. Sí –jadeo.

Las puntas de sus dedos vuelven a colocarse en mi nudo de nervios y se mueven en círculos irregulares y rápidos. Abro mis ojos y gesticulo un grito. _Oh Dios de los dioses._

–Quiero que te vengas, cariño –dice con la boca pegada a mi mejilla– Quiero que te vengas gritando mi nombre.

Estoy temblando, y las contracciones en mi centro comienzan leves, haciendo presente lo inminente. Veo luces de colores cuando Edward sumerge un dedo dentro de mí, tocando el dulce punto que _sólo él_ conoce; la palma de su mano manteniendo los círculos en mi clítoris.

«Joder. Estás tan cerrada –muerde mi lóbulo– No puedo esperar a estar dentro»

Acaricio su pecho y paso el brazo por su cuello, obligándolo a inclinarse hasta quedar a mi altura.

–Yo tampoco, baby –le doy un beso necesitado, que me devuelve con la misma pasión– Te quiero dentro. A ti. Sólo a ti.

Me muerde el labio inferior y tira de él un poco hasta soltarlo.

–Por supuesto que solo a mí –gruñe– Tu sexo solo fue hecho para mi placer, me pertenece. Solo a mí, solo a mí.

Oh. Lo he extrañado tanto y por tanto tiempo que quiero abrazarlo. _No te vayas, baby. No te vayas nunca._

Unos cuantos movimientos más y me retuerzo contra su mano, contra su pecho fuerte y pálido. Llego al orgasmo en una oleada tan tremenda que por un momento se me nubla la vista, mientras me sujeto fuerte a sus hombros.

Me mete dos dedos en la boca mientras grito su nombre, me mira fijamente y creo que sus ojos van a encenderme fuego. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y parece jadear.

Me recupero, jalo aire a mis pulmones y lentamente deslizo las manos fuera de su cuerpo.

Jadeo ante la sorpresa cuando me toma los lados de la cara y me da un beso típico de una película romántica sabatina.

Algo dentro de mí se une de nuevo. Muy seguramente mi _corazón._

Me acaricia la espalda y enreda los dedos en mi cabello para momentos después ponerlo en su nariz.

–Ven conmigo, Bella –su voz de mando no está aquí, parece estar pidiendo un favor– Necesito pasar toda la noche contigo.

OoO

_**Espero que os haya gustado. El capi 2 ya está casi listo.**_

_**Dejen sus revises y alerts.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy Welch.**_


	2. Te Conozco

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 2: Te Conozco.

_No voy a llorar hasta quedarme dormida como una tonta_

_Si lo hago, moriré_

_Ahora tú duermes con alguien más_

_Maldito seas_

_Flores en mi cabello y tu aliento oliendo a whisky_

_Prometí que cualquier lugar a donde fuera te llevaría conmigo_

_Danzando a tus pies como una niña a la radio_

_¿Hola? ¿A dónde has ido?_

...

Me subo en sus pies para poder alcanzarlo. Toco su precioso rostro- Todo lo que quieras, baby. Soy tu esposa ¿lo recuerdas?

Me carga al estilo novia y me da un beso casto- Todos los malditos días -responde.

Sube las escaleras conmigo en brazos, puedo escuchar los latidos acompasados de su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo me dejará estar a su lado? ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Volverá a su cruel comportamiento?

Me limpio una lágrima discretamente ante la dolorosa e incesante amenaza que flota entre nosotros. No te alejes, no lo hagas.

La recámara está igual que la última vez. Las paredes azul celeste y champaña -justo como yo las quise-, los muebles acomodados de la misma manera e incluso hay un florero con rosas frescas sobre la mesita. Alguna vez, antes de que pasara todo esto, yo acostumbraba colocar a diario un jarrón con flores en alguna parte de la habitación.

Mi corazón se acelera y una sensación caliente se esparce por mis venas. Quiero preguntar, me muero por hacerlo, pero temo que si lo hago arruine el momento y, demasiado pronto para mi, Edward regrese a su comportamiento indiferente.

En cuanto sus ojos como dos pozos profundos de esmeralda líquida me miran, sé que estoy perdida. ¿Cómo haré a partir de ahora para sobrevivirlo? Ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien la primera vez.

Sus manos me alzan, con desesperante delicadeza, el camisón hasta arriba de los pechos y luego lo saca por mi cabeza. Ahora soy solo sonrojo, anhelo y ropa interior, y rápidamente me arrepiento por no haber decidido esta mañana ponerme algo un poco más bonito que el simple conjunto negro. No puedo evitar pensar en lo decepcionado que él debe encontrarse. Seguramente todas esas mujeres que han estado aquí han vestido lencería mucho más sexy.

Contrario a cualquier comentario de desagrado, Edward se inclina sobre mí para decir:

-¿Por qué dejaste que él te tocara?

-¿Quién, baby? -tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

-Jacob -gruñe- ¿por qué?

-Sólo fue un masaje -explico- y en los pies. Me dolían demasiado por lo tacones.

-Hubieras esperado a llegar a casa, y pedirme a mí que hiciera eso. Que calmara tu dolor.

-Ya calmaste mi dolor, baby. Dormí como un gatito por saber que estabas de regreso -Parte de mí quiere gritarle ¿Qué te pidiera que calmara mi dolor? ¡Ni siquiera me dirigías palabra!

Una sombra indescifrable atraviesa su rostro, pero me distrae con caricias entre mis pechos y abdomen. Se inclina, me besa los senos por sobre las copas del sujetador, engancha los pulgares en las bragas y solo desliza los dedos por el elástico de éstas.

Muevo las piernas con inquietud.

-Baby -suplico.

-Deja que me tome mi tiempo, aura.

Una pequeña, discreta y salada lágrima brota de mí. Hacía tanto tiempo que él no me llamaba así... casi parece una eternidad.

Cuando me tiene toda desnuda se queda quieto, me toma las manos y me pone de pie. Se recuesta en la cama y me mira.

-Desvísteme -ordena con voz firme.

Le quito la camisa y beso su cuello cada que un botón queda fuera del juego. No tardo cinco minutos en quitarle toda la ropa sin demasiada delicadeza. Me pongo a horcajadas sobre el y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

-Tranquila, aura. Lento.

-No, baby. Te he extrañado tanto.

Me mira con intensidad abrasadora mientras toma mis caderas y me baja sobre su miembro. Echo la cabeza hacia adelante y arqueo la espalda después.

-Eso es -dice con dificultad- Baila, aura. Baila para mí.

Sé a lo que se refiere. Quiere que baile literalmente sobre él, moviendo las caderas en círculos, de lado a lado, con las manos, con todo. Lo hago, y el placer llega lento hasta nosotros.

Me abraza por la espalda cuando grito su nombre, luego nos voltea hasta que queda encima de mí y de un empujón su cuerpo y el mío están listos de nuevo.

-¿Me extrañaste? -empuja.

-Ah, baby. Sí.

-¿Mucho?

-Demasiado.

-¿Por qué me traicionas con él, Bella?

-No, ah... no lo hago.

-Sabes que nadie puede tocarte, te lo dije.

-No volverá a pasar, baby. Te lo prometo.

Mis piernas lo encierran para no dejarlo ir nunca, para que esto dure por siempre. No quiero que se aleje de nuevo, no otra vez.

Me muerde el cuello, enreda mi cabello en su puño, me arquea, me pone de lado. Hace mil y un cosas conmigo y yo sólo pienso en cuánto lo amo, y en cuán rota voy a estar mañana, cuando él se olvide de mí otra vez.

-Ah, aura. Voy a...

Lo tomo por el cuello y le muerdo la boca- ¿Vas a venirte, baby?

-Ah, sí. Carajo.

Me muevo hasta dejar su miembro fuera de mí y lo masturbo hasta que se corre. Su semen esparcido por todo mi tronco, tomo un poco con la mano y me lo llevo a la boca.

Edward se queda mudo un momento, antes de lanzarse sobre mí y abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Una vez limpia, Edward arrastra nuestros cuerpos dentro de la cama y me acuesta sobre su pecho.

OoO

Para mi fortuna, estoy despierta antes que él. Ya no estoy sobre su pecho, seguramente en algún punto entre la madrugada y el día él me alejó.

Me levanto con la poca dignidad que tengo todavía, me pongo la bata y sin hacer el menor ruido, voy hasta mi habitación.

Me baño con agua tan caliente que al salir estoy roja por todas partes, pero era la única manera de quitarme su aroma, su ser de mí cuerpo. Me pongo el uniforme y una pashmina turquesa que cubre las marcas de las mordidas de Edward. Me tomo la píldora con un vaso de agua enorme y me cepillo los dientes.

Estoy en el auto antes de que Dorotha pueda convencerme de comer algo a modo de desayuno. Ahora mismo, tengo náuseas.

En la escuela Rosalie se acerca a mí para preguntarme por Edward, pero en cuanto ella pronuncia su nombre, ya estoy llorando. En el almuerzo ahora, además de Rose, también Alice me consuela con caricias en la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien, cariño. No pasa nada. Saliste de esto una vez, lo lograrás.

-No... Alice... -suspiro entre el llanto- No voy a lograrlo. Me voy a morir si lo veo de nuevo. ¿Por qué? -pregunto desesperada- ¿Por qué tuve que dejar que me besara? Sabía cómo terminaría esto.

-¿El muy maldito te dijo algo? -Rose entorna los ojos, lista para matar.

Niego.

-¿Te maltrató? -pregunta Alice.

Repito el gesto.

-¿Entonces? -Rose me mira esperando la respuesta.

-Él no... dijo nada. Anoche hicimos el amor y dormimos juntos, me levanté primero y salí de la cama antes de que él pudiera decirme algo.

Alice está boquiabierta- ¿En serio hiciste eso? ¿Y qué tal si él no...

-No chicas. Lo conozco. Sé que hoy no iba a ser el mismo. Les apuesto lo que quieran a que hoy me está ignorando otra vez- tomo una bocanada de aire y aprieto el kleenex en mi puño- Edward escuchó la conversación que tuve contigo Al. Él sabe lo que yo siento por él y... ayer, a pesar de todo, ni una sola vez me dijo que me amaba. ¿Ahora me entienden?

-No llegues a la defensiva a casa -dice Alice y Rose le da la razón- Mantente lo más serena posible y salúdalo en cuanto lo veas, así podrás saber qué pasó con él. No sabes exactamente si hoy se despertó pensando que eres tú la que ya no lo quiere más.

Suspiro con resignación- No lo creo, chicas. No lo creo.

OoO

Dejo la mochila a la entrada de la casa, ya que Dorotha me arrastra al comedor. Está enojada.

-Así que no has comido nada, niña. Vas a sentarte aquí y a comer todo lo que te dé.

Momentos más tarde vuelve con una charola con un plato de crema de champiñones, roast beef, puré de patatas, verduras, limonada y tarta de frambuesa. El olor exquisito de la comida me hace gruñir el estómago y suelto una risita ante la mirada iracunda de Dot.

Estoy comiendo la carne cuando me decido a preguntarle a Dot por Edward.

-Fue a la oficina. Debo admitir que despertó algo extraño -encoje los hombros- No sé que habrá pasado.

El destello de la esperanza me ilumina. ¿Extraño? ¿Por no haberme encontrado a su lado al despertar?

.

.

.

Tengo que esperar hasta la noche para poder verlo.

Estoy subiendo las escaleras cuando la puerta se abre. Tiene el celular en la mano y una rubia colgando del brazo. Mi sonrisa y mis esperanzas se desvanecen tan rápido como olas en la arena.

Edward me mira sólo por un segundo, antes de volver a centrarse en su llamada y llevar a la rubia hasta la sala.

Dot me mira con tristeza.

-Te prepararé un té, mi niña.

Estoy tan enojada conmigo misma por haber querido creer en él, por haberle dado el beneficio de la duda. ¿Cómo fue que creí todas sus palabras a noche? Él llamándome aura, acariciándome más tierno que nunca, tomándose su tiempo conmigo.

Maldito seas Edward Cullen. Me mataste otra vez.

Cuando Dot llega con el té yo me lo tomo como si fuera agua, y me escaldo la lengua porque me lo he tomado casi hirviendo. La garganta protesta, pero no importa. Estoy tan enojada que me importa un comino quedarme sin voz.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y Dot, demasiado tarde, corre tras de mí al darse cuenta de lo que voy a hacer.

-Niña, vuelve acá.

Pero yo ya estoy en la sala, parada frente a la hermosa rubia y a Edward, que se está sirviendo un trago del bar.

-Baby -digo con mi voz más dulce- ¿Quién es ella?

Edward tarda un momento en responder. Supongo que está dudando si estoy poseída por alguna clase de demonio o algo así, porque yo jamás he actuado de esta manera.

-Isabella, sube a tu habitación. ¡Ahora!

-No, no -enseño mis palmas en son de paz y me siento en el sofá- No te enojes. Sólo es una pregunta. Es que, últimamente me cuesta trabajo diferenciar a una de la otra. La rubia de la noche pasada se parecía tanto a ella que... por un momento pensé que era la misma, pero claro, estoy equivocada -Sonrío- Nadie es objeto del deseo o amor de Edward por más de una noche ¿no es así, baby ?

La rubia frente a mí no dice nada, pero sé que si le diera la oportunidad, me asesinaría ahora con sus uñas largas y postizas sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Isabella, te ordeno que te calles. ¡Dorotha! -grita.

Ella aparece en la sala, con las manos cruzadas.

-Dígame, señor.

-Lleva a Bella a dormir, y dale litio o algo parecido. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Al escuchar cómo Edward se expresa de mí, como si yo fuera cualquier cosa a la que le puedes dar tranquilizantes para que se quede callada, mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

-Yo me voy sola -digo con voz firme. Miro a la mujer y la señalo con un dedo- Voy a darte un consejo, y espero que sepas valorarlo. Esta noche, después de que él te haga el amor como si fueras la flor más delicada y te invite a dormir con él, como el perfecto caballero que es, procura despertarte antes que él y vete. Mantén tu dignidad intacta y no vuelvas a buscarle, o pronto obtendrás una dosis mensual de Prozac justo como la que yo tengo ahora.

Me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras, Dorotha cierra la puerta por fuera sin decir palabra.

Yo me quedo hecha un mar de llanto y luego una hora de lágrimas sin parar, marco el número de Jacob como si fuera mi tabla salvavidas.

-¿Hola?

-Hey Jake, soy Bella ¿me recuerdas?

-Uh, claro que sí, Señorita Pies Hermosos ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Rose me dijo que habías aceptado ir al cine con el resto de los chicos.

-Siempre y cuando tú estuvieras ahí.

-Pues para eso llamo, Señor Quarterback. Acepto la invitación.

-Me tiene encantado, señorita. ¿El sábado a las ocho le parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto. Nos vemos.

-Hey -llama- asegúrate de usar tacones o zapatos muy incómodos, ya sabes, para que pueda masajear tus pies más tarde.

-Delo por hecho Quarterback.

Cuelgo, mordiéndome el labio y sintiéndome como en una gran travesura.

Ojalá él haya escuchado mi llamada. Pienso.

.

.

.

Viernes.

Alice y Rose están tan emocionadas que a penas y pueden soportar las ocho horas de clase en el colegio, y en el receso no paran de hablar de lo que van a ponerse y cómo van a maquillarse.

-Compré un vestido de Alberta Ferreti que te mueres -Alice aprieta las manitos en puños y hace una señal de triunfo- Ya verán, voy a estar despampanante y Jasper cae porque cae.

-¿Cómo? -dice Rosalie- ¿No estaban juntos ya?

-Me invita a salir y cosas así, pero no se me ha declarado aún. Eso está muy mal.

-A mí no me preocupa que Darien no me pregunte si quiero ser su novia -se encoje de hombros y hace un gesto vago con la mano- él me gusta y yo le gusto, es todo lo que se necesita.

Me quedo viendo hacia un punto fijo en el suelo y digo: - ¿Y el amor?

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Hablas del deseo y de la atracción visceral ¿qué pasa con el amor? -me obligo a quitar la mirada del piso y la enfoco ahora en sus ojos azules.

-Cariño, lo tuyo es diferente -Alice me toca un brazo- Tú estás casada, es obvio que seas mucho más madura que nosotras dos juntas en cuanto a relaciones se refiere.

-No lo creo. El otro día hice salir toda esa inmadurez que vive en mí -me tapo la cara con vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?

Les cuento entonces la escena fatal que le hice a Edward con la rubia y la posterior llamada a Jacob.

-¿Entonces tú... vas a engañarle? -pregunta Alice con parsimonia.

-Si la oportunidad se da... -rechino los dientes- por supuesto que sí.

-Pues tal vez no te interese, pero no estoy de acuerdo -anuncia mi pequeña amiga- Ya no estamos hablando de traicionar a tu novio, es tu esposo Bella, y tú misma has dicho cientos de veces que tienes un juramento ante Dios que te une a él.

Sus palabras me hacen poner sólo un poco los pies de vuelta en la tierra.

-Está bien. Nada de sexo. Besos y caricias sí, eso sólo es medio pecado.

-Y media sentencia -Rose me guiña un ojo y me da un golpecito en el hombro- No te preocupes Bell, ese bastardo se lo merece.

OoO

Debo admitir que me encuentro un tanto atónita ante la inesperada reacción que ha tomado Dorotha en cuanto le he dicho de mi plan de salir con Jacob y los chicos.

Ahora mismo, ella está ayudándome a decir lo que voy a ponerme. Creo que, al igual que Alice y Rose, Dot también odia un poquito a Edward.

Cuando estoy lista me veo desde todos los ángulos en el espejo y el resultado me encanta.

Estoy bajando las escaleras cuando Edward aparece, viniendo desde la sala.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunta.

Ja. ¿Y es ahora que decide hablarme? Me ha ignorado durante todo este tiempo importándole un comino si vivo o muero y de repente... le interesa. ¡Le interesa!

Me coloco el abrigo y reacomodo el bolso a mi hombro, suena mi celular.

-¿Bell? Estamos afuera de tu casa -dice una alegre Rosalie.

-Ya salgo -anuncio.

-He dicho que a dónde vas -gruñe.

Lo miro y le sonrío lo más diabólicamente posible.

-A donde no te importa -Abro la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras del porche.

-¡Isabella Cullen! ¡Ven aquí ahora! -grita como si en eso se le fuera a ir la vida.

Mis amigos se asustan y en sus miradas veo la duda. Me giro un poco y le dedico a mi muy maldito esposo mi dedo medio.

-Jódete, Edward.

Subo al auto y Jacob me da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quién es ése?

Sonrío relajada- Ah, mi papá.

OoO

_**Canción: Damn You**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_**¡Estoy de regreso! Recuperé mi cuenta y espero que no me vuelvan a denunciar, si lo hacen, pues me vuelvo a defender. **_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	3. Sucio Secreto

Capítulo 3: Sucio Secreto.

_Y no puedo dejarte entrar,_

_Y no puedo mantenerte fuera_

_Espero a la vida para ganar, pero eso nunca pasa_

_Y no puedo escuchar tu llamado_

_No puedo escucharme gritar_

_Espero a que esto termine, pero eso nunca pasa_

_OoO_

-¿Quién es ese?

-Ah, mi papá.

Alice me mira con reprobación y Rosalie esconde la cara en las solapas de Dean, el chico rubio de la fiesta.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? -Jake me muestra su mejor sonrisa.

-No, nada.

.

.

.

Una de las muchas desventajas de estar tan enamorada como yo lo estoy de Edward, es que el enojo para con él jamás me dura lo suficiente. Hemos estado por alrededor de una hora en la sala de cine, y la única que está viendo la película soy yo, pues los demás están muy ocupados metiendo la lengua en la tráquea de su cita. Incluso Jacob está tratando cada diez segundos de pasar su brazo por mis hombros, y a pesar de que hace dos días estaba muy segura de que tendría una pequeña aventura con él, ahora solo quiero mantenerlo alejado de mí.

Me remuevo en el asiento y voy más de cinco veces al baño a mojarme un poco la cara. Como he dicho antes, el enojo nunca me dura; la repentina valentía con la que contaba al salir de casa se ha esfumado, y ahora tengo pánico de regresar.

El que Edward esté rojo de furia para cuando vuelva es la menor de mis preocupaciones. ¿Y si él decide vengarse de mí llevando a otra despampanante rubia a casa?

Eso sería decir que le importas...

Al salir del cine la temperatura ha descendido considerablemente, hecho que Jacob aprovecha para ponerme entre sus fuertes brazos.

-No quiero que te resfríes -es su explicación.

Rose pasa a mi lado y me hace un gesto de triunfo levantado el pulgar.

-¿Que os parece si vamos a "Sevilla"? -propone Alice, colgada del cuello de Jasper.

Tartamudeo- ¿Estáis seguros? Es un poco tarde y...

-¡Pero si apenas son las nueve! No seas aguafiestas.

Fulmino con la mirada a mi muy rubia amiga. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

Termino aceptando ir al antro, solo para no seguir siendo objeto de los comentarios de Rosalie.

.

.

.

Normalmente, debido a nuestra edad, no se nos permitiría entrar a Sevilla, o a cualquier otro lugar como éste, pero como somos los niños ricos de Beverly Hills ni siquiera hay necesidad de hacer fila para poder entrar.

Hasta hace no mucho, yo era de las que prefería leer un libro a ir a una fiesta, pero desde que Edward me "abandonó", he salido a más lugares de los que me gustaría reconocer y he perfeccionado mis técnicas para socializar.

Por esto y por el hecho de que Rosalie luce como de revista, nuestra mesa VIP se llena de chicos en cuestión de cinco minutos.

Al cabo de un rato estamos jugando "verdad o reto" y me lo estoy pasando de lo más.

-¿Quieres bailar? -Jacob me está ofreciendo su mano, y tiene una mirada tan dulce y sincera que no tengo corazón para rechazarlo.

-Con permiso chicos -digo- Voy a estrenar estos zapatos.

Todos aplauden y chiflan, Jacob me toma por la cintura y comienza a mover sus caderas a la par de las mías.

-No te lo había dicho, pero estás preciosa.

-Gracias.

Los movimientos desgarbados de Jake me hacen reír más de una vez, y me siento de 16 años de nuevo.

No estoy casada, mi esposo no me engaña y no dejé a un hombre furioso en casa.

La música parece ir a la par de los latidos de mi corazón y hace vibrar el suelo. Agito la cabeza hasta que estoy toda despeinada y trastabillo hacia adelante, aterrizando en el pecho de Jacob, que me está viendo con ojos brillantes.

Me gustaría poder atribuir mi siguiente acto al alcohol, pero no he tomado una sola gota, así que no tengo excusa.

Mis labios van y se estampan en los de Jake, que me sostiene en mi lugar por el rostro. Se siente cálido, dulce, pero cuando abro los ojos solo puedo ver a Edward, y recuerdo sus besos expertos y demandantes.

Me separo, y él apoya su frente en la mía.

-Bella... yo...

Pero alguien me toma del brazo y me jala, arrastrándome de la pista.

-Alice -digo- ¿Qué pasa?

Su agarre sobre mí cede y me mira un momento antes de hacerme un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia nuestra mesa.

La sangre se drena por completo de mi cara cuando ahí, de pie con los brazos cruzados al frente y hablando por el manos libres, veo a Hex.

-¿Hace cuánto llegó? -Veo puntos negros detrás de mis párpados.

Alice alza una ceja- El suficiente. Te vió besando a Jake.

-Hay no... -Respiro hondo- Te... tengo que irme.

Me despido de todos con un adiós general y tomo mi bolso. Camino a la salida con Hex pisándome los talones.

-¡Bella! -escucho la voz del chico que hace un minuto besaba por encima de la música, pero lo ignoro y salgo a toda prisa.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa. El trayecto de más de una hora ha sido una completa tortura a mi paz mental.

Hex me abre la puerta para bajar del auto, cierra la puerta a mis espaldas y yo me armo de valor.

-Hex -susurro.

Él me mira, y por la expresión que tiene presiento que ya sabe lo que voy a decirle.

-Sé lo que viste -continúo- Y quiero pedirte que, por lo que más quieras, no le comentes nada al respecto al señor Cullen.

Las mejillas de Hex se hunden, y entorna los ojos. Finalmente, asiente. Suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias.

Repite el gesto, moviendo la cabeza una vez, de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué fuiste al club? ¿Él te envió?

Recibo un nuevo asentimiento.

Comienzo a caminar a la entrada de la casa, y como si Dorortha ya supiera que he llegado, abre la puerta antes de que pueda tocar.

-Buenas noches, mi niña. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

Me tiembla el mentón- Mal. Pero ya te contaré mañana, ahora solo quiero...

-Isabella -Su voz arrastra mi nombre en la última sílaba casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que yo sepa que ha estado tomando.

Para mi suerte, en cuanto le veo el enojo regresa a mi cuerpo como lava ardiente, y por consiguiente mi valentía.

-Qué gusto que te hayas dignado en llegar a casa antes de que se sirviera el desayuno -prosigue.

No puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante su exagerado reclamo. Tan sólo pasan diez minutos de la media noche. Demasiado cansada para discutir el punto y tal-vez-un-poco-arrepentida-por-besar-a-Jacob, digo:

-Hum, lo siento. No volverá a pasar. Buenas noches.

En el primer escalón Edward me toma del brazo al tiempo que ladra una orden hacia Dorotha.

-¡Retírese a la cocina!

Me muerdo el labio e intento reprimir mi ira.

-Edward suéltame, me estás lastimando.

De un tirón me hace bajar el piso que he subido y me coloca frente a él.

-¡Primero me dices en dónde estabas!

-¡Por ahí!

Rechina los dientes y se moja los labios, me suelta.

-Sabes perfectamente que esa no es una respuesta.

Levanto los hombros y dejo caer las manos, golpeándome los costados.

-Es todo lo que voy a decirte.

Me obligo a reprimir la sonrisa de triunfo que intenta apoderarse de mí. Seguramente se está preguntando qué es lo que ha sido de esa Bella dulce que él conoció y que aún tuvo la suerte de encontrar cuando llegó a casa.

-Dime. En. Dónde. Estabas -Su voz es profunda y caliente como lujuria líquida, y eso me obliga a tragar saliva, lo cuál él interpreta como un gesto de miedo de mi parte y aprovecha para avanzar hasta que su pecho está rozándome la nariz.

-Es una orden -continúa.

Alzo la barbilla hasta mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Entonces esto está así? -Sin poder reprimir mi enojo por un segundo más, le pongo una mano en el pecho y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas, y a pesar de que él solo se mueve unos centímetros, se aleja lo suficiente como para que mi cerebro deje de ser perturbado por su exquisito aroma. -Me tratas como a una mujer cuando quieres meterme a tu cama, pero el resto del tiempo me tratas como a una niña. ¿Qué harás conmigo ahora? ¿Mandarme a dormir sin cenar o castigarme sin fiestas por un mes?

Su rostro imperturbable me crispa los nervios. Quiero matarlo.

-Dijiste que no saldrías con Jacob. Lo juraste -Por un momento me hace sentir miserable, pero enderezo la columna y separo un poco las piernas para que no vaya a temblarme la voz.

-Yo no lo juré.

-Es verdad -dice riéndose- sólo lo prometiste.

Pongo la boca en una línea y tengo que contener el aire en mis pulmones por unos segundos antes de murmurar:

-Yo falté a mi promesa, pero tú has faltado al más grande de los juramentos.

Cruza los brazos por el pecho y hace una mueca de ¿concordancia?

Me llevo el dedo índice y medio a las sienes y masajeo.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, subiré a dormir.

-Ésta noche duermes conmigo -interrumpe.

Y a pesar de que me muero por pasar otra noche entre sus brazos, así signifique morir mañana, lo rechazo y subo corriendo las escaleras.

.

.

.

Hace cinco minutos Dorotha me ha subido un té y un platito con galletas recién hechas, y a pesar de que en otras circunstancias hubiera devorado todo, en estos momentos mis estómago está cerrado.

Pienso en que todo era más llevadero antes de que Edward regresara. No dormía muy bien en las noches y lloraba todos los días al llegar de la escuela, pero al menos no me sentía como ahora: Miserable y derrotada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Dejo la cena intacta sobre la mesita de noche y me pongo el pijama, luego me desmaquillo. Mi cabeza toca la almohada, lista para pensar en Edward y su cruel indiferencia hacia mis reclamos de hace un rato, cuando mi celular vibra.

Llamada entrante: Jacob.

-Hola Jake -saco una actitud despreocupada de algún lado- Perdona por haberme ido así.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que te fuiste?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Conozco lo suficiente a los hombres como para darme cuenta de que Jacob está celoso.

-Es Hex, Jake, mi chofer. Mi padre lo mandó a por mí porque estaba tardando demasiado en volver a casa.

Parece relajarse, ya que cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es pasiva.

-¿Y estás bien? Parecía demasiado enfadado cuando saliste.

-Oh, no. No ha pasado nada, tranquilo.

-En ese caso, ahora si puedo decirte que me siento mal, Bella. Me besaste y me dejaste ahí plantado a media pista.

-Lo siento. Sabes que no pude hacer otra cosa. Alice me jaló.

-Me gustaría volver a salir contigo, pero esta vez solo tu y yo, y más temprano, para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Exhalo.

-Hum... Jake, eso no va a ser posible.

Hace un sonido de resignación- Sabía que besarte a la primera oportunidad sería un error.

-No, Jake... -me paso las manos por la cara ¡Hombres!- ¿Sabes algo? No importa. ¿Cuándo quieres salir de nuevo?

Suelta una risita alegre que me hace sonreír a mí también.

-¿De verdad? Vale... ¿El viernes?

-El viernes después de la escuela -confirmo.

-Ahh... Bella, tú sí que sabes cómo hacer feliz a un chico.

Su comentario me reconforta de sobremanera. Tal vez no soy tan desastre como pienso.

-Bueno, a riesgo de ponernos cursis te digo que tú has sido, por mucho, lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día.

-Eres muy tierna, Bella. Espero que ahora sepas por qué estoy loco por ti.

El corazón me tiembla en su lugar.

-¿Lo estás?

.

.

.

Gracias a los ánimos que me ha dado la llamada de Jake, logro caer dormida sin llanto de por medio, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo en cuanto a los pensamientos dolorosos.

Mi masoquista corazón me traiciona entre la madrugada y el alba, haciéndome soñar con Edward entrando a mi habitación y tumbándose a mi lado, abrazándome por encima de las cobijas y pegando su mejilla a mi frente.

-Te amo, Bella. Mi aura.

OoO

_**Canción: Wait For Life.**_

_**Artista: Emile Haynie Ft. Lana Del Rey.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	4. Retrato De Almas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero contestar una pregunta que esta surgiendo mucho aquí, y es ¿Por qué Edward llama "aura" a Bella? Edward la llama así porque aura quiere decir "viento suave y apacible" . Bella lleva tranquilidad a la vida de Edward. **_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 4: Retrato De Almas.

_St. Jude, el santo patrón de las causas perdidas._

_St. Jude, tal vez siempre he estado más cómoda cuando hay caos._

_Y yo estaba en la isla y tú estabas ahí también_

_Pero de alguna manera en la tormenta no puede llegar hacia ti_

_Oh, St. Jude, de alguna manera ella sabe._

_Y ella viene a darnos su bendición, porque causamos devastación._

_Y puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, solo tengo que mencionarlo._

_Tratando de tener tu atención._

_OoO_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dorotha me sube el desayuno, lo primero que hago es preguntar si él ha salido.

-No, mi niña. Está en su estudio.

Maldigo a los cuatro vientos. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Me temo que tendré que quedarme en mi habitación todo el día. Mientras como los pancakes, le cuento a Dot lo que pasó ayer con Jacob en el antro.

Ella escucha atenta, y espera a que yo diga todo lo que tengo. Finalmente recoge la charola de mi regazo y me habla con seriedad.

-Si vas a hacer cosas como esas, más vale que seas precavida, mi niña. Si el señor Cullen se enterara...

-No -le hago un gesto para que se detenga-Ni lo digas. Eso no va a pasar. Hex me prometió que...

-Tú no le pagas el sueldo a Hex. Si el señor presiona lo suficiente ¿no crees que Hex termine diciéndolo todo?

-Yo tampoco te pago el sueldo a ti. ¿Te atreverías a traicionarme?

-No, mi niña. Yo a tí te quiero como a una hija, pero Hex no.

Me tomo el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué hago entonces, Dot?

Entrelaza los dedos- Ahora no te queda mas que confiar.

Dorotha se va dejándome la espina de la duda clavada en un costado. ¿Y si Hex le dice a Edward lo que vió? Después de todo, las promesas no son el fuerte de nadie en esta casa.

Tengo que reprimir las ganas de salir corriendo y buscar al chofer. No puedo salir de aquí en todo el día. Sería un desastre encontrarme ahora con Edward, y francamente no me siento con las fuerzas para afrontar más de sus actitudes; si ayer no me eché a llorar desconsolada frente a él fué porque el enojo en mi sistema me mantuvo fuerte, en cambio hoy no soy más que un harapo de tristeza, miedo y estupidez.

.

.

.

Son las tres de la tarde y estoy llevando mi encierro voluntario mejor de lo que esperé. He recogido el desastre de ropa que dejé ayer mientras escogía qué ponerme, he tendido mi cama y hecho los deberes.

Media hora más tarde, Alice me llama.

-Hola Al.

-Dios, no veía la hora de poder hablarte. He tenido toda la mañana ocupada.

Decido interrumpir cuando mi paranoia gana la partida.

-Hey, ¿te importaría llamarme al celular?

No hay necesidad de explicarle el por qué de mi petición.

-Desde luego Bell.

Cuelgo y al segundo suena mi Smartphone.

-Ahora si, sin moros en la costa ¿Qué pasó ayer cuando llegaste a tu casa? -atropella las palabras.

-No pasó... -suspiro- ...nada. Edward estaba molesto, pero la discusión no pasó a mayores.

Trago saliva ante el recuerdo de su asentimiento indiferente cuando no le importó mi reclamo.

-Pues no suenas como si no hubiera pasado nada, no suenas bien.

-El hecho de que ayer no hubiera pelea alguna no quiere decir que haya estado todo bien.

Alice entiende lo que quiero decir y deja un espacio de tiempo en silencio.

-Oh cariño, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Me sorbo la nariz. ¿Estoy llorando?

-Sí, me vendría bien.

-¿Qué dices de una noche de chicas? Solo Rose, tú y yo.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale. Te espero en mi casa a las seis ¿ok?

-Ok.

.

.

.

Me muerdo las uñas. ¿Cómo es que voy a hacer para salir de casa sin que Edward me vea? ¿Tendré que huir por la ventana? Dado mi miedo a las alturas, descarto la posibilidad.

Gracias al Cielo, Dot aparece con la comida frente a mi puerta.

-Necesito que me ayudes a salir -le planteo la situación.

Sus ojos se abren- Pero mi niña ¿has perdido la cabeza? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haría el señor Cullen si...

-Él no se va a enterar de nada, Dorotha. Mira nada más, no me ha visto en todo el día y ¿ha preguntado por mí? No.

Ella tuerce la boca, dudando.

-Por favor, por mí -ruego.

Cierra los ojos con resignación- Está bien mi niña. Alístate y en una hora sal a asomarte por el barandal. Yo te haré una señal para que salgas por la cocina.

Envuelvo los brazos en su cuello.

-Gracias, gracias. En serio necesito ésto.

Termino la comida con mejor ánimo y hago mi maleta con el pijama, el uniforme y demás cosas que necesitaré. Con suerte estaré aquí hasta nunca más, con poca, como es, hasta mañana en la tarde.

Poco antes de cumplirse la hora acordada por Dorotha, Rosalie me envía un mensaje.

Alice dice que traigas todas las fotos que tienes de Edward. ;)

Me apresuro a responder:

¿Para qué?

La contestación llega inmediata:

Rituales que solo ella entiende. :/

Hago un puchero. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora a mi creativa amiga?

Me apresuro a recolectar en una caja de zapatos las fotografías y, cuando veo las de la boda, me hundo en la miseria.

En una de ellas Edward está besando mi mano con los ojos cerrados, como si yo fuera algo que debe adorarse.

-Aaahhh... ¿a dónde es que te has ido, baby? -inquiero con voz quebrada.

Miro el reloj, me he pasado cinco minutos. Cuelgo la maleta en mi hombro y, caminando en puntas, salgo de mi habitación.

En efecto, Dot luce impaciente al pie de la escalera y agita su mano para que me apresure a bajar.

Una vez lo hago me encamina a la cocina.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto -murmura- Cuídate mucho, mi niña. ¿Van a venir por ti?

-Tomaré un taxi.

Ladea la cabeza, inconforme.

-No te preocupes, Dot. Sé cuidarme. Sobrevivo a diario a un ogro -le guiño un ojo.

Me ofrece una sonrisa pequeña- Muy bien, pero en cuanto llegues... No. Mejor no llames -exhala- Espero que sepas lo preocupada que me dejas.

-Lo sé. Me voy antes de cualquier cosa. Adiós.

Abro la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados y salgo.

.

.

.

Alice y Rose me reciben con un caluroso y largo abrazo grupal.

-Vale chicas, hora de dejarme respirar.

Vamos directamente a la habitación de Alice, y para mi sorpresa encuentro una serie de pequeñas velas puestas en el suelo.

-¿Qué es ésto?

-Bueno Bell, estás sufriendo mucho y creemos que es hora de que pases de ello.

-¿Y cómo?

-Hablando. No sabes lo ventajoso que puede ser.

Casi por instinto, aprieto la caja de las fotos contra mi pecho, lo que provoca una triste sonrisa de Rose y Alice.

-Ven cariño, toma asiento frente a las velas -Rose empuja por la espalda.

-Chicas, no estoy segura de...

-Confía -Alice extiende sus manos abriendo y cerrando los dedos. ¡Quiere mis fotos!

-¿Qué vas a hacerles? -pregunto, mirando el fuego con horror.

-Tranquila. No voy a quemarlas.

A regañadientes cedo. Rose viene a sentarse frente a mí y me aprieta la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Muy bien cariño, tranquila. Lo que vamos a hacer será ésto: yo voy a sacar fotos, una por una, y tú irás diciendo la historia detrás de cada imagen.

-Eso es muy difícil. No voy a poder.

-Puedes -el tono de Alice no admite discusión.

Entonces saca la primer foto, yo respiro hondo.

-Esa es de Navidad -comienzo.

En dicha captura, Edward y yo tenemos puestas unas astas de reno y yo tengo mala cara.

-Olvidé preparar el panqué de frutas para la cena y, como castigo, Edward me dijo que me pusiera las astas. Yo no quería, así que él también se puso unas y le dijo a Dorotha que nos tomara una foto -Lo digo todo así, sin pausas para no tener mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

Hago lo mismo con las siguientes cinco fotografías. Rosalie me sonríe.

-Muy bien, Bella. Lo estás haciendo fenomenal.

-Una más cariño, tú puedes -dice y saca la imagen.

Me pongo pálida.

La boda.

-No, Alice. Eso no.

-Es de lo más importante Bella. Hazlo. Desahógate.

-Vamos. Desde el principio. ¿Cómo lo conociste? -pregunta Rose.

-Ya lo saben.

-Se nos ha olvidado -hace un gesto vago.

Tomo varias inspiraciones para empujar las lágrimas lejos, carraspeo.

-Era el día de mi cumpleaños número seis cuando mamá me levantó, me dio de comer, me puso mi mejor vestido y me llevó al orfanato.

«Yo lloraba mucho, extrañaba a mi familia y no sabía por qué estaba ahí. La policía fue varias veces para hacerme preguntas, pero yo de algún modo sabía que si hablaba, ellos meterían a mi madre a la cárcel. No hablé durante un año entero».

Soy consciente de las lágrimas que me bañan el rostro y me doy cuenta de cuán sentimental estoy verdaderamente, pues ya lograba recordar esta parte de la historia sin llorar.

«Nadie quería adoptarme. Las parejas que iban buscaban sólo bebés o, en su defecto, niños pequeños, y yo ya era muy grande; en cierto modo agradecía serlo porque no soportaba la idea de vivir con otras personas» Se asoma una sonrisa desganada «Recuerdo que cuando cumplí catorce aún tenía la esperanza de que mamá regresara por mi» Hago una pausa que Rose aprovecha para traer almohadas y tumbarse sobre ellas. Prosigo.

«Me resigné a que estaría sola para toda la vida y que cuando cumpliera dieciocho y tuviera que irme del internado, tendría que vérmelas por mí misma» Alice y Rose me dan palmaditas al saber lo que viene. «Entonces le conocí» Hipeo y lucho por jalar algo de aire a mis pulmones.

«El día anterior yo había estado enferma y no había ido al colegio. No sabía que ese día se celebraría un desayuno para los benefactores de la escuela y que por lo tanto no habría clases»

Flashback.

No hay nadie por ningún lado. Frunzo el ceño mientras exploro en el auditorio y en la sala multimedia, luego miro el reloj en la dirección. Aún faltan cinco minutos para las siete ¿será que hoy se entra tarde?

Decido explorar mi última opción y asomo a la cancha techada. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Hay una mesa enorme llena de comida cara y utensilios de plata, señoras y señores de ropa muy elegante intercambian palabras y risas.

Al parecer me he quedado demasiado tiempo en mi sitio y mi presencia ha sido descubierta, porque la charla se ha cortado y más de una mirada está puesta en mí ahora.

-Señorita Swan -el director se limpia las comisuras de la boca y se pone de pié- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Me pongo inmediatamente derecha con las manos a la espalda, como me han enseñado. Bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Lee. No asistí ayer y no estaba al tanto del evento.

El director entorna los ojos, luego su gesto severo se suaviza y me hace un ademán con la mano para que camine hacia adelante.

-Dado que ya que se encuentra aquí y sería una descortesía tremenda para nuestros benefactores que se retirara, ¿por qué no se sienta y le cuenta un poco a nuestros invitados cómo os educamos aquí, en el colegio Highwood?

Sufro en silencio mientras tomo mi lugar a la mesa y el mesero me sirve el desayuno.

Con pulso trémulo agarro el tenedor, pero estoy sudando tanto que se resbala de mis dedos y cae al suelo haciendo un ruido tremendo.

Quiero volverme pequeña, invisible... ¡lo que sea, pero ahora!

-Disculpa, creo que es tuyo -hay una mano pálida y elegante frente a mí, extendiéndome el cubierto. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada y prácticamente arrebato el tenedor de sus manos.

-Tranquila -habla otra vez- ¿Estás bien?

Me muerdo los labios y, sin poder ignorar por un segundo más la voz profunda y ronca que me llama, levanto el rostro.

Estoy perdida. Es amor a primera vista.

Tengo la garganta seca... y estoy casi segura de que él acaba de hacerme una pregunta que, desde luego, debería contestar; sin embargo, cuando abro la boca, solo salen sonidos incoherentes:

-Ahm... hum...ah...

Entonces me sonríe, sus comisuras se estiran con dulzura y discreción, casi imperceptiblemente. Él se encuentra hablándome de nuevo cuando yo ni siquiera he conseguido decir una sola palabra.

-Pediré que te traigan otro.

¿Hum? ¿Otro? Ah,claro. El tenedor.

Un mesero me entrega uno nuevo, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupada pensando que tal vez he perdido la única oportunidad que tuve para hablar con...

¿Cuál será su nombre? Me deleito pensando en las posibilidades.

Ángel. ¡No! Mejor Miguel Ángel. Sí, seguro que ese es su nombre, porque así le estaría rindiendo tributo a su escultor. Lo miro y ladeo la cabeza para poder contemplar su rostro desde todos los ángulos. Me entristece ver que él ya no está más prestándome atención; se ha unido a la charla, haciendo parte del bullicio a mi alrededor.

Una voz que va en crescendo llega hasta mis oídos... alguien está hablándome.

-¿...Swan?¿Señorita Swan?

Parpadeo varias veces y miro al dueño del llamado.

-Disculpe Director Lee. ¿Qué decía?

Resopla, seguramente enfadado por mi falta de cortesía.

-Estaba mencionando a nuestros benefactores sobre el proyecto para impartir las clases en áreas verdes. Es apropiado que usted, siendo alumna, nos diga su punto de vista.

El señor Lee tiene cara de "más te vale hablar maravillas de esto".

Carraspeo- Por supuesto. Ah... encuentro muy motivador el plan ya que, y creo que hablo por todos mis compañeros, aprendo más en una zona verde, con flores y aire fresco, que en un aula cerrada de ladrillo y cemento.

Hay un gesto de entendimiento general en la mesa, y me permito relajarme un poco. No he dicho un discurso inteligente ni mucho menos, pero ha parecido funcionar.

Miguel Ángel me observa detenidamente con ojos entrecerrados y no parece inmutarse ante el hecho de que lo he atrapado mirándome.

Me hago pequeña en mi lugar y volteo hacia otro lado, a pesar de que casi me duele no verlo más.

.

.

.

Media hora de tortura más tarde, nadie habla más sobre proyectos para la escuela, el tema ha cambiado a uno mucho más adulto: hijos, pareja, sexo...

El Director parece darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y de lo tremendamente inapropiado que es que yo esté aquí escuchando porque pronuncia las palabras que me autorizan para retirarme.

Pongo la servilleta sobre mi plato y me levanto. Para mi sorpresa, Miguel Ángel también lo hace, y eso me clava los pies al suelo.

-Si me permite, Director Lee, me gustaría conocer más a fondo el proyecto, además de hacer un recorrido por la institución para hacer un estimado sobre el coste que tendrá éste.

Lee no puede ocultar su felicidad ni un poco.

-P-Por supuesto, señor Cullen. Al terminar el desayuno le daré personalmente el recorrido.

-No es que quiera ofenderle Director, pero tengo que irme dentro de media hora. Tengo un compromiso.

Lee asiente en repetidas series.

-En ese caso, me parece que la señorita Isabella Swan puede darle el recorrido. ¿Está de acuerdo, señor Cullen?

Acepta con gesto indiferente, mientras que yo estoy aquí, revisando mi pulso para asegurarme de que no he muerto.

Voy a estar a solas con él. Voy a estar a...

-¿Vamos? -invita, mientras que sus ojos verdes me embeben.

Cullen... su apellido es Cullen.

Fin Flashback.

-Luego... -suspiro entrecortadamente, tratando de no dejar salir más llanto- Luego de eso no le resultó muy difícil que yo cayera rendida a sus pies, pues me enamoré de él en el primer instante. Con el tiempo, cuando él supo que yo no... tenía familia... ehm... me adoptó. Me llevó a vivir con él a su casa y me dio una habitación para mí sola, me puso en otro colegio, el de ahora, y me compró un montón de cosas. Yo me aterroricé cuando me dí cuenta que él estaba actuando como un padre y... -decido omitir la parte, ni yo misma entiendo cómo es que pude... Siento como se me colorean las mejillas- en fin que en cuestión de un mes él me propuso matrimonio, y una semana después nos estábamos casando. Solo hubo dos invitados: Dorotha y Hex. Dot tomó esa... -señalo la foto que Alice sostiene- y todas las demás fotos -me paso un mano por el pelo, a modo de moverme un poco y quitarle tanta seriedad a esta situación, que solo está consiguiendo afectarme- Legalmente, Edward es mi tutor hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, ante los ojos de Dios, estamos unidos por el sagrado matrimonio... eso parece ya no importarle.

Alice guarda la foto dentro de la caja y la pone a un lado. Viene y me da un abrazo fuerte que hace que mi espalda truene. Rosalie se mantiene en su lugar, ávida de más información.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es... si te amaba tanto ¿cómo es que ahora te trata así? -pregunta.

-Créeme que si lo supiera no estaría sentada aquí.

Alice se une a las, nada apreciadas , observaciones de Rose.

-Pero debe de haber algo. Algo que hiciste, algo que no hiciste... no lo sé.

Ésta vez las lágrimas saladas y calientes regresan, y la angustia se ahora en mi garganta, casi no puedo respirar.

-¡No sé, Dios, no sé! -manoteo- Comenzó hace seis meses. Un día me amaba con su alma y al siguiente ya no. Me confunde y... ya no tengo idea de cómo salvar ésto.

«Hace unos días volvió a portarse como el príncipe azul que yo conocí y por un momento pensé que lo había recuperado... Pero es como si mi corazón hubiera sabido antes que mi cerebro que, luego de aquélla noche, Edward seguiría siendo el mismo monstruo»

-¿Y ya hablaste con él? ¿Le preguntaste lo que pasa? -inquiere Rosalie, que se ha incorporado de la cama de almohadas.

-No. No, no. Tengo miedo de escuchar algo que no quiero. Va a sonar tonto, pero prefiero seguir en la ignorancia. Al menos así puedo seguir aparentando que tengo dignidad. Te lo dije Alice: no voy a apartarme de él hasta que me lo pida, y si pregunto... tal vez acelere las cosas. Si yo no estoy con Edward... me muero. Pero él no debe saberlo.

Alice y Rose sufren por mí, me dan otra ronda de abrazos y caricias mimosas y luego Alice apaga las velas.

-Bueno, bueno -Alice da dos palmadas- Cuando llegaste te dije que te ayudaría a pasar de tu depresión, y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Nos pintaremos las uñas y nos probaremos peinados... -mueve sus cejas en un gesto malvado- mientras hablamos del sendo beso que le diste a Jacob anoche.

Me cubro el rostro con las manos.

-¡Santo Cielo, Alice! ¡No! -exclamo mientras ella tira de mi brazo para tumbarme en la cama.

.

.

.

Son las once de la noche y las tres parecemos listas para dar show.

Alice tiene un peinado estilo vintage, Rosalie una coleta alta con tupé muy de los ochenta, yo tengo trenzas francesas, y las tres tenemos las uñas de los pies y manos pintadas con colores extravagantes.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerle esta vez a Jacob? ¿Qué vas a besarle ahora?

Me muerdo la mejilla- No sé por qué presiento que dijiste eso con intención obscena, Rose.

Se ofende falsamente.

-¿Yo? -jadea- Qué mente tan sucia tienes.

Estamos todas en medio de una carcajada grupal cuando Evelyn, la sirvienta de la casa Brandon, toca a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

-Disculpen señoritas -hace una inclinación- Pero acaba de llegar el señor Cullen, dice que viene por usted señorita.

La vista se me nubla por un momento y me mareo, trastabillo hacia atrás, casi a punto de caer.

-¿Qué? -susurro con voz débil.

Rosalie viene a sostenerme.

-Tranquila, Bella.

-¿Tranquila? -jadeo. Voy a vomitar.

Corro al baño de la habitación y echo todo fuera en cuestión de diez segundos. Regreso.

Alice está preocupada, tiene la duda en sus ojos.

-Evelyn -dice con su voz mandona- Baja y hazle saber al señor Cullen que Bella se siente mal y que no puede irse ahora. Anda.

Evelyn asiente, no sin reticencia.

Rosalie cruza los brazos- ¿Por qué vino?

Comienzo a jugar con mis dedos- Digamos que me salí a hurtadillas de la casa.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

Exhalo- De otro mod...

La puerta se abre de par en par y Edward Cullen entra como un tornado al lugar.

Mi corazón podría hacerle competencia a las alas de un colibrí.

Edward me mira y puedo ver el infierno desatado en sus ojos.

Padre nuestro que estás en el cie...

-Querida -camina hacia mí y me acaricia la mejilla- Estás pálida.

-¿Qué haces... -no puedo terminar la frase.

-Mandé así Dorotha a buscarte para que bajaras a cenar, pero no estabas -habla con un muy engañoso tono condescendiente- Estaba muy preocupado.

Miro a mi alrededor. Alice y Rose están petrificadas.

-Edward -jadeo- No hagas esto.

Me sonrie- Oh, Bella. Solo vine por ti. Estoy seguro de que Dorotha podrá cuidarte muy bien en casa.

-No puedo... moverme.

Retira su mano de mi mejilla- Eso no es problema. Te llevaré cargando hasta el auto.

Desaparece de mi campo de visión unos momentos y regresa con mi maleta en el hombro. Acto seguido me cargada estilo novia.

Como cuando me hizo el amor. No puedo evitar pensar.

-Buenas noches señoritas, y disculpen la intromisión.

Veo la cara de Alice y Rose, estoy tan avergonzada... Alice me persigna desde la distancia.

Edward baja las escaleras, sus dedos se clavan en la carne de mi cintura, está iracundo.

Me deposita en el asiento del copiloto con delicadeza, lo que me deja fuera de lugar. ¿Tan cruel se ha vuelto como para jugar conmigo de ésta manera?

Se pone en su lugar y arranca el auto.

.

.

.

En quince minutos nadie ha dicho nada. El aire es tan denso que podría incluso tomar un poco y ponerlo en una botella.

De pronto me siento ridícula de mi condición: pijama rosa, pantuflas, un peinado más bien apropiado para una fiesta, y un tono de uñas fosforescente.

Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dormirme, soy demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme al infierno a mi lado.

Cierro los ojos.

.

.

.

El aire fresco me pone la piel de gallina, abro los ojos y soy consciente de que alguien a abierto la puerta del auto.

Edward está de pie esperando a que baje.

Me apresuro a hacerlo, pero estoy tan modorra que tropiezo más de una vez en mi camino hasta la entrada de la casa.

Para mi sorpresa, nadie viene a abrir. Toco con los nudillos, no hay nada.

-Dorotha no está -su aliento caliente me golpea en la oreja. Me estremezco y no digo una palabra.

Edward abre la puerta con sus propias llaves. Dentro todo está oscuro, enciendo la luz y de inmediato me siento sola.

Me toma un segundo decidir entre quedarme o irme a mi cuarto: irme a mi cuarto.

No volteo ni una sola vez hacia atrás mientras subo las escaleras, y cuando estoy frente a mi habitación, me siento a salvo. Al parecer he logrado salir con vida de está.

Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que he cantado victoria demasiado rápido.

Una mano me envuelve la cintura, haciéndome chocar con su pecho duro.

-Ésta noche duermes conmigo, querida esposa.

Trato de zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de que me está matando dulcemente tenerlo tan cerca.

-No, Edward.

Me pega un poco más a él. Entre nosotros no cabría un soplo de aire.

-No ha sido una pregunta -gruñe, caminando conmigo a rastras hasta su recámara.

Por fin me suelta, una vez ha cerrado la puerta.

-T-Te dije que no, Edward -pongo los brazos en jarras- Abre esa puerta. Me voy de aquí.

Pero parece no escuchar. Tiene una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que el dedo índice de la otra extremidad le acaricia el labio inferior.

Qué maldito. Él sabe lo que provoca en mí.

-¿Tienes idea de que a diario luces como el sueño erótico de cualquiera? -suena como si estuviera empujando las palabras fuera de su sistema y le estuviera costando mucho trabajo.

Me muerdo el labio. ¿Qué está diciendo?

-¿Y tienes idea de que eres mía? -se acerca un paso..., dos, tres. Su pecho roza mi nariz.

Jesús bendito... ayúdame.

«...¿De que tu piel...» su mano serpentea hasta apoderarse de mi nunca «...tu pelo...» entierra los dedos en mi cabello, deshaciendo las trenzas «...tus ojos...» me pasa la yema del pulgar por los párpados «...tu nariz de porcelana...» toca la punta «...tus pechos...» pasa la mano por entre éstos «...tu abdomen, en el que me derramé hace poco...» Un jadeo involuntario brota de mi garganta. ¿Cómo puede hablar así? «...tu sexo, en el que he estado muchas menos veces de las que me gustaría» pasa la mano por encima de la tela del pijama, con la palma abierta «...tus piernas, que he puesto sobre mis hombros» Estoy a nada de hiperventilar. Mis músculos no responden, mis huesos son gelatina, y mi cerebro es sólo una masa amorfa de estupidez. ¿Qué está haciendo? «...y tu boca, sobre todo tu boca...» es su turno de jadear, y antes de que pueda detenerlo ya está metiendo dos dedos a ésta. Sus pupilas se dilatan y creo estar viendo al diablo. «Tu boca pequeña, suave, húmeda... ¿Él sabe que todo es mío?» Saca los dedos.

-¿Él? -pregunto- ¿De quién hablas? -me apoyo en el borde de la cama.

-¡De Jacob Black, Isabella! ¿O es que crees que soy idiota?

Se me acelera el pulso.

No... Él no puede saber que...

-No te...

-¡Lo besaste! ¡Con un carajo, lo besaste!

OoO

_**Canción: St. Jude.**_

_**Artista: Florence + The Machine. **_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	5. Lo Que Podrías Conseguir

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos de los personajes, me pertenecen.**_

_**A leer.**_

_Todas las estrellas, brillan por tí, mi amor_

_¿Soy yo esa chica con la que sueñas?_

_Todas esas veces, que me dijiste que yo era tu chica_

_Me hiciste sentir como si yo fuera tu mundo entero_

_Esperaré por tí, baby, es todo lo que haré, baby_

_Tú nunca llegas, baby, nunca lo haces._

_No digas que me necesitas cuando te vas y me dejas otra vez_

_Soy más fuerte que todos mis hombres, excepto por tí._

_No digas que me necesitas si me dejas, ¡te estás yendo!_

_No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, pero tú lo haces bien._

_Porque soy linda cuando lloro._

Capítulo 5: Lo Que Podrías Conseguir.

-No te...

-¡Lo besaste! ¡Con un carajo, lo besaste!

Intento con todo lo que tengo, poner cara de póquer.

-No sé de qué hablas -digo desde una límpida posición.

Su cuadrado mentón se marca más cuando aprieta los dientes, pero rápidamente vuelve a su gesto flemático y restalla la lengua.

-Éste chico vino hoy a verte, Isabella.

Todo el oxígeno se me va de los pulmones y no consigo seguir ocultando mi miedo.

«Al decirle que no estabas él se enfureció y me dijo, y cito: "Vamos, señor Cullen. Bella es su hija y está creciendo, es normal que le tema a eso. ¿Pero no cree que es un poco exagerado mantenerla castigada solo por haberme besado?"» descansa la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se acerca mí otra vez. Esto no va a terminar bien «Luego de sacar a patadas a ese cabrón de aquí, interrogué a Hex» Su mano toma mi rostro de manera brusca, no siendo así el agarre «Le pediste que no dijera nada, cariño»

Trago fuerte y sostengo el aire para no hiperventilar.

«¿No dices nada?» se escora hasta mi altura y aspira fuerte al nivel de mi mejilla. Gruñe «Con un carajo, Isabella. Lo que podría hacerte ahora» Su tono es tan lúgubre que me hace temblar. «Dime algo ¿a él también le dices baby? ¿Lo encantaste con tu labial rosa y tu sonrisa efervescente tal y como lo hiciste conmigo?»

Trato de encontrar la rabia dentro de mí, algo que no me doblegue, pero no encuentro más que el miedo y la vergüenza.

-Deja de jugar conmigo de éste modo tan abyecto, Edward -ruego.

-No has respondido una sola de mis preguntas -su otra mano me envuelve la nuca, no tengo oportunidad alguna de salir corriendo- Quiero escuchar de esa boca mía la verdad.

Cierro los ojos. Las lágrimas chorrean calientes por mi rostro. No hay salida, tengo que decirlo.

-Si, Edward. Lo besé.

Se aproxima peligrosamente a mi boca, y aspira duro.

-Juro que puedo olerlo en tu aliento. ¿Cómo es que has podido transigir que el haya invadido lo que es mío?

Aprieto las manos en puños a mis costados. Aquí voy..., y aún no estoy preparada para sus viles respuestas habituadas.

-Porque me siento sola, abandonada..., insignificante -mi voz es tan endeble que se me cierra la garganta a mitad de la frase.

-Si eso es lo que pasa, hubiera bastado que vinieras a mí y me pidieras que te besara -su tono bellaco me provoca náuseas.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? -sollozo- ¿Que te suplique? ¿Que te ruegue? ¿Que me arrodille y te pida un poco de cariño como si yo fuera una mascota? -aprieto mis manos alrededor de las suyas y las arranco de mí cuello con ira inusitada- ¡Eso jamás lo verán tus ojos!

Le empujo lejos por el pecho y camino hasta la puerta. En el momento en que mi mano toca la perilla, Edward se dispone frente a mí, bloqueando mi huida.

-Edward -llamo con voz inerte- Dame permiso, por favor. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Duerme aquí -responde.

Suspiro- Deja de atormentarme ¿quieres?

-Sólo estoy diciéndote que te quedes.

-Entonces es una orden ¿no? ¿Por qué yo a tí si debo pedirte las cosas mientras tú me tonsuras? -muevo la cabeza- Si lo que quieres es vengarte de mí por lo que he hecho, acepto. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

Alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado, burlándose- ¿Pedirte que duermas conmigo es venganza? ¿Es que no me conoces, cariño?

-Claro que sí. Eres el hombre más despiadado que he conocido nunca.

El llanto advierte su regreso, dañando mi vista. Giro el rostro hacia otro lado para que él no pueda verme.

«Te lo suplico, deja que me vaya»

Chasquea la lengua en un ritmo negativo, alarga el brazo y me toma por la cintura; me sitúa contra la puerta y, antes de que yo pueda evadirlo, su boca cubre la mía al tiempo que me pone las manos detrás de la espalda, sosteniendolas por las muñecas.

Echo la cabeza para atrás, intentando romper el beso, pero mi acción sólo sirve para que su cuerpo quede aún más pegado al mío.

Enreda su lengua con la mía, la succiona, muerde mis labios y los presiona. Se lleva una buena porción de mi alma, de mí voluntad.

Cuando se percata que no estoy contribuyendo al beso, me suelta las manos y se separa dos pasos.

Me observa, regodeándose de algo secreto y haciéndolo notar por una mueca de orgullosa maldad.

-¿Te besó ese bisoño así, nena? ¿Te dejó jadeando justo como ahora?

Rechino los dientes y me obligo a normalizar la respiración.

-A efectos prácticos, fui yo quien lo besó -contesto, y en sus ojos foguea la ira.

Èsta vez, soy yo quien avanza hacia él. Cierro mis manos en torno al cuello de su camisa y lo recuesto en la cama, montándome a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Mi mano busca la bragueta de su pantalón. Bajo el cierre y sus bóxer, tomo su miembro entre mis manos y lo acaricio de forma ruda, violenta.

Edward gime debajo de mí y me afianza por las caderas.

Continúo con mi perverso acto, apretándolo entre mis manos, subiendo y bajando... Cuando lo siento a punto de terminar, detengo todo y me bajo de la cama.

-¿Te acarician todas ellas así, baby? ¿Te dejan ellas vibrando justo como ahora?

Me regodeo de la cara atónita de mí esposo, sonrío.

-Hasta mañana, Edward.

Me apresuro a salir y azoto la puerta a mis espaldas.

.

.

.

Estoy temblando cuando llego a mi habitación, y no puedo llorar en silencio. Entierro la cara en la almohada, me duermo con dolor de cabeza y ojos rojos.

Esto es un infierno, lo sé. Y probablemente pude haberle plantado cara hoy, de una vez por todas, a Edward. Recriminarle mi miserableza, su infidelidad, su vileza ¡todo! Pero no tuve las agallas.

Espero que mañana, cuando yo despierte, él se haya ido; ruego porque mañana Dorotha esté aquí.

OoO

Dos días después.

Aún no sé si voy a cumplirle la cita a Jacob. No voy a negar que estoy cabreada con él, pero no puedo culparlo. Somos jóvenes y somos impulsivos, somos caprichosos y no nos gusta cuando algo nos es negado.

Flashback.

Edward está sentado tras su escritorio, acaba de firmarme un permiso para la escuela. Es una excursión tonta a algún lugar en Washington.

Mi pie descalzo está sobre la madera, balanceo la pierna de lado a lado.

Edward escribe como loco en su laptop y no retira la mirada de la pantalla.

-Ni siquiera has leído bien el permiso -reclamo- ¿Tal es tu prisa porque yo me vaya de aquí?

Me responde con modulación deferente.

-Isabella, es un acto recreativo. Te hará bien un poco de clima frío y nuevos paisajes.

-Probablemente ese sea un derecho consuetudinario que poseo... -regreso mi pierna al suelo y me levanto de la silla. Rodeo el escritorio- ...,pero no quiero ir.

Él está metido, otra vez, en su Mac. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No voy a actuar de manera exorable. Irás a ésa excursión.

Me sitúo a su lado, coloco la mano detrás de la pantalla de la laptop y la cierro sin previo aviso.

Edward se recarga en la silla y finge indignación. Se ve tan guapo ahora...

Arrojó mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me siento en la superficie de madera. La falda del colegio me llega a menos de la mitad del muslo.

Edward pasa saliva, y veo su deliciosa manzana de Adán subir y bajar por la garganta.

-¿Te molestaría mirarme? -demando.

Sus ojos se conectan con los míos, hago gesto triunfal antes de continuar - A mi no me engañas. Quieres mandarme lejos... -bajo la mirada con aflicción- No me quieres.

-¡Oh, no, Bella! No digas tal cosa -Accidentalmente, descansa su mano en mi rodilla, me suelta de inmediato.

Me muerdo el labio- Entonces no me dejes ir a Washington, baby.

Edward trata de quitar mis manos de su cuello, pero yo me niego.

-Bella... -gime- por favor.

-¿A caso no te gusta que te llame así, baby? -mi voz destila miel.

Gruñe antes de tomarme y ponerme en su regazo.

-Claro que sí -jadea- Me encanta, joder. Me encanta.

Fin Flashback.

Suspiro. Ésos eran buenos tiempos.

Tiempos en los que Edward me quería, me cuidaba..., me amaba.

Por la escuela hay un montón de carteles que anuncian las vacaciones. El fin de curso está pronto como el verano, y he tomado una decisión en cuanto a qué voy a hacer al terminar el semestre: Rosalie me ha invitado a un viaje a Europa, y no he tardado ni dos segundos en aceptar.

A pesar de que la idea de no verlo a él me tortura, no soy ignorante y sé que debo alejarme por un tiempo. Quizás cuando regrese él haya tomado una decisión.

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes que llevo media hora hablándote? -inquiere Alice con los brazos en jarras.

Le pido una disculpa mientras ella continúa con el soliloquio de por qué el rosa DEBE ser el color de la temporada.

Hace unos días volví a tener una pelea con Edward cuando me vio esconder algo entre mis ropas: Nada más y nada menos que la caja con las fotografías que me había dejado en casa de Alice cuando Edward había resuelto ir a recogerme inesperadamente.

Edward me arrebató las fotos y las guardó dentro de su caja fuerte, mientras yo vociferaba por su atrevimiento.

Podría decirse que lo mejor que me ha pasado ha sido descubrir que Edward no ha despedido ni a Dorotha ni a Hex. Éste último me ha pedido perdón incontables veces por haberle dicho a Edward lo del beso, le he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarle pues no tuvo opción.

.

.

.

Es noche ya, y le marco a Jacob para confirmar la cita.

Jacob me pide disculpas por haberse atrevido a venir a mi casa y hablarle de manera tan poco respetuosa a mi "padre".

-No te preocupes, Jake. Todo olvidado.

-Ufff... ¿De verdad? Gracias Bella. Eres una santa.

Desde luego que no lo soy, y menos después de lo que voy a hacer con él: utilizarlo para darle celos a Edward.

Sé que esto no es correcto en ningún modo, pero es hora de que Edward pague las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que yo sola no me atrevo a plantarle cara.

Reflexiono que ésta vez no tiene por qué haber escándalo con Edward. La salida con Jacob será inmediatamente después de clases y no planeo llegar tarde. En todo caso que a Edward le dé por llegar temprano a casa, tengo una coartada: Haber ido a la iglesia del colegio y haberme quedado rezando. No tendrá manera de averiguar si es verdad o mentira.

Son casi las once de la noche cuando las luces de un auto se cuelan por entre las ramas del pino frente a mí ventana. Algunos minutos después se escucha el golpe de la puerta de entrada cerrándose y luego..., la risa musical de una mujer.

Mi corazón se detiene un latido y me muerdo el labio hasta sangrar, castigàndome por tener aún la sensación del beso de Edward en mi boca.

Dorotha no tarda en entrar a mi cuarto y, al verme hecha un ovillo en el centro de la cama, abrazarme y besarme la frente.

-¿Por qué Dot? -lloro- ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que él se apartara? ¿Es mi falta de curvas, mi carácter, toda yo en general?

-No, mi niña -me cobija bajo su barbilla- Es que tú eres muy joven para entender, pero los hombres son estúpidos por naturaleza. No quieren las cosas hasta que las ven perdidas.

-¿Quieres decir que necesito imitar su crueldad para que vuelva a fijarse en mí?

Dorotha se encoje de hombros- No es la mejor de las opciones, pero es lo único que tienes.

OoO

Viernes.

Me retuerzo los dedos y más de una vez tengo que limpiarme el sudor de las manos en la falda.

Jacob y yo nos encontramos en la parte de atrás del auto, mientras Hex nos vigila de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, a través del cual me doy cuenta lo patética que luzco: pálida como un muerto, con los ojos algo rojos debido a una infección que me ha dado gracias a mis lágrimas diarias, los labios despellejados después de todo lo que los he mordido y, para completar mi bello retrato, una zinnia* -cortesía de Jake- atorada en la parte superior de mi oreja.

-Si, sé lo espantosa que estoy -digo un tanto molesta, ya que Jacob no quita sus ojos de mí.

Él me sonríe y me acaricia el dorso de la mano con la yema del pulgar.

-Tú eres preciosa en cualquier presentación, Bella, pero no puedo evitar notar que estás enferma.

-Solo es una infección leve -explico mientras me coloco las gafas de sol- A cualquiera le pasa.

-No hablo de eso. Estás extremadamente pálida. Mi papá es médico y dice que nunca es bueno cuando una persona tiene ésta falta de color de manera generalizada.

-Siempre he sido muy sana, así que deja de preocuparte. Ahora ¿café o cine?

.

.

.

Maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió proponer ver una película.

Al igual que la vez pasada, Jacob no cesa en sus intentos por abrazarme o besarme. Intento ser tolerante, ya que si no trato bien al chico moreno frente a mí, él plan se irá a la basura.

Me alejo de la manera más dulce posible y, para mantener alejada su boca, me recuesto en su hombro y entregado mis dedos con los suyos, cosa que acepta encantado.

La película en sí es buena, no sé el título pero es de acción y el actor principal es Liam Neeson.

Cada cierto tiempo Jake se escora para besar mi frente o la unión de nuestras manos. Pienso que no puede existir persona mejor para darle una cucharada de su sopa a Edward. Es guapo, atlético, joven, atento y además me gusta.

Al salir de la película pasamos por un Starbucks y nos tomamos un café entre los dos. Muy cliché.

-De verdad ne gustas, Bella. Y agradezco poder estar aquí contigo luego de lo que hice -esconde la mirada.

Me inclino hacia adelante- Dime una cosa. Es algo que lleva atormentándome desde el fin de semana. ¿Cómo te trató mi padre? ¿Te pegó o algo?

-Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Se molestó un poco cuando le dije que nos habíamos besado pero..., eso fue todo. Me dijo que me fuera de manera algo brusca, pero nunca me tocó un pelo.

Forzo una sonrisa. La verdad es que esperaba una respuesta más dramática que esa- Me alegro. Estaría muy molesta si te hubiera pasado algo.

.

.

.

Dorotha me contó que el sábado por la noche, luego de la visita de Jacob, Edward se había puesto como un energúmeno y había clamado mi nombre desde la sala. Cuando nadie bajó por aquellas escaleras "se desató el infierno, mi niña"

Edward se puso a buscarme por toda la casa con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"Si me hubiera pegado, no habría sido ninguna sorpresa" había dicho Dorotha mientras doblaba la ropa.

Interrogó a ambos, Hex y Dot, mientras él se fumaba un puro detrás de su escritorio de cedro.

"Tomó a Hex por las solapas del traje, mi niña. ¡Casi lo despide! Cuando le dije en dónde estabas, nos dio instrucciones de irnos y no volver hasta el día siguiente por la tarde"

-¿Por qué por la tarde? -pregunté.

"No lo sé mi niña. ¡Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti! No quería que te hiciera daño"

-Hay Dot... sí me hizo daño, pero del tipo que deja cicatrices en el alma -le guiñé el ojo.

Rememoro todo èsto en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Hex me abre la puerta, al salir me doy la vuelta.

-¿Hex? Si por algún motivo el señor Cullen te pregunta en dónde estuve, dile la verdad y, para que te evites cualquier problema, puedes decirle que no me encontraste en la escuela porque me escapé.

Con los labios apretados y un poco turbado por mi orden, asiente.

Entro a casa y escucho voces y ruidos de cubiertos desde el comedor. Cierro los ojos.

¿A parte de traer a sus amantes a la casa también las sienta a comer? Esto es nuevo. Al parecer sus promiscuidades ya no se limitarán a las noches.

Una figura masculina se aproxima hacia mí: Cabello negro y piel muy blanca.

Edward está a sólo unos metros detrás y tiene puesta su máscara idiosincrásica, lo que sólo me dice una cosa: Algo no está bien aquí o, mejor dicho, algo está tremendamente mal aquí.

-Isabella Swan -el hombre me toma las manos y me sonríe de manera extraña.

Le arrebato mi mano y doy un paso hacia atrás, todo muy rápido. Observo a Edward, tratando de hallar una explicación, pero él mira hacia un punto en el vacío.

¿Por qué éste hombre me está llamando por mi apellido «de cuna»? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-¿Quién es usted? -pregunto, no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

OoO

_**Canción: Pretty When You Cry.**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_***Zinnia: Especie de flor parecida a la gerbera.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	6. Bajo Tu Falda

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A mis acosadoras en facebook, a las que comentan, a las que me siguen... ¡A todas! Os quiero.**_

_**Ahora sí, a leer.**_

_Tu amor es como estar atado del cuello al suelo._

_Tus besos podrían doblar la lluvia._

_Prueba y verás, o nunca sabrás._

_"Siéntate a mi lado antes de que me vaya"_

_¡Sé cruel conmigo porque estoy loco por ti!_

_Niña, eso no es una falda, es un arma mejorada_

_y yo sólo puedo esperar a que la apuntes hacia mi_

_Tú tienes esa cara que dice: "Baby, yo he nacido para romperte el corazón"_

Capítulo 6: Bajo Tu Falda.

Edward POV.

El fin justifica los medios.

Esa es la filosofía de vida con la cual me educaron y, a pesar de haberla practicado por los últimos veinticinco años, estos últimos meses me están resultando una tortura comparable a las de la Santa Inquisición.

Bella...

Bella Swan antes de conocerla, Bella Cullen después de hacerlo, Sra. Cullen cuando caí rendido.

.

.

.

-No, Edward -responde seca, pero puedo notar la vacilación en su voz.

Ella me deja, rechazando el dormir conmigo. La observo subir las escaleras a prisa hasta que su cuerpo desaparece por el pasillo. Con cabeza gacha regreso a mi estudio, gustoso de poder tener vodka de semejante calidad en el cual poder anegarme, y así no recordar absolutamente nada mañana.

Recorro el espacio, y hojeo el libro de Anna Karenina, casi puedo sentir sus manos perspicuas sosteniendo el ejemplar. Regreso el volumen a su sitio, en el medio de cientos de libros en el estante. Sin embargo, su lomo rojo logra descollar de sus semejantes, tal vez porque se sabe testigo de una noche en la que cual Hefesto pudo recuperar a su Afrodita, y no lo hizo.

"Baby..." su voz en susurro de mi mote. "...te quiero dentro... solo a ti"

Sí... La había visto abandonar mi cama a la mañana siguiente de haberle hecho el amor.

Bien pude detenerla y pedirle que no se fuera, bien pude atarla a la cama y besarla, bien pude acabar con éste suplicio de una vez y preocuparme por el infierno después.

Grito internamente su nombre. ¡Bella, amor mío! ¡No me odies, no lo hagas! Pero hasta en silencio suena ímprobo, dislate y fatuo. ¿Cómo pedirle que no me desprecie, cuando cada día me esfuerzo en que lo haga?

Obnubilado por la imagen de su ser en mi mente, consigo arrastrar mi cuerpo abyecto, por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Está dormida. Su presencia recogida en el extremo derecho de la cama. Me acerco con sigilo y me tumbo a su lado.

Se siente bien abrazarla, sostenerla tranquilamente... Se siente bien la piel de sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Bella -le beso la frente con el pensamiento más puro y dulce jamás concebido- Mi aura.

Ella se remueve, y me digo a mí mismo que, si ella despertara y me encontrara aquí..., estaría perdido. No habría subterfugio verosímil.

Me voy con el sol, dejando mi aparición como escena de un crimen de asesinato perfecto: sin pruebas existentes, a excepción de mi beso húmedo en la comisura de sus labios.

Consigo descansar sólo un poco. Tres horas más tarde estoy de nuevo detrás del escritorio.

Cuando veo a Dorotha bajar de la habitación de Bella, le ordeno que deje frente a mí el vaso en el que minutos antes aura bebía su jugo. Me sirvo un poco de licor en dicho recipiente y lo llevo a resbalar por mi garganta. Al tener contacto con la dulce savia de la boca de la luz de mi vida, me imagino que la estoy besando lentamente. Ella tiene una boca melocotón adictiva que absolutamente podría tener su presbiterio en un altar de oro.

Para mi horror y merecida pena, Bella nunca baja. Sé que podría obligarla a comer conmigo. Después de todo, estoy lo suficientemente enfadado. ¿Cómo se atreve ella a privarme de la visión de su ser alegre y perfecto?

Corto la carne, a término medio, y el molesto rechinido del cuchillo contra la porcelana hace el eco que faltaba para llenar el espacio y, conforme va pasando el tiempo, voy hallando cada vez más relajante el seccionar el filete, imaginando que es la cabeza de "Jacob", el amigo de Bella al que ni siquiera tengo la desdicha de conocer.

El tiempo pasa demasiado lento cuando llevas prisa, y demasiado rápido cuando bien podrías pernoctar. Quiero correr al cuarto de mi aura, tomarla de la mano y escapar con ella fuera del planeta.

Mis súplicas no son escuchadas. Mi vida jamás hace acto de presencia, y yo me retiro a mi estudio.

.

.

.

Bella:

Mi pecado, mi alma, mi aura, mi boca melocotón ¿qué debo hacer para redimirme contigo? ¿Cómo explicarte que tú eres lo más sagrado de mí existencia, cuando te trato de éste modo?

Sé que vas a irte. Te conozco lo suficiente, y sé que te he perdido tal vez para siempre.

Si yo pudiera...

Estrujo el papel hasta volverse una esfera arrugada y compacta, lo arrojo a las llamas de la chimenea. ¿Qué caso tiene ya pedir perdón? Ella no va a dármelo. ¿Haría un patético intento de carta la diferencia?

Alguien toca el timbre o, mejor dicho, se cuelga del timbre.

Momentos después Dorotha irrumpe en la oficina.

-Señor Cullen, lo buscan -dice con cierto temblor en la voz.

-¿Quién es?

-Ehm... Es un muchacho. Jacob Black.

Me hierve la sangre el oír su nombre. Como poseído por algún demonio, camino hasta la sala con gesto fiero.

-Señor Cullen, es un gusto...

-Evitemos las presentaciones. ¿Qué quieres?

Jacob Black tensa la mandíbula, ofendido obviamente por mi trato soez.

-Vine a ver a Bella...

-Se llama Isabella -corrijo.

-... a Isabella... Sí... Perdón. Quiero verla.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Isabella -remarco el nombre- no está en casa.

Black me ofrece una sonrisa ladeada, como diciendo "Ja. ¿En serio? No lo creo"

-Señor Cullen, soy un buen chico. Y quiero mucho a Bella. Confíe...

Me presiono el puente de la nariz- Ya te dije que no está.

Su actitud cambia por completo, parece un animal acorralado. Cruza los brazos por el pecho.

-Vamos, señor Cullen. Bella es su hija y está creciendo, es normal que se sienta un poco desplazado ¿Pero no cree que es un poco "friki" mantenerla castigada solo por besarme?

Toma todo mi control no golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. ¡Besarlo! ¡Bella lo besó!

-Necesito que te vayas de mi casa ahora. Pareces inteligente, no me decepciones -Yo mismo le abro la puerta, y no es necesario amenazar de nuevo. El cobarde moreno está temblando.

En cuanto él se larga, llamo a mi traidora Aura.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡Baja ya!

Cinco minutos pasan... Voy a buscarla...

Bajo las escaleras.

-Dorotha ¿en dónde está mi esposa?

OoO

"Si, señor Cullen. Ví a la Sra. Bella besando al señor Black. " Ésta son las palabras por las que casi asesino a Hex.

El demonio conduce hoy por Los Ángeles. ¡Bella! ¡Mí Bella besó a otro!

Me imagino cómo es que se siente Jacob Black en éstos momentos: Como el hombre más poderoso en la tierra por habersele sido permitido probar un trozo del Olimpo.

Oh sí. Ares suspira por Afrodita, pero es el brutal Hefesto quien lleva el estandarte del orgullo marcado en la frente.

No me toma demasiado tiempo llegar a la casa de la amiga de Bella. Una vez dentro mi Venus argumenta enfermedad.

No soy la persona más paciente hoy, por lo que prácticamente tiro la puerta de la habitación donde el aquelarre y aura están reunidos.

Ella me mira y todos los colores se desvanecen de su faz. Estoy furioso..., y ella está tan hermosa.

Quiero torturarla por tener semejante control sobre mí.

-Querida, estás pálida -me regodeo de saber que ella no es indiferente a mi toque. Aún no me odia lo suficiente...

Ella susurra, y debo aceptar que por un momento realmente temo que esté enferma.

-Mandé a Dorotha a buscarte. No estabas -su cuello blanco me tienta a apretar mis manos alrededor. Espabilo fuera de cualquier pensamiento violento.

-Edward... No hagas esto...

No puedo mirar otra cosa que no sea su boca. Pensar que otro estuvo ahí...

-Sólo vine a llevarte a casa.

Bella está paralizada, y argumenta no poder moverse hecho del cual tomo ventaja para sostenerla en mis manos.

Entierro los dedos en su carne, diciéndome a mí mismo que lo hago para un mejor ajuste, pero todo es falacia. Tal parece que la palabra preferida de ésta noche es "venganza".

Me despido de sus amigas rápidamente y pongo a Bella en el auto. Por un instante tengo miedo de cometer una locura ésta noche.

.

.

.

Es una calurosa noche de fines de primavera, Bella se ha quedado dormida y yo he subido todas las ventanas para que no pueda resfriarse, de manera que su esencia está presente, de manera volátil y concentrada, en el auto.

Aprieto las manos alrededor del volante.

Le he dicho a la servidumbre que no regrese hasta mañana por la tarde.

Tengo unas ganas locas de meter a Bella en la habitación y no dejarla salir hasta que el sol se ponga. En parte para recordarle quién es su dueño y único amor, en parte porque no soporto un segundo más lejos.

Llegamos a casa y adopto mi posición fría.

Bella quiere ir sola a su cuarto, y se indigna de manera sobreactuada cuando la arrastro a la recámara de los dos.

-Abre ésa puerta, me voy de aquí -ordena.

Bella aquí, en la habitación que solía ser de los dos, alumbrada por la luz desvaída y cálida; cruzada de brazos tímida de su vestimenta y del peinado que la hace lucir de época ajena. Encorvada en su sitio, ignorante de su poder... O quizás no. Quizás esa timidez sea su arma, su campo de fuerza, su lugar seguro. Ella sabe lo bella que es, lo irresistible que se vuelve mordiéndose el labio y batiendo las pestañas, justo como ahora.

Me aproximo a mi aura, implorando que ella no me rechace. Ardo por dentro de pensamientos lúbricos, violentos, terribles.

-¿Tienes idea de que a diario luces como el sueño erótico de cualquiera? -gruño con coraje, con dolor. Quiero besarla lento, gritarle fuerte, cogerla duro.

Que el cielo me ayude.

-¿Y tienes idea de que eres mía? -se siente tan putamente bien decirlo. Bella entreabre la boca para suspirar.

Estoy tan cerca de ella, que siento la tibieza de su hálito en mi cuello. Se queda en silencio ¿Es porque ella quiere que siga, o simplemente está demasiado asustada como para refutar?

«Que tu piel, tu pelo...» adoro la sensación de mis manos perdiéndose en las hebras de éste, que se siente húmedo contra mis palmas ¿ha tomado ella una ducha? «...tus ojos, tu nariz, tus pechos...» Pechos que he besado y adorado como lo más beato. Sus pezones se vuelven nítidos a través de la tela. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tomarla ahora aquí, de pié. «...tu abdomen en el que me derramé hace poco, tu sexo en el cual he estado muchas menos veces de las que me gustaría...» Ella jadea y cierra los ojos. Si intentara ahora mismo hacerle el amor ¿me dejaría? «...tus piernas, que he puesto sobre mis hombros...» Podría acariciarlas todo el día, todos los días. Respiro hondo ante lo que voy a decir a continuación. Quiero matarte, aura. Quiero hacerlo. «...y tu boca...» No puedo detener a mi Neanderthal y me veo perdiendo dos dedos en su cavidad. Me vuelve loco pensar en alguien profanando el lugar más sacro que poseo. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido ella? «...tu boca pequeña, suave y húmeda... ¿Él sabe que todo es mío?» Me retiro de su interior. No hace falta explicar la furia ciega en mi modo.

Sus pupilas se dilatan, signo de que se ha puesto alerta y a la defensiva. Sólo eso me basta para corroborar todo..., pero temo haber desarrollado cierto complejo masoquista. Quiero escucharlo de sus labios.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

Recojo los labios en una línea de repulsión. Tal vez esto es lo que hace falta para que yo la odie. Si el odio fuera mutuo, todo sería ridículamente más fácil.

-¡De Jacob Black, Isabella! ¿O es que me crees idiota?

Se sostiene de uno de los postes de la cama.

-No te ent...

No puedo creer que ella esté haciendo esto. La conozco mejor de lo que ella se conoce a sí misma.

-¡Lo besaste,Isabella! !Lo besaste! -bramo, y que Dios me perdone, pero quiero hacerle daño.

-No sé de qué hablas -dice con un gesto neutral forzado.

Rechino los dientes, pero me apresuro a volver a mi carácter parsimonioso.

-Éste chico vino hoy a verte, Isabella -Digo, antes de citar al imbécil.

Ella está ofuscada, sabe que no hay salida. Me acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre mis manos con fuerza.

«Interrogué a Hex. Le pediste que no dijera nada, cariño» mi voz hipócritamente condescendiente, deseando que ella diga cualquier cosa, pero parece decidida a mantener su afasia.

«¿No dices nada?» Me doblo hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Recargo la punta de mi nariz en su mejilla e inspiro, queriendo grabar su aroma en mi memoria para la eternidad. Para cuando al fin te vayas, mi vida. No puedo reprimir mi gañir. Su perfume me nubla la razón «Con un carajo, Isabella. Lo que podría hacerte ahora» Tengo tantas opciones... Y la siento tan suave y turbada, que por un momento me veo tentado a decirle la verdad. Mañana ella no recordaría nada. En sus ojos cafés, a los que tantas veces les he limpiado lágrimas, creo ver la imagen de Jacob. ¿Es imaginación mía? Estoy al borde de la locura «Dime algo ¿a él también le dices baby?» pregunto, dopado de celos, de lujuria, del olor delicado y penetrabye de su dermis «¿Lo encantaste con tu labial rosa y tu sonrisa efervescente tal y como lo hiciste conmigo?» El recuerdo de Bella sentándose en mi escritorio, con la falda del colegio cubriendo a penas lo necesario, me aturde por completo.

Ella me ve fijamente y abre la boca para hablar.

-Deja de jugar conmigo de éste modo tan abyecto, Edward.

-No has respondido una sola de mis preguntas -¡No! Ella no va a irse- Quiero escuchar de esa boca mía la verdad.

Comienza a llorar, y eso forma un hueco en mi garganta. Jamás me hubiera imaginado, ni en mil años, que yo sería quien le causaría sendo dolor a Bella.

-Si, Edward. Lo besé -dice así sin más.

El impulso de besarla me lleva a centímetros de su boca, pero me detengo a tiempo y limito mu acto a inhalar profundamente.

-Juro que puedo olerlo en tu aliento. ¿Cómo es que has podido transigir que el haya invadido lo que es mío?

-Porque me siento sola, abandonada...,insignificante.

Entonces no tengo idea de qué es lo que más me duele. Si su voz débil y trémula, o el hecho de que no es un reclamo. Ella, mi aura, mi vida, mi amor, parece haberse resignado a mi comportamiento.

Todo indica que ella me ha dejado ir, y me siento demolido por dentro. Con tal coraje, respondo:

-Si eso es lo que pasa, hubiera bastado que vinieras a mí y me pidieras que te besara.

Frunce el ceño y parece ni reconocerme.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que te suplique? ¿Que te ruegue? ¿Que me arrodille y te pida un poco de cariño como si yo fuera una mascota? -aprieta sus manos alrededor de las mías y las arranca de su cuello con ira inusitada- ¡Eso jamás lo verán tus ojos!

Me empuja hacia el lado, resuelta a irse, pero detengo su camino bloqueando la salida.

Ella no puede irse. Quiero que me enfrente, que me pregunte la razón de mi conducta. ¿Me atrevería pues, a confesar mis faltas?

-Edward, dame permiso, por favor. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Duerme aquí -maldigo que mi voz refleje mi desesperación.

-Deja de atormentarme ¿quieres?

-Sólo estoy diciéndote que te quedes.

Ella piensa que no le amo más, que estoy con ella por lástima... Le escuché hablar por teléfono con una de sus amigas hace algunos días... También escuché que ella aún me amaba, pero ahora mismo, no me atrevo a asegurar que ella lo siga haciendo.

-Entonces es una orden ¿no? ¿Por qué yo a tí si debo pedirte las cosas mientras tú me tonsuras? -se enfada- Si lo que quieres es vengarte de mí por lo que he hecho, acepto. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

Me aterrorizo al poder imaginar de qué manera se vengaría.

Simulo un gesto burlón- ¿Pedirte que duermas conmigo es venganza? ¿Es que no me conoces, cariño?

-Claro que sí. Eres el hombre más despiadado que he conocido nunca -sus ojos se aguadan- Te lo suplico, deja que me vaya.

Niego con la cabeza. No. No quiero que se marche. ¿Cuándo podré tenerla de nuevo aquí? Maldigo al destino. ¿Por qué no la detuve cuando pude? ¿Por qué no le dije que la amaba mientras aún podía?

Verla aquí en la puerta, huyendo, solo me recuerda a ella, alejándose de mis brazos luego de haberla amado una y otra vez aquella noche.

Antes de poder colocar a mi sistema bajo control, me veo acorralando a Bella contra la madera y besándola como si no hubiera mañana. Sabe a durazno y a crema. Y por un momento, el futuro con ella es factible, la felicidad es probable.

No... No puedo. No debo. No debo.

Separarme de ella se vuelve fácil al darme cuenta que no responde al beso.

La dejo confundida y jadeante, una oscura sensación se forma en mi interior.

-¿Te besó ese bisoño así, nena? ¿Te dejó jadeando justo como ahora?

Su orgullo se ve lastimado- A efectos prácticos, fui yo quien lo besó.

Eso ha sido un golpe demasiado bajo, pero merecido. Tengo tiempo nulo de reacción al ver venir a Bella a mí.

En algún momento terminamos en la cama, ella sobre mí. Hurga entre mi pantalón hasta dar con mi miembro, listo para ella.

Estoy cabreado como el infierno, pero eso ni siquiera importa cuando eres un bastardo enamorado.

Su manito pequeña me masturba, y lo único que puedo hacer por mí mismo es tomarla por las caderas.

Al verla jadear junto conmigo sólo puedo pensar en ella y en su cuerpo bañado con mi semilla.

Echo la cabeza para atrás. Los jodidos ángeles cantan a mis costados y entonces... Levanto la cabeza del colchón solo para descubrirla de pié frente a mí, burlándose abiertamente de mí ligereza y de cuán fácil le ha resultado humillarme.

-¿Te acarician todas ellas así, baby? ¿Te dejan ellas vibrando justo como ahora?

No hay posibilidad de respuesta, ella está en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Edward.

Desaparece, me quedo solo en mi porquería.

Quiero correr tras de ella, arreglar las cosas, pero no debo. Por su bien, por el mío.

Me quedo tumbado en la cama, y termino lo que Bella ha dejado inconcluso, pensando en ella, en su boca, en su sexo.

.

.

.

En la madrugada, como se me ha hecho costumbre, estoy frente a la puerta de la luz de mi vida.

Apoyando la frente contra la superficie, le confieso a Bella mi eterno amor hacia ella.

-Te amo, mi aura. Eres lo único que tengo, no me dejes, te lo suplico -Es un susurro tan bajo que ni yo puedo escuchar.

Una vez más, me voy con el amanecer. Entre las sombras de un amor condenado e imposible.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Seis meses antes...

Una figura se hace espacio dentro de la iglesia.

-Obispo Johnson -susurra- Espero que tenga los papeles que prometió.

El religioso se lo entregó.

-¿La fe de bautismo? -preguntó la figura.

El obispo encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta, ocultándose en su oficina.

La presencia salió del sacrosanto lugar y subió al auto.

OoO

_**Canción: Suck It And See.**_

_**Artista: Arctic Monkeys **_

_**Dejen sus comentarios y votos. **_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	7. La Mejor De Las Pesadillas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, así como también algunos personajes, son míos.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y los votos. **_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 7: La Mejor De Las Pesadillas.

_En mi imaginación tú estás tumbada sobre tu lado,_

_con las manos entre tus piernas y sonriendo._

_Detente y espera un segundo._

_Cuando me miras así, cariño ¿qué esperas de mí?_

_Probablemente te seguiría adorando con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello_

_Al menos así fue la última vez_

_Pero me desmorono por completo cuando lloras_

_Parece que tendrás que recibirme con un "adiós"_

_Quité las manos de tus ojos demasiado pronto_

OoO

-¿Quién es usted? -Mi mirada viaja de Edward hasta el hombre frente a mí, y de regreso. No hay respuesta.

Entonces Dot irrumpe en el espacio.

-La cena está lista, señores.

-Ahora vamos, Dorotha -Responde Edward con mesura y ella se retira.

-Estoy... esperando una respuesta -tengo que tragar saliva a mitad de la frase. Tengo la boca completamente seca.

-Una disculpa por la grosería, señorita. Mi nombre es Arthur Bareilles -El hombre se inclina y me ofrece su mano, la cual rechazo. Me extiende una sonrisa tranquila y mira por sobre su hombro a Edward -Me temo que no podré quedarme a cenar, señor Cullen. Ha sido un placer, Isabel -No es sino hasta ahora, que puedo notar el breve acento español del tipo.

Arthur me pasa de lado y se dirige hacia la puerta; Edward se apresura para alcanzarle y susurrar:

-Avisa a ese bastardo que su nombre es Isabella. No "Isabel" ¿Entendido?

La puerta se cierra y los ojos verdes se posan en mí una trillonésima parte de segundo antes de que continúen su camino. Tomo un respiro hondo antes de decidir dejar mi orgullo de todos estos días de lado y seguirle hasta el estudio.

Está sentado en su silla, imperturbable ante mi presencia, distanciada sólo por el escritorio. Lo miro fijamente durante más de cinco minutos, apoyo mis manos en la madera y doy un pequeño golpe con las uñas sobre ésta. Él me observa con altivez.

-¿Podrías, por favor, decirme quién era ese hombre? -Hay un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano en esto. Prometí no dirigirle palabra y ahora...

-¿Así que has resuelto hablarme, pequeña Isabella? -se echa hacia atrás en su silla- Ya me había hecho a la idea de no volver a escuchar tu voz.

-Contéstame y te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo.

-Oh, cariño. Tus promesas no valen nada. ¿Recuerdas?

La memoria de Edward obligándome a prometerle no volver a ver a Jacob se estampa contra mi cabeza y la deja dando vueltas, pues con la imagen también llega el recuerdo de él haciéndome el amor.

-Edward... no hagas esto. Necesito que me respondas. Sólo eso.

Odio que mi voz suene como una súplica cada vez que hablo con él. No puedo ayudarme a mí misma cuando lo tengo enfrente: siempre tan avasalladoramente guapo y elegante.

-Yo también necesito muchas cosas -musita.

Suelto una risa desganada que no puedo contener- ¿Qué podrías necesitar tú, cuando lo tienes todo? Además, no estamos hablando de eso.

Edward se levanta de manera impetuosa, rodea el escritorio y viene hacia mí, deteniéndose a tan solo unos centímetros.

-Tú -La respuesta es corta y cruel.

-No te sigo -bisbiseo.

-Sí -encoje los hombros- Estoy podrido en dinero. Puedo comprarlo todo... lo he comprado todo-Enfatiza- Y aún así tu eres la única cosa que no poseo.

Bajo la mirada y me muerdo el labio, encontrando tremendamente interesante el patrón de la alfombra. El dolor se instala en mi corazón. ¿Cuándo el hombre de mi existencia se convirtió en mi verdugo? ¿Por qué dice cosas como esas cuando es obvio que ya no me quiere? Me doy por vencida.

-De acuerdo, no me digas nada. Averiguaré por mi cuenta.

No estoy dando la vuelta cuando él ya me ha atrapado. Mi rostro sujeto entre sus manos. Suelto el aire entrecortada y patéticamente.

Edward no dice una palabra, en cambio se chupa el labio inferior y me calcina con la mirada. Soy presa de una corriente eléctrica que ocasiona que por un segundo, se me doblen las piernas por las rodillas; hecho que Edward aprovecha para envolver su brazo a mi alrededor.

De pronto todo aquí se ve doble y borroso, excepto su rostro acercándose a mí cada vez más.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera cuánto están comenzando a gustarme esos ojos tuyos? Como los de un conejo asustado: grandes, profundos, brillantes... -su pulgar me roza las pestañas- ...hermosos.

Todo empieza a dar vueltas más y más rápido cada vez. Siento como si la sangre abandonara mi sistema. Me siento vacía.

«Son tan transparentes como un jodido libro» continúa, luego sus dedos se enredan entre mi pelo y retiran la Zinnia «En ellos puedo leer que has estado con Jacob. Puedo ver sus manos acariciando tus mejillas, tu cabello» Se pega a mí y ahora estoy recostada en en el escritorio sobre la espalda. Su nariz acaricia la curva de mi cuello y un quejido breve de placer esboza de entre mis labios, e infructuosamente trato de disimularlo con un gemido de disgusto.

-Edward... termina con esto. No más, no más por favor -farfullo.

-¿Qué es "esto"? -inquiere.

-Tu juego perverso -declaro- te aprovechas de mí... -la garganta se me cierra. Carraspeo- ...,porque sabes..., que..., que te amo -Tengo el rostro húmedo, y no sé cómo interpretar el hecho de que Edward afloje su agarre hasta soltarme.

Me incorporo y él se pasa la mano por el cabello. Yo me aliso la falda y, sin esperar a que diga otra cosa, salgo a paso apretado.

No salgo el resto del día de mi habitación, y ni siquiera contesto cuando mi celular vibra con las llamadas de Alice, Rose y Jacob. Estoy demasiado ocupada pensando en como haré para averiguar la identidad de la visita de esta tarde.

Al menos tengo un nombre por dónde empezar.

OoO

Las cortinas arden en fuego, el techo parece estar más abajo cada vez y manos enguantadas de color rojo me sujetan los tobillos.

Quiero levantarme de la cama, pero algo me sostiene por la frente. Algo fresco.

-¡Santo Cielo! -La voz de Dorotha se cuela en mis oídos, y llega lejana- ¡Señor Cullen!

Miro hacia todos lados. ¿En dónde está Dot? No la veo.

Jesús, ayúdame. No puedo ver nada.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado. Abro los ojos poco a poco.

Un hombre canoso está de pié junto a la puerta de mi habitación, segundos más tarde lo reconozco como el Dr. Francis.

Junto a él está Edward, escuchando atentamente cualquier cosa que el doctor le esté diciendo. Alcanzo a atrapar algunas palabras y frases sueltas.

-...Fiebre... Peligro... Reposo... Estudios... Mañana... Estaremos en contacto...

Francis se percata de mi despertar, lo que provoca que Edward se gire del todo para verme.

-Conozco la salida -dice el Doctor y desaparece.

Edward viene y se sienta sobre la colcha. Está pálido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué pasó? -Mi voz suena horriblemente ronca.

-Tenías cuarenta grados de fiebre y estabas teniendo alucinaciones.

-Ya -murmuro, y el silencio se hace sobre nosotros.

Edward se levanta.

-Como es de esperar, mañana no irás al colegio. Dorotha estará para lo que necesites.

Asiento, y él se va.

Me giro en la cama hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Comienzo a llorar de forma profusa.

El resto de la madrugada la dedico en pensamientos a Edward, que a unas horas del amanecer, durante mi sueño, se aparece junto a mí.

-Aura de mi vida -sisea, tumbado a mi lado.

Toco su mejilla, y me maravillo ante lo real que se siente su piel. Quizás estoy teniendo fiebre de nuevo.

Sin poder contenerme, y confiando en exceso en mi imaginación, pregunto:

-¿Me amas aún, baby?

-Te amo hasta que el infierno se congele..., e incluso después de eso.

Hipeo. Las lágrimas no pueden ser contenidas.

-¿Por qué te has alejado entonces?

-Yo no me alejo, cariño. Siempre estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? Hasta que la muerte nos separe, y ni siquiera ella puede.

-¿Baby? -me sorbo la nariz- ¿Me darías un abrazo?

inmediatamente sus brazos me envuelven y voy a recostarme a su pecho. Exhalo y de pronto todo parece estar bien.

-Dios..., desearía que fueras real -murmuro.

-Lo soy.

-No. No lo eres -me estrecho más contra él- Si lo fueras, saldrías huyendo ahora de mi cama. Además, el Edward real ya no me ama, y tú si. Pero no importa. Al menos una parte de ti aún es mía... Te tengo en sueños.

OoO

Días después...

No he visto a Edward desde mi ataque de temperatura. En parte, es algo que agradezco, pues estoy tremendamente avergonzada de mi confesión ante él, con la cual terminé de humillarme.

-Jake no se merece lo que estás haciendo -Alice se cruza de brazos y niega.

-No te preocupes, Al -digo- Esto no va a durar mucho. Solo quiero darle una probada de su propia sopa a Edward antes de irme a Europa.

-A propósito de eso -Interrumpe Rose- ¿Ya le dijiste?

-No.

-Bella, a pesar de todo lo enojada que estés con él, no puedes irte así como así. Es tu..., tutor -contrapone.

-No tengas cuidado Rose. Claro que voy a decírselo, solo que aún no.

-¿Y qué pasa si él no lo acepta? -Alice me alza una ceja.

-Oh, créeme. Él estará más feliz que nunca con la noticia.

El resto del descanso, Alice nos cuenta que el fin de semana anterior, Jasper al fin dio el paso.

-Ahora somos novios formales. ¡Uff! -simula quitarse sudor de la frente- Al fin tengo la autoridad suficiente para prohibirle seguir siendo amigo de la zorra de la amiga de su prima. ¡La detesto!

-Hablando de zorras, ¿van a ir a apoyar a las porristas de la escuela en el partido del viernes? -inquiere Rose.

-Desde luego -respondemos Alice y yo al unísono.

La razón por la cual iremos es porque el lugar donde se celebrará el partido será en el colegio Thornwood, en donde Jasper y Jacob estudian.

-¿Vas a darle el beso de la buena suerte a Jake? -Rosalie me da un empujón amistoso en el hombro.

-Claro. Igual y llegamos a segunda base ¿no creen? A puesto a que sabe hacerlo bien -le guiño un ojo a la rubia.

-Pero lo de las bases es en Baseball -corrige Alice con tono molesto- Él juega en yardas.

Alzo los hombros- Bien. Entonces digamos que tal vez el viernes Jake consiga su primero y diez conmigo.

Rose hace un puchero- Pero eso..., sería el equivalente a un Home Run ¿no?

Pongo los ojos en blanco- ¡No tengo idea! Pero ustedes entienden el punto.

OoO

No tengo la menor idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar pistas sobre la identidad de Arthur Bareilles. Ya le pregunté a Dot y a Hex, pero son tan ignorantes como yo.

Varias veces durante el día me ronda la idea de ir a la empresa de Edward y acosar a la asistente hasta sacarle la información, pero eso es un plan suicida.

Si Edward me descubre ahí ¿qué no me haría? Probablemente me enterraría viva en algún lugar olvidado de LA, luego sacaría mi cuerpo y se lo daría de comer a los tiburones de la costa..., y no necesariamente en ése orden.

Mi cerebro también se encuentra ocupado con el viaje a Europa. Aún no me voy y ya tengo una especie de soplo en el corazón ante la idea de alejarme de Dot y, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el dolor es aún más insoportable cuando pienso en no verle a él..., el hombre de mis pesadillas en el día, y de mis sueños durante la noche... que es lo mejor que tengo por ahora. En mis sueños Edward me ama, es el hombre de quien me enamoré y no el monstruo hermoso de la vida real.

.

.

.

Dot tiene tres días libres en agradecimiento por haberme cuidado de mi enfermedad, así que estoy absolutamente sola... Bueno, Hex estará en la casa de la servidumbre, en el jardín trasero de la casa, pero igual no cuenta porque nunca hablo con él.

Me levanto de la mesa y voy hacia las escaleras, lista para dormir, cuando la puerta principal se abre y un desaliñado Edward hace acto de presencia. Me quedo estática en mi posición. Es la primera vez que le he visto en una semana.

Experimento cierto alivio cuando no veo a ninguna mujer colgar de su brazo, pero cuando él da un paso hacia el frente y trastabilla, me doy cuenta de que está borracho..., demasiado.

La idea de ignorarlo e irme a la habitación me tienta, pero recuerdo que él fue quién llamó al doctor hace una semana y compró todas las medicinas necesarias. No puedo hacerle esto.

Me acerco lentamente.

-Ven -murmuro- Te ayudaré a subir.

Entonces él levanta la vista, y con ojos adormilados, me sonríe de medio lado.

-Buenas noches, mi muy joven y perfecta esposa -hace una especie de reverencia.

Rastrillo los dientes- No hables. Solo camina.

Le paso un brazo por la espalda, con el suyo sobre mi cuello, y avanzamos muy lentamente, tropezando cada tres escalones.

Una vez estamos frente a la puerta de la recámara, le dejo ahí y me doy la vuelta.

.

.

.

A pesar de que me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño, cuando al fin lo logro, me sumo en uno profundo.

Cambio de posición sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba, y diviso una sombra frente a mí. Sonrío y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Baby?

-Hola -responde con voz ronca.

Hago espacio en la cama y palmeo el lugar.

-Ven baby, abrázame fuerte.

Su cabeza se mueve de lado a lado.

-Acuéstate de nuevo.

Obedezco, y mis ojos se cierran un instante debido al sueño. Al abrirlos esta vez, Edward ha desaparecido.

Una caricia debajo de las sábanas me hace estremecer.

-Baby -jadeo- ¿Qué estás...?

Las cobijas de entre mis piernas se alzan, y Edward me sonríe seductoramente.

-Te necesito -Farfulla- Necesito cogerte.

Es entonces que me despierto del todo, abro los ojos hasta que casi se salen de su cuenca e intento hacerme hacia atrás.

-¿Edward? -mi voz en un vocifero de angustia.

Él me mantiene sujeta por las caderas y sopla en la sensible piel de mis rodillas.

-Sht, Isabella -la punta de su lengua toca los dientes superiores - Yo te necesito, necesito tenerte. Marcar en tu piel mi nombre, para que nadie se atreva a tocarlo.

-Edward, estás ebrio.

Asiente- Por supuesto, Isabella. Estoy ebrio, pero no solo de alcohol, también de tu aroma, del anhelo de un beso tuyo, de los celos de alguien dentro de ti, de la idea de tu sexo tomado por un bastardo idiota.

-No es un bastardo idiota -respondo- Se llama Jacob, y es un chico muy dulce.

Su mano aprieta mi cuello lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de voltear hacia otra dirección.

-¿Ah sí? -Habla entre dientes- ¿Cuando él te embiste lo hace muy lentamente?

-Sí -Jadeo.

Arruga la frente- ¿Conoce la clase de demonio que eres, Isabella? ¡Mira en lo que me has convertido! -se acerca a mi rostro y me besa haciéndome daño- ¡No puedo pensar en una maldita cosa cuando te tengo cerca!

Suelto una carcajada breve- Bienvenido, baby -musito en forma exagerada.

Su mano abandona mi cuello.

-Te voy a follar duro, Isabella. La próxima vez que el cabrón de Jacob Black esté en ti, va a poder olerme por todos lados. Él no tiene un jodido derecho.

-¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! -le empujo.

-Tú no quieres que yo me vaya. Me amas- Dice, pagado de si mismo.

Recojo las comisuras de la boca- No lo mereces.

-Pero lo haces, cariño.

Con rapidez y precisión maestra, Edward se deshace de los botones de mi pijama, y cuando su lengua dibuja un camino mojado de mi boca hasta uno de mis pechos, sé que estoy perdida y, una vez más, como hace un mes, mi cuerpo se rinde a sus caricias, mientras que mi corazón se abraza a sí mismo para mantenerse junto.

Sabe lo que viene.

OoO

Canción: 505

Artista: Arctic Monkeys (Alex Turner my love :3 )

Ah... Ya no sé qué pasa con éstos dos. Creo que sobra decir que no se viene nada bueno. Escucho teorías a cerca de la enfermedad de Bella y de la identidad de Arthur Bareilles.

Cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden hacerla en el grupo de Facebook "Fanfics de Amy Welch"

Y, por si os interesa, si quieren que suba la historia completa de una, basta con que secuestren a Alex Turner para mí solita y seré vuestra eterna esclava-escritora; escribiré todos los días un capítulo de cualquier cosa que se os antoje. ;)

Dejen sus comentarios y votos.

Adelanto Capítulo 8:

-Dilo -exige.

-¿Hum?

-Que me amas.

-No... No me hagas eso -echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Dilo, con un carajo! -Da una acometida brutal.

-N-n-nooo.

-¿Le quieres a él? -pregunta, con el brazo por encima de mi cabeza.

-Jacob sabe cómo tocarme, baby. El es tan dulce en comparación.

-¿Te estoy perdiendo, no es así? -Se mueve sin piedad.

-¿No..., te das cuenta a caso? Me perdiste hace mucho, baby. Pero ni siquiera te importa. Hay mujeres más guapas ahí fuera, más expertas. Yo solo fui una mas en tu lista.

-Es verdad -me da un beso..., en el cual me arranca el corazón.

OoO

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	8. Al Fondo A La Derecha

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos de los personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Aquí está el capítulo, gracias a todas por comentar. Os quiero.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 8: Al Fondo A La Derecha.

_Hay un zumbido en el agitado aire de verano._

_Y nos hemos desviado del camino que preparamos_

_Pero en todo caos existe un cálculo_

_Está claro que alguien debe irse_

_Lo decimos en serio pero prometo, no somos crueles_

_Y se escuchan los gritos, pierden la cabeza por nosotros_

_Estamos en el ring y venimos por la sangre_

_Delicados en todo sentido, menos en uno: manejar la espada_

_Dios sabe que nos gustan los antiguos tipos de diversión: la vieja escuela_

_Bien despierta en la cama, palabras en mi cabeza:_

_"Secretamente amas esto ¿quieres ser libre?"_

_Voy a mostrarte lo que esa palabra significa,_

_la gloria y la sangre van de la mano._

Mis jadeos son la banda sonora de la derrota.

-Hum... sí... -el cabello de Edward es más suave de lo que recordaba. Rastrillo mis dedos en su nuca.

Los sonidos de succión de su boca húmeda sobre la piel de mi vientre provocan una excitación al grado máximo, encendiendo fuego en mi espina dorsal.

Sus labios recorren la línea de mi pelvis y la entrepierna, evitando tocar en donde lo necesito.

Edward asciende, rápido ésta vez, y con sus brazos fuertes me carga y me sienta en la orilla de la cama, empujando mis caderas hacia sí. Me abre las piernas y baila los dedos sobre la tela, arrancándome suspiros cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocan mi vulva.

Me mira, con esos pozos de jade, y distingo al acto, la necesidad y la pasión.

-¿Me deseas, Isabella?

Me hago hacia atrás, apoyándome sobre los antebrazos; me muerdo el labio. Alargo mi extremidad y acaricio su mentón un tanto áspero al tacto.

Entorna los ojos y detiene mi toque.

«Contéstame ¿Me deseas?»

Lo atrapo entonces entre mis piernas y clavo los talones en su trasero.

-Si no lo hiciera, no te dejaría tocarme en lo absoluto, tonto -respondo.

Levanta una ceja y pone la lengua en su mejilla interna, ocasionando que se forme un bulto en es ésta.

-¿Ahora me insultas?

Le sonrío de la más inocente manera- Ojo por ojo, baby.

Estrella su palma contra mi muslo con fuerza excesiva- Has logrado enfadarme, Isabella.

Frunzo los labios- ¿Se supone que debo temer ahora? Te sobrevivo todos los días, baby. Soy a prueba de balas.

Me empuja las piernas por las rodillas, gira su puño sobre mis bragas y con un rasguido, ceden en su mano.

-Debería de mandarle esto a Jacob ¿cierto? Un poco de entretenimiento por las noches.

Me paso la lengua por el labio superior- Oh, baby. Luego de lo que le he dado... No creo que vaya a conformarse con un pedazo de tela roto.

-No menosprecies de esa manera tan violenta, cariño. Éstas bragas rotas valen casi tan poco como tus promesas; tus juramentos.

-¿Y lo que tú prometes qué? ¿No cuenta?

Edward no responde, en cambio hace desaparecer su cabeza y la hunde en mi centro.

-Aah-ah-ahhh -gimo cuando mis paredes comienzan a contraerse y trato de alejarme, pero me tiene bien sujeta; anclada a la cama.

Unos momentos más tarde siento la dulce liberación a la vuelta de la esquina, pero en ese momento Edward se levanta, se lleva las manos a la bragueta y con violencia libera su erección y viene a tumbarse sobre mí.

-¿Quieres esto, cariño? -su voz agitada me sorprende revelando que me está dando la oportunidad de parar esto.

-No -musito, y cierro los ojos esperando sentir el movimiento del colchón cuando él se incorpore, sin embargo lo que siento es su suave soplar en mi cuello.

-Pues qué lástima. No te creo -envuelve los dedos alrededor de mi tobillo izquierdo y se introduce en mi- Quieres esto tanto o más que yo.

Sentirlo dentro, mío una vez más, me hace desconectarme del mundo por un momento. Ni siquiera su voz o su ser desalmado pueden arruinar la fantasía. En mi imaginación éste es el Edward del que me enamoré, y yo la chica que cayó rendida a sus pies en cuanto lo miró.

-Dilo -exige de pronto, haciéndome despertar a la realidad.

-¿Hum?

-Que me amas.

-No... No me hagas eso -echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Dilo, con un carajo! -Da una acometida brutal.

-N-n-nooo.

-¿Le quieres a él? -pregunta, con el brazo por encima de mi cabeza.

Mi cerebro tarda en procesar lo bellaca de la situación.

-Jacob sabe cómo tocarme, baby. El es tan dulce en comparación.

-¿Te estoy perdiendo, no es así? -Se mueve sin piedad.

-¿No..., te das cuenta a caso? Me perdiste hace mucho, baby. Pero ni siquiera te importa. Hay mujeres más guapas ahí fuera, más expertas. Yo solo fui una más en tu lista.

-Es verdad -me da un beso..., en el cual me arranca el corazón.

Y con eso me da a entender que para él nuestro matrimonio ya no significa nada..., quizás nunca lo hizo, pero yo estaba tan ciega...

Me quedo rígida, incapaz de seguir con esto. He jugado a su juego, me he quedado sin cartas sobre la mesa o ases bajo la manga, y he perdido.

Un par de acometidas más y termina todo. Sin un segundo más para perder Edward se levanta, se acomoda la ropa, normaliza la respiración y se va.

Me recojo en la cama, con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, y sollozo lo desgraciada de mi vida.

OoO

Una vez más, los suéteres de Rose y Alice son las víctimas involuntariamente obligadas de mi quiebre; ahora las prendas están mojadas de los hombros, y seguramente también mis fluidos nasales se encuentran en la tela.

-¡Qué cabrón más cabrón! -Rose farfulla, mientras me aprieta la mano con demasiada fuerza- ¿Ahora lo ves Alice? -mueve la cabeza y me mira-Y tú Bella, tienes definitivamente que vengarte. ¡¿Carajo, es que en qué siglo creen que estamos?!

-Edward está mal, ¡terrible! Pero no por eso Bella tiene que desquitarse -me observa- está en peligro tú dignidad y los sentimientos de Jacob. Él no se merece que lo utilices para tal cosa.

-Jacob no es un "blando", Alice -declara la rubia balanceando un cairel en su dedo- Él estará perfectamente después de que Bella lo termine. Es más, ni siquiera tiene que hacerlo. En dos semanas acabará la escuela, Bella se irá a Europa conmigo y cuando regrese... -hace un gesto de nimiedad- ...Jacob la habrá olvidado.

Alice respira sonoramente y gira la cabeza hacia un lado con indignación.

-Hagan como les parezca entonces, pero yo no voy a ayudaros en absolutamente nada.

-Alice -hablo por primera vez, y mi voz suena opacada por mi congestión nasal. Ésta mañana sufrí un mareo insoportable y cuando me miré al espejo corroboré lo que Jake me había dicho: que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Esto me está preocupando- Puedes estar tranquila -prosigo y paso saliva- No voy a hacer nada. No voy a vengarme de Edward ni..., nada.

-¡¿Queeeé?! -exclaman al unísono, pero es Rosalie la más alterada.

-Yo quería darle celos a Edward con Jacob porque aún tenía la esperanza de que si lo hacía, Edward iba a darse cuenta de que me amaba y luego todo estaría bien...

-¿Pero...? -pregunta Alice.

-Pero ayer le dije a Edward que me había perdido, que yo había sido una más en su lista -me restriego las manos en la falda, nerviosa- Todo lo que hizo fue aceptar todo y darme la razón de manera tan tranquila, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

-¿Y eso qué? -contraataca Rosalie- Eso no nos quita que Edward siga siendo un hombre, y TODO hombre tiene celos. Edward no te hace escenas por nada. ¡Hazlo sufrir, Bella! ¡Aunque sea dos semanas!

Me limpio la nariz una vez más- ¿Crees que valga la pena?

-¿Te gustaría ver a Edward iracundo? -pregunta de vuelta.

-Sí -acepto.

-Entonces no se hable más. Iremos pasado mañana a Thornwood, veremos jugar a los chicos, marcarás tu territorio sobre Jacob yvoilá -chasquea los dedos de ambas manos, una encima de su cabeza y la otra rodeándole la cintura.

Se me escapa una sonrisa acompañada de un bufido- Te haré caso, Rose. Sólo porque quiero ver a mi muy jodido y amado esposo sufrir.

Alice guarda silencio, pero sé que está supremamente enojada con nosotras dos.

.

.

.

Hex tiene la puerta abierta, lista para que yo suba.

-Señorita Cullen -la voz de la directora me sobresalta.

Giro sobre mi eje- Directora, buenas tardes. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenas tardes, niña. Necesito verte en la oficina, serán solo unos minutos.

Hex cierra la puerta y se queda de pie sin mover un solo músculo.

-Regreso en un momento.

Con la duda a flor de piel, camino detrás de la directora, guardando distancia prudente.

Une vez en la oficina, que huele a aceite de cereza e incienso, la Srta. Urber me extiende un sobre color blanco; sin siquiera dejar que me siente primero.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Estamos por terminar el curso, Isabella, sin embargo es hasta ahora que he podido darte ésta boleta.

-No entiendo, perdone.

-Tus calificaciones han bajado de manera drástica, en el último mes el hecho se ha presentado con mayor obviedad. Necesito que mañana traigas firmada esta boleta, para dar por sentado que el señor Cullen, vuestro tutor, está al tanto de la situación.

Vale. Sí sabía que mis calificaciones no estaban siendo las mejores del mundo pero... ¿Había llegado hasta el punto de tener que emitir un llamado a "tutor"? Un mareo fugaz y brusco me hace sostenerme de la mesa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí... No se preocupe. Mañana le traeré esto.

Regreso al Mercedes, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y ni siquiera es por el hecho de que Edward vaya a poner un grito en el cielo en cuanto le entregue el sobre, es el hecho de que voy a tener que verlo. El corazón me palpita como me hubieran administrado epinefrina* o una cosa similar.

Al llegar a casa, me invade de nuevo la sensación de soledad... Dot, mi única amiga en éste infierno, que prácticamente es una madre para mí... ¡no puedo estar sin ella!

Aguardo entre la sombras y en la enormidad de la casa a que llegue la noche. Meto al horno el estofado que Dot dejó preparado pero al final, cuando quiero comerlo, se me cierra el estómago. Guardo la comida en un recipiente y decido hacer un recorrido por toda la casa para matar el tiempo, lo cual quince minutos más tarde resulta haber sido una pésima idea, pues mis pies me llevan al salón tulip, como a Edward le gusta llamarle a ésta parte de la casa, bueno, le gustaba.

En éste salón amplio de la casa, Edward y yo nos casamos. Al finalizar la ceremonia él y yo habíamos comenzado a jugar y el suelo había quedado tapizado de pétalos de los tulipanes de mi ramo, de ahí el nombre.

Comienzo a llorar sin que pueda hacer nada... y el eco de su voz, como si las frases que me dijo ese día hubieran quedado atrapadas entre estas paredes, reverbera en mi alma.

"¿Eres feliz, mi aura?" "Te amo, te amo, te amo, voy a decírtelo todos los días, a cada minuto, a cada segundo; por el resto de mi vida" "Luces como el cielo en ese vestido, aura. ¿Eso eres? ¿La promesa de mi pedazo de cielo allá arriba?" "Te juro, mi vida. Voy a hacerte feliz, voy a darte todo lo que quieras; para que nunca te arrepientas de haberte casado tan joven y con éste viejo que está como un tonto por ti" "Te quiero sentada en mi escritorio todos los días mientras trabaje, ¿qué mejor fuente de inspiración que tú, la mujer de mi vida?"

La mitad de mi sonrisa se estira hacia arriba, al recordar a Dot vuelta loca en la cocina, preocupada por no tener a tiempo el banquete de bodas. Y Hex... ¡O pobre de él! Había tenido que ir a conseguir el vestido él solo, diciéndoles a los vendedores que iba a casarse.

Suspiro. Desde ese día, éste salón no se ha vuelto a ocupar, salvo en algunas ocasiones cuando Edward me arrastraba hasta aquí para bailar alguna melodía como El concierto de Aranjuez o When A Men Loves A Woman. Él solía tararear en mi oído, suavemente, seduciéndome, acariciando mi espalda y besándome lentamente.

"Eres bella bailando, aura, pero lo haces mejor mientras te hago el amor"

Mi pecho se infla de todos esos recuerdos, y trato de llenarme de ellos antes que se vayan para siempre.

-¿Alguna vez me amó? -susurro al vacío.

Camino hasta el sofisticado equipo de sonido y, en un arranque de "rebeldía" al pensar que en éste lugar jamás se ha reproducido otra cosa que no sea jazz, blues o lentos, me apresuro a conectar mi celular y elegir una canción cualquiera de Katy Perry. Estoy por dejar las cosas así, pero me quedo mirando a un punto fijo y, como en las caricaturas, un foco se enciende sobre mi cabeza.

Abro mi perfil en Facebook y escribo:

¡Fiesta ahora en mi casa!

No pasan tres minutos antes de que reciba la primera llamada. Es Elena Wilson, la chica que vomitó en el ponche durante la fiesta en la Villa.

-¿Puedo llevar amigos? -es su segunda oración luego de preguntarme qué clase de licor debe traer.

-Sí, claro. Trae a toda la gente que puedas, mientras más chicos mejor.

Si Dorotha estuviera, hubiera tratado de detener mi locura por todos los medios humanamente posibles... pero es lo que pasa cuando dejas a un adolescente que se pudre en dinero solo en casa, triste y deprimido.

Bajo a la cocina y preparo sándwiches y frutas con chocolate. En mi tiempo yendo a fiestas he aprendido que los chicos de Los Ángeles no son tan ostentosos con la comida o las bebidas como sus padres.

Subo a mi habitación a ponerme un short negro de piel, una blusa blanca de un solo hombro y unos botines con siete centímetros de tacón.

Diez minutos más tarde el timbre suena, se escuchan voces ahí fuera. Abro la puerta y frente a mí está todo el instituto; justo detrás está al menos una cuarta parte de Thornwood y entre ellos, Jacob.

-¡Adelante, pasen!

Todos entran, apretujándose unos contra otros. La casa parece adquirir vida, y ya no me siento tan sola.

Espero no comenzar a marearme.

-Hola, Bella -Jacob me besa la comisura de la boca y yo reacciono con la rapidez suficiente para tomar su rostro y estampar sus labios contra los míos.

El beso no dura mucho, pero al separarnos, yo tengo el corazón acelerado y él me mira levantando las cejas.

-¿No está tu padre aquí? La última vez casi me mata.

-No te preocupes por él. Ven, vamos a bailar.

Arriba, en el salón tulip, el ambiente está encendido. Alguien se ha encargado del complejo stereo, han colocado una mesa donde está la comida que yo dejé en la cocina, los clásicos vasos rojos, soda y algunas botellas de cerveza y ginger ale. La luz ha sido atenuada al mínimo, y alguien ha repartido varitas y lentes de neón que le dan a todo el aire de una fiesta ben organizada, en vez de una idea de un minuto.

-Vaya, Bella. Te luciste -dice Jake, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estamos tomados de la mano. No hago nada por separarme.

-Juro que yo no hice nada.

-Bueno, tú me prometiste un baile.

-Cierto.

Nos hacemos un espacio en el salón. Él me toma las caderas, guardando una distancia prudente, y comienza a moverse conmigo.

-¿Tu padre te dejó hacer esto?

-¿Importa?

-Bueno, Bella, no quiero salir muerto de ésta casa ¿vale? No soy cobarde, ni nada pero...

-¿No eres cobarde? -digo con cierto tono de burla.

-N-no.

-Entonces, si tanto te preocupa que mi padre te vea, ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres o no?

-Bueno, sí pero...

-Son muchas personas aquí, no se darán cuenta si desaparecemos un momento.

Lo saco del salón, aún sin tener claro lo que estoy haciendo, y camino con él todo el inmenso pasillo hasta mi habitación.

-Entra y ponte cómodo, yo tengo que hacer una última cosa.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Bajo las escaleras justo en el momento que Alice y Rosalie entran.

-¡Hola, Bel! ¿Dónde están todos?

Me acerco a ellas- En el salón de arriba -hago una casa alrededor de mi boca con las manos, como si fuera a decir un gran secreto- Jacob está en mi habitación.

-¿Qué? -se traba Alice- Bella, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? No te reconozco.

-Decidí que si voy a hacer sufrir a mi esposo, ¿por qué esperar hasta el viernes?

-Yo te apoyo, Bel -Rosalie me abraza y me muestra los pulgares alzados- Y tú también deberías hacerlo, Alice. ¿De qué otra forma si no ésta Edward jodido Cullen va a aprender?

-Hay otras formas mucho menos egoístas -sisea- Ninguna vez intentaste solo hablar con él, Bella. Preguntarle qué pasaba, quizás todo tiene una explicación. Estás actuando tan inmadura, amiga; y desde el momento en que te casaste perdiste el darte ese lujo.

-¿Inmadura? -mi voz sale aguda por la indignación- Tú no tienes idea del infierno que he tenido que aguantar sobre mis hombros. ¿Crees que es fácil estar al lado de un hombre que no te ama?

-No he dicho que es fácil, pero tú lo quisiste ¿no es así? No quieres pedirle el divorcio a Edward ni hablar con él. Tú misma te has levantado las murallas alrededor.

-¿Divorcio? ¿Hablar? Él no quiere decirme nada, ya lo intenté. Y por otro lado ¿de qué serviría el divorcio? Soy menor de edad y él sigue siendo mi tutor legal. Tendría que verlo igual todos los días.

Alice asiente con la cabeza y me abraza inusitadamente- Lo sé, lo sé Bel. Perdóname. Es que... no me parece lo que estás haciendo, pero voy a quedarme callada. Lo juro. Haz lo que tú creas necesario, pero no te enfades conmigo. Mira que éste es mi último año en el instituto, en quince días es la graduación y no quiero que me odies.

-Oh, yo no te odio.

-¡Entonces todos felices aquí! -Rosalie grita y sonríe- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una cita con un chico Thornwood. Vamos, Al. Dejemos a Bella con su sexy moreno.

-Vale, pero ¿Bella? No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir ¿ok? -Alice me toma las manos y me mira con sus ojos grises y serios.

-Lo prometo.

-No te preocupes en llevarnos, nos guiaremos por el ruido.

Abro la puerta después de mirar el reloj de la sala. Edward no tarda en llegar y yo lo estoy esperando en el porche de la casa, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

Va a morirse cuando sepa que hay una fiesta llena de adolescentes destructores en su casa y un chico en mi alcoba, para más detalles: Jacob Black.

OoO

Canción: Glory And Gore

Artista: Lorde

*Epinefrina: También llamada adrenalina, relaja los músculos y contrae los vasos sanguíneos, acelerando el corazón.

¡Aaahhhh! ¡Dios! ¿Alguien tiene taquicardia aquí? Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios y votos.

Adelanto Capítulo 9:

La mujer pasa los dedos por su cabello, mientras que yo alzo un hombro, quitándole importancia a la situación.

-Nunca te he dicho nada a cerca de las mujeres que traes a ésta casa, así que tu no tienes el derecho. Déjame seguir con mi fiesta y yo te dejo en paz con tu... -miro a la rubia como un escáner- ..., asunto.

-De ninguna manera, Isabella. Quiero a toda ésta gente fuera de la casa ahora.

-Oh vamos. Es solo una reunión y..., quizá sea la última.

-¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

Sonrío- Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero es claro que ahora mismo ninguno tiene el tiempo.

-Exijo que me expliques lo que estás diciendo -hace un intento por atraparme, pero yo doy un paso hacia atrás.

-Por ahora solo voy a decirte que al fin te verás librado de mi presencia, la cual te resulta tan repugnante.

Edward aparta a la rubia de un movimiento brusco y rechina los dientes hacia mí.

-Joder, Isabella...

-Déjame seguir la fiesta y te lo diré.

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	9. Versus Pt I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Sé que prometí actualizar ayer, pero no pude.**_

_**Gracias por la espera.**_

_**Canción del capítulo: Shades Of Cool de Lana Del Rey.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 9: Versus Parte I.

_Mi baby vive en las sombras de la tristeza._

_Tristes ojos, música y actitud._

_Y no puedo hacer nada por su carácter cambiante._

_Porque tú eres invencible_

_Y yo no puedo atravesar tu mundo._

_Porque tú vives en las sombras de la indiferencia, tú corazón es irrompible._

No pasan diez minutos cuando la camioneta color vino se estaciona frente a la casa y Edward sale de él al mismo tiempo que una mujer.

Puedo adivinar por cómo me mira que ha descubierto algo fuera de lo normal.

Ni te imaginas, baby.

Me balanceo con los brazos cruzados por el pecho y la boca torcida en una mueca que pretende enmascarar mi sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? -pregunta mientras sube las escaleras.

-Buenas noches -saludo pausadamente y mis ojos viajan hasta la rubia de ojos grises- Tú debes ser la chica de turno ¿cierto?

Sin esperar a que Miss Sunrise diga cualquier cosa, entro a la casa. El ruido es imposible: música, gritos, risas, aplausos.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? -Edward cuelga su abrigo en el perchero y la mujer pasa los dedos por su cabello, mientras que yo alzo un hombro, quitándole importancia a la situación.

-Decidí hacer una reunión con mis amigos.

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Quién va a limpiar el jodido desastre?

-Por eso no te preocupes, y con permiso, no quiero hacerte desperdiciar la noche.

-Me estás obligando a subir y correr a todos tus amigos fuera. ¿En dónde es que están?

-En una parte de la casa que no se ocupa para nada -respondo y recalco la última palabra.

Edward alza una ceja, supongo que a la espera de una respuesta en condiciones.

«Agh... En el salón Tulip» gesticulo exageradamente.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par- ¡Sácales ahora mismo de ahí!

Rastrillo mis dientes en el labio superior y lo mantengo sujeto.

-Yo nunca te he dicho nada a cerca de las mujeres que traes a ésta casa, así que tu no tienes el derecho. Déjame segur mi fiesta y yo te dejo en paz con tu... -miro a la rubia como un escáner- ..., asunto.

-De ninguna manera, Isabella. Quiero a toda ésta gente fuera de la casa ahora.

-Oh vamos. Es solo una reunión y..., quizá sea la última.

-¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

Sonrío- Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero es claro que ahora mismo ninguno tiene el tiempo.

-Exijo que me expliques lo que estás diciendo -hace un intento por atraparme, pero yo doy un paso hacia atrás.

-Por ahora solo voy a decirte que al fin te verás librado de mi presencia, la cual te resulta tan repugnante.

Edward aparta a la rubia de un movimiento brusco y rechina los dientes hacia mí.

-Joder, Isabella...

-Déjame seguir la fiesta y te lo diré.

-¿Me estás condicionando?

Alzo los hombros- Sólo estoy jugando el juego..., baby -Su cuerpo sufre una sacudida que sólo yo puedo percibir... Al parecer cuando le llamo así consigo cierto efecto sobre él.

Edward avanza hasta mí y con rostro estirado me esquiva, mientras la rubia vuelve a colgarse de su brazo y lo usa de adarga. ¡Como si yo fuera a hacerle algo!

Subo corriendo las escaleras, voy al salón en donde está el tumulto y voy hacia el stereo para subir la música al máximo. Alice se me acerca y tiene la duda tatuada en la frente.

-Llegó Edward ¿verdad? -inquiere y da golpecitos en el suelo con su pie.

-Alice..., no comiences.

-No, no. No es para darte un sermón, sólo quiero que te asegures que él no se dé cuenta que tienes a Jacob metido en la habitación. Tu querido esposo sería capaz de matarle si...

-¿Qué esposo? -un chico de Thornwood, con cabello castaño y rizado, baila frente a nosotras mientras aguarda una contestación.

-Oh, Al está jugando -río- Está un poco borracha -llevo un dedo a mi sien y lo hago dar vueltas circularmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El chico alza su vaso haciendo un brindis y luego se va. Miro a Alice fijamente- Más vale que seas más discreta con tus comentarios. No me he esforzado tanto por mantenerlo en secreto por nada.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero tú has lo que te he dicho ¿bien?

-Bien.

Camino de regreso a la habitación e intento no parecer sospechosa. Dios sabe que Edward tiene ojos en la espalda.

-Hey -saludo despreocupadamente.

Jacob está asomado por la ventana y me sonríe de vuelta cuando me ve.

-Te tardaste un poco ¿Qué hacías?

-Hum... llegó mi padre.

La actitud inmediata de Jacob es la del sobrecogimiento.

«Pero tranquilo, ya hablé con él. Todo está bien»

Jacob se pasa la mano por el cabello, nervioso; el visaje me recuerda de manera tremenda a Edward, y una evocación de pesadumbre me crece en el pecho.

-Perdona, es que... siento que con lo que hice fastidié para siempre cualquier posible relación con tu padre.

-Es una de las desventajas de poseer un carácter impulsivo -resollo.

-Tú no eres una chica impulsiva -asegura.

Si supieras...

-No hablemos de esas cosas -hago un ademán para quitarle importancia y tomo su mano hasta llevarlo a la cama.

-Bella ¿qué haces?

-¿Para qué piensas que vinimos aquí? ¿A contar cuentos? -murmuro a centímetros de sus labios.

-N-no pero, p-pero...

-Sht, Jake -me atrevo a besarlo finalmente, pero ésta vez lo hago con más vehemencia. Le acaricio el mentón y el cuello, y sus manos comienzan a despertar, acariciando la curva de mi cintura.

Jacob me abraza la espalda y se deja caer hacia atrás, conmigo tumbada sobre el pecho. Le saco la camisa a cuadros en tiempo récord y cuando le beso el tronco con labios húmedos, exhala un jadeo.

-Bella... Bella, creo que deberíamos parar ahora -masculla.

Apoyo mi mano en su pecho y me incorporo hasta quedar a horcajadas. Me quito el pelo de la cara- ¿Por qué?

Envuelve sus manos en mis muñecas y se muerde la boca- Eres una chica hermosa, preciosa; pero no quiero que hagas algo que mañana quieras olvidar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No quiero robarte tu...

Pongo las puntas de mis dedos sobre sus labios. Quiero hacer algo mejor, decir algo... ¡lo que sea! Pero en vez de eso, solo me sale una carcajada épica.

Jacob Black piensa que soy virgen.

«¿He dicho algo gracioso?» inquiere ofendido.

-Oh no, perdóname. Es que... -recupero el aire y me sosiego- No sé qué me pasa. Jake, debo decirte algo, porque no quiero que tengas una idea errónea de mí. Yo no soy...

Oigo sonidos de pasos en el corredor, y luego unos golpes apresurados pero quedos.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! -la voz de Rosalie suena intranquila. Me bajo del cuerpo de Jacob y corro con pies descalzos hasta la entrada.

Rose entra como una tromba junto con Alice y azotan la madera detrás de ellas. Miro por sobre mi hombro, él se está poniendo la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa? -me acomodo el pelo y la blusa.

-Edward estará aquí en cinco segundos.

-¿Q...

-Isabella, abre la puerta -La voz de Edward es amenazante y profunda, como veneno.

Miro con duda a las dos chicas frente a mí, pero ellas solo recogen la boca en una mueca incierta.

-¿Qué quieres? -la voz me tiembla, y maldigo por eso.

-Quiero que abras la puerta -reza.

-No -respondo.

La manija se mueve; está forzando la cerradura.

Le hago una señal a ambas para que oculten a Jake, y ellas van a ponerse en ello. Una vez que la habitación parece despejada, descubro la entrada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿En dónde está la rubia tan atractiva que llegó contigo?

-¿En dónde está el cabrón jodido de Jacob Black? -da una zancada y está ahora dentro del cuarto- ¿Eh?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí?

-Los jóvenes pueden ser tan comunicativos... Además, me parece absurdo que no estés presente en una fiesta que tú misma organizaste.

-Estoy cansada ya, pero no quiero ser grosera y despedirlos a todos.

-Te está temblando el mentón, y tienes otra vez esos ojos de pequeño conejo asustado. Voy a darte una oportunidad ¿en dónde está?

-No está aquí.

-Voy a ser cortés con él, lo prometo.

-Hmm... eso me dice que, una vez más, estás mintiendo.

-Tú también lo haces.

-¿Prefieres que lo haga frente a tu cara, como tú lo haces conmigo?

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Arthur Bareilles se acercó al intimidante hombre de traje sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio. El hombre le puso en frente el portfolio con el dinero.

-Necesito que la encuentres... A las dos más bien, y que les cierres la puta boca.

-Como ordene, señor.

-¿El Principito la sigue buscando?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza- Va más adelantado que usted, señor.

-Necesito esos papeles.

-¿Quiere que los robe?

-¿Eres imbécil? Mientras ese gilipollas me sirva de ayuda extra está bien. Quiero las copias.

OoO

Flashback.

El cuerpo yace tirado, borbotando sangre y fluidos.

La niña ni siquiera atina a gritar... ha vomitado. Estrecha el oso contra sí y cierra los ojos; fuerte. Se aísla del mundo y se encierra en la burbuja que se ha enseñado a crear.

"He apagado la luz, no hay nada, he apagado la luz"

La puerta está cerrada, no hay dónde correr; y no hay voz para pedir ayuda.

Se hace un ovillo ¿qué cosa mejor puede hacer? Y reza, pide al cielo, porque es tan inteligente que sabe que ya no hay salvación para su...

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasó?

La voz femenina la vuelve a la realidad. Ha encendido la luz, y todo está perdido.

OoO

Bella POV.

-¿En verdad quieres jugar a esto?

-Ya te dije que no está aquí.

-Me estás obligando a buscarlo por mí mismo, y si lo encuentro...

Me está matando el hecho de pensar que Jacob podría estar escuchando la sarta de sandeces que Edward está diciéndome. Es entonces que me armo de valor y musito:

-Salgamos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

Ruedo los ojos y le empujo por el costado hasta dejarlo fuera de la recámara. Lo llevo lejos de oídos curiosos y confieso:

-De acuerdo. Jacob sí está ahí dentro, así que cállate ya. ¿Quieres que él se dé cuenta...

-No puedo creer lo cínica que te has vuelto. Aceptas así como así que tienes a un tipo metido en la misma habitación en la que...

-¿A caso te importa con quién más se acuesta la rubia de turno que está bajando las escaleras? Ella y yo no tenemos diferencias salvo las físicas. Déjame hacer mi vida Edward. Acabemos con esto.

-¿Te estás escuchando? -entrecierra los ojos y me acorrala contra la pared.

-Me voy a Europa en cuanto termine la escuela. Es lo mejor para ambos.

-No puedes -advierte.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Para qué me necesitas aquí? No haces más que humillarme o ignorarme.

-¡Estás enferma!

Juro que los colores se esfuman de mi cara.

-¿Cómo?

-El doctor te hizo unos estudios cuando te dio fiebre. Tienes anemia.

Respiro de nuevo con normalidad.

-Ooh. Estás haciendo un escándalo por eso.

-Puede ser peligroso.

-No, no puede. Y ahora, si me disculpas...

-Quiero a ese tipo fuera de aquí en éste mismo instante -gruñe.

-Él no va a ir a ninguna parte. Baja y ve con tu Miss America y cógela de la misma manera en la que lo hiciste conmigo. No tienes el maldito derecho. No lo tienes.

Encorvado y con una mano apoyada sobre la superficie plana, soy testigo del aspaviento de derrota de Edward Cullen.

Al abrir la puerta tres personas me esperan, cada una con diferentes caras:

Alice, molesta; Rose, orgullosa; Jacob, asqueado.

Me preparo para dar el discurso de la historia.

-Chicas, salgan por favor y diganles a todos que la fiesta terminó. Jacob, tú quédate aquí.

Cuando Alice y Rose se ponen de pié él también lo hace.

-Yo no quiero oírte. Lo que estás haciendo está penalizado por la ley ¿sabías?

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero volver a verte.

Adelanta sus pasos y sale de la habitación.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho? -comienza Alice- Ahora sólo falta qué él os delate.

-El muy cobarde no va a hacer eso- Farfulla Rose entre dientes.

Yo me llevo las manos a la cara y mis rodillas golpean contra el suelo.

-Me quiero ir, Rosalie. Me quiero ir de aquí, no lo soporto más.

Las dos vienen a abrazarme.

-Lo haremos, cariño. Ya verás, vas a dejar atrás todo esto.

OoO

Edward POV.

Ella va a irse. Finalmente he logrado mi propósito: me odia y va a abandonarme.

La perdí, y ella me lo demuestra con sus palabras, con sus acciones.

Diane está sobre la Chaise Lounge, desnuda y tomando ginebra. Me acaricia el pelo y la espalda por sobre la tela de la camisa. Me giro y la sujeto por el cuello con ira contenida.

-Di "baby" -exijo. Ella lo hace, pero nada es lo mismo.

«¿Vas a dejarme?»

-No, baby. Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Lo juras?

-Claro que sí.

Aprieto tanto los dientes que un dolor punzante me empieza en la quijada y sube hasta mi cabeza.

«¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes! ¡Tú nunca cumples una maldita cosa!» la suelto y la dejo caer de nuevo.

«¿Quieres a Jacob?»pregunto.

-¿Jacob? ¿Quién es él?

-¡No trates de mentirme! ¿Lo amas sí o no?

Ella sonríe suavemente y me toca la cara.

-No, baby. Te amo a ti.

-Mentira.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

En un arranque de desesperación me tumbo sobre su regazo y le envuelvo las caderas.

-Quiero que no te vayas. Que no te vayas y que me perdones, que vuelvas a amarme.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Arthur ve a los dos hombres interactuar frente a él.

Uno de ellos, que siempre había considerado al otro un extraño, respondía las preguntas con recelo.

-Ya te dije que, si tú quieres, puedo ayudarte.

-No. Tú no haces nada gratis. Quieres algo a cambio, y yo sé lo que es.

-Posees tantas cosas, principito, y eres tan egoísta.

-Y tú un bastardo.

Arthur fue el único en aquel cuarto que fue capaz de ver el gesto bajo la mesa de su jefe.

Procederían por la mala.

OoO

Bella POV.

Todos se han ido, y no puedo soportar la angustia.

¿Y si Jacob dice algo? Todo terminará por venirse abajo si eso pasa.

Tengo que ir a hablar con él mañana e implorar que guarde silencio.

Hay algo que definitivamente está claro aquí: El plan de volver loco de los celos a Edward se ha ido al trasto.

Sólo tengo que soportarlo dos semanas... Sólo eso, y éste infierno en la tierra termina para mí.

Estoy recogiendo la basura de la fiesta y por un momento quiero ser yo lo que se encuentre dentro de la bolsa negra y no los envases de Coca-Cola. Me sorbo la nariz. ¿Me he olvidado de mencionar que estoy llorando?

Unos pasos ahuyentan el pensamiento suicida. Edward camina hacia mí con su calzado italiano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquiere.

-¿No lo imaginas? -pongo una cortina de cabello entre nosotros- Limpiando todo esto. ¿En dónde está Miss America?

Saca el aire por la nariz sonoramente, como mofándose- Se fue.

-Oh, eso es una pena. Supongo que ahora has venido a torturarme, a falta de otra entretención.

-¿Considerarías una tortura bailar un poco? -su voz aterciopelada está aquí.

-¿Hum?

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que bailes conmigo, Isabella.

OoO

OMG! ¿Quién serán esas dos personas que Bareilles conoce? Espero que os haya gustado, y disculpen por el capítulo tan corto, pero estoy en exámenes y me estoy volviendo loca.

Cualquier duda en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil).

Dejen sus reviews y alerts.

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	10. Versus Pt II

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Annie Tejeida, que se comprometió hace pocos días y hoy está de cumpleaños! Felicidades nena!**

**Canción del capítulo: I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys (Alex My baby 3).**

**A leer.**

Capítulo 10: Versus parte II.

_Quiero ser tu aspiradora, respirando en tu polvo._

_Si te gusta tu café caliente, déjame ser tu cafetera._

_Tú llamas a los disparos, nena. Yo solo quiero ser tuyo._

_Los secretos que he mantenido en mi corazón son más difíciles de esconder de lo que pensaba._

_Tal vez yo solo quiero ser tuyo._

_Déjame ser tu fijador, para sostener tu pelo en profunda devoción._

_Al menos en una tan profunda como el Océano Pacífico._

_Yo sólo quiero ser tuyo._

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que bailes conmigo, Isabella.

La bolsa negra de basura de me cae al piso por el momentáneo asombro por el que soy impactada. Cuando la recupero, continúo mi faena.

«¿Estás de nuevo pasando de mí?» su voz suena más cerca que antes y me reprimo de voltear a verlo.

-Me parece divertido que pienses que yo podría bailar contigo como..., como en los viejos tiempos -muevo la cabeza- Después de todo lo que has hecho...

Tengo una botella de Coca-Cola en las manos cuando siento las suyas en mi cintura.

-Llámame ingenuo, pero pensé que, ya que vas a irte, podríamos tener una tregua.

Le empujo con el codo y me paso al otro lado de la las lágrimas que se agolpan en la parte trasera de mi garganta y me provocan un dolor punzante. Decido que será mejor seguir con el trabajo de limpieza más tarde, dejo la bolsa en el suelo debajo de la mesa y me preparo para irme.

«¿Te vas?»

Me limpio las manos en el short, me sorbo la nariz y salgo del salón.

.

.

.

Intento contactar a Jacob durante el resto de la noche y durante toda la mañana en el colegio, pero éste no responde; Alice tampoco está hablándome hoy.

Durante el recreo, Rosalie plantea que la única opción es ir por la noche al partido en Thornwood.

Elevó una oración al cielo cuando, al llegar a casa después de la escuela, Dot me abre la puerta.

La abrazo por el cuello y un par de lágrimas de felicidad y alivio de mi parte mojan el hombro de su uniforme.

-Hola, mi niña. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Oh, Dot. No es que sea egoísta, pero por favor no vuelvas a dejarme por tanto tiempo. Fue como morir en vida.

Tomadas de la mano, Dorotha me sienta en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina y pone frente a mí una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas de avena y frutos rojos.

-¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia?

-Estalló la tercera guerra -murmuro contra la cerámica del recipiente.

Me acaricia el pelo- No alzes mucho la voz. Él está en su oficina, y por cierto, dijo y que fueras para allá cuando llegaras.

Me quejo- No quiero ir.

-Yo lo sé, pero evita problemas ,mi niña. Anda, ve- me anima.

Con pasos que arrastran los pies por el suelo, llego hasta la puerta de madera entreabierta.

-¿Qué quieres? -doblo los brazos contra mi pecho, como una adarga.

Él se distrae de sus asuntos para decir:

-Buenas tardes, Isabella. ¿Cómo estás?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y golpeo la punta de mi pie contra la alfombra.

-No me hables como si fuéramos los mejores amigos. ¿Qué quieres?

Edward se tarda unos momentos en poner frente a mí un frasco de cápsulas cafés.

-Hierro -responde a mi pregunta no formulada- Debes tomar una antes de cada comida.

Rechino los dientes- ¿Por qué siento que te estás inventando todo esto sólo para que no me vaya?

Levanta los hombros, después regresa su atención a los documentos.

Respiro profundamente- No me voy a tomar nada -giro mi cuerpo hacia la salida.

-Los mareos que estás sufriendo van a intensificarse hasta que te hagan desmayar, y finalmente terminarás en el hospital.

-¿Cómo sabes de mis mareos?

-Eres muy comunicativa cuando duermes plácida con tus manos debajo de la almohada -dice con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-¿Tú...

-Yo, Isabella -junta las yemas de los dedos frente a su rostro- Deberías pensar en trabar la puerta por las noches.

¿Tú te has colado en mi habitación todas las madrugadas? ¿No ha sido mi imaginación entonces? ¿En realidad me dijiste que me amabas? Éstas son las preguntas que se quedan pegadas debajo de mi lengua.

-Maldito acosador -siseo con la vista hacia el suelo.

-Yo lo llamaría más bien prevención -responde flemático- No sé sabe cuándo podrías meter a un niñato estúpido a tu habitación.

Me acerco hasta su escritorio, agarro el frasco y dejo caer mi mano a mi costado.

-Al menos yo tengo la decencia de no hacerlo frente a tus narices. Al menos yo disimulo el hecho de que ya no te ame más -mi tono es sorprendentemente tranquilo, y tengo cierta noción de liberación en mi ser.

La parte tonta de mí espera que, antes de dejarme ir de la oficina, Edward me detenga para decirme que le perdone por todo porque que aún me quiere.

«Ah y, para ahorrarte un infarto, ésta noche estaré con Jake».

OoO

-Tengo que hablar con él, Alice.

Estoy hablando por teléfono con mi muy enojada amiga, y ella intenta hacerme recapacitar.

-Dale un tiempo, Bella. Deja que asimile las cosas.

-¿Y darle espacio para que abra la boca?

-Él no va a hacer eso.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes? -me pongo una mano en la cintura.

Escucho su suspiro al otro lado de la línea- Yo iré a hablar con él, ¿bueno?

-¿Tú? -repito incrédula.

-Tengo poder de persuasión. Tú lo sabes -contesta.

-Está bien -me rindo- Y has que no me odie ¿vale?

-Soy astuta, no maga -Cuelga.

Me tiendo boca arriba sobre la cama y me arrepiento, por enésima vez en el día, de haber metido a Jacob a mi habitación. Él está pensando algo que no es y yo..., no puedo hacer nada.

Miro las pastillas de hierro sobre el buró y, luego de pensarlo no por mucho tiempo, las tiro en el excusado.

-No tengo nada, sólo es estrés -musito para mí misma.

Alguien toca a la puerta. Es Dot, que se está poniendo el abrigo.

Frunzo el ceño-¿A dónde vas?

Ella me responde con pesar- El señor Cullen nos ha dado, a Hex y a mí, otro par de días libres.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No te puedes ir otra vez! -exclamo.

-Hay, mi niña. A mí tampoco me gusta dejarte, pero ni no obedezco, pierdo el empleo -mira sobre su hombro para ver si no viene alguien- Sólo subí para avisarte... ¡Oh, no pongas esa carita! Me vas a tener aquí de nuevo para cuando empiece la semana.

-Cuando tú te vas esto se termina de convertir en la casa del diablo.

-No estés cerca de él si no es completamente necesario -aconseja- Sal, diviértete, ríe un poco mi niña. Eres tan joven y estás tan triste... -me abraza un momento largo, y su cabello miel me hace cosquillas en la nariz.

Luego de diez minutos más de despedida, finalmente le dejo ir.

OoO

Edward's POV.

Ella está tumbada en el sillón, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, su pelo cubriendo su frente y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Le beso con la boca abierta, acaricio su rostro y murmuro su nombre.

-Aura.

Pero la respuesta que quiero, que necesito, no llega.

Ésta noche estoy completamente sobrio, consciente en un cien por ciento, de la chica de cabello castaño que ocupa lugar en el sofá.

-No vas a ir a Europa -le zurco el cabello con los dedos- Vas a quedarte aquí, vas a amarme y vas a dormir todas las noches conmigo. Me dejarás hacerte el amor en las mañanas, mientras tomas la ducha; en las tardes, justo después de que tomes el hierro, pero antes de que empieces a comer; y por las noches, cuando te pongas el pijama.

La siento a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, y aspiro la línea en el costado de su cuello como cocaína. La beso una vez más, y otra y otra.

Subimos las escaleras y, una vez tumbada sobre la cama, le quito la ropa dejándola solo en bragas; la meto entre las sábanas.

Apago la lámpara en la mesita de noche y me abrazo fuerte a su cuerpo.

-Sht, aura. Sólo quiero dormir.

OoO

Alice POV.

Rosalie grita como una loca y hace vibrar las gradas con cada salto.

Jasper me pasa la mano por el hombro.

-¿Me quieres recordar qué hacemos aquí? -me dice al oído, para poder superar el ruido pululando a nuestro alrededor .

-Le estamos haciendo un favor a Bella.

Una hora más tarde el partido termina, y agito los brazos para captar la atención de Jacob cuando se quita el casco.

-Ahora vuelvo -anuncio- Jas, no dejes que Rosalie siga tomando cerveza. ¡No tardo!

Jacob ha caminado hacia el interior del estadio, cerca de los vestidores. Se seca el sudor de la cara con una playera que huele tremendamente mal, hago un gesto de asco.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Isabella está contigo? -pregunta y, a pesar del enojo puedo ver el brillo de sus ojos. Éste pobre está loco por la egoísta Bella.

-En primera estoy aquí para pedirte algo; en segunda, no. Bella no vino.

-Bien -dice- ¿Qué quieres?

-Bella te ha llamado varias veces y vos no contestas. Ella quiere aclarar las cosas contigo.

-Ajá. Pues dile que no quiero verla o escucharla. Yo...

-¡Jake, por favor! -el resto de los chicos del equipo nos miran entre divertidos y extrañados. Modulo mi timbre.

«Sé que debes odiar a Bella ahora mismo por haberte mentido, pero estás pensando cosas que no son. Imaginas que...

En un grosero ademán, él me pone la mano en frente para callarme.

-Yo no estoy creyendo nada, ni imaginando. Sé perfectamente que Isabella me utilizó y el tipo de relación que tiene con su..., padre.

-Por favor, habla con ella. Deja que te explique.

-A ella no le importé nunca, Alice. Fui sólo una pequeña diversión. ¿Qué es lo que os preocupa? ¿Que habra la boca y le diga a todos lo que pasa adentro de esa enorme casa de fachada perfecta?

-En parte, sí. Bella no quiere que esto se sepa. Sería un escándalo. Da un golpe seco contra el hormigón- Dile a ella que no voy a decir una maldita palabra, pero que no se atreva jamás ¡en su vida! Volver a acercarse a mí.

-Le importas. Si no accedes a verte con ella nunca sabrás la verdad de la situación.

-¡No puedo! ¡Estoy perturbado como el demonio! Hoy casi perdemos ahí fuera, y todo gracias a ésa... -decide cerrar la boca antes de decir algo que lo atormente mañana.

Buen movimiento.

-¿Si ella te da un tiempo tú...?

Asiente- Bien. Yo le llamaré cuando me sienta capaz. Tengo mis condiciones.

-Perfecto. Entonces... Adiós.

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo pueden tú y Rosalie manejarlo? ¿Tan retorcida es su mente?

-Habla con Bella, y verás.

.

Rosalie tiene atrapado a Pete por el brazo. Pete se ríe de sus chistes de borracha.

-¿Listo? -inquiere Jasper.

-Listo.

Jasper entorna los ojos- ¿Le convenciste de algo, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me da un beso grande en la mejilla.

-Tienes esa expresión triunfante que no puedes ocultar.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Estamos en un café en el Downtown de L.A. y yo tengo la cabeza entre las manos.

-Yo no confío en él.

Los comentarios de Rosalie me ponen más y más nerviosa.

-Yo tampoco -rezo- Está muy resentido conmigo

-Yo le creo -dice Alice- lo vi en sus ojos. Él es una buena persona.

-¿Ah si? -habla Rosalie a la defensiva- ¿Por eso prácticamente te dijo que Bella le daba asco?

-Está dolido, Rose. Fue utilizado, es obvio que está enojado.

-Voy a pedirle perdón -murmuro- Jake lo merece.

Alice asiente- Concuerdo contigo -dice- Ahora espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

-Hablando de lecciones ¿cómo lo llevas con Edward? -interrumpe la rubia.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyo las extremidades en los descansos de la silla.

-Les dio todo el fin de semana libre a Dot y a Hex.

Alice se lleva la mano a la boca- ¿Quieres decir que estáis solos?

Asiento.

«¡Dios nos proteja!»exclama.

-Gracias a todos los santos mañana es Lunes y Dot regresa. No soporto un momento más.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? -inquiere Rose.

-Para atormentarme.

-¿Y ya intentaste hablar?

-No, Alice. El muy..., con todas las mujeres que lleva a la casa y el cómo me trata, las cosas están muy claras entre los dos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

-Hablé con mi padre. El primer destino en Europa será París.

-Rosalie, deja de desviar el tema -demanda Alice- ¿Él ya aceptó que te vas, Bel?

-¿Se los dije, no? Mientras más lejos esté es mejor para él. Incluso me ofreció una "tregua".

-¿Qué? -dicen ambas.

-Una tregua, bandera blanca, como quieran llamarle. Por supuesto no cedí.

-Te admiro, Bella -aprecia Rose- Ya que has perdido la oportunidad de darle celos, al menos le puedes seguir haciendo sufrir un poquito.

-¡Oh, cállate! Bel, no la escuches. ¿Y en qué consistía esa "tregua"?

Suspiro- Pues, para empezar, en un baile.

OoO

Al llegar a casa, me recibe el silencio, con sus grandes y fríos brazos.

Voy a la cocina y pongo en un plato una rebanada de pie de manazas. Antes de subir las escaleras, Edward me bloquea el paso con un vaso de agua en una mano y una cápsula de hierro en la otra. Ruedo los ojos.

Él había optado por administrarme él mismo la medicina cuando se percató de que yo botaba el frasco a la basura.

Una vez me trago la pastilla junto con el agua, voy a mi habitación a seguir pensando la manera de averiguar quién es Arthur Bareilles. Ya lo googleé incluso, pero no hay nada.

Supongo por el cansancio acumulado, mis ojos se cierran.

OoO

Edward's POV.

Recupero la caja con fotografías de mi caja fuerte y me giro para encarar a la Venus tendida en la chaise lounge.

Coloco una foto sobre su abdomen desnudo.

Somos ella y yo en nuestra casa en los Hamptons. Habíamos hecho el amor cada día mientras estuvimos allí.

-¿Recuerdas esto, aura? Te gustaba salir y nadar desnuda en la alberca, mientras me provocabas. No había necesidad de tal cosa; ya me tenías a tus pies.

-Hum.

-Sht. No digas nada. Igual... últimamente no dices nada.

OoO

Flashback.

-Ven, baby. Nademos un poco.

-No puedo, mi aura. Tengo que...

Isabella se quita la bata de baño, y se queda en bikini. Ella se lleva las manos a la espalda y desanuda el cordón de la parte superior del traje. Sus senos pequeños y firmes, y bronceados por el sol, parecieron bailar a sus ojos.

Edward se remueve detrás de su escritorio. Esa niña lo tenía sometido a una tortura inaguantable.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola? ¿Qué tal si alguien me ve, baby? Me daría tanta pena...

-Tengo trabajo que hacer. En serio no puedo.

Bella asiente con gesto comprensivo. Se vuelve a poner la bata, pero cuando avanza hacia la piscina, Edward ve caer algo al suelo: las bragas.

Él se levanta. Nada importa. ¿La empresa, los papeles, los contratos, los libros? ¡Pueden esperar!

Él se sienta en la tumbona, con sus lentes de sol puestos y una Black Crystal en la mano. La contempla mientras ella nada por el agua sin que nada la cubra.

Bella se mueve como si fuera una sirena, una criatura del hábitat acuático.

Cuando Edward Cullen considera que ya ha sido suficiente flagelación, se quita el pantalón de lino y se mete con ella a la piscina.

Isabella ya advierte su llegada, y lo abraza con sus piernas por las caderas. Sus pechos suaves entran en contacto con los pectorales de él.

Edward se deja besar, deja que esa niña con labios sabor a mar y arena le coma la boca.

-El próximo verano quiero venir aquí, baby.

-¿Te gusta?

-Oh, sí. Ésta costa tiene algo... afrodisíaco -ella se ríe y esconde el rostro en el cuello de él.

-No es la costa, mi vida; ni los mariscos. Eres tú.

Fin flashback.

Y ahora es verano. ¿Y en dónde estamos parados?

Bella se va en dos semanas y él..., él es otra historia.

OoO

Espero que os haya gustado y una vez más, una disculpa por lo corto del capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Con decirles que la mitad del cap fue escrito entre la clase de Química y la de Matemáticas :) Cualquier duda en el grupo de Facebook.

Dejen sus comentarios y votos. Comentario + voto= actualización.

**Un beso.**

**Amy W.**


	11. Oblivion

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido semanas de locos en la escuela.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y las alerts; por unirse al grupo y por estar al pendiente de mis historias.

Canción del capítulo: It's All Coming Back To Me Now - Celine Dion.

A leer.

Capítulo 11: Oblivion.

Había noches cuando el viento era tan frío

Que mi cuerpo se helaba en la cama

Si solo lo hubiera oído

Afuera de la ventana

Yo dejé de llorar en el momento que tu te fuiste

Y no puedo recordar dónde o cuándo o cómo

Y desterré cada recuerdo mío o tuyo que alguna vez tuvimos

Pero cuando me tocas así

Y me tienes así

Solo tengo que admitir

Que todo está volviendo a mí

Cuando te toco así

Y te tengo así

Es difícil creer pero

Todo está volviendo a mí

Si me besas así

Y si susurras así

Estuvo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo

Pero todo está volviéndome

Si me quieres así

Y si me necesitas así

Estuvo muerto desde hace mucho tiempo

Pero todo está volviéndome

Es difícil resistir

Y todo está volviéndome

Yo apenas puedo recordar

Pero todo está volviéndome ahora

Pero todo está volviendo.

Flashback.

Siete meses antes...

En la nebula de mí sueño, una voz gruesa se cuela por entre los agujeros de mi dormitar.

-Aura, nena..., mi vida.

Un toque suave y pululante me hace cosquillas. Me remuevo y me volteo hacia el otro lado.

Besos en mi muñeca que ascienden hasta la cara interna de mi codo.

«Nena, despierta».

Y a pesar que me muero del sueño, no puedo resistir un segundo más la muy imperiosa necesidad de verle.

Abro los ojos poco a poco.

«Sht. Está bien, aura. He corrido las cortinas para que el sol no lastime tus preciosos ojos»

Edward está sentado a mi lado, y tiene un brazo pasado por mi cintura.

-Buenos dias -saludo y acaricio su barbilla recién afeitada- Amo que siempre me despiertes de ésta manera -bostezo.

-Oh, mi vida -se lamenta- Estás muerta de sueño.

-Pero es por una razón que vale la pena -le recuerdo.

Él me guiña el ojo- Hacerte el amor hasta la obsesión siempre valdrá la pena, mi aura.

Me envuelvo en las sábanas y me pongo de pie, sólo para un segundo más tarde montarme a horcajadas sobre él, que sólo lleva boxers blancos.

-No quiero ir, baby -me recargo en su pecho.

-Sé una niña buena. Yo también debo ir a trabajar.

-Hum.

Retozo contra él y bostezo un par de veces más. Él se levanta conmigo en brazos.

-Hora de bañarse, aura.

Un escalofrío me eriza la piel cuando Edward me despoja de las sábanas.

-Oh, qué frío -me acurruco debajo de su cuello.

En la regadera, el agua se precipita y despide un vapor espeso que empaña los azulejos y el vidrio.

-¿Está mejor? -pregunta, al mismo tiempo que me deposita en el suelo.

-Sí, baby. Gracias.

Veo sus intenciones de abandonar la ducha. Hago un puchero.

«¿No vas a meterte conmigo?»

Me acaricia la mejilla- Si me quedo aquí no me hago responsable de que no llegues al colegio.

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso? -me muerdo los labios.

Edward me muestra su sonrisa ladeada y engancha los pulgares en el elástico de los boxers; se ha rendido.

«No» le detengo y él me mira intrigado. Abro y cierro mi dedo índice, indicándole que venga hacia mí. Lo hace.

-¿Qué planes tienes, mi perverso amor? -inquiere.

Sin responder, reparto besos en una línea descendente desde el hueco en su cuello hasta su ombligo. Su cuerpo vibra.

Me pongo sobre mis rodillas, el agua cae sobre nosotros y aquello ocasiona que los Calvin Klein de Edward se vuelvan transparentes.

-Pon tus manos en el azulejo, baby -ordeno- Y no toques, no puedes.

Sus pupilas se han dilatado un cien porciento- Ah, mi vida. No me hagas eso.

-¡Las manos en el azulejo!

Él pone sus manos al frente, con las palmas pegadas a la cerámica. Bajo los boxers lentamente y estos se pegan a su piel, lo que retrasa mi proceder.

-Eres bello, baby -aprecio cuando está completamente desnudo frente a mí.

-¿Eso crees?

Muevo la cabeza de arriba abajo- Hermoso.

Dibujo círculos en sus caderas, acercándome a su miembro, pero sin tocarlo.

-Aura... -farfulla con dientes apretados.

-¿Qué pasa, baby? -pregunto inocentemente.

-No me hagas esto -sisea y baja las manos para acariciarme el rostro.

Me pongo de pie y le doy un beso casto. Aún con mi boca pegada a la suya digo:

-Sólo quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo que tú a mí. Tú me provocas muchas cosas -mi mano serpentea por su abdomen hacia abajo y ésta vez, sin ninguna ceremonia previa, lo tomo entre mis manos.

«Manos al frente, baby. Prometo ser una chica buena».

OoO

-Señorita Cullen -la maestra de Literatura me nombra cuando está pasando lista.

-Presente -apunto con el brazo levantado.

-Coloque su tarea en mi escritorio -ordena y yo me muerdo el labio para disimular una sonrisita boba.

-No la hice -acepto.

La Sra. Kane baja la vista a su lista- Con ésta van tres tareas que no entrega, Isabella.

Me limito a asentir con aceptación. La maestra saca su mirada de mí y continúa pasando lista.

Rosalie me está viendo con una ceja alzada.

-No sé si darte palmadas en la espalda o un puño en la cara -murmura.

Sonrío- ¿Por qué? -inquiero, a pesar de ya saber la razón.

-Tienes un semblante de satisfacción y placer que... Ugh, te odio un poco.

-Amo la vida, Rose -levanto los hombros.

-Me imagino. Y ahora no se te ocurra contarme lo que te hicieron para que... Bueno, sí cuéntame, pero en el almuerzo.

.

.

.

Ésta tarde estoy volviendo a casa, ansiosa por ver a Edward se nuevo.

En la sala, Dot sólo atina a atrapar mi mochila cuando la lanzo por los aires, lista para correr en dirección al estudio.

-Él no está, mi niña.

-¿Cómo que no está? Él me dijo que...

-Llamó hace un rato. Pide que le disculpes, pero no vendrá sino hasta la noche.

Como en las caricaturas de los sábados, mis hombros caen lentamente hasta lograr encorvar mi espalda de manera exagerada. La verdad es que hago esto a propósito para hacer reír a Dot. A ella nunca le ha gustado que mi humor y mi persona en general dependan tanto de Edward.

-Subiré a hacer la tarea. Avísame cuando la mesa esté servida.

En la habitación me dejo caer en la cama, con mi celular en mano, y escribo un mensaje para él.

Cuando llegues a casa tendrás a una chica muy enfurruñada esperando a por una explicación ;)

Todo esto es tu culpa. Me tienes tan mal acostumbrada...

Te amo.

P.D: Voy a pensarte todo el día, baby.

Espero que llegue la respuesta, pero al cabo de media hora, aún no hay nada.

Tal vez está en una muy aburrida junta. Pienso.

Cuando giro mi cabeza hacia el lado, veo rosas a medio marchitar en el florero sobre la mesita de noche. Me apresuro a bajar hasta el jardín trasero y cortar algunas peonias blancas. Respiro tranquila cuando las pongo en el jarrón.

Mis años en el orfanato me dejaron este hábito. Las hermanas nos hacían limpiar a mí y a las demás niñas nuestra habitación a diario, lo que incluía tener siempre flores frescas en las piezas.

Me doy una ducha y me pongo algo lindo para cuando Edward llegue. Aún sigo un poco molesta, claro, pero eso es algo que no demostraré frente a él; no quiero agobiarlo con mis berrinches tontos. Él es un hombre ocupado..., y el mejor esposo que alguien pudiera tener.

Decido comer en la recámara, mientras veo South Park en la pantalla plana.

Me aseguro de tener todos los deberes hechos para antes de las ocho, y mi uniforme limpio y planchado en la percha del ropero.

Bajo a la sala y decido esperar en el sofá mientras hojeo una revista. Veo a Dorotha pulular a mí alrededor, sacudiendo aquí y allá, doblando y alisando cosas. Una hora más tarde Dot se para frente a mí.

-Deberías subir ya a dormir, mi niña. Pasan de las diez y tienes que levantarte temprano.

-¿Es tan tarde ya? -un bostezo me traiciona.

Hago flexiones de cuello y me pongo de pie.

«¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?» pregunto «Jamás había tardado tanto en llegar».

-Siempre hay una primera vez. No te preocupes -tranquiliza.

Tengo la voluntad de quedarme un rato más, pero estoy tan cansada que podría caer de un momento a otro.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que entonces no debe tardar ¿cierto? Hasta mañana, Dot -beso su mejilla.

Me duermo con una sensación intranquila en el pecho, sin embargo, no me cuesta conseguir el sueño.

.

.

.

Abro los ojos súbitamente, como si alguien hubiera venido a despertarme.

Paseo mis ojos por la alcoba, y adivino la silueta de alguien frente a la cama. Mi primer impulso es gritar, pero el chillido se queda atorado en mi garganta cuando percibo su aroma en el aire.

-¿Baby? -pregunto al tiempo que salgo de las cobijas y gateo por la cama hasta su persona.

-Lo lamento -murmura- No quería que despertaras. Vuelve a dormir.

-No -me quejo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

-Cosas de oficina -explica secamente antes de caminar hasta el baño y encender la luz, que propaga una iluminación taciturna por la recámara.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Él en verdad está bien?

Decido aguardar hasta que regresa con el pijama puesto, pero cuando lo hace va directo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No terminé de revisar algunas cosas. Subiré más tarde.

Ésta vez no puedo ser más paciente y, con paso firme, me levanto de la cama.

-Baby, a tí te pasó algo y no quieres decirme -declaro con voz dulce- Habla conmigo. Estoy aquí para eso.

Edward me ofrece una sonrisa dulce, se inclina y me besa la frente.

-Vuelve a la almohada, Bella. Ve.

No admite réplica, pues cierra la puerta con rapidez luego de salir.

Me pican las palmas de las extremidades por ir y cuestionar, pero algo por dentro me dice que ésta noche debo dejarlo solo.

OoO

-¿...por favor? ¿Bella?

El tenedor cae de mis dedos y choca contra la porcelana del plato. Subo la mirada. Hay tres pares de ojos atentos en mí. No puedo evitar sonrojarme ni esconder el rostro detrás de la manga derecha del suéter del uniforme.

Murmuro un "lo siento" que seguramente suena patético, y deseo que lo más pronto posible se abra un agujero en la tierra por el cual pueda caer.

Alice pasa su brazo frente a mí para tomar el tazón de ensalada, pero no despega sus ojos de mi faz.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? -farfulla tan bajo que no contesto nada, a riesgo de haber imaginado su voz.

Recupero el cubierto y pincho el filete, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-Isabella, ¿te sientes mal? -habla Prudence, la madre de Alice. -Estás un poco..., pálida.

Estiro las comisuras de mi boca para tratar de formar una sonrisa bonita.

-Sí, Sra. Brandon. Sólo es cansancio. Nos han estado dejando muchos deberes en la escuela.

-Oh, querida, ya entiendo. Verás que algún día verás recompensado todo ese esfuerzo.

Asiento, y cruzo los brazos al frente. Un dolor agudo en el estómago ha vivido en mí desde ésta mañana, cuando me levanté solista encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío y frío.

Edward no había ido a dormir en ningún momento durante la noche.

OoO

El pote de helado va por la mitad, y un cosquilleo molesto en mi garganta me hace tragar saliva repetidas veces para eliminar la sensación.

Es viernes de películas en el canal de terror, y Rosalie emite un gritito cada que la banda sonora de la película hace su crescendo para anunciar que la muerte de otra persona se acerca.

Cuando inicia el espacio publicitario, Rose se voltea a verme con una ceja alzada.

-De acuerdo -dice- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? No has hecho ni el más mínimo ruido desde que nos sentamos aquí.

Carraspeo. Siento que si pronuncio así sea una sílaba, comenzaré a llorar.

-El período -es mi explicación.

Supongo que ella decide creerme, porque agita la cabeza con diversión.

-Jodidas hormonas ¿cierto? Vamos, sigue con tu helado.

.

.

.

Rose se levanta del sofá para recoger los trastos sucios y el cartón de pizza vacío.

-Bueno Bella, te dejo. Mamá ya debe de estar esperándome en la entrada de la casa, lista para gritar.

-Adiós, y gracias por acompañarme.

-Cuando quieras linda -me guiña un ojo.

Había llamado a Rosalie para pedirle que se pasara por aquí para ver una película juntas. No quería estar sola, y menos en el estado de ánimo en el que me encuentro.

Cuando la rubia abre la puerta, lista para dar su paso hacia afuera, se queda quieta viendo a alguien frente a ella.

Edward entra con el abrigo en mano, y se me acelera el corazón.

-Buenas noches, señoritas -saluda y se va directo al estudio.

Salto fuera del sofá y despido rápidamente a la rubia antes de correr a la biblioteca. Recargo el costado de mi cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola, baby -murmuro.

El alza la vista y me recorre completamente mientras pende su saco en el respaldo de su silla.

-Hola, Bella -saluda de vuelta- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma?

Abandono mi lugar en la entrada y avanzo hasta colocarme frente a él.

-Lo estoy, baby, pero de tu ausencia.

-¿Qué ausencia?

Fabrico una sonrisa que, estoy segura, no me llega a los ojos.

-Déjalo. Sólo estoy siendo muy tonta ¿verdad?

Chasquea la lengua en una cadencia negativa y me pega a su cuerpo por la cintura.

-Tú eres perfecta -me besa la frente. Su cuerpo tibio me brinda una sensación reconfortante.

-¿Por qué no has dormido mi lado? Estás distante, y eso me aterra.

-Mucho trabajo -es su frase de explicación.

Aspiro su colonia de Hugo Boss y me tomo mi tiempo para volver a hablar.

-No me gusta necesitarte tanto. A veces pienso que tarde o temprano voy a terminar por hartarte.

-No digas..., ésas cosas -se separa y mira su reloj- Creo que es hora de que vayas a la cama.

-Sólo si tú vienes conmigo -condiciono.

Fin del flashback.

Aquella había sido la última vez que

Edward y yo dormimos juntos.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba frío. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Edward se había ido hacía mucho rato ya.

Después de eso, él siguió escudándose con cantidades industriales de trabajo por hacer, los besos cada vez eran más castos y más escasos.

Me encontré a mí misma sorprendida ante la resignación con la que lo había tomado todo. Fue como si siempre hubiera esperado que el amor tan devoto que Edward me demostraba desapareciera en cualquier momento.

¿Quién podría amar a tal grado a una niña de quince años?

Se fue de viaje una semana a la Florida, al regresar, un jueves por la noche, una chica hermosa, rubia y con un bronceado naranja, estaba a su lado.

Edward ni siquiera la había presentado, y yo tuve terror, como de costumbre, de pedir explicaciones.

Pasadas ocho semanas, decidí mudarme al cuarto en el que me encuentro actualmente. Recuerdo que lloraba todas las noches mientras que él poco a poco se alejaba de mí presencia.

Mi cuerpo entero ruega por respuestas, por gritar las preguntas que ha callado por tanto tiempo, pero la contestación me aterra. ¿Y si me entero de algo que no quiero saber realmente?

Ahora mismo es media noche, y acabo de colgar una llamada de Jacob; hemos quedado para mañana. Ni siquiera tengo un guión que seguir para explicarle todo sin necesidad de ahondar en detalles innecesarios.

De repente, sin unos nudillos golpeando en la madera que le anteceda, Edward entra con el frasco de hierro y un vaso de agua.

Arrebato las cápsulas de su mano y las trago en seco, con gesto neutro.

-Gracias -siseo.

Él solo atina a recuperar el vaso de cristal y marcharse.

Estamos a jueves. En menos de semana y media estaré fuera del país..., de su presencia que me atrae de forma tan intoxicante.

Día a día me encuentro a mí misma reprimiéndome de ir hasta él y besarlo como una loca sin remedio.

Me recuesto en el colchón y estiro el brazo para apagar la luz. Me cubro con la colcha hasta la barbilla. Miro hacia los pies de la cama, y pienso en lo que Edward me dijo la semana pasada.

No había sido un sueño su presencia en mi habitación, él en realidad había estado aquí, pero... ¿De verdad había dicho todo aquello? No lo creo. Él no puede amarme, no lo hace, y debo poner empeño en zafarme de éste amor también.

.

.

Abro los ojos ante el tintineo de una copa siendo golpeada ligeramente.

Mi lámpara sobre el buró está encendida, y su luz se encarga de iluminar la mitad de su cuerpo. Parece un personaje de película de terror.

-Dios -tengo la voz soñolienta- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hay de tu rubia de hoy?

-Sorprèndete de saber que muchas veces eso es algo muy aburrido.

-Edward, pareces un enfermo mental ahí -por más que intento mantener los ojos bien abiertos, el sueño me puede.

-¿Y no te haz puesto a pensar que tú eres la razón de mis delirios mentales?

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro- No. No comiences, sólo vete.

-Si fueran otros tiempos, no me tratarías de ésta manera.

-Correcto. Si aún nos amaramos -una lágrima de hace cosquillas en la nariz.

-¿Te vas a ir? -su voz parece sobrenatural: profunda y sin provenir de ningún lado exactamente.

-Desde luego -contesto.

Toma un trago de sea lo que sea que contenga la copa y rastrilla sus dientes en su labio inferior.

-Yo también me iré -declara, y eso es como una puñalada en el estómago.

Debo aceptar que parte de mí pensaba que lo haría.

-Bien -susurro y entierro la cara en la almohada.

-Tómate esto -ordena. Es otra ración de hierro.

Me apresuro a tragarla para que por fin pueda irse, pero una vez que tomo la pastilla, él retira las sábanas de mi cuerpo y, en un movimiento frenético, se deja caer de rodillas para quedar a mi altura y atacar mi cuello con caricias suaves.

-Baby... -gimo involuntariamente.

-Sht. No hables, no mires. Siénteme, Isabella. Sólo eso.

OoO

¡Auch! ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? Edward está descontrolado y... ¡Ambos sufren, por Dios!

Faltan muchas cosas por resolver, comenzando con Jacob y siguiendo con lo que hará Bella para descubrir la identidad de Arthur.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews y alerts. Y'all saben, cualquier duda, etc., pueden hacerla en el grupo de Facebook. Link en mi perfil.

A todas las que están en exámenes y esas cosas del diablo ¡Mucha suerte!

Veré si subo adelanto en Wattpad.

Un beso.

Amy W.


	12. Ío Y Calisto

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia -y algunos personajes- me pertenecen._**

**_Aquí con nuevo capítulo. Gracias por comentar y agregar la historia a su lista._**

**_Canción del capítulo: Satellite Heart - Anya Marina._**

**_En la parte en que vean estas marcas: -X- ,reproduzcan Rêverie de Debussy._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 12: Ío Y Calisto.

_Tan bonito_

_tan inteligente_

_Qué pérdida de un joven corazón_

_Qué lástima,qué farsa_

_¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre?_

_¿No ves que es incorrecto?,¿No lo puedes entender?_

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_

_Visita a todas las chicas, no olvides a los chicos_

_¡Que no se entere nadie!_

_Soy un corazón satélite_

_perdido en la oscuridad_

_Giro tan lejos_

_tú paras, yo empiezo_

_Pero te seré fiel._

-Uhm. Edward... No -le empujo lejos.

Él se incorpora, pasándose las yemas de los dedos por la boca, como removiendo cualquier rastro del sabor de mi piel.

-¿Por qué no, Isabella? Una última noche no hará mal a nadie.

Me cubro con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, esto me hace sentirme protegida.

-No quiero -siseo- no te deseo.

Levanta la ceja, incrédulo y burlón. Es obvio que sabe que me muero por él, yo misma me he encargado de ello.

-Bien -habla y se dirige a la puerta- Es obvio que tú no quieres tregua alguna.

-No la mereces, me has tratado de la peor forma posible. Vete con tus rubias tontas, maltrata a alguien más, a mí ya me acabaste.

Cuando estoy sola, cierro los ojos con fuerza y reprimo el llanto. Es hora de que deje de llorar por él.

Todas las luces de la casa están apagadas, y no hay otro sonido más que el lejano y agudo chocar de un cristal con otro.

Debe estar emborrachándose con alguna Miss. Universo.

Para evitar escuchar lo que a continuación seguramente serán gemidos, me coloco los auriculares a un volumen máximo y escondo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Me quedo despierta hasta entrada la madrugada, planeando lo que voy a decirle a Jacob.

OoO

Oficialmente, hoy es el último día de colegio, pues la siguiente semana sólo son exámenes finales.

Estoy con la mochila al hombro, acabo de salir de clase y de pronto la voz de la directora Urber me llama.

-Señorita Cullen -su timbre severo me congela en mi lugar.

Rosalie y Alice, que están a cada lado de mí, también se quedan quietas como estatuas.

-A la orden, Directora -uno las manos detrás de mi espalda. Sé para dónde va esto. ¡Diablos!

-¿Me podría indicar la razón por la cual no ha devuelto sus notas firmadas?

-Oh, hum... El señor Cullen no ha tenido el tiempo.

Es su turno de llevar los brazos y juntarlos a la alturas de las caderas.

-Pues ahora tendrá el tiempo. Sígame.

Les doy un último vistazo a Alice y Rose, que tienen la duda pintada en el rostro.

-Os explico luego -es mi despedida.

.

.

.

Llevo una hora sentada,en posición recta, en la incómoda silla de la oficina de dirección.

Estoy que echo humo por las orejas, quiero matar a la Srta. Urber.

-Creo que debería volver a llamar -menciona mirando sus papeles.

-No -respondo hosca, y me doy cuenta que si no quiero obtener otra llamada de atención, debo alargar mi frase.

«Al señor Cullen no le agradan las llamadas a la oficina. Es mejor esperar»

Ella me hace una mueca de incredulidad detrás de sus gafas de marco alargado.

-¿Está segura que la secretaria de su tutor pasó el mensaje?

-Sí, lo hizo.

.

.

.

Han pasado treinta minutos y doce segundos desde que se cruzó la última palabra en éste espacio, ahora estoy balanceando los pies con las manos apretadas a los costados del asiento. Suspiro por tercera vez y me quito un mechón de pelo de la cara, por entre mis pestañas veo que la señorita Urber levanta el teléfono de su base y marca un número.

-Necesito hablar con él señor Cullen, dígale que es la directora Olga Urber, del colegio St. Jude.

Ella espera un momento, luego se separa el auricular del oído y extiende el aparato hacia mí.

-Hable con él, señorita Cullen -ordena.

Uh. Aquí vamos.

Con manos temblorosas sosteniendo el teléfono susurro mi saludo.

-Er... ¿Edward?

-¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? -su voz alarmada hace a mi corazón partícipe de una sensación cálida no bienvenida de mi parte.

-Sí, yo... Hmm..., bueno, me olvidé de darte mis notas y ahora debes venir al colegio. Eso es todo.

-¿Problemas? -distingo un tono de diversión.

¿Sé está burlando de mi..., otra vez?

-Malas calificaciones -es mi explicación antes de colgar.

Le devuelvo el artefacto a la directora, que me mira reprobatoriamente.

-¿En dónde están sus modales, señorita Cullen? Ésa no es manera de tratar a su tutor.

Mi subconsciente pone los ojos en blanco.

Ugh, no. Sermones no.

-Lo sé, lo siento, Srta. Urber. Estoy un poco alterada últimamente.

Ella no dice otra cosa y regresa a poner la atención a sus asuntos.

.

Eve, la secretaria, anuncia que Edward está aquí.

Quiero vomitar.

Él se aparece cinco segundos después, con su sonrisa y su carácter correcto.

Se abre los botones del saco y toma asiento frente al escritorio macizo de madera clara. No me dirige ni una sola mirada; agradezco eso.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Permítame decir que lamento haber interrumpido sus labores sin duda importantes, pero requería hablar cuanto antes con usted a cerca de las notas de la señorita Cullen.

Por primera vez él posa los ojos en mi rostro, pero no logro advertir ninguna agitación en ellos. Dejo que mi pelo se desborde por mis hombros y forme una muralla entre nosotros; giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué hay con eso? -habla entonces.

-A la señorita le fue entregada su boleta de calificaciones hace una semana, y se le dio la indicación de que regresara sus notas al día inmediato siguiente, lo cual, obviamente, no hizo.

-¿Me está diciendo que estamos aquí por un descuido que puede tener cualquier adolescente? -él entorna los ojos.

Olga Urber se nota descolocada.

-Los profesores de Isabella, incluso yo, estamos preocupados por su rendimiento lamentable desde hace unos meses. Ella solía destacar por su excelencia.

Levanto el rostro en el momento justo en que él me está observando. El dolor lo cruza como algo fugaz. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Isabella ha tenido problemas recientemente. Me he ausentado de casa por demasiado tiempo y no le he le he dedicado la debida atención.

La directora asiente- En ese caso, pido que esa situación se corrija cuanto antes.

-Así será, Directora Urber. Ha sido un gusto -se levanta, se acomoda las solapas y me hace un ademán.

«Vamos, Isabella, hora de irnos».

Con piernas pesadas lo sigo detrás y, una vez en la acera, él me abre la puerta de la camioneta.

Me hago un paso para atrás y niego con un gesto.

-Yo me voy con Hex -anuncio.

Él suspira- Lo despaché al llegar aquí. Vamos, sube al auto.

Maldigo para mis adentros. ¿Por qué me pasan éstas cosas a mí?

Me acomodo dentro y reúno las manos entre mis piernas. Centro mi vista en mi celular y comienzo a jugar Candy Crush.

Siento cuando nos ponemos en movimiento. Parece que ha pasado un siglo desde la última ocasión que estuve aquí; el aroma del ambientador ya no es el mismo, y eso me hace sentirme aún más ajena a éste lugar.

-¿Quieres ir a Cecconis? -interroga.

No saco la vista de la pantalla.

-No. Quiero ir a casa.

-Estaría bien dejar descansar un poco a Dot ¿no crees?

Rechazo de nuevo.

«¿Qué tal Cut?»

-¿No debes volver a la oficina? -bloqueo mi celular y lo veo a los ojos.

No quiero estar con él, me duele. Me duele amarlo tanto y no ser fuerte para resistir su magnetismo letal, su voz, sus ojos -que ahora están clavados en mí-, la manera en la que la punta de su lengua toca su paladar para decir "Isabella", esa sonrisa ladeada que me muestra ahora, que es plenamente conocedor de que no puedo pasar por inadvertida su perfecta e intoxicante presencia.

-No en realidad -declara- Puedo no volver si yo quiero.

-Tengo un compromiso -me encuentro diciendo antes de caer en la cuenta de que ha sido un error.

-Déjame adivinar -el auto acelera- Jacob Black.

-Sí, él. Necesito explicarle antes de que esto sea un escándalo.

-Ése cabrón se va a aprovechar de tí, va a sobornarte.

-Pues no correría dicho riesgo si no fuera porque decidiste desco..

-No irás -me corta.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y resoplo.

-Deja ya tu papel de celoso, no te va. Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Jacob.

Edward lleva su mano a la palanca de velocidades y pone segunda.

-Iremos a comer, al menos concédeme eso antes de que vayas a verlo a él.

-No quiero.

-Ahora ya no es una pregunta -presiona un botón y las ventanillas de su lado y el mío se bajan.

El viento fresco le despeina el cabello y, para apartar mi vista de tan hermosa y flagelante imagen, vuelco mi atención en la calle.

Las tiendas de lujo tienen vestidos vaporosos y coloridos de cuatrocientos dólares en sus aparadores, la gente viste trajes de baño, sandalias y lentes de sol; las palmeras que se alinean una detrás de otra a lo largo de la calle ostentan su verdor, el cielo está más azul que nunca y el sol hace su trabajo bronceando las pieles pálidas ansiosas de calor y tono.

El verano ya está aquí, no puede ser más visible. La despedida está esperando a la vuelta y, a pesar de hallarme ansiosa por volar fuera de toda esta porquería, aun no estoy lista.

-¿Qué piensas?

Su voz me baja de la momentánea nube gris cuyo viaje no estaba agradándome.

-En el verano -respondo- En las vacaciones, en Europa.

-Europa... -repite pensativo- Eres muy joven para andar por aquellas calles tan atestadas.

-No pienses decirme ahora que no me dejarás ir, porque hallaría la manera de largarme -amenazo.

Él sonríe y sus ojos se arrugan en los bordes- Sólo fue un comentario.

Doblo los brazos contra el pecho y recargo la cabeza en la puerta. Hablar con Edward me cansa mental y emocionalmente, y eso es porque ambos estamos a la defensiva con el otro.

La camioneta se detiene al tiempo que mi celular vibra. Edward voltea con mirada verde enmarcada en furia.

-¿Sí? -hablo y me hago pequeña en mi asiento- Hola, Jake... ¿Hum? No, no lo he olvidado.

Edward se mueve hacia mí y me acaricia el pelo tiernamente, ignoro su actuación y continúo con lo mío.

«Sí, lo sé. Estaré lista... No, no es necesario. Bien... De acuerdo... Bien... Ajá... Oh, yo también. No, yo no miento» sonrío «Vale. Besos»

Despego el Smartphone de mi oído y le dedico a Edward mi mejor mirada inquisidora.

-¿Tú también qué, Isabella? -suelta mi cabello y se acomoda de nuevo en su sitio, mirando hacia el frente.

-Me dijo que me quería -confieso.

Él frunce el ceño, pero es el tipo de gesto que pones cuando algo duele y quieres guardar silencio.

-¿Tú lo... quieres? -jadea.

Ladeo la cabeza y levanto el hombro- Sí.

-Ya veo. ¿Y a mí?

-¿Tú qué?

-¿Me amas todavía?

Considero el camino fácil: apearme del coche e ignorar su demanda, pero una respuesta mejor se me ocurre.

-Te amo tanto como tú seguramente lo haces -quito el seguro de la puerta y el ballet parking me toma la mano para ayudarme a bajar, Edward imita mi movimiento y entrega las llaves al hombre.

Andamos hasta la entrada, en donde Edward me toma la mano y la afianza entrelazando sus dedos.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Es un lugar público -digo en un grito ahogado.

Se inclina y me habla a centímetros de mi rostro.

-Cuando estamos solos tampoco me dejas tocarte.

-Deja de hablar ¿quieres? Tengamos un almuerzo en un ambiente sano -doy un tirón y recupero mi mano al costado de mi cuerpo, mientras él forma un puño con las suya.

Atravesamos la recepción del Four Seasons y, en la entrada de Cut, el mâitre nos ofrece una sonrisa política.

-Buenas tardes señorita, buenas tardes caballero. ¿Tienen reservación?

Edward asiente- Señor Cullen, mesa para dos.

Somos dirigidos a nuestro lugar, Edward separa la silla para que me siente y cuando lo hago, acaricia fantasmalmente la base de mi cuello.

Reprimo el estremecimiento y suspiro por lo bajo. Un toque suyo basta para tenerme sin voluntad.

Tomo la carta que el mesero pone frente a mí y percibo la mirada de Edward por encima del borde de su menú.

-Filete de res con hojaldre y salsa Bernaise -ordena y hace una pausa- Por favor.

-Con gusto caballero. ¿Y usted, señorita?

-Yo quiero raviolis de calabaza y una limonada mineral para tomar, por favor.

-Yo tendré una copa de vino blanco -agrega él, tocándose el labio inferior al hablar.

El mesero se retira y yo estrujo la servilleta en mis rodillas a falta de otra actividad que me libre de sus ojos malvados y preciosos.

La luz es bastante lúgubre aquí, al igual que el mobiliario y la decoración, dominada por el negro y una amplia gama de cafés.

-Teníamos bastante sin volver ¿cierto? Supongo que porque preferías ir a Il Cielo, siempre has sido más romántica.

-Me gustan los jardines de ahí, es todo -intento excusar.

-Solías pedir el postre para llevar y lo comías frente al televisor de la alcoba -la comisura derecha de su boca se eleva en una sonrisa atribulada- Noches en las que una rebanada de pastel de chocolate me relegaba a un segundo plano.

Trago con esfuerzo- Sí, yo.., lo recuerdo.

-Eres una niña todavía, Isabella -tararea.

-¿Éso es un reclamo?

-No, no. De ninguna manera. La juventud es la cosa más valiosa que se puede poseer alguna vez.

-Sí, bueno, no es tan magnífica. Es tan buena como cualquier otra etapa de la vida -ahora acaricio los pétalos rizados del clavel que adorna el centro de la mesa. ¿Cuándo llegará el mesero con los platos? Esta conversación no terminará en nada bueno.

-Cuando crezcas lo entenderás -murmura rotundo.

Mi celular vuelve a vibrar con un mensaje. Lo reviso por debajo de la mesa.

¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta más?

Tecleo rápido.

Fresa ;)

Me responde al segundo.

¡Lo sabía! Es rosa y bonito como tú.

-¿No puede dejarte en paz un momento? -gruñe.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No trates eso conmigo. Sé que es Jacob.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Tus ojos brillan, Isabella. Estás enamorada de ese tipo.

Escojo el camino de la mudez. ¿Qué objeto tendría desmentir sus pensamientos?

Los platillos llegan y no tardo nada en tomar los cubiertos y llevarme el primer ravioli a la boca. Me quedo pasmada cuando Edward estira su brazo y la punta de su índice retira un poco de salsa de calabaza de mi mentón. Su dígito viaja a mis labios y los abre para introducirlo entre ellos.

-Chupa, Isabella.

Quiero negarme, porque el acto es desvergonzadamente atrevido, pero aquello sólo provocaría cortar el pasivo y silencioso ambiente del restaurante y que todos se voltearan a vernos.

Arropo su dedo con mi boca y mi lengua dibuja un círculo en la yema de éste. Lo libero y me hago para atrás.

Edward me está observando con orbes obnubilados. Él toma un trago de su copa de vino mientras yo intento mantener mi pulso dentro de una velocidad sana.

Se limpia con la servilleta y jadea secamente.

-Quiero llevarte a casa, Isabella.

El timbre provocador de su voz me hace comprender sus propósitos.

-No... No sería correcto -musito.

-Anoche me sacaste de tu habitación y me dejaste alucinando con el aroma de tu excitación. No vas a hacerme lo mismo ésta vez.

-Debo ir a ver a Jacob.

-No debes -su semblante se torna amargo- Pero quieres hacerlo.

-Lo considero necesario -defiendo- Jake es una persona muy importante para mí y quiero estar bien con él antes de irme.

«Le hice mucho daño y él merece disculpas. No soportaría ser objeto de su odio ni mucho menos que él piense que lo utilicé para... » Me tapo la boca y miro para el suelo. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta?

Alza una ceja con aire jactancioso- ¿Lo usaste para darme celos?

-¡No! -exclamo, pero ya sé que estoy perdida- Jacob piensa eso, pero no es la verdad.

-¿Cuál es entonces?

-¿Importa?

-No en realidad. Puede que tu actitud me esté proporcionando todas las respuestas.

Aprieto mis dedos debajo de la mesa, desesperada.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Afortunadamente en este país aún no cobran por soñar.

Su visaje es adusto ahora. Se hace hacia adelante y, por alguna razón, yo también lo hago.

-Si así fuera no me preocuparía, tengo el dinero suficiente -él se ha encargado de formar una burbuja tremendamente sólida e íntima. Me siento asfixiada por su posterior oración.

«Además, yo pagaría hasta lo que no tengo por soñar que aún eres mía».

Mi espalda choca y rebota contra el respaldo de la silla en una momentánea inercia.

-No te comprendo, me confundes, me vuelves loca. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Desquiciarme para ponerme en una clínica y deshacerte de mí?

Aquellas palabras habían salido de lo más profundo y recóndito de mi alma y, ahora que las he dicho, todo cobra un despiadado sentido.

Utilizo unos segundos para respirar profundo y lento por la nariz.

«Ahora lo entiendo todo» murmuro.

Retiro la servilleta de mi regazo y la coloco a un lado de mi plato de pasta sin terminar. Me levanto y me acomodo la falda mientras que Edward alza el brazo para pedir la cuenta; no existe ninguna expresión en su rostro además de su entrecejo fruncido.

Todavía en shock por lo que acaba de pasar, me dirijo a la salida del restaurante y cruzo la recepción del Four Seasons. Incluso cuando estoy subiendo a la camioneta, continúo en una ejecución de acciones en piloto automático.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos conduciendo, la verdad tampoco me interesa, nada importa ahora más que ir con Jacob, aclarar las cosas que pasaron y en seguida prepararme para el viaje.

-Isabella...

-Sht. Cállate -le corto- Sólo llévame a casa y déjame tranquila.

-No quiero deshacerme de tí, no pienses en eso.

-Creerte sería una muerte más, Edward, y ya me has matado muchas veces.

El asistente del auto avisa una llamada para él.

Llamando: Asistente Personal.

-Cullen -responde golpeadamente.

-El señor W., quiere verlo. Dice que no va a esperar más de una hora.

-Pues dile que si sabe lo que le conviene esperará hasta dos. Estoy ocupado ahora, Lee.

-De acuerdo, señor Cullen.

Uhm. Tan arrogante como siempre.

.

.

.

Salgo del Lincoln con paso firme y apresurado. Para mi desgracia, Edward también se baja.

Cuando Dot nos abre ni siquiera la saludo y subo directamente a mi recámara, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Me meto a la ducha y me lavo de forma rápida, intentando no llorar demasiado. Que Jacob me vea con ojos rojos e hinchados no sería lindo.

Me coloco un vestido corto de flores, unas bailarinas y me dejo el pelo suelto.

Me toma un tiempo extra animarme a salir, pues con seguridad Edward está ahí fuera, preparando más palabras de tortura.

Aún no puedo creer lo que él está haciendo conmigo. Ya no me ama o me quiere como su "protegida" siquiera.

Cuando él regresó mantenía firme la idea de no apartarme de su lado hasta que él me lo pidiera, pero no puedo más con esto. Debo irme, tengo que hacerlo; voy a hacerlo, porque para Edward no soy más que una carga. ¿Siempre fue así y yo no me dí cuenta? Seguramente. Soy una tonta junto a él.

A diez escalones de distancia de la planta baja veo a Edward, recargado de brazos cruzados contra la puerta.

-¿Te vas? -inquiere con desprecio.

-¿Te lo parece? -digo con sarcasmo.

-No quiero que vayas.

-Yo tampoco quiero muchas cosas y, sin embargo, siguen formando parte de mi vida -hago un movimiento con la cabeza- Apártate.

-No quiero que vayas -repite.

-¡Oh, basta! ¡Ya te escuché! -bufo- Es increíble lo desesperante que eres. Si tengo que ver a Jacob es por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Ahora yo estoy mal por haber sacado a un chico de tu habitación? Si hubiera llegado dos minutos más tarde te hubieras acostado con él.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y me planto al pié de éstas.

-¿Y acaso eso no es lo que tú haces prácticamente cada noche? Eres tan absurdo y petulante -aprieto los labios- me reclamas a mí de Jake cuando tú llegas aquí a diario con una rubia diferente.

«Ya no me amas, eso es obvio; quizás nunca lo hiciste, me da igual, pero no vengas a hablarme de ésta manera cuando tú eres peor. Eres horrible, porque me atormentas haciéndome creer que aún me amas cuando todo lo que quieres es librarte de mí.»

Asiente repetidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sí, Edward, terminé. Me largo.

Camino hacia la cocina y salgo por la puerta de servicio.

Hex ya está en el auto, listo para llevarme a la cita.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, tal vez un poco bochornosa a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior, pero nada que no hubiera sucedido antiguamente, nada que hubiera alertado el evento de algo nefasto durante aquel ocaso.

El hombre volvía a casa, con aquel papel arrugado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual le pesaba como la vida misma.

Llegó a su hogar y le dio un largo abrazo a su esposa antes de plantear la situación.

Una vez hubo terminado de hacerlo, la mujer se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró profusamente.

-Yo..., yo... -hipeó.

El hombre se alejó un poco de su esposa. La amaba, pero se sentía excesivamente traicionado. El abrazo en el cual la había atrapado en un primer instante únicamente había sido para darle fortaleza.

-Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho... -farfulló.

La niña con el oso de peluche se apareció ante la pareja.

-¿Por qué lloras, Ro? -le preguntó a la mujer.

-No, mi vida. No lloro -"Ro" atrajo a la niña hacia sí y la sujetó fuerte.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer?» levantó la vista e interrogó a su esposo.

Él sólo observaba la imagen de la pequeña de vestido amarillo, abrazando a su madre por la cintura.

-Nada -tiró el papel a la hornilla y éste se consumió segundos después- No vamos a hacer nada.

La mujer admiró entonces el valor de su esposo, sin saber que lamentarían aquella decisión meses más tarde.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Jacob coloca el cono de helado en mi mano y me sostiene junto a él por la cintura.

Caminamos a lo largo de la calle en un silencio tranquilo y agradable.

Debo decir que estoy más que sorprendida ante la actitud de Jake.

La última vez que lo vi parecía odiarme, incluso cuando Alice me contó lo que había hablado con él en el partido ella dijo que él estaba en una posición muy difícil y reticente.

Nos sentamos en una banca de color azul, él se coloca las Ray-Ban y luego pone su tobillo derecho en su rodilla izquierda.

-Bueno, supongo que deberíamos aclarar lo que pasa -murmuro.

Él se queda en silencio, incitando a que continúe.

«Hum... Para empezar Edward no es mi padre. Yo no tengo familia y él me adoptó en un orfanato, yo me enamoré de él y...mhm..., lo convencí de tener una relación.»

Antes de llegar aquí, cuando estaba dentro del Mercedes, decidí que le diría la historia de forma corta y directa, omitiendo algunas partes, como por ejemplo mi matrimonio con Edward.

-Bella... -se pasa las manos por el rostro- Estos días sin verte me sirvieron para dejar a un lado mi resentimiento para contigo. Te quiero mucho y no me atrevo a odiarte, pero ahora sólo puedo pensar... ¡Él... Él te dobla la edad!

-No hay edad para el amor, Jake. Ojalá algún día entiendas eso.

-¿Entonces tú nunca..., me quisiste? ¿Me utilizaste para llamar su atención?

-¡No! -mi voz se apaga y resuelvo decir la verdad- No del todo.

Su semblante se entristece profundamente. Me siento la peor persona.

«Tú me gustas demasiado y, en un principio, quería intentarlo contigo, dado que prácticamente Edward y yo hemos dado por terminada la relación, pero yo nunca he dejado de amarlo y..., la idea surgió y yo solo..., lo hice. Y ahora no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño»

He terminado con mi monólogo y él sigue mudo, sus lentes no me permiten advertir su mirada.

Minutos en los que no pasa nada me hacen comprender que él no va a entender, que hubiera dado lo mismo explicarle por teléfono.

Tiro el cono de helado de fresa al bote de basura y me incorporo.

«Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, sé que estuvo mal lo que te hice. Y, si no es mucho pedir, por favor no le menciones nada de esto a nadie, podrían meter a Edward a la cárcel y yo me quedaría sin nada».

Jacob se quita las gafas, sus ojos limpios y brillantes como siempre, me dedica una mueca indescifrable.

-¿Por qué siento que no voy a volver a verte? -pregunta.

Alzo los hombros- Voy a irme por un tiempo, espero que cuando regrese te hayas olvidado de esto. Solo te pido silencio.

-¿A dónde?

-Jake, ¿me estás poniendo atención? Te estoy pidiendo que no le digas a nadie a cerca de lo mío con Edward -mi voz es aguda y desesperada.

Rechina los dientes- Vale, no diré nada. Ahora dime a dónde te vas.

Exhalo- A Europa.

-Esa es una respuesta muy ambigua. Me gustaría que fueras más específica.

-Es la más adecuada que tengo. Voy a visitar varios lugares, no me quedaré en un solo sitio por tiempo extendido.

-¿Vas a volver?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me..., me darías un beso? -sus pómulos afilados y morenos se colorean de carmesí.

-Uh, Jake... No creo...

-Yo te quiero, Bella, no estoy molesto contigo por el hecho de que me utilizaste, sino porque le quieres a él todavía, por mí no sientes más que una atracción.

Le sonrío- Así empiezan las cosas -me acerco lo más que puedo- Cuando vuelva, si aún sientes algo por mí, me gustaría intentarlo -le doy un beso leve en la comisura de los labios- Me voy a este viaje para sacarme a Edward del corazón, porque me hace mucho daño seguir amándolo. Así, la próxima vez que te bese, será porque sólo tú estás en mi vida.

-Oh, Bella -me sujeta contra él- Si las cosas van a ser así, te esperaré toda la vida.

-Gracias, Jake -rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Me siento bien aquí, junto a él. No se siente mal o inadecuado. Hum, lo que daría por amarle a él en vez.

-Te quiero, B.

Nos separamos y, con una última mirada, tomamos cada quien nuestro camino.

Hex me espera en la esquina de la calle, me monto al auto.

-A la residencia de los Brandon, por favor -hablo.

Antes de irme con Rosalie fuera del país, necesito contarle a Alice de Arthur Bareilles.

.

.

.

Estamos sentadas en su cama y ella se está poniendo brillo labial.

-Vale, suéltalo -dice.

-Alice, esto es muy delicado...

-Ya lo sé, por eso decides decírmelo a mí y no a la rubia -rueda los ojos y sonríe.

-Tú eres menos impulsiva que Rose, así que sí, en parte es eso.

-¡Dime ya, Bel! ¡Me estás matando!

Reacomodo mi posición de flor de loto y entrelazo las manos.

-Hace unos días, varios en realidad, encontré a Edward a la mesa con un hombre y... Uh, cuando él me saludó me llamó por mi apellido biológico: Swan.

Ella tiene los ojos de par en par- ¡Era tu padre! -vocifera.

Levanto las manos mostrando las palmas- ¡Sht, sht! No, Alice, yo recuerdo un poco a mi padre todavía y no era él, además se presentó bajo el nombre de Arthur Bareilles; no obstante es alguien que conoce a mi familia, que me conoce a mí de tiempo atrás.

-¿Y qué hacía él en tu casa?

-Ese es uno de los misterios. ¿Qué cosas estaba hablando Edward con él antes que yo llegara? Lo peor es que, cuando le exigí que me dijera quién era, Edward se negó de una manera tan rotunda que sólo consiguió ponerme más ansiosa.

Alice ha detenido su sesión de maquillaje y escucha concienzudamente.

-¿Qué más te dijo el tipo?

-Nada, sólo se presentó, me llamó "Isabel" y se fue, luego Edward murmuró algo como: "Dile que su nombre es Isabella, no Isabel", pero fue todo.

-¿Que le dijera a quién?

-¡No tengo idea! -exclamo- Necesito que me ayudes con eso, que preguntes a tus padres si les suena el nombre, que investigues en Internet, que vayas a la empresa de Edward si es necesario.

-¿Yo... Pero...

-Alice -junto mis manos frente a mí cara en un ruego- Yo no puedo hacerlo, me voy del país y, si hubiera ido a la oficina de Edward en éste tiempo, él me hubiera matado. A tí nadie te conoce allá -brinco el la cama, aún sentada- Por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Uhm... ¡Bien! -grita- Pero si muero en el intento será tu culpa.

-¡Oh, Al! ¡Eres un dulce! -la abrazo.

-Claro, claro -hace un gesto vago- Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres saber de tu familia si... Bueno, ellos te abandonaron -dice apenada.

-Porque fue algo muy repentino, Alice. El cómo mamá me abandonó así como así... Ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi papá. Tengo que saber lo que pasó.

-Vaya, Bel. ¿Y así está siendo también tu disposición a enterarte de todo con Edward?

Bajo los pies de la cama, es hora de irme y debo estudiar para aprobar el santo examen de química.

-No, a él y a su "verdad" les temo. Ya nada puede arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, está perdido.

-Sé fuerte, cariño, y recuerda: vendrán tiempos mejores.

-Lo sé, Al, lo presiento.

-Oh, uhm... ¿Antes de que te vayas podrías ayudarme con el delineador? Es que yo soy un asco, creo que tengo Parkinson.

Sonrío y tomo el tubo de maquillaje.

\- Y cuéntame -pide- ¿Qué tal te fue con Jake?

-Depende. No tan mal, para ser sinceros.

OoO

Tengo la sensación de una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Supongo que es la ansiedad; he dado el paso en la investigación de Bareilles y eso me pone demasiado nerviosa, pues me estoy arriesgando a enterarme de cosas que tal vez sean mejor no saber.

Dot me da un té de manzanilla y un calmante para que pueda dormir.

Infiero que Edward no se encuentra en casa, pues ya estaría torturándome al oído de lo contrario.

-Me quedé preocupada por tí, mi niña. ¿Qué hiciste todo el día fuera?

-Bueno, me precio de decir que hoy fue muy productivo. Arreglé mi situación con Jacob además de otras cosas.

-Me alegro -me abraza- Te voy a extrañar mucho, mi niña.

-Ay, Dot, yo también. Si Edward me dejara, te llevaría conmigo, pero él se muere sin tí.

-¿Y es que acaso no lo merece? -bromea.

Doy un golpecito en su brazo- ¡Dot! -me muerdo el labio para no reír- Sí, tienes razón, lo merece, pero te mata antes de dejarte ir.

Tomo mi pastilla de hierro, termino mi té y me despido de Dot.

-Dulces sueños -nos decimos mutuamente.

.

.

.

-X-

El sonido apagado de un piano me sobresalta en medio de la noche.

Me pongo las pantuflas y me acomodo el cabello, todo esto lo hago consciente de que él sonido de la melodía proviene del salón Tulip y de que Edward está ahí.

No puedo hacer nada por mí misma, no puedo reprimir la fuerza magnética. Yo soy el satélite, soy la luna, pero Edward no es la Tierra, sino Júpiter.

Como si fuera a caer, hago mi camino al salón sosteniéndome de la pared.

La música cada vez es más fuerte y extremadamente melancólica, triste, lóbrega.

Edward está con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Sigo su mirada y entonces veo: Las fotos, mis fotos, las mismas que él arrebató de mis brazos y guardó en su caja fuerte, están ahora esparcidas por el suelo en un extraño orden que no logro advertir.

-Ven aquí, Isabella -tararea de repente.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo pudo verme?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -inquiero para distraerle del hecho de haberme pillado observándolo.

-Recordando momentos que ya no importan.

Sus palabras me duelen como heridas en el pecho.

«¿Y qué hay de tí? Sucumbiste de nuevo a los encantos de Jacob Black?» escupe su nombre con enfado.

-No por ahora -avanzo uno, dos, cuatro, seis pasos y estoy junto a él- ¿Y la rubia de hoy en dónde está?

Estira las esquinas de sus labios- Ya no hay rubias, Isabella. Encontré a una chica, castaña como tú, preciosa, pero ella llega mucho más tarde.

Levanto mis cejas, escondiendo mi aflicción.

-¿Ella viene? ¿Tú no la traes aquí?

Edward me jala, atrapando mi mano derecha entre la suya y tomándome la cintura. Nos da una vuelta, estamos bailando.

-Ella es única, mi encanto no le afecta. Viene y va cuando quiere, me da migas de su cariño, de su alma, de su cuerpo.

-Celebro que hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato.

-Definitivamente, ella es como Calisto, y me encanta.

Asiento en un gesto de comprensión.

Edward acostumbraba enseñarme muchas cosas en la biblioteca. Se tumbaba en la chaise lounge conmigo entre sus piernas y me leía por horas libros de historia, de arte, de literatura, de geografía, de las estrellas y los planetas con sus satélites.

Yo soy un títere sin voluntad en sus brazos, me arrastra a cualquier lugar del salón, me pega a su torso y me aleja de él.

Nos escapamos a nuestros mundos, a nuestros pensamientos -tétricos en mi caso-, me escapo a mis hubiera, a mis qué tal si, a mis fantasías sin conclusión, a mi sueño hecho pedazos en mi cara.

.

.

Nos movemos al tempo de la música, y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos para girarme sobre las puntas de los pies.

-Me decías que parecía una bailarina de cristal -susurro, despertando de mi letargo caótico y reflexivo- Y ahora entiendo el cruel sentido de éso.

Él se mantiene callado, con su brazo enredado en mi cintura, como la hiedra. ¿Sigue pensando en ella? ¿En la criatura encantadora de la cual habla con tanta fascinación?

«Me rompo fácil» es mi corta explicación «Siempre estuviste tratando de advertirme de maneras sutiles que parecían románticas, dulces».

-No es así -sisea, pero yo ya no creo más.

Así que intento alejarme de su pecho, de su ser por completo, pero me retiene con su inevitable magnetismo.

-Fui una tonta, una tonta al pensar que me amarías para siempre.

Veo gotas pendiendo de mis pestañas. Hora de irme. Él no me verá llorar.

«Dime una cosa, ¿Entrabas a hurtadillas en mi habitación cada noche?» Creo que la cordura ha abandonado mi cerebro. De pronto quiero reclamarle de todo, arañar su rostro y deshacer esa hermosura que se ha convertido en mi maldición.

Comienza una nueva pieza orquestal que demanda a nuestros cuerpos a colocarse más pegados por el torso. Maldigo para mis adentros.

-Creía que ese tema ya estaba terminado -responde.

-¿Entonces me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Me besabas mientras dormía? -yo sé que eso no es posible. Era yo soñando con él, como siempre, alucinando sus toques de antaño suaves y tiernos, cálidos y mimosos, pero me parte idiota no habido la esperanza, y me detesto por eso.

Él mantiene su mentón alto y fuerte, pero la sombra de una emoción que definitivamente no puedo explicar, cruza su semblante.

«¿Por qué no contestas?»

-¿De qué serviría? Tú ya tienes tus conclusiones hechas.

Mi barbilla tiembla con tristeza- Perdóname. Fui tan tonta que pensé...

-¿Que intentaría detenerte? -completa con una sonrisa burlona.

Me zafo de su complicado agarre y me aparto hacia atrás como si quemara.

-¡Basta! ¡No me tortures más ya, Edward!

Me atrapa los costados del rostro entre sus manos y se aproxima tanto, que pienso que va a besarme. Otro pequeño infarto aqueja mi tórax.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres, Isabella?-Farfulla con los ojos apretados.

Hiperventilo antes de permitirme ser tonta y enamorada un minuto más.

-A ti. Te quiero a ti.

Él chasquea sus dedos- Consideralo hecho.

-Me estás dando por mi lado. No más, por favor. Me haces daño -doblo los brazos frente a mí para crear un escudo entre él y yo.

-¿Qué va mal ahora, Isabella? Estoy haciendo lo que has dicho.

-Sólo te estás burlando -digo.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo lo que quieres.

-¿Qué?

Dibuja círculos en mis mejillas. Su tacto es tibio y suave.

-No te vayas. No lo hagas -murmura en mi oído, y mi cuerpo entero sufre un escalofrío.

Presiono mis manos en el algodón de su camisa de vestir y la arrugo en puños enfadados. Sin poderme contener más comienzo a golpearlo, una y otra vez, y todo lo que él hace es soltarme y esconder mas manos detrás de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito, maldito! ¡Te odio! -bramo- ¡Eres un miserable, una bestia sin alma, te odio! -las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas, y no puedo parar.

«¡Me pides que no me vaya! ¡Te atreves a hacerlo! ¡Es tarde, es jodidamente tarde! ¡¿Por qué ahora, Edward?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué?!»

Finalmente detiene mi agresión, envolviendo mis muñecas en su mano izquierda. Su palma derecha me tranquiliza como si yo fuera un animal herido y al cual están a punto de sacrificar.

-Sht, Bella. Pronto terminará, pronto.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No soy idiota, suéltame! ¡Déjame aquí y vete con esa morena de la que tanto hablas!

Él asiente- Ella vendrá ahora, ya está aquí.

Me gira y presiona su espalda contra mi pecho, me preparo para ver a la mujer de mis pesadillas.

OoO

Narrator POV.

El doctor se retiró el estetoscopio, lo acomodó en sus lugar sobre los hombros e hizo un gesto negativo hacia todos los presentes en la alcoba.

-Es imposible, no hay salida -dijo el hombre de bata blanca.

-Haremos lo necesario -dijo la mujer tomando la mano del enfermo.

-Haremos lo que sea -dijo la presencia menos deseada de aquella habitación desde uno de los rincones de la pieza.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Edward recoge las fotografías del suelo y las acomoda de nuevo dentro de la caja.

Mete la mano a su bolsillo y encuentra los anillos de boda que él y Bella habían usado únicamente durante la ceremonia y la luna de miel, luego habían tenido que ocultarlos para que nadie adivinara su secreto.

Edward lanza el anillo hacia la mujer tumbada sobre la mesa al lado del equipo de sonido. Ella tiene un brazo sobre la cabeza.

-Póntelo -ordena él, pero la chica no hace caso.

«Deja de ignorarme ¿quieres?» exige, pero ella está muda.

Edward se aproxima a ella y él mismo coloca la sortija, luego la besa en los labios, rojos y frescos.

«Te he hecho daño, aura, lo lamento tanto. Sé que una vida en el Infierno no saldará mi deuda contigo».

Como el ritual ya acostumbrado entre ellos, él la carga y la sube a la recámara.

Cuando ella está ahí, plácida aún con sus brazos sobre la cabeza, él le da un beso, se despide de ella: «Adiós, mi vida» Y deja una nota a su lado, junto con un anillo de oro.

Edward ocupa el asiento trasero del Mercedes, y Hex se acomoda la gorra de chofer.

-¿Al aeropuerto, señor?

-Sí, Hex. Al aeropuerto.

OoO

**Un beso.**

**Amy W.**

**P.D.: ¿Habéis visto la serie de Penny Dreadful? Os la recomiendo. ¡Qué cosa más maravillosa!**


	13. Hilo Rojo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus votos, por su simple presencia al otro lado de la pantalla.**_

_**A leer.**_

_**Canción del capítulo: Flipside - Lana Del Rey.**_

Capítulo 13: Hilo Rojo.

_"No quieres romperme, no quieres decir adiós,_

_no quieres darte la vuelta, no quieres hacerme llorar pero,_

_me atrapaste una vez, tal vez en el otro lado puedas_

_tenerme de nuevo."_

Narrator POV.

"Si se ama, debe dejarse ir, si regresa es tuyo, si no..." El resto de la frase ya está grabado en todas las mentes, y más de aquellos adictos a ciertos tipos de melancólico romanticismo.

Las personalidades fuertes de aquellos que aman de verdad sabrán que si se deja ir a la persona que tanto quieren sólo demostraría la incapacidad y la cobardía de su parte. Se debe luchar, siempre se debe luchar.

Pero en cambio una persona joven, retoña en los temas tan complicados como el amor, piensa que siempre se debe dejar ser libre a la pareja, nunca amarrarla, nunca retenerla a un lado, nunca asfixiar con afecto ni rebosar de cariño.

Esto es justo lo que Bella hace ahora, porque sabe que Edward Cullen debe desparecer de su corazón, sabe que debe olvidarlo, porque él nunca fue suyo ni jamás lo será.

Lo comprenderá en unos momentos, cuando el destino juegue con ella al ajedrez.

OoO

Cuando Edward Cullen baja del avión, se da la oportunidad de respirar aire fresco.

Hace frío, pero no le importa, pues piensa que el clima no es menos cálido que su ánimo en estos momentos, por lo que a penas nota el cambio en la temperatura.

Hacía unos días había sido celebrada una junta en su compañía y había surgido la necesidad de que alguien viajara para supervisar la construcción del hotel.

Él había sido el primero en levantar la mano y ofrecerse a ir, y ahora que se encontraba en la camioneta que lo instalaría en su "hogar", reza para que la estadía se alargue lo más posible.

Quiere regresar a Los Ángeles, abrir la puerta de la casa y que Isabella ya no esté ahí, ya no soporta más estar junto a ella, la quiere lejos, lejos y que ojalá jamás vuelva.

Aún lo atormenta lo que escribió en aquel remedo de carta. Piensa que pudo haber sido menos brusco o voraz, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Sabe que su primer impulso será buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras, pero es un hombre adulto y es capaz de controlarse.

-Señor Cullen, es un gusto tenerle por aquí -el mismísimo director del Hilton está aquí para estrecharle la mano.

-Buenas tardes -saluda cortés- Estaré aquí el tiempo necesario, el hotel va a ser un éxito.

-No lo dudo, Sr. Cullen, pero... -el gerente se asoma a lado y lado- ¿En dónde está Isabella, su protegida? La última vez vino con ella y dicen que la lleva a todas partes.

Edward sonríe por fuerza, aunque en realidad quiera despedazar al hombre ligeramente robusto frente a él.

-Ella ha crecido y... usted sabe, los adolescentes no quieren pasar tiempo con los viejos ¿verdad?

-Ah... -suspira el Director- Dígamelo a mí, que tengo dos en casa. Últimamente los veo tan poco que a veces olvido que tengo hijos.

Edward aprieta la mandíbula. ¿Es que Isabella y su recuerdo lo iban a seguir a todas partes?

OoO

Bella POV.

Me sobrepongo el vestido azul sobre mi atuendo actual y me miro en el espejo.

-¿No crees que esté muy caluroso? El algodón no es lo más adecuado para el verano.

Rosalie y Alice están sentadas en mi cama, comiendo palomitas y lunetas.

-En Europa, aunque sea verano, siempre hay el riesgo de una nevada -advierte Rose.

-Ya, pero es lindo -anota Alice- Deberías llevarlo, es mejor que no te quedes con las ganas.

Doblo el vestido y lo pongo en la maleta.

-¿Llevas bikini? -pregunta la rubia.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Los suficientes?

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto.

-Tengo un amigo, Jérome, que es el rey de las fiestas en París, y todas son pool partys*.

-No estoy segura de que esa idea me agrade -expreso.

-Oh, Bella, no tienes por qué preocuparte por Jérome -hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y se lleva otra palomita a la boca.

-¿Es gay? -comienzo a relajarme.

-No exactamente, es bisexual -sonríe- Pero tranquila, sólo le gustan las y los rubios -se envuelve un cairel en el dedo y hace un gesto picaresco.

-Ya veo...

-Oye, Al ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras? -Rosalie se incorpora sobre la colcha y se acomoda un cojín entre las piernas.

-Oh, no. Claro que no, yo ya tengo muy bien planeadas mis vacaciones con Jasper, además no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que van a terminar llamándome desde cualquier cárcel de Europa pidiendo ayuda para salir.

A pesar de que lo dice en juego, las tres sabemos que eso definitivamente podría pasar.

-Eso está bien -farfulla Rose- Supongo que es seguro que alguien se quede para ayudarnos a no ser convictas.

-Bien dicho -aprecio con un guiño.

Termino con mi actividad de meter y sacar ropa de la maleta. He revisado mi equipaje más veces de las que sería bueno decir, y he llorado otras tantas también.

Aún no puedo creer que voy a irme; es decir, claro, sólo serán dos meses, no será eterno pero... ¿Qué voy a encontrar cuando regrese? Tal vez me tope con que Edward se ha ido de la casa para jamás volver, lo cual sería... terrible. Aún no estoy preparada para dejarlo salir de mi vida, aún no.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir de compras -Rosalie cambia el canal de televisión de manera azarosa.

-Ya tendremos suficiente tiempo de compras en Europa, Rosalie -digo con cierto trasfondo de molestia en la voz.

-Bien, bien... -rueda los ojos- Ya verás, Bella. Vas a aprender a divertirte de verdad cuando estemos allá.

Me miro en el espejo, que me trae recuerdos de a noche.

Mi memoria no recordaba a la mujer a la que Edward me había presentado la noche anterior, es como si mi mente hubiera bloqueado aquel momento, resistiéndose a la imagen del objeto de obsesión del hombre al que más amo.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste, Bella? -Alice me toma la mano y me mira dulcemente, esperando mi respuesta.

-No tiene caso preguntar -dice Rose- Ya sabes el por qué, Al. ¿Qué te hizo ahora, cariño? -se dirige a mí.

-Nada, chicas. No pensemos en eso, por favor. Está siendo especialmente difícil estos días.

Algunas horas más tarde ellas de despiden de mí como siempre: besos en la mejilla y promesas de una última salida antes del término de la semana.

-¡Tenemos que ocupar esa piscina cuanto antes! -Rose grita desde el asiento trasero del Mercedes, pues Hex va a llevar a ambas a su casa.

-Cuando quieran, chicas -Agito mi mano y cierro la puerta.

El silencio se hace sobre la casa, los techos altos nunca han sido mi fascinación y menos ahora, que Dot no está.

Mi almuerzo consiste en un enorme tazón de cereal con malvaviscos y leche y la mitad de un sándwich que encuentro en un plato dentro del frigorífico.

Sin nada que hacer además de seguir consumiendo golosinas y mirar la pantalla plana, decido que sería una buena idea recuperar mis fotos y guardarlas en algún lugar secreto en mi habitación; después de todo, siempre representarán la época más feliz de mi vida.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Edward tiene puesto un casco y botas gruesas de trabajo, las manos en las caderas y la vista orientada hacia arriba, hacia uno de los andamios en donde tres trabajadores apilan barras de acero.

Se escuchan ruidos de máquinas pesadas por todas partes, sonidos insistentes y molestos de soldaduras y voces que gritan pidiendo ayuda con su labor.

-¿A usted qué le parece?

Edward hace una mueca de extrañeza. Ésa no le parecía una pregunta digna de un CEO.

-Más bien -le mira a los ojos- ¿Qué le parece a usted, Thomas? Después de todo, es su empresa la que le está pagando a la mía.

Thomas Crowl se rasca la nariz con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro. La presencia de Edward le parece tan imponente que incluso olvida quién es el cliente.

-Bueno, señor Cullen -empieza a excusarse- Después de todo, usted es de los clientes más distinguidos del Hilton. ¿Qué mejor que construir un hotel de acuerdo a sus comodidades? Dígame usted ¿el diseño antes que la comodidad?

Edward le sonríe sinceramente, está de un humor que no había tenido en días. Será que el aire de la costa Este le sienta bien, o será que la lejanía de ella le sienta bien.

Los ruidos incesantes a su alrededor no le permiten escuchar sus reflexiones internas, siempre dedicadas a la imagen de Bella tumbada sobre su cama, sonriendo sobre su pecho o subiéndose a sus pies para poder alcanzarlo y ser capaz de darle un beso.

-La pregunta ofende, Thomas. ¿A caso no sabe que la estética y el confort se llevan de la mano?

Thomas asiente con una carcajada, como si Edward hubiera contado un chiste, y se pasa un pañuelo por la frente para limpiar su sudor argumentando la alta temperatura. Éste hombre lo pone de los nervios con su actitud siempre tan segura.

Con respiración tranquila y mente en blanco, Edward regresa al hotel mientras habla por teléfono a su secretaria, que incluso siendo sábado, está en la oficina desde horas tempranas.

Al ingresar la tarjeta a la puerta para que ésta se abra, advierte un perfume en el aire que se vuelve más fácil de identificar conforme se acerca a la recámara.

Edward se cruza de brazos cuando encuentra a la dueña del perfume sentada en la cama, inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás sobre sus brazos y de piernas cruzadas enfundadas en un pantalón de cuero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -es una pregunta simple, hecha de una manera simple. No hay ningún tipo de enojo en su semblante.

-Tú lo sabes -la mujer le señala con un dedo y niega chasqueando la lengua- Has sido un niño malo, Eddie-Edd.

-¿Viniste a castigarme? Vamos, ya no es lo mismo, ha pasado el tiempo -dice él.

-¿Y eso qué? -ella se levanta de un brinco de la cama- Pero, antes que nada, invítame a comer. Quiero ir a nuestro restaurante favorito.

Edward resopla, pero la verdad es que está feliz. Toma a la chica del suelo y la levanta envolviendo sus brazos alrededor.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué has vuelto? -le pregunta una vez ella está en el piso.

-Porque has sido un niño malo, ya te lo dije -levanta los hombros.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Sí, pero te lo explico en el camino. ¿Ahora qué auto tienes, Eddie-Edd? La última vez era un Volkswagen.

-Pero era del año. Además, he progresado desde entonces.

-Sí, sí, puedo darme una idea.

En otro momento, la súbita aparición de la chica le hubiera resultado completamente molesta e inoportuna, ahora le cae como anillo al dedo.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Las manos de Isabella tiemblan sobre la caja.

Sabe que algo no está bien, que algo está terriblemente mal, a pesar de que en la biblioteca no falta nada; cada libro está en su lugar, los puros de Edward perfectamente alineados en su caja, el aroma del limpiador sobre cada superficie, cada papel importante dentro de la caja fuerte.

Algo está fatal porque no falta nada, y sin embargo alguien dejó abierta la caja de seguridad.

Isabella sabe que ese "alguien" sólo pudo haber sido Edward. Siente frío en la nuca, porque ella sólo vino aquí cuando no encontró arriba, en el salón Tulip, sus fotos, a pesar de haberlas visto la noche anterior en aquella habitación.

Se sorprende cuando encuentra las fotos ahí dentro, Edward no pudo haber olvidado cerrar la caja bajo combinación, él es muy precavido como para eso.

Bella recuerda entonces, casi con miedo, la actitud siempre metódica de él, lo cual la hace llegar a una conclusión: Él había dejado la caja fuerte aposta.

¿Para qué? Bella no lo sabe, y eso la hace sentirse completamente confundida.

La desespera el hecho de que ni siquiera cuando más tarde Edward llegue, podrá preguntarle la razón. No quiere hablar con él, no después de todo el cinismo y la crueldad que demostró para con ella la noche antes.

Ella se limita a tomar por lo que vino y, con las fotos bajo el brazo, sale de la biblioteca directo a su cuarto.

Bella se sienta al pie de la cama, pues considera que el suelo es más firme y adecuado para su propósito: Poner las imágenes en orden cronológico.

Hace esto por dos razones: Una, porque al parecer a desarrollado cierta adicción al dolor sentimental y dos, porque es la única manera en la que puede ver a Edward sin que él le diga más palabras que la destruyen cada vez un poco más.

El destino es siempre la cosa más inevitable del universo, creas en él o no, lo quieras o no. El destino siempre mueve sus fichas, y no importa que hagas todo lo posible por evitarlo, el muy maldito siempre halla la manera.

Esto se demuestra en un suceso de eventos -afortunados si se quiere-, pero a final de cuentas inútiles que sucedieron hoy, en los albores del día.

Ésta mañana, justo antes de irse a visitar a su familia, Dot tocó a la puerta de Bella para dejarle el desayuno en el regazo. Bella estaba teniendo un mal sueño, Dot la despertó con pequeñas pero certeras sacudidas, cuando Bella abrió los ojos respiró pesadamente y luego se relajó, pero esto no evito que, al incorporarse sobre la cama, hiciera un gran esfuerzo y movimiento en ésta, debido a la desorientación momentánea y al dolor de cabeza casi insoportable que la asaltaba en aquel momento, entonces, cuando al fin obtiene la charola sobre sus piernas y comienza a desayunar, Dot va a sentarse a su lado a hacerle mimos antes de finalmente levantarse, causando un pequeño rebote en el colchón.

Más tarde, cuando Bella tendía su cama, lo hizo sin cuidado alguno y sin levantar la almohada que cayó al suelo cuando despertó, simplemente porque le duele tanto la cabeza, que cualquier movimiento de inclinación haría a la sangre de su cuerpo acumularse en su cerebro y que éste punce más.

Alice y Rose llegaron a eso de las tres de la tarde, se pusieron a bailar un poco en la habitación de Bella antes de tumbarse sobre su estómago en la cama y comenzar a comer dulces, en ningún momento se echaron sobre el suelo, como era su costumbre, porque... bueno, no lo hicieron y ya.

Hasta ahora el tablero va 3-0, favor Bella, que ahora ha terminado de acomodar las fotografías en correcto orden y se siente satisfecha con lo que ha hecho.

Mientras ella continúa perdiéndose en cada imagen y en cada momento, pone sus manos a los costados sobre el suelo para acomodar su posición de loto, pues sus piernas comienzan a dormirse. Cuando lo hace, su pie desacomoda la primer hilera izquierda de su "línea de tiempo", ocasionando que una de las fotos se deslice hacia debajo de la cama. Bella hurga, sin ver, sobre la superficie para dar con la foto, pero lamentablemente su brazo es demasiado pequeño, así que tiene que recurrir a ponerse de rodillas, asomar la cabeza y ahora sí, extender el brazo.

Ahora el tablero cambia, y los tres puntos que Bella tiene a favor no sirven para nada cuando el destino hace su movimiento final:

Bella se incorpora, con cara pálida y a punto de desfallecer, con tres cosas en las manos: La fotografía que buscaba, un anillo de bodas, y una nota escrita con pulcra caligrafía sobre un rectángulo de papel marfil grueso.

Ella sabe lo que está pasando, pero se niega a la aceptación. Esto no puede estar pasandopiensa.

Querida Isabella:

Estarás confundida ahora, y seguramente tendrás un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Lo lamento, es mi culpa, ayer me propasé con la cantidad de cloroformo que utilicé sobre ti.

No hay más explicaciones que darte, te conozco y sé que ya estás haciendo tus conclusiones.

Ésta noche no esperes a que llegue, porque no lo haré. De ahora en adelante podrás deambular por la casa sin preocuparte por mi presencia en ella.

Te has librado de tu eterna sombra, felicitaciones.

Feliz viaje a Europa.

Nunca tuyo, Edward.

Bella acaricia la liza textura de la joya de oro entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Su corazón duele, duele mucho y piensa que ésta vez no va a sobrevivir.

Está a punto de las lágrimas, pero el enojo reina sobre ella. Él se ha ido y ella piensa que es injusto, por alguna razón aún pensaba que si ella se iba él sufriría al menos un poco, o extrañaría verla por la casa al menos por rutina, pero no, él había abandonado la casa, había ganado, como siempre.

Se niega a ver el anillo y la idea de lanzarlo con furia por la ventana la tienta, pero teme que esta pequeña sortija sea una de las últimas cosas que le queden de él.

En un acto tremenda y románticamente tonto, Bella pone la nota contra su pecho y va hacia la ventana, el viento seca sus primeras y únicas lágrimas a pesar de la profunda desdicha. Teme haberse quedado seca luego de tantas noches de llanto.

Las últimas tres palabras de él le retumban en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, porque son letales y despiadadas, pero sobre todo, verdaderas. Terriblemente verdaderas. Isabella lo sabe, y esto le duele más que cualquier otra cosa. Él nunca había sido suyo, ni siquiera cuando ella pensó que él amor que él le profesaba era indudable.

Cloroformo. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior tratan de llegar a su mente, pero sólo llegan partes difusas y cortas.

No tener recuerdos de cómo llegó a la cama se lo había atribuido al múltiple cansancio al que Edward la tenía sojuzgada, pero ahora se cuestiona todo, no se siente segura nada, ni siquiera de si la abyecta nota es real; casi desea estar soñando.

La voz de Edward le llega en ecos al igual que los recuerdos: difusos y lejanos.

"Ella vendrá ahora, ya está aquí" Se da cuenta que luego de eso ya no hay nada en su memoria. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo era la mujer esa?

Cierra los ojos y se presiona la cabeza con la palma de ambas manos, como si este procedimiento le ayudara a recordar.

Nada. No hay nada. No tiene en la mente siquiera la vaga silueta de alguien frente a ella cuando Edward le dio la vuelta.

Desesperada, se levanta y va corriendo al salón Tulip, esperando que regresar sobre sus pasos sea una buena táctica.

Una vez ahí, Bella se balancea de lado a lado en un baile poco delicado tarareando incluso la melodía para sí. Se da la vuelta rápido, igual a como él lo había hecho, ve hacia la puerta, donde se suponía estaba la mujer.

Nada.

Ella piensa que tal vez nunca la vio, que Edward le puso el cloroformo en la nariz antes de que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesar una imagen de la Calisto y guardarla en su archivero de memorias.

Todo cambia cuando Bella ve la mesa, parpadea varias veces.

"Póntelo" El rememoro de la orden la congela en su sitio.

¿Qué pasó, qué pasó? Está a punto del colapso, siente que no puede manejarlo un minuto más.

Regresa a su habitación, aterrorizada ante su incapacidad por recapitular la noche anterior.

Acostada sobre la cama esconde el rostro entre sus manos, pero se descubre extrañada cuando percibe el perfume de él en su edredón.

Sus lóbulos temporales se esfuerzan un poco más, reaccionando al catalizador de la colonia masculina.

"Adiós, mi vida" ella cae sobre su espalda, como un títere al que le han cortado los hilos.

Quiere vomitar, siente pánico, miedo, furia... siente todas aquellas sensaciones desagradables que se encuentran albergadas en lo más oscuro del corazón humano.

No se permite sentir felicidad o emoción, no permite que en su pecho se extienda esa sensación cálida y tersa a la que antes llamaba amor. ¿Por qué habría de dejarla surgir? No hay ninguna razón para cometer semejante acto tan estúpido.

Bella mira el anillo, lee la última línea de la nota y se acuerda una vez más del "Adiós, mi vida" más falso de la historia.

Ella entorna sus ojos y rechina los dientes.

Hasta el último momento él había tenido que torturarla haciéndola pensar que aún la ama; haciendo una cosa, contradiciendo con otra. Para Isabella sólo importa el anillo, el más pequeño de los objetos, más sin embargo el más sólido.

Edward lo había dejado ahí, y lo único que aquello significa es que él ha terminado todo, en todo caso de que alguna vez hubiera empezado.

Esta vez ella no lo toma como una derrota, sino como una lección. Jamás ames demasiado, jamás digas que quieres con tu vida.

Una buena pregunta ahora sería, ¿qué pensaría Edward si se entera de que ahora Isabella, su aura, su vida, su amor, lo odia a la misma intensidad a la que antes lo adoraba?

Triste es pensar que la más sincera de las confesiones, la más sincera de las despedidas jamás hechas por el hombre más enamorado de la faz de la tierra, ha sido tomada por suaura como el más atroz de los "adioses".

Mientras él se despidió con el alma, guardándose un "te amo" en los labios entreabiertos, Bella piensa que aquél ha sido su último acto de tortura hacia ella.

OoO

Un beso.

Amy W.


	14. No Cierres Los Ojos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia - y algunos personajes- me pertenecen.

¡He vuelto, luego de 24 días sin actualizar –según las cuentas de Paula Zegarra, fiel seguidora de esta historia-!

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a Yuruari Stephens, porque mañana es su cumple ¡Yúju! ¿Dónde es la fiesta, nena?, y a Samy Cordova, que su cumple es el 19, pero igual, no hace daño celebrar desde antes :) Felicidades a ambas, y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, aunque temo que este no es un capítulo en el que se pueda celebrar (lo siento por eso).

NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL, favor de leer.

Nos vemos abajo.

Canción del capítulo: Blinding - Florence + The Machine.

A leer.

Capítulo 14: No Cierres Los Ojos.

"Al parecer, he estado sumida en alguna especie de letargo.

Una turista en el mundo muerto, nunca despierto.

Ni un beso ni una palabra amable, pudieron despertarme de este sueño,

hasta que me di cuenta que eras tú el que me mantenía abajo"

Narrator POV.

Victoria atrapa la pajita entre los labios, toma un poco de Coca-Cola y deposita el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-No quiero, de ninguna manera, que vayas y hables con ella ¿bueno?

-Pero Edward, si ella supiera...

-¡No! ¡Dios! Yo tengo la culpa por haberte dicho.

-No, no -Victoria pone su mano sobre la de él- No te sientas culpable por confiar en mí.

-Sabía que debía dejarme mis cosas para mí mismo. Qué idiota he sido.

-Vale -ella le muestra las palmas de las manos para que se tranquilice- No voy a ir a hablar con ella, pero tú sí que deberías hacerlo.

-Olvídalo, tuve seis largos meses para eso y no pasó. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora que estoy aquí mi decisión podría cambiar?

-Porque cada segundo que estás sentado en esa silla la pierdes, la estás dejando ir.

Edward niega y acaricia la mejilla de la mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego.

tonto como para creer eso?

-Lo vi en sus ojos, Vi. Ella... ella está enamorada de alguien más, yo lo sé. Por eso esto está bien para los dos. En cuanto sea mayor de edad le daré su fideicomiso y se irá a hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, no debe existir otro sentimiento más que el del vago aprecio -Edward traga con dificultad y estira un lado de su boca hacia arriba- Bueno, eso si tengo suerte.

–No estoy de acuerdo –dice ella. Sus brazos cruzados con indignación.

–Qué lástima. Estás aquí para escuchar, no para opinar.

–Mhm, mhm –niega– No voy a dejarte en paz, esta vez de mí no te libras.

OoO

Bella POV.

Abracé a Dorotha cuando salí de casa, fue una despedida dura, porque ella es como mi madre, pero tengo el consuelo de que voy a volver a verla en cuestión de un mes.

Siempre me ha molestado cuando las cosas son un arma de doble filo; mi regreso a Los Ángeles es un claro ejemplo de ello. Volver aquí significa ver a Dot, a Alice, a Jake, pero también significa volver a ver a Edward, mi infierno personal.

Estamos dejando las maletas, listas para subir al avión, y Rose tiene sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y hace presión cuando ve que el semblante triste regresa a mí.

–Estarás bien, Bella, ya verás.

Pensé que esto me haría sentir bien, o al menos mejor, pero no, no siento nada por el viaje, mi alma y mi mente están aún puestas en la nota de Edward, en sus frases crípticas y despiadadas, en su abandono, en su humillación para conmigo.

Rosalie hace un esfuerzo por reconfortarme, comparte sus audífonos conmigo y me deja sentarme del lado de la ventana.

«Llegaremos al hotel, nos pondremos algo lindo y después iremos a casa de Jerome».

–Tengo miedo de "Jerome", Rose. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella me levanta una ceja.

–¿En serio? ¿Tú, estás preocupada por su edad?

Levanto un hombro.

«Tiene veinticuatro» responde entonces «Y, como la mayoría de los hombres, es pervertido, pero es muy divertido, ya verás».

–Es la primera vez que vengo a París –suspiro– Y no siento que en realidad esté lejos. Lo siento aquí, Rose, como si estuviera sentado por ahí, vigilándome.

–Estás teniendo delirios de paranoia, y no te culpo. Edward es un maldito acosador contigo, pero es hora de que lo afrontes, él ya se fue, ya hora es tu turno de dejarlo todo atrás –señala la ventana con el dado– Mira la ciudad, Bella, mira bien, porque cuando vuelvas serás otra. Serás fuerte, serás joven y serás feliz.

Me chupo el labio inferior y trago saliva– ¿Podrías jurarme eso? –libero una lágrima silente.

–Júralo tú misma, para ti misma. Tú decides si quieres seguir así, cada quien decide ser feliz o no, Bella.

OoO

Los hoteles en Francia, en especial en París, se caracterizan por sus habitaciones pequeñas y sus tarifas estratosféricas.

Nos alojamos en el Grand Pigalle, que es un hotel de moda en una zona de moda, y el precio no es caro en lo absoluto: de doscientos a trescientos dólares la noche.

Mientras Rose anuda en su cuello el vestido de tipo halter, yo pongo una toalla sobre mi hombro, preparándome para una ducha en la bañera.

–No tienes que compartir la habitación conmigo –insisto por enésima vez desde que llegamos– No es como si fuera a suicidarme.

–Estás triste, Bella, puedo verlo, así que no voy a dejarte sola. Deja ya de discutir.

–Pero solo hay una cama...

–¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿Piensas que voy a violarte o algo?

–¡No! Yo no había pensado eso...

Ella se carcajea– Ya lo sé, Bellita. Estoy jugando.

Cuando ella termina de ponerse espectacular, como siempre, anuncia que bajará al bar a tomar algunos tragos sin alcohol.

–...Para que tengas un tiempo de privacidad –agrega.

Meto los pies al agua, que en un principio me parece muy caliente, pero con el tiempo mi piel se acostumbra a la temperatura y logro relajarme al apoyar la nuca contra el borde de la tina.

Lloro durante un cuarto de hora, eso es algo inevitable, estoy rota por dentro y el amor de mi vida me ha dejado finalmente de la forma más vil posible.

Durante los últimos días he intentado odiarlo, pero no puedo, no siento más que un intenso rencor hacia él.

Pero él no debe saber eso.

OoO

Jerome es alto, de formas atléticas, ojos oscuros, piel blanca y cabello negro y rizado. A primera vista parece un chico serio, pero cuando Rosalie me acerca a él para presentarme, él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me da un abrazo cálido e íntimo.

–Oh, bébé, votre ami est belle –le dice a Rosalie– Il ne pouvait embrasser toute la nuit.

Rose recoge los labios en una risita nerviosa, algo que jamás había visto.

Cuando Jerome me suelta, miro a mi amiga con ojos interrogantes, pero ella me ignora.

–Jerome, sé dulce mon amour. Elle est pas blonde –ella lo abraza y deja un beso en su mejilla.

Los labios delgados de él se estiran hacia arriba, luego nos pone sus manos en la espalda y nos guía hacia la barra.

–Deux boissons pour mes filles, Claude –exclama Jerome hacia el bartender.

–Y cuéntame, ¿mi rubia favorita te ha hablado de mí? –me cuestiona.

–Oh, sí, ella... –mi voz tiembla un poco, jamás se me ha dado bien esto de entablar nuevas relaciones– ...habla de ti todo el tiempo. Dijo que te gusta solo la gente rubia.

Él alza una ceja hacia Rose y luego regresa su mirada.

–Eso podría cambiar, Belle –murmura con voz profunda.

Rosalie se dedica el resto de la noche a tomar Cosmos con poco alcohol y demás cocteles de colores llamativos, mientras que yo, para relajarme, recurro a mi costumbre de meter los pies a la alberca.

Como en un déjà vu, Jerome viene a sentarse a mi lado, pasa su mano por debajo de mi rodilla y coloca mi pie sobre su regazo.

–¿Qué haces?

–Te estoy sintiendo –dice con ojos cerrados, yo me quedo paralizada y asustada. ¿Qué?

–No me malinterpretes –se corrige cuando nota mi tensión– Verás, me gusta mucho la gente y gracias a eso he aprendido a leerla muy bien, y tú... tú estás muy triste, Belle.

Me hago hacia atrás y retiro mi pie de sus piernas, regresándolo al agua.

–Hum... no necesito un análisis, gracias –respondo a la defensiva.

Jerome se yergue, con las piernas dobladas y las manos en sus rodillas. Exhala.

–Sé muy bien la imagen que tienen las mujeres de mí. Casi puedo obviar lo que Rose te dijo sobre mí: un mujeriego y pervertido adicto a las y los rubios y que practica la efebofilia* de manera cotidiana.

Ladeo la cabeza– Sí, fue más o menos lo que ella dijo –acepto.

–Eso es verdad... en parte. Tengo un lado sentimental como cualquier persona, no soy de piedra, aunque mis músculos demuestren lo contario –ríe.

–Escucha, Jerome –exagero mi acento– No quiero ser grosera, pero en verdad no estoy de humor para que alguien venga a meterse en mi cabeza y me diga cómo me siento, porque yo ya sé exactamente lo que está pasando conmigo ¿bueno?

Me enseña sus palmas en rendición y se levanta.

–Lo intenté, mon beau châtaigne, solo no me odies ¿vale?

Me relajo. He sido grosera.

–Lo siento, no quise ser agresiva. Ahora estoy pasando por una etapa y... solo quiero estar sola. ¿Entiendes eso?

–Cuando se está tan triste, lo peor que se puede hacer es alejarse de la multitud.

Intento parecer indiferente.

–No lo estoy.

Él asiente, rendido, y se va justo cuando ve a Rosalie venir.

–¿Ya trató de llevarte a la cama? –sus palabras son torpes.

–¿Que no se supone que estás tomando bebidas sin alcohol? –pregunto.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa y se lleva un dedo a los labios.

–Sht. ¿Intentó llevarte a la cama?

Ruedo los ojos.

–No, no vino a seducirme. Él no es el idiota qué tú crees.

–Yo nunca dije que él fuera un idiota.

–No lo dijiste literalmente, pero sí dijiste que era un mujeriego, que se la vivía en fiestas y, básicamente, qué era tan superficial como todos los que conocemos.

–Agh... Bella... Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Lo que sea que te haya dicho, olvídalo. Le gustas y lo único que quiere es sexo.

Levanto una ceja, pero luego me rindo. Rosalie nunca ha sido la mejor para entender sentimientos y mucho menos para ver el lado bueno de las personas.

–Como sea. ¿Nos vamos ya? –saco los pies del agua y acto seguido me pongo de levanto.

–Pero acabamos de llegar –argumenta.

Me paso la palma de la mano por mi ojo derecho, desacomodando mi pelo en el proceso.

–Yo estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir y... –dejo el resto de la frase en el aire.

Ella dirige una mirada fugaz hacia Jerome, que está en algún punto detrás de mí, y restalla la lengua.

–¿Te molestaría que me quedara un poco más?

–Claro que no –me pongo los zapatos y, debido a mi falta de equilibrio, trastabillo hacia atrás, a punto de caer. Unas manos me afianzan por debajo de los brazos.

«Uh, gracias» me incorporo y miro hacia atrá del Rey de Roma...

–Te salvé –dice, seguido de un bizqueo.

–Sí, gracias –repito– Uhm, adiós.

–¿Se van? –interroga con un tono extraño.

–Solo ella –responde Rose por mí.

–Vale –dice con un encogimiento de hombros y se acerca para besarme la mejilla dos veces de cada lado– Hasta luego, Belle, espero verte pronto.

Asiento y miro a mi amiga.

–Enviaré de vuelta al chofer.

–¡No! –exclama ella– No hace falta. Mon amour va a llevarme ¿verdad? –inquiere hacia Jerome.

–Claro, mon blonde sensuelle –contesta con un timbre pegajoso y sensual.

Es hora de que me vaya de aquí.

Me despido de Rose y corro hacia el auto.

.

.

.

Cuando estamos pasando por Place de la Concorde, le digo a Mason, el chofer, que se detenga.

–Quiero estirar un poco las piernas –explico.

Me apeo del coche y camino en línea recta a través de la plaza, como si tuviera un destino fijo. Al final, cuando determino que estoy lo suficientemente alejada de los cientos de personas que deambulan por la explanada, me doblo por la mitad, con las manos en la cintura, y lloro. Lloro hasta que siento el rostro caliente y la cabeza punzante, hasta que la carga que llevaba sobre mis hombros, desde que descubrí que él se había ido, se vuelve más liviana.

"...Me propasé con la cantidad de cloroformo... No esperes que llegue, porque no lo haré... Nunca tuyo, Edward"

Maldita nota que se ha quedado grabada a fuego en mi mente, maldita nota que simplemente no he podido dejar atrás y que aún cargo en mi bolso.

Trato de limpiar mi rostro lo mejor posible, contando con que no tengo un espejo, y regreso al Audi.

.

.

.

Narrator POV.

Días después...

Es de noche cuando en el salón del Hilton la crema y nata de la sociedad está reunida.

Hay una pareja a la que todo el mundo mira. El hombre parece una versión moderna de James Dean y la dama que lo acompaña es una Jessica Rabbit en vestido color esmeralda.

–Había olvidado lo que sentía –murmura ella en el oído de su pareja.

–¿Demasiado tiempo alejada de los reflectores? –responde él, con sorna.

–Ten por seguro que no lo extrañaba.

–Siempre has sido menos vanidosa que yo.

–Tú eres la estrella, querido.

Las murmuraciones de los más jóvenes recorren como pólvora el lugar: ¿A caso Edward Cullen finalmente tiene una novia? Solo los veteranos saben lo que pasa, pero ellos también comienzan a hacer especulaciones: Al fin Victoria Cullen, la hermana problema, la oveja negra de la familia, ha salido de su escondite, pero, ¿por qué?

–Están mirándome –Victoria disimula que está hablando a través de un canapé en su boca.

–¿Qué esperabas? Regresaste, todos quieren saber lo que hiciste.

–¿Y para qué? Ellos no sufrieron, ellos no se humillaron.

–Tranquila, no quieres tener un ataque aquí –Edward cierra sus dedos en torno a la muñeca de ella y da un apretón reconfortante.

«Sonríe, nena. No alimentes a los cuervos».

Victoria estira las esquinas de los labios hacia arriba y relaja el semblante.

–¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?

–Sigamos siendo los protagonistas de los periódicos y revistas del mes –su hermano le ofrece una mano, que ella desde luego toma, y ambos se deslizan a la pista de baile.

–Nadie más está bailando –observa ella, y el color le sube a las mejillas.

–¿Y qué? Te ves espectacular, Victoria, y si de todos modos saldrás en primeras planas, déjales ver que te diviertes, que no te importa lo que ellos piensen.

Edward se abraza al cuerpo curvilíneo de la mujer.

–¿Vas a quedarte aquí, conmigo? –pregunta él.

–Ya te dije que sí, tú siempre has estado para mí, no voy a abandonarte.

–Bien –sisea él con ojos cerrados– Porque te necesito más que nunca.

OoO

Bella POV.

Las imágenes son bastante claras; nítidas como si fueran reales, pero el hecho de que no puede hablar me hace entender que estoy soñando, sin embargo, la escena me parece familiar, esto no es un sueño, no en el más puro sentido, es una especie de regresión.

Estoy de vuelta en Los Ángeles, de vuelta en el salón Tulip. Edward me tiene bien sujeta, está gritando, pero yo estoy ahí entre sus brazos y aquí oculta en uno de los rincones del salón. Puedo verme a mí misma, mi piel está tan pálida como la de un fantasma.

–¡Cierra la boca! ¡No soy idiota, suéltame! ¡Déjame aquí y vete con esa morena de la que tanto hablas!

Mis gritos son patéticos, y mis intentos de golpes también.

–Ella vendrá ahora, ya está aquí –murmura y me da la vuelta con brusquedad.

Miro para todas partes, pero no hay nadie. Estamos solos en nuestra suciedad. Voy acercándome más y más, puedo ver a Edward tan cerca que las pequeñas arrugas en sus sienes se vuelven visibles ante mí. Quiero tocarlo, pero una fuerza extraña me priva de poder elevar el brazo y hacerlo.

Todo pasa muy lento, y aprecio cada detalle.

Mi espalda choca en su pecho, apenas puedo sostenerme a mí misma. Edward saca un pañuelo empapado y lo coloca contra mi nariz, y yo caigo en peso muerto.

–Ahí estás, cariño –susurra él mientras me toma entre sus brazos y ve hacia el frente, y ahí... un espejo.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Katherine sabe que no es seguro salir a la calle, que solo debe hacerlo cuando Ettore esté con ella, pero su madre tiene gripe, y ella tiene que salir a comprar unas hierbas para el té.

Se viste con el sombrero más grande que posee y pone un pie fuera, exponiéndose al sol cefaludesi.

Su andar es rápido y su mirada recorre todos los ángulos en cada paso. Se arrepiente de haber salido, debió haber esperado, pero ya ha caminado la mayor parte, no tiene caso regresar.

En el mercado, lidiando con cientos de turistas, logra obtener el anís, la miel y el cardamomo. Guarda todo en la bolsa de mimbre y vuelve a casa por entre las empinadas calles.

A dos calles de su hogar, Katherine casi puede oler el peligro. Sabe que algo no anda bien porque en un pueblecito como este, el auto más reciente pertenece al adinerado pescador que vive en la colina, y dicho auto es un Dodge Challenger de los ochentas. Por eso, cuando ella ve un Lincoln negro del año parqueado a lo lejos, decide que es hora de correr.

A penas atina a meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta, yendo directo a la terraza, donde su madre está con bata de dormir y la nariz roja, regando sus preciadas flores.

–Mamá –la llama ella, que va a tomarle el brazo y a meterla a la casa, donde la sienta en el sillón.

–¿Qué pasa, cariño? Estás blanca como un fantasma.

–Nos tenemos que ir, mamá. Él... él sabe. Están aquí.

La mujer de edad madura tranquiliza a su hija.

–No podemos huir toda la vida, cariño, y has sufrido bastante. Estamos solas, nadie está ahí fuera.

OoO

Los sueños no dejan en paz a Isabella, que no sabe si el universo a confabulado en su contra o es su mente, haciéndole recordar todo de un momento para otro.

Ha recordado lo que pasó la última noche con él. Recuerda el pañuelo empapado en cloroformo, las palabras dulces y sensuales de Edward en su oído, el anillo que él colocó en su dedo, el cómo la llevó a la cama, el beso en la mejilla, el último beso.

"Debiste darme más químico, Edward, para no recordarte en absoluto" piensa ella, que cree que él lo ha hecho a propósito, para torturarla desde la distancia.

Está en otro continente, a miles de kilómetros lejos de él, y sin embargo ella sigue bajo su influjo.

Vomita una y otra vez, como si oliera el tricloruro aún contra sus fosas nasales.

Camina, sin ganas, al colchón, y se cubre con las cobijas; siente como si estuviera nevando sobre París.

Está tan débil que vuelve a quedarse dormida, aún cuando hace cuanto puede para no hacerlo.

En la etapa REM de su sueño, ella recuerda; recuerda las épocas felices y la desgracia posterior.

OoO

Bella POV.

Rosalie entra como un bólido a la habitación y detrás de ella todo un séquito de amigos, cuyas caras me parece haber visto hace algunos días, en la fiesta de Jerome.

Sé que es tarde para aparentar que nada pasa. El hecho de que aún esté en pijama con una almohada empapada de lágrimas contra mi pecho y temblando de pies a cabeza son cosas difíciles de disimular.

–¡Bella! ¡Bella, ¿qué tienes?! –Rose se tumba a mi lado en la cama y me levanta, examinando mi rostro.

«Dios, estás hirviendo. ¡Llama a un médico!» le grita a alguien.

Hay caras a mí alrededor, e incuso una chica me da a oler un frasco con sales, pero me retiro hacia atrás. No estoy desmayándome, tampoco tengo fiebre; no estoy llorando ni temblando.

–Bella, no cierres los ojos –ordena mi amiga con tono severo.

No estoy desmayándome, sólo quiero dormir. No quiero ruido.

–Vete –farfullo– Váyanse todos, por favor.

Ella me ignora.

–¿Qué pasó, qué tienes?

Abro la palma de mi mano, revelando la nota de despedida, su nota de despedida.

«¿Qué es esto?» Rosalie examina el escrito un montón de veces.

–Es de Edward –mi voz en ronca.

–Bella, estás alucinando. No cierres los ojos –me presiona la frente.

–Yo soy, Rose, yo soy –mis cuerdas vocales se quiebran en su nombre, y las lágrimas caen contra la almohada otra vez.

–¡Un médico! –grita de nuevo y vuelve a centrarse en mí.

«¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Bella?» está desesperada.

–Yo soy Calisto, Rose, siempre lo fui.

OoO

Uh, a esta Bella le va a dar un aneurisma antes de cumplir los 20. ¿Se esperaban lo de Victoria? ¿Qué será lo que habrá hecho? ¿Por qué es la oveja negra? Escucho teorías. Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero tomen en cuenta que, como alguno(a)s ya sabrán, se me dañó el archivo y tuve que escribir tooodo de nuevo U.U

Bien, ahora la NOTA: Vario(a)s de uds. se han quejado en sus reviews (unos de manera más gentil que otros) de que no les gusta todo el misterio en la historia y de que no sienten que el fic esté avanzando, que se revuelven con tantos Narrator POVs y que, en conclusión, eso no les gusta. Entiendo su sentir, en verdad, y puede que el fic parezca lento, pero así debe ser, pues me parece incongruente que en un capítulo (por ejemplo) los protagonistas se peleen y al siguiente capítulo se arreglen y prácticamente se estén casando. Para mí para todo hay tiempo, y el misterio es algo que en ésta historia va a estar muy presente; incluso me parece bueno que uds. saquen sus conclusiones en cada actualización y compartan sus ideas conmigo. Bien podría haber hecho de esta novela algo corto, qué se cuenta en 10-15 capítulos, pero tengan por seguro que la trama a penas les sabría y no considerarían el fic siquiera como "bueno". Espero entiendan mi punto como escritora de YCBTB que soy y, por favor, sigan leyendo, no os decepcionaré.

Dejen sus comentarios (no quiero sonar mal pero, me he dado cuenta que los comentarios han bajado T_T , y eso me pone mal), agreguen la historia a su lista y cualquier duda o comentario en el grupo de Facebook -link en mi perfil-.

Veré si subo adelanto en Wattpad.

Un beso.

Amy W.


	15. Inconvenientes Pt I

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Sinceramente terminé el capítulo muuuucho antes de lo que esperaba, supongo que esto de regresar a la escuela me funciona bien. Yo trabajo bajo presión, ja, ja._**

**_Bueno, no os entretengo más y solo quiero desear un buen comienzo de clases para todos los que ya regresaron a la cárcel :p_**

**_Canción del capítulo: Fire And The Thud -Arctic Monkeys._**

**_A leer._**

_Si es verdad que vas a irte, dime a dónde, nos veremos ahí._

_Al día siguiente te robaste mi corazón._

_Todo lo que tocaba me decía que sería mejor_

_compartirlo contigo._

_Y ahora estás escondiéndote en mi sopa,_

_y este libro revela tu rostro,_

_y apareces detrás de mis párpados._

_Y la concentración continuamente se interrumpe._

Capítulo 15: Inconvenientes Parte I: "Vino"

Narrator POV.

Renée jamás fue la hija ejemplar, ni la estudiante más destacada, ni la más bonita, ni la de mejor corazón. Siempre fue la chica de al lado; nada que decir en su contra ni nada que decir a su favor. Pero, como todo, eso cambió un día. Cambió el día que unos ojos cafés y un acento español la dejaron cautivada por completo.

Bastó que él le guiñara un ojo y le ofreciera una copa del mejor vino Sauvignon para caer completamente a sus pies.

Renée fue, por un mínimo periodo de tiempo, la persona más dichosa de Louisiana. Era de esperarlo, estaba enamorada; y como toda joven enamorada, ella iba por los pasillos pintando corazones y escribiendo cartas de amor apasionado en hojas que nadie nunca leería.

A su madre no le gustó eso. No le convenía que alguien más se casara con su hija mayor, ella ya tenía a alguien designado para casarse desde que era una niña.

Pero los encierros y los castigos no bastaron. Renée no cejó en su cometido: vivir para toda la vida con el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Fue exactamente el día en que ella le confesó su amor que la tragedia ocurrió: él se iba, la dejaba para siempre. Estaba comprometido con alguien más. Iba a casarse.

El español de voz profunda se fue para no volver y ni siquiera le importó cuando ella le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo. Un hijo suyo.

Renée fue tan desdichada, que pudo ver en primera fila las pompas matrimoniales del hombre que ella amaba con la mujer que él amaba. Y allí, en esa boda, Renée cometió un acto que sabía lamentaría para toda la vida.

OoO

Bella POV.

Rosalie habló con Alice por teléfono durante toda la noche, mientras que ella y sus amigos de la fiesta me curaban la fiebre y los temblores. Uno de ellos dijo que era un shock nervioso, y que era normal sufrirlo cuando se estaba sometido a mucha presión.

Rosalie me miró mal durante toda la velada, negando de cuando en cuando y murmurando al teléfono cosas que no entendí gracias al zumbido en mis oídos y a todo el ruido alrededor.

Al parecer fue cuando me quedé dormida que todos se fueron, y Rosalie tuvo que dormir en el silloncito de la pequeña habitación.

Hoy, cuando me levanto, ella está frente a mí con la bandeja del desayuno y con el ceño fruncido. Después de poner la comida en mis piernas, coloca los brazos en garras y bufa.

-Vamos a regresar a Los Ángeles -anuncia.

Me apresuro a tragar el bocado y agito la cabeza.

-No, Rosalie. Ni se te ocurra.

-Bella -dice severamente y se sienta en la cama- No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¿Tienes idea del jodido susto que me diste ayer? ¡Pensé que entrarías en coma!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No exageres, por favor.

-No estoy exagerando. Tenías más de cuarenta grados de temperatura y estabas alucinando.

-Yo... yo lo sé -tengo recuerdos vagos de eso- Pero no puedo regresar, Rose.

Ella muestra aquél brillo de sus impresionantes ojos azules. Ese brillo de pena, de dolor. Ella suspira.

-Bella... estás dejando que él te mate. Edward te está asesinando desde la distancia.

-¡No! -exclamo- No, porque yo no voy a dejar que eso pase. Voy a sobreponerme Rose, te lo juro. Te lo juro. Sólo dame tiempo para...

-¿Y cómo supones lograrlo? Durante la fiesta con Jerome no hablaste con absolutamente nadie. Conocer gente nueva es lo que necesitas, y con urgencia.

-Lo voy a intentar -respondo con ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviera rezando-. Voy salir de esto, Rose. Pero dame tiempo.

-Tienes un mes, cariño -se levanta de la cama-. Iré a almorzar con unos chicos. Cuando regrese espero que estés lista, iremos de compras.

Toma la llave de la habitación y su bolso de la mesita de noche.

«Ah, y también espero que te estés tomando el hierro ¿verdad?» entorna los ojos.

-S-sí, lo estoy haciendo.

-Bien. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando se va, no puedo comer más y dejo la bandeja a un lado, volviendo a tirarme a la cama.

El cansancio está presente en todo mi cuerpo, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, Edward aparece detrás de mis párpados. Me quito las cobijas de encima, enojada conmigo misma por no poder superarlo aún, y me meto a la ducha.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Cuando Victoria da vueltas frente al espejo, observando el vestido desde todos sus ángulos y la caída de la tela, Edward recuerda a Isabella haciendo aquello mismo, cuando él la llevaba a Rodeo Drive y la observaba probarse un sinfín de vestidos, que él pagaba gustoso.

-No te gusta ¿verdad? Claro que no... este no es mi color -murmura Victoria haciendo una mueca.

Edward regresa su mente a la realidad y sonríe apenas.

-Te ves preciosa, Victoria. Como siempre.

-Hum, pues no te ves muy entusiasmado.

Edward parpadea rápido antes de decir:

-En una semana se acaba mi visita aquí, y quiero que vengas conmigo a España.

Victoria se queda impávida, luego lanza el vestido a la pila de prendas del sofá.

-¿Cambiaste de decisión? -se nota cierta emoción en su voz.

-No, ella no... no sabrá que estamos ahí. Yo solo quiero...

-Quieres vigilarla -completa ella-. Aún no comprendo cómo es que dejaste que ella se fuera a Europa. En cualquier momento ellos van a encontrarla ahí... ¡En España!

Él se incorpora, mete las manos a los bolsillos y suspira, yendo hasta su hermana y parándose detrás de ella en el espejo.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir que ellos la encuentren. No vale la pena seguirla protegiendo. Sé que no voy a volver a verla, Vi. Ella no estará nunca más en Los Ángeles. La perdí, y está bien.

Victoria se gira y le da un abrazo largo y lleno de significado al hombre al que, años antes, ella creía indestructible.

-Estoy aquí, tonto. No te voy a dejar solo.

-Solo quiero verla un momento más -susurra él contra su hombro, que ella siente húmedo y entonces sabe que su hermano, el legendario Edward Cullen, está llorando.

OoO

Bella POV.

Los "amigos" de Rosalie brillan casi tanto como la torre Eiffel en la noche. Las mujeres y los hombres tienen joyas por doquier, uno de ellos incluso tiene una plancha de oro en los dientes.

-Tu amiga -dice entonces uno de ellos hacia Rose- ¿No habla?

Ella me da un codazo, y yo me obligo a sonreír.

-Lo lamento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué decías?

-Nada, Isabella. No te preocupes. Por un momento pensé que no hablarías durante toda la noche.

-No, no -farfullo- Hum... ¿qué ordenamos?

-Vino y trufas -dice Elise, una chica de veintitantos con los dedos llenos de anillos.

-Yo no tomo -murmuro antes de pensar, lo que me hace merecedora de una mirada asesina de mi rubia amiga.

-Ya, claro. Aquí no están tus padres -dice Elise en mofa- Así que no pasará nada.

-Sí, bueno... La última vez que tomé... -cierro la boca y bajo la mirada. La última vez que tomé fue en mi boda.

"Por nosotros, Aura. Y porque estaremos juntos para toda la vida"

La bilis me llega a la lengua, y doy un sorbo a mi copa de agua. No vayas por ahí...

-Tu amiga es rara -dice otra chica, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Oh, por supuesto -habla Jerome entonces-. Lo dice la mujer que se ha colocado el cabello como Cruella de Vil.

La chica le responde sacando la lengua y se acomoda el pelo, que está teñido de rubio y castaño.

-¿Entonces? -el mismo chico que habló con Rosalie primero me mira y alza ceja-. ¿Vas a beber o no?

-Sí -responde Rosalie por mí- Es un poco tímida, pero con el alcohol se desinhibe.

-¡Rose! -digo en un grito mudo en su oído- No van a vendernos alcohol. Somos menores de edad.

Ella suelta la carcajada, haciendo que me ruborice.

-Tranquila. Son amigos de Jerome. Van a traernos lo que pidamos.

Me siento hasta atrás en el sillón y me cruzo de brazos. No puedo hacer esto... No puedo.

Me quedo quieta en mi lugar y el mesero va y viene con nuestros pedidos. La trufas están deliciosas, al igual que el caviar y la Crème brûlée. Cuando la charla está en su apogeo, me atrevo con el vino, pensando -idiotamente- que no podría emborracharme con una copa.

.

.

-¡Los hombres son basura! -doy un puño contra la mesa- Solo sirven para follar.

Jerome se ríe caballerosamente, pero los demás no. Ellos se carcajean, divertidos ante mi estado de ebriedad.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Bellita? -cuestiona Emile (el chico con oro en los dientes).

-¿Vas a decirme que sabéis hacer otra cosa? -hipeo- Pues ¡ja! No lo creo. Ustedes solo llegan, conquistan, besan, toman y se van. Se van y se llevan tooooodo.

-Parece que tienes mucha experiencia -farfulla Elise- ¿Te han roto el corazón?

-No -digo arrastrando las letras- No porque yo... yo no... me dejé. Estoy quí para olvidar al hombre que me folla todas las noches y me lastima todos los días. ¡Salud! -alzo mi copa vacía, y alguien la rellena para mí.

-Supongo que no vas a casarte jamás ¿verdad? -preguntan.

-No. No. No -canturreo- Es mucha idiotez para tan poca cosa -doy un sorbo- El vestido, mínimo, tres mil dólares; la iglesia, míiiiinimo, cuatrocientos dólares; la comida, las fotos, la orquesta... ¡No, no, no! ¿Para qué gastar tanto en algo que va a durar tan poco? Y luego la luna de miel... uffff... -me río- Las personas pagan enormidades de dinero en cruceros y viajes a islas solo para tener el peor sexo de la historia. Al final te das cuenta que el instructor de buceo está más bueno que tu esposo -me dejo caer contra la mesa en una carcajada que acaba en lágrimas.

Elise se sienta conmigo y me acaricia- ¿Y entonces, mon cherie? ¿Te gustan las chicas? Nosotras somos más... sensibles.

-No quiero... sentimientos -agito la mano y la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Rosalie solo está aquí, callada disfrutando el espectáculo.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces dame un beso -pide.

-¿Qué?

-Soy la maestra de los besos, Bella. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Asiento.

-Pues entonces bésame.

Supongo que alguien me empuja, porque yo jamás, ni borracha como lo estoy, hubiera accedido.

Los labios de Elise se mueven suaves y su rostro huele a perfume caro. Estoy tan ebria y tan triste, que hasta lo disfruto.

Bueno, tal vez me apresuré a hablar. Cuando abro la boca para reírme por lo que estoy haciendo, Elise aprovecha para meter su lengua hasta mi campanilla.

Elise me sujeta fuerte contra sí, y a mi alrededor solo escucho gritos de incredulidad y risas.

-¡Eso es, Eli! -grita Emile.

-Déjate llevar, amiga -murmura Rose en mi oído.

Y cierro los ojos. Ladeo mi rostro hacia un lado, y Elise hacia el otro. Su mano delgada y fina se posa en mi hombro y su aliento de vino de postre y chocolates me marean y licúan cualquier idea racional.

Cuando siento la mano de Elise en mi pierna, sé que es hora de parar.

Me separo con un jadeo y me limpio la boca, sintiendo la sangre correr a mis mejillas a una imposible velocidad. Elise se levanta y me guiña un ojo, limpiándose el labial corrido.

-¿Qué tal estuvo, Bellita? -pregunta Emile- ¿Verdad que Elise besa fantástico?

-¿Vosotros ya se han besado? -Jerome se nota confundido y asombrado.

La susodicha no responde ninguna pregunta y solo me mira fijamente, diciéndome con la mirada que hablará conmigo después.

Veinte minutos más tarde ninguno goza de un equilibrio decente, por lo cual el maître llama a un taxi para que nos recoja.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, con Rosalie colgada del brazo de Jerome y los tacones en la mano, Elise me sujeta por el hombro y acerca su rostro al mío. Por un momento pienso que va a volver a besarme, pero esto no sucede. Ella me da una sonrisa suave y me acaricia la mejilla.

-Tú estás muy enamorada, Bella. Deberías solucionarlo. Estás sufriendo mucho, y aún eres muy joven para eso.

Tratabillo hacia atrás y levanto las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Per...

-Te dije que era la maestra de los besos. Puedo sentir las cosas cuando beso a la gente, es como un don.

-Vale -respondo avergonzada- Pero no puedo solucionarlo. Ya es muy tarde.

-Hace un par de años yo tenía un novio. Creí que con él iba a casarme, pero un día, cuando lo besé y ya no sentí ese amor que antes percibía en sus besos, lo dejé. Pero yo lo hice porque estaba segura, tú no. Tienes una mirada que dice que estás más perdida que nunca. No sabes qué hacer, y quieres volver con él. Le amas.

Sollozo.

-Yo me fui porque también sé lo que él ahora siente por mí. Nada.

-¿Te lo dijo él?

-Sí.

-No es cierto. Tú sabes que no es cierto. Aún tienes sus "te amo" atorados en el pecho. Si viniste aquí para olvidarlo no va a funcionar. Esto es París, mon amour. La capital del amor.

-Ya no hay nada por hacer, Elise. Lo intenté, pero no valió la pena.

-¡Hey! ¡Llegó el taxi! -grita Emile.

-Estás viviendo un amor de novela, Isabella. No lo dejes ir tan fácil. ¿Quieres lamentarlo un día, cuando tengas ochenta?

-Cuando tenga ochenta, quiero poder decir que fui lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para alejarme de lo que me hizo daño. Gracias por tus consejos, Elise. Pero si supieras todo lo que él me hizo, te darías cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo mejor para mí. Estoy sobreviviendo y este viaje es muy importante para mí, así que no hablemos más de eso ¿bueno?

Noto la decepción en los ojos de Elise y, a través de su sonrisa ensayada y perfecta, sé que ella miente. Ella sigue enamorada de aquél chico y no lo ha olvidado.

.

.

.

-Adiós, cherie. ¡Eres muy divertida! -dicen todos cuando estamos en el lobby del hotel.

Me despido de todos, pero no veo a Rosalie por ningún lado, por lo que salgo a la calle y la encuentro aún junto al taxi, abrazando a Jerome por el cuello.

-Pero, cariño... Tú sabes... tú sabes que yo te amo -lloriquea ella en su rostro.

-Rose... -Jerome la aleja- Tú y yo no podemos.

-¿Y por qué? Mi edad no te importa cuando me llevas a la cama.

-Sht, Rose. No hables así...

-Pero es cierto. Y yo te quiero, y tú a mí. Dime que no. Dime que no me quieres -sus palabras son igual de atropelladas que las mías gracias al alcohol.

-Te quiero, claro que sí. Pero yo no puedo hacer una vida con ninguna mujer. No es lo mío.

-No vas a ser soltero para toda la vida. Algún día tendrás que casarte.

-No lo creo, bebé. Y, si es que lo hago, ya te enviaré la invitación.

Trago saliva ante semejante comentario. Rosalie deja caer los brazos en peso muerto y mira al suelo, llorando.

-Jerome, no me digas esas cosas. La otra noche tú... mientras tú estabas...

Decido que es hora de dejar de escuchar y volver por donde vine.

Mi paso es furioso y mis puños están apretados. Pobre Elise, pobre Rose, pobre de mí. Todas estamos empeñadas en amar a alguien que nunca estará a nuestro alcance.

Enojada como estoy, paso de largo a Elise, a Emile y a Eric y me dirijo hacia un rincón de la recepción, en donde saco mi celular del bolso y tecleo un mensaje.

_Eres un idiota. Un idiota que me lastimó como nadie y al cual nunca quiero volver a ver._

_Ojalá te pudras en donde sea que estés. Ojalá que encuentres a alguien más a quién drogar_

_con cloroformo y volver loca de los celos y la deses__peración. Sí, ya lo sé. Me drogaste y yo soy Calisto._

_¡Jodido imbécil! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué pretendías dejando tu maldita nota de despedida y la sortija de "matrimonio"?_

_¿Qué te rogara? ¡Pues no! La próxima vez que te vuelva a ver (ojalá eso jamás pase) te escupiré en la cara_

_toooodo lo que me hiciste sufrir. .l._

No es sino hasta después de que pulso el botón de "Enviar" que, como un balde de agua fría, tomo conciencia de lo que he hecho. Y cuando lo hago, me llevo una mano a la boca y suelto una risotada que se escucha por todo el lobby.

Emile, Eric y Elise se giran a verme, extrañados de mi comportamiento. Comienzo a caminar hacia ellos, dispuesta a contarles lo que acabo de hacer, pero mi diversión se termina demasiado pronto, cuando mi celular vibra en mi mano con la pantalla iluminada diciendo:

Llamada entrante: Edward.

OoO

Narrator POV.

Tantos poetas, tantos músicos, tantos escritores... Tantas personas que han compuesto odas a las madres, alabando su esfuerzo, su valentía, su amor y su paciencia.

Renée Swan no se merece ni el más mínimo y barato de esos textos. No se lo merece porque ella, sin importar más nada, abandonó a su hija en la puerta de un orfanato y se fue lejos, y jamás se interesó por volver a saber de ella.

Una madre siempre está con su hijo, así ponga esto su vida en riesgo. Una madre siempre encuentra la manera, la forma, el camino a seguir.

Renée Swan descansa ahora plácidamente en una tumbona en su terraza en algún pueblecito de Italia, y su hija, Katherine, le lleva una limonada recién hecha.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -pregunta la joven.

-Por supuesto, cariño. Hace falta más que una gripe para acabar conmigo.

Ella sonríe, pero su hija no. Ella está preocupada y ansiosa desde hace días, que vio aquél auto negro calle abajo.

«Ya te dije que no son ellos, Kat» Renée posa su mano sobre la de ella «Estamos seguras aquí. Tranquila. Mejor piensa en Ettore. ¿Va a venir a cenar?»

-Sí, mamá -Katherine fuerza una risita- La cena ya está lista y él llegará en cualquier momento.

-Pues bien -dice su madre- Es mejor que vaya a cambiarme el vestido.

-¿Mamá? -le detiene la joven.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-¿Puedes hablarme de mi hermana?

Renée traga duro y niega una y otra vez.

-Otro día, Kat.

-Pero siempre me dices eso.

-Porque no vale la pena revivir a los muertos -responde tajante.

-Pero mamá... Yo solo quiero saber... Ya casi no me acuerdo de ella.

-Así debe ser. De esa manera no sientes dolor. ¿No ves que así es mejor?

-Sólo quiero que me digas cómo murió. Después de lo de papá... yo no... qué pasó...

-Tu hermana murió defendiendo a tu padre ¿listo?

-Pero ella era tan pequeña...

-La vida es así, Kat. Debes dejarla descansar en paz.

Renée se levanta enfurruñada y se retira mucho antes de que Katherine pueda seguir preguntando.

La joven va a su habitación y abre su joyero, retirando el piso de terciopelo y sacando una foto. La única foto que tiene de su hermana muerta.

En la imagen hay una bebé de un año dando sus primeros pasos en algún jardín desconocido. Kat da vuelta a la foto y hace una mueca de ligero dolor.

Bella. Primeros pasos. Noviembre del 2000.

Las fotos pueden ser crueles a veces, porque en ellas siempre hay recuerdos. Recuerdos de una época perdida que jamás volverá a pasar, momentos de alegría, de felicidad, de dolor, que jamás van a volver. Las fotos, en ocasiones, también pueden traer a la vida a alguien que se creía muerto.

OoO

Victoria está tirada sobre su estómago en la King Size del Hilton, lista para una cena con su hermano, que está dándose una ducha.

Ella está comiendo de los chocolates que son cortesía del hotel cuando el celular negro sobre el buró se mueve en vibración.

Ella toma el teléfono y desbloquea la pantalla.

1 Mensaje de: Aura.

Victoria muerde un chocolate mientras inspecciona el pasillo, vigilando que no aparezca Edward. Entonces empieza a leer.

Eres un idiota. Un idiota que me lastimó como nadie y al cual nunca quiero volver a ver.

Ojalá te pudras en donde sea que estés. Ojalá que encuentres a alguien más a quién drogar

con cloroformo y volver loca de los celos y la desperación. Sí, ya lo sé. Me drogaste y yo soy Calisto.

¡Jodido imbécil! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué pretendías dejando tu maldita nota de despedida y la sortija de "matrimonio"?

¿Qué te rogara? ¡Pues no! La próxima vez que te vuelva a ver (ojalá eso jamás pase) te escupiré en la cara

toooodo lo que me hiciste sufrir. .l.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño y levanta las cejas a ratos y, cuando termina con su cotilleo, se da cuenta de que no ha entendido gran parte del mensaje.

-¿Cloroformo? -dice retóricamente.

Cuando escucha la ducha cerrarse y los pasos en el corredor, se muerde el labio y decide hacer "una travesura". Tienes que solucionarlo.

Ella marca la opción de "Llamar a contacto" y, cuando Edward aparece frente a ella, secándose el cabello con una toalla, Victoria le entrega el celular.

-Tienes una llamada -informa con la voz aguda.

-¿De quién? -él se lleva el celular al oído y escucha una respiración al otro lado de la línea.

Es una respiración que él lograría distinguir de entre millones de personas. La conoce tan bien...

Edward mira con ojos asesinos a su hermana, sin embargo, no se atreve a colgar la llamada. En vez de eso, camina lejos del oído público a la sala y responde.

-Isabella.

-¿Ed...dwarrd? -él nota la dificultad que ella tiene para pronunciar la "r" y la furia ciega se prende dentro de él.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo, Isabella?

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	16. Inconvenientes Pt II

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_No se olviden de pasar por la nueva historia "You Can Be The Boss: The Outtakes"._**

**_Canción del capítulo: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High – Arctic Monkeys._**

**_A leer._**

**_Capítulo 16: Inconvenientes Pt. 2 "La llamada"_**

_"La imagen en el espejo me dice que es hora de ir a casa,_

_Pero no he terminado, porque tú no estás a mi lado._

_¿Por qué solo me llamas cuando estás colocada?"_

Narrator's POV.

–¿Ed…dwa_rr_d? –él nota la dificultad que ella tiene para pronunciar la "r" y la furia ciega se prende dentro de él.

–¿Estuviste bebiendo, Isabella?

Se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerle esto?

–Ehhh… yo…

–Eres menor de edad. No puedes beber –reclama con tono severo, pero en realidad tiene el alma en un hilo. ¿Qué hará si a ella le pasa algo?

–No me vengas con el sermón de las edades –responde Bella, que siente el estómago revuelto–. Eso nunca te importó ni cuando querías llevarme a la cama ni cuando te casaste conmigo.

Él quiere decir que eso no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo porque él la ama, la amó y la amará siempre. Cuando él le hace el amor la ve como a una igual, no como a una adolescente. Cuando se casó con ella se casó con el amor de su vida, no con una niña de 16 años. Pero ahora, que sabe que ella corre peligro al andar por ahí, borracha y vulnerable, quiere hacer valer lo ilegal de sus años para beber alcohol.

–Sabes que es peligroso que estés ebria en una ciudad que no conoces y de noche –dice– No puedes ser tan inconsciente…

Él quiere arrancarse los cabellos. Sumado a la desesperación de la seguridad de Bella, no puede encontrar una respuesta coherente para cuando ella finalmente le pregunte por qué ha llamado. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué diría cuando fue él el que la dejó primero, incapaz de verla partir por la puerta quizás para siempre? ¿Cuando fue él quien escribió la más miserable y abyecta nota de despedida?

–Para empezar no estoy ebria, solo tomé una copa; y no estoy sola, estoy con Rosalie y con un par de chicos lindos.

Él no dice nada. _¿Chicos lindos? _Por supuesto. Ella lo ha remplazado demasiado rápido.

«¿Y por qué llamaste? ¿A caso te ofendió mucho lo que te dije?»

–¿Decirme qué?

–¡En el mensaje!

Entonces él mira hacia la habitación, en donde Victoria le sonríe inocentemente. Bufa.

–Sí… como sea. No tengo tiempo ahora para tus pataletas –se defiende recurriendo a su yo frío y grosero.

–¡Pero tú llamaste, idiota! –grita ella, que ahora está tan enojada que no tiene miedo de hablarle de ese modo.

–¿Estás segura, cariño? ¿O es que me extrañas? –se odia. Se odia incluso más de lo que está seguro que Isabella lo hace. ¿Ella, extrañarlo? Si era él quien la quería en ese momento a su lado.

Él cierra los ojos y respira hondo cuando escucha que ella está llorando.

–¿Cómo… cómo puedes tratarme así? ¿No te basta todo lo que me has hecho? Como dije antes, solo quiero verte a la cara para poder escupirte todo el desprecio que te tengo. Tú no vas a volverme a humillar, Edward Cullen. ¡Te juro que no! Ahora es el momento. Es el momento de que me digas que no me quieres, que jamás lo hiciste. Es el momento de que me digas la verdad, para que de una vez por todas dejes de hacerme daño– a ella se le entrecorta la voz. Carraspea y continúa– Yo ya te he dicho la mía. Sé que me drogaste todo este maldito tiempo, que Calisto soy yo. La pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿Para qué joderme tanto?

Edward no puede permanecer más tiempo ahí, arriesgándose a que Victoria escuche todo lo que va a decir. Entonces él sale al balcón, con solo una toalla en la cintura, y deja que el frío congele sus emociones para decir:

–Porque drogarte era la única forma de tenerte a mi lado sin que me rechazaras.

–¿Q-q-qué? –su corazón brinca en su sitio y fuego parece recorrer sus venas. No sabe si es el alcohol o las palabras que él acaba de decir las que la hacen marearse de ese modo.

–Sí, Isabella. Así como lo oyes. Te quería en mi cama, y solo así podía lograrlo.

Isabella siente que él ha tomado su corazón y lo ha hecho moronas entre sus dedos. Continúa llorando, pero esta vez en silencio. No tiene fuerzas para decir o hacer nada más.

–Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso –murmura débilmente–. Porque no quiero odiarte más de lo que ya lo hago. Nos vemos en la vida, Edward Cullen.

Él debería colgar, claro que sí, pero espera a que ella lo haga. Él oye un suspiro antes de que se corte la llamada.

Cuando retira el teléfono de su rostro, deja caer los brazos y hunde el pecho. No tiene aire en los pulmones.

–¿Y bien? –Victoria lo sorprende tomándolo fuerte del brazo para darle la vuelta, pero, cuando ella ve la cara de su hermano, su gesto pícaro desaparece.

«¿Q…q…qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?» sostiene su rostro para verlo a los ojos, pero él no está aquí con ella.

Él espabila, agita la cabeza y mira para otra parte.

–No. No. No puede. No puede –repite sin parar.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Edward, dime qué te pasa! –exige.

Aún sin reparar en ella, él da una orden.

–Haz la maleta. Nos vamos de aquí.

–¿A…a dónde?

Entorna los ojos– ¿A dónde crees?

OoO

Bella's POV.

–No se merece tu tristeza, Bella –Rose me enjuga las lágrimas y me presiona las mejillas– Todo va a estar bien. Vas a ver que cuando volvamos a casa lo habrás olvidado todo.

–Quisiera no tener que regresar nunca –confieso– No quiero volver a verlo.

–Pero tienes, a menos que desees tramitar tu emancipación… Aunque es poco probable que tengas éxito.

–No –murmuro– Yo no quiero meterlo en esos problemas –respiro–. Tienes razón. Tengo que salir de esto. En un par de años todo habrá terminado.

–¿Lo ves? No es tanto tiempo. Ahora a dormir un poco, porque mañana vamos a salir, otra vez, con los amigos de Jerome.

Frunzo los labios.

–No quiero –Con todo el drama por la llamada, había olvidado lo suyo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Jerome no me agrada. Me siento incómoda cuando estoy con él.

Ella arquea las cejas– ¿En serio? Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

–Solo no quiero ser grosera con él, Rose. Después de todo, no me ha hecho nada.

–Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas. Sólo procura no quedarte a solas con él y listo.

Me cruzo de brazos, más serena ahora y con solo el sabor salado de mis lágrimas como recordatorio de mi desdicha. Decido intentar algo.

–¿Y qué tal si vamos a otra parte? Sólas tu y yo. Sin Jerome, sin Emile ni Elise.

–¡¿Q..qué?! Bella, pero ya hemos quedado…

–No creo que se caiga el mundo o que se acabe la fiesta si tu y yo no vamos tan solo una vez.

La piel pálida y perfecta de Rosalie se colorea de rojo. Lo sé. Se está enfadando.

–Es que yo… tengo cosas que hacer en la fiesta.

Entorno los ojos y chasqueo la lengua– Ya. Bueno, entonces mañana irás tu sola. Yo iré para otra parte.

–¡Pero si tu no conoces esta ciudad!

–Puedo aprender. No es tan difícil.

–Bella…

–Rose –digo firmemente– Quiero intentar ser independiente, quiero empezar a valerme por mí misma aunque sea en pequeños detalles como éste.

Cuando ella suspira, sé que he ganado.

–Vale, pero te llamaré cada media hora para que me digas que estás bien.

–Sí, sí…

He confirmado ahora lo que quería saber, y me siento fatal por Rose. Ella está enamorada, de verdad lo está. Y yo no soy nadie para criticarla, yo estoy en su misma situación: amando y sufriendo por una persona a la que no le importo. Una persona que me dijo que solo me quería para tener sexo.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? –Rose me regresa a la realidad. Algo me hace cosquillas en la mejilla: una lágrima.

–Uh, nada –respiro entrecortadamente y me seco la lágrima– Lo voy a superar, voy a salir de esto.

OoO

Luego de bajar al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, recibo la esperada llamada de Alice.

Tengo que salir de la habitación para responder. Rosalie está en la ducha y no quiero que escuche.

–¡Hey, _mon amour_! ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

–Haces mucha falta, Al. Alguien que le ponga un freno a nuestra rubia preferida.

–Uh, a puesto que está haciendo de las suyas. Dime, ¿con cuántos ha salido en los días que llevan allá?

Hago una mueca de "si supieras…"

–Te sorprenderías –me limito a decir–. ¿Averiguaste algo de Bareilles?

–Muy poco. En la empresa de Edward no me dejaron pasar, al parecer reforzaron al máximo toda la seguridad desde el incidente de hace unos meses.

–¿Q…q…qué incidente? –frunzo el ceño– ¿De qué hablas?

–Yo pensé que tú sabías. Fue un robo o algo así, al menos eso me dijeron los guardias.

–No sabía nada –murmuro aún confundida– ¿Entonces, qué hiciste?

–Tuve que averiguar por otros medios. Mi padre, por ejemplo. Él es muy cerrado con los temas de su trabajo y también me costó mucho acceder a cualquier tipo de información, porque…

–¡Alice! –exclamo– No tengo mucho tiempo, por favor.

–Sí, sí. Lo lamento. Bueno, pues Bareilles en sí no es nadie. Él solo es el "representante" de un hombre poderoso al que nadie conoce.

La línea se queda muda por unos minutos.

–¿Y bien? –digo después de un tiempo– ¿Qué más? ¿A quién representa?

–Pues, eso no lo sé. He tenido muy poco tiempo, Bel –se excusa.

Cierro los ojos– Ya. Vale, lo siento. Sé que te estoy presionando pero necesito que averigües para quién trabaja. Esa es la clave de todo esto.

–Lo prometo, pero dame más tiempo. Me cuesta un mundo conseguir información. Papá me ve como su niña pequeña y dice que esas cosas son muy complicadas y sucias para mí.

–Vale, pero necesito saberlo antes de que acabe el mes. Antes de regresar a Los Ángeles.

–Bien, cariño. Lo haré, pero ahora dime ¿has conocido a alguien?

–A un par de personas, muy buenos amigos por cierto.

–¿Y algún interés romántico?

–Hum, no. Eso no… todavía.

Ella suelta un chillido agudo– ¡Yeah, Bel! Al menos estás dispuesta a intentarlo. Jacob, supongo.

–No. La última vez que lo vi pude ver en sus ojos que aún no me perdonaba por lo que hice. Necesitan sanar las cosas entre nosotros.

–¿Y entonces?

–¡No lo sé, Al! –bromeo– Iré a muchas partes estas semanas, puede que conozca a alguien, puede que no.

–Más que vale que sí. Quiero verte feliz otra vez.

–Yo también deseo eso. Ahora tengo que irme, te llamaré luego.

–Dile a Rosalie que extraño su mente desenfrenada.

–Ella adorará eso –mando un beso telefónico y cuelgo.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación y descubro a Rosalie con la bata puesta, maquillándose frente al espejo. Le muestro el celular en mi mano.

–Hablé con Alice. Dice que te extraña muchísimo.

Ríe– Yo también extraño su excesiva y aburrida madurez.

–Sabía que dirías eso –digo– Y bueno, ¿a dónde irán exactamente tú y Jerome?

Ella me mira por sobre su hombro con ojos cautelosos.

–No sólo vamos él y yo, Bella. También amigos de él y míos.

–Vale, vale. ¿A dónde irán?

–Me parece que a cenar a la torre Eiffel y después a un antro.

–Suena divertido.

–¿Y qué harás tú?

–Oh, explorar la ciudad, cenar, seguir explorando y luego volver aquí.

Se muerde la mejilla– ¿Segura que no quieres ir conmigo?

–No. La verdad es que no quiero volver a besarme con Elise, o algo peor. Por cierto, gracias por solo quedarte a ver lo que estaba haciendo. Debiste detenerme.

–Sólo fue un beso, Bella. Supéralo por favor.

–Cuando tú beses a una chica completamente borracha lo único que haré será reírme de ti –amenazo.

Rose se vuelve al tocador y continúa maquillándose.

–Ya lo he hecho. No es nada del otro mundo.

–A mí no me parece tan normal. Ni siquiera me gustan las chicas ¡y me puse ebria por primera vez en mi vida! ¡Y tengo dieciséis!

–Cariño, ¿vamos a ponernos de moralistas y a hablar de cosas que tampoco deberías haber hecho a tu edad?

–Pues n-n-nooo –abrió y cierro la boca–. Tú ganas, pero, por favor, no me dejes hacer eso de nuevo. Yo no soy así, Rose.

–Vale, vale. Volvió la Bella del colegio católico de señoritas. Estoy segura que tú podrías ser monja sin ningún problema. A puesto que a Ed… –abre los ojos azules como platos y baja la vista, ruborizada–. Perdóname. No debí mencionarlo.

Esbozo una risa cansada– No pasa nada, Rose. De hecho… hacer un voto de castidad sería una buena manera de darle a Edward en donde más le duele.

–Pues adelante, a puesto que no supone ningún reto para ti.

Por un momento volar a mi mente, y nos imagino a mí y a Edward frente a frente. Yo vestida de monja y él con su perfecto traje a hecho a la medida.

"_Bien, baby. Aquí me tienes. ¿Esto era lo que querías no?"_

Me río yo sola ante el pensamiento. Sería cómico ver los ojos horrorizados de Edward.

.

.

.

Rosalie y yo nos separamos a la salida del hotel, con la promesa de que nos mantendremos en contacto para saber que estamos bien.

Hago mi camino hacia el este, vestida con prendas vaporosas para el caluroso día, y lo primero que hago es comprar una botella de agua y mentitas.

Calle abajo, la arquitectura se convierte rústica y acogedora, con colores cálidos y restaurantes que sirven té en tazas parecidas a las de "La Bella Y La Bestia". Las calles se vuelven más y más estrechas, y la cantidad de turistas que hay por todas partes llenan de vida las plazas y las tiendas.

En la intersección de la calle Duoai y Pierre Fontaine, me detengo en una pequeña cafetería de colores verdes y ocres y tomo asiento en una de las mesitas de madera que quedan sobre la acera. En seguida, una mesera viene a tomar mi orden.

–Un capuccino, y una tarta de chocolate, por favor.

Me acomodo con los codos sobre la mesa y observo las fotos que tomé en una plaza a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. Vacilo unos momentos antes de decidirme a subir las fotos a Tumblr. Recibo de inmediato tres notas y un re-post. Al mismo tiempo que el teléfono suena con una llamada me llega otra notificación, la cual no puedo ver, debido a que la que llama es Rosalie, y si no contesto pondrá el grito en el cielo… Como Dorotha.

–¿Sí?

–¿Y bien, qué tal? ¿Qué haces?

–Tomando un café, Rose. ¿Y tú?

–Estoy besando al barman a cambio de tragos gratis y sin identificación.

–Ajá. Ya en serio, ¿qué haces?

–Estamos comprando recuerdos tontos y tomando fotos. Después iremos a cenar.

–Ya vale, pues que te diviertas. Yo seguiré con mi tour. Te llamo luego.

–Vale, adiós.

Retiro el celular de mi oreja y reviso la notificación.

_"Nuevo comentario"_

Pulso para abrir y mi respiración queda suspendida en cuatro palabras:

_"¿Aún piensas en mí?"_

Es un anónim, y me siento invadida por el pánico. La primer que me viene a la mente, obvio, es Edward. Pero él no tendría por qué escribir tal cosa. Él no perdería el tiempo en esto.

Termino mi café y dejo el pastel por la mitad. Se me ha cerrado el estómago.

.

.

.

Más tarde, cuando tengo los zapatos en mano y el pelo suelto, estoy más tranquila y decido dejar pasar aquel comentario. Técnicamente pudo haberlo escrito cualquiera. Quizás un amigo gastando una broma o un usuario más. De hecho, pudo haber sido Jacob.

El día se ha deteriorado, y el caluroso día de verano se ha convertido en un crepúsculo otoñal. El pasto debajo de mis pues está frío y el aire húmedo. Una nube enorme se ha colocado sobre el parque, amenazando con llover.

Rumbo a las siete de la noche, las campanas de la iglesia atravesando la calle comienzan a sonar, y más de la mitad de las personas, tanto de la plaza como del parque, se dirigen a la entrada del lugar sacrosanto. Como no tengo otro plan, decido seguirlos.

El padre imparte la misa mayormente en latín, lo que es una suerte porque en el orfanato y en el actual colegio, siempre se ha llevado como segunda lengua.

Me asombro de manera súbita al sentir como, de pronto, algo se libera en mi alma. Le pido a Dios por respuestas… y por su compasión.

_Estoy sufriendo demasiado. Ayúdame, por favor Señor, a superarlo. Haz que ya no lo ame._

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, todos están rezando el padrenuestro, señal de que la ceremonia a concluido. Me persigno con toda mi fe y salgo de la iglesia cuando el coro termina de cantar.

Fuera, la noche a caído por completo, y la temperatura ha descendido considerablemente, pero tengo que conformarme con mis brazos para guardar el calor.

No me supone traba alguno el atravesar la plaza, el parque y la calle en donde hay un McDonalds abarrotado, pero conforme continúo avanzando, guiándome en parte por la dirección que toman los turistas, me doy cuenta que nunca antes había estado en estos rumbos, o al menos no que yo recuerde.

Estoy perdida.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Edward sonríe casi imperceptiblemente al ver a Victoria bajas las maletas del auto, o más bien, intentar hacerlo.

–Victoria –la llama cuando considera que ella ya ha hecho el ridículo el suficiente tiempo–. Deja que el botones nos ayude con eso, ¿quieres?

–¡Por supuesto que quiero! –exclama. Ella está cansada de un vuelo de más de seis horas y una noche de desvelo–. ¡Porque tú no puedes ayudarme!

Edward abraza amistosamente a su hermana y le besa la frente.

–Tranquilízate, cariño. Tomaremos una reparadora siesta y todo va a solucionarse.

Ella cede un poco, porque sabe que él no merece su trato; sólo necesita más de sus calmantes. El botones hace su trabajo y ambos piden una habitación en la recepción del hotel.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya no vamos a dormir juntos como cuando éramos pequeños? –Victoria hace un puchero.

–No estoy dispuesto a volver a compartir mi habitación contigo –responde él–. Somos adultos ahora. Necesitamos nuestro espacio.

Victoria sonríe.

–Ya lo sé. Estaba bromeando –suspira–. Como sea. Vamos, necesito dormir antes de desvanecerme en cualquier superficie.

Cuando ella va a su cama, se deja caer sobre ella y de inmediato queda sumida en el más profundo sopor. Su hermano, mientras tanto, está en el cuarto de al lado, asomado por la ventana y golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra la jamba.

Sabe que estar aquí está mal, que debería olvidarla de una buena vez; dejarla sola, pero necesita verla para recordarse a sí mismo que ella ya no lo ama, que ella nunca volverá a creer en él, que nunca otro "baby" de sus labios.

Está demasiado ocupado viendo las fotos que aún tiene de ella en su celular para prestar un mínimo de atención al cúmulo de carcajadas y voces que se van acercando poco a poco. Sin embargo, cuando oye una carcajada seguida de un "No te burles, Rose", el teléfono le tambalea en las manos y él pierde un poco el equilibrio al levantar la mirada. Entonces la ve, preciosa y sonrojada por la vergüenza de algo que él desconoce. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y nariz pronunciada, le pasa el brazo por los hombros y le dice algo que no alcanza a escuchar.

Su alegría momentánea se ve eclipsada por los celos, esos celos enfermos que solo ella le ha hecho sentir.

Él la sigue con la mirada aguzada de un león hambriento, y cree que está sufriendo de un infarto cuando ve que ella, y el resto, se mete al hotel; al mismo en el cual él está hospedado.

Edward no tarda un minuto en decidir bajar a la recepción, tomando el elevador para encontrarse con ella y tener el valor de decirle algo que en verdad salga de su corazón y no de su idiotez. Pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, Bella aparece frente a él.

Él siente que en su pecho explota algo, y no sabe qué es. Lo que sabe es que jamás podrá amar a otra mujer, sólo a ella, a su aura.

Da un paso hacia el frente, listo para salir del cubo de metal, pero ella suelta una carcajada justo frente a su rostro y aprieta el botón, haciendo que las puertas se cierren de nuevo antes de que él pueda hacer o decir nada.

Él, como cualquier corazón roto, piensa lo peor. Piensa que él ya solo es una burla para ella, que no le importa una miga al amor de su vida, que ella ya lo olvidó.

Lo que él no sabe es que el único modo que tiene Bella de olvidarle es emborrachándose. Por eso, cuando ella le vio en el ascensor, pensó que era una alucinación, un producto del alcohol y de su, probablemente, eterno amor hacia él.

La vida nunca es justa ¿cierto? ¿Y las casualidades y el destino? Son un asco.

El teléfono de Edward recibe una llamada, que él contesta con dedos ansiosos al leer el identificador.

–Aura –su voz está rota, es el llamado de un animal herido.

–Baby, eres tan hermoso que duele ¿lo sabías? –él se da cuenta de su pronunciación soñolienta y su ritmo lento.

–¿Estás muy borracha, nena? –se arriesga a preguntar.

–¡Uf! ¡Ni lo imaginas, baby!

–¿Te acordarás de esto mañana? Claro que no –se auto-responde–. Buenas noches, aura.

–Buenas noches, sueña conmigo.

Edward está seguro que soñar con ella será lo que hará para el resto de su vida.

_Vivir de tu recuerdo, nena. Eso voy a hacer._

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	17. La Crueldad Del Alma Pt I

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 17: La Crueldad Del Alma Pt. I

Bella's POV.

Ni siquiera me he cambiado el pijama para bajar al restaurante del hotel, estoy pálida y tengo un moño supremamente desaliñado en el tope de mi cabeza.

–Cómo lo siento, cariño –Rose me da una palmadita más, mientras que yo solo me mantengo hundida en mi silla, con las gafas oscuras puestas.

–Voy a explotar –me quejo–. Esto no es como planeaba sentirme hoy… Juro que no volveré a llamarte cuando esté en problemas.

–Bella, que te hayas puesto borracha no ha sido mi culpa. ¿Quién fue la que apenas llegó a La Perla* se puso a beber como loca?

Me sostengo la cabeza, intentando que mis pares craneales se mantengan unidos, y le doy un asentimiento.

–Agradecería que intentaras prohibirme cosas de vez en cuando, rubia.

–Siento no ser Alice, de verdad –envuelve los labios alrededor de la pajilla de su jugo y levanta el brazo para llamar al mesero.

«Quiero croissant a las finas hierbas con queso, un capuccino y fruta fresca» pide «¿Y tú?»

–Solo fruta… y otro jugo de estos… por favor.

El mesero se retira y yo me quedo de nuevo con el rostro fresco como la primavera de Rose.

«Ugh… ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que hacer tanto ruido?» clamo, apretando los párpados. Los ruidos de cubiertos y platos chocando entre sí junto con las voces vivas de una mañana hermosa de verano me resultan casi insoportables. Todo retumba y duele… Quiero vomitar otra vez.

Rosalie da golpecitos de tambor en la mesa.

–Pensemos en otra cosa. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué tal tu paseo de ayer? –interroga.

Levanto los hombros –Nada que merezca ser contado, supongo –decido obviar el suceso con la fotografía y el comentario–. Fui a la iglesia. Me sirvió de mucho rezar.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Estás en un colegio católico rezando todos los días y aun así no lo aborreces?

–A mí me da mucha paz. Lo necesitaba.

–Bien… ¿y qué descubriste?

–Descubrí que debo de dejar de sentir lástima por mí misma. Quiero decir ¿qué caso tiene ser miserable todo el tiempo? Culpo a todo el mundo siempre. No he tenido la mejor vida; mis padres me abandonaron y el hombre al que amo me dijo que solo me quería a su lado para tener sexo, pero debo superarlo. Debo aprender a vivir con esta situación, y confío en que, un buen día, dejaré de amar a Edward para siempre.

OoO

Edward's POV.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunto, y estoy seguro que si mis enemigos profesionales me vieran ahora, se burlarían de mí; EDWARD CULLEN, EL EMPRESARIO DE ORO ¡PERSIGUIENDO A UNA NIÑA!

Victoria estira el cuello hacia arriba y observa por encima de mi cabeza.

–No mucho –frunce el ceño–. Luce enferma… Se ve muy mal. Espera… ¿está tomando jugo de tomate?

Fabrico una sonrisa de medio lado que no me llega a los ojos.

–Mi aura tiene resaca –hablo para mí mismo, sin embargo ella también ha escuchado y solo puedo atinar a ver sus ojos enternecerse.

–Vaya, sí que estas jodido… ¿_Tu_ aura?

–Cierra la boca –exijo.

–Aún no me creo que esto sea coincidencia. ¿En el mismo hotel? ¡Sí, claro!

–Escucha, cariño –la engaño con mi tono de voz calmado–. No importa si me crees o no, pero tú sabes que a ti nunca te he mentido.

–Está bien, está bien –apacigua–. ¿Crees que ella se acuerde de lo que sucedió anoche?

Frunzo mis labios con pesadumbre.

–Ella debe haber vomitado mi recuerdo junto con todo el alcohol. Además, su memoria nunca ha sido muy… buena.

Clavo mi vista en el mantel y suspiro.

«Sería tan fácil ir hasta allá y contarle todo…» cavilo «Pero ella no lo entendería. Ella no entenderá jamás lo que hice».

–Fuiste un cobarde. No esperes que Bella entienda eso.

–He preferido el silencio ¿no? Mi egoísmo no tiene perdón, por mucho que yo lo quiera.

Victoria toma mi mano y la acerca a su rostro, posándola en su mejilla.

–Mi ego fue el que me alejó de mi familia por mucho tiempo, me sentía tan avergonzada por lo que me había pasado, que no me sentía capaz de darle el rostro a nadie. Desaparecí y, sin embargo, ahora que he regresado, las personas que verdaderamente me aman siguieron ahí, esperándome.

Trago duro y aprieto su pómulo.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir?

–Que puede que ella nunca te perdone, pero mamá, papá y yo siempre estaremos aquí, apoyándote.

–Cuando ellos se enteren de lo que hice… –niego–. …Tampoco van a perdonarme.

–Lo harán, créeme. Y ahora baja la voz –hace un gesto con sus dedos–. Ella está mirando hacia acá.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Sht! No nos ha reconocido. Trata de no llamar tanto la atención ¿quieres?

OoO

Bella's POV.

–Creo que voy a pasar lo que me queda de vida tumbada en la cama.

–¿Eso quiere decir que hoy _tampoco _saldrás conmigo? –Rose cruza los brazos.

–No. Me siento como un zombie –explico.

–¿No se supone que no deberías beber tanto si estás tomando hierro?

Levanto los hombros–. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Ella se muerde el labio.

–Creo que sí llamaré a Alice. Estás hecha un completo desastre y no puedo contigo yo sola.

Me inclino hacia el frente y recargo los codos sobre la mesa; entorno los ojos, y supongo que hago un gesto gracioso porque Rosalie se ríe.

«¿Qué estás mirando?»

–No lo sé… –murmuro distraída–. Las personas de allá… –señalo con la barbilla, callando el resto de la oración.

Rose les mira por sobre su hombro.

–Una pelirroja y un hombre de espaldas. ¿Qué sucede con eso?

–Er… Siento que conozco a la mujer –me lamento más que nunca de mi memoria tan pobre.

–Pues yo no le había visto nunca. Quizás sea un espejismo.

Tengo que conformarme con la hipótesis de Rose. Doy un trago a mi jugo de tomate y pido otro anti-ácido.

Mi amiga no tarda en sacar a flote, _otra vez, _el suceso tan gracioso de ayer; cuando me perdí fuera de la iglesia, llamé a Rose para que me "salvara". Ella acudió a mi llamado junto con Jerome -por supuesto-, Emile y otros tres chicos que no conocía; me hicieron burla durante todo el camino. Horrible.

Verla sonreír y actuar sin nada me provoca envidia… de la mala. Está enamorada de alguien imposible -al igual que yo- y aún así continúa feliz.

–Hagamos algo –propongo–. Un trueque: mi vida por la tuya.

Una sonrisa maternal se esboza de sus labios.

–Oh, cariño. Si yo pudiera… –suspira– Si tan solo no le hubieras conocido…

–Si tan solo no hubiera nacido –suspiro yo.

OoO

Me veo obligada a salir con Rose y los amigos que se ha conseguido, o más bien los amigos que Jerome nos ha conseguido. Mañana es nuestro último día aquí y la rubia está más melancólica que de costumbre. La comprendo, por supuesto; debe decir adiós a Jerome.

Casi quiero golpearlo cuando veo que no devuelve el caluroso abrazo de despedida en el cual Rose lo aprisiona.

–Volveremos a vernos, _mon cheri. _París y mi casa te estarán esperando –dice. Luego viene y me llena las mejillas de besos.

–Adiós a ti _ma belle châtaigne. _Y sonríe más, por favor.

_Que te den. _Pienso, y respondo con un seco "adiós".

Al tomar el taxi, paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Rosalie y le sonrío lo más dulcemente que puedo.

–Podemos quedarnos un tiempo más, si tú quieres –propongo. Ella abre los ojos como platos y se aleja de mí.

–¿P-p-porqué querría hacer eso? ¿Por qué querría quedarme, Bella? –su tono de voz ha subido una octava.

Recojo los hombros con gesto inocente.

–No lo sé. Es que me pareció que te veías muy triste despidiéndote de Jerome.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–No…

–¡Nada! ¡No significa nada! Sí, tal vez esté un poco desanimada, pero es porque quiero mucho a Jerome, como amigo –recalca.

–Yo no he mencionado otra cosa –respondo un poco molesta–. Y olvida lo que dije. Esto es lo que sucede cuando tratas de ser amable con la gente; te pisotean.

Ambas nos cruzamos de brazos y giramos la cabeza hacia nuestras respectivas ventanas. No hablamos durante todo el camino hacia el hotel ni en el ascensor.

Al llegar a la habitación, me dejo caer sobre la cama y saco mi celular del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Reviso mis notificaciones sin ningún interés en particular y, de forma inesperada, mi cabeza cae entre mis brazos.

OoO

–Significo poco para ti… lo sé –la voz en susurro de Rose me hace abrir los ojos de forma instantánea.

Me quedo en mi posición, sin hacer ningún movimiento que indique que he despertado. Me mantengo atenta a las palabras de mi amiga.

–Jerome, yo… ¿Por qué no podemos? Yo sé… Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. No quiero irme. Te quiero. Yo te quiero –solloza–. ¡No! ¡No cuelgues! ¿Por qué no me abrazaste cuando yo lo hice? ¿No te importa en absoluto que me vaya?... ¿Qué?... No, no me digas eso… Lo nuestro no fue solo sexo, no lo fue… Por favor… Necesito verte, tal vez no pueda estar contigo de nuevo hasta el próximo año…. En Navidad estaré en Los Ángeles, tú lo sabes… ¿De verdad? ¿Lo juras?... Sí, sí. Como quieras… Iré… Ahí estaré… Adiós.

Escucho que ella se sorbe la nariz y suelta pequeños hipos, se cuelas de que ha estado llorando por un buen rato. La oigo mover cosas del tocador, abrir y cerrar cajones, choca unas cosas con otras. Finalmente, escucho sus pasos quedos sobre la alfombra y el momento en el que cierra la puerta. De inmediato me incorporo de la cama; Rose se ha ido… ha ido a verle.

.

.

.

Tengo la tentación tremenda de llamar a Alice y contarle sobre Rosalie. Necesito que ella me diga qué hacer, pues sé que Jerome solo está jugando con ella; no la quiere. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir que no es mi responsabilidad ventilar la vida personal de Rose de esa manera.

Me enerva pensar que yo me veía del mismo modo que mi amiga ahora; permitiendo que un hombre que no me amaba como yo a él me tocara para calmar sus ansias. Y yo… ¡yo! Tan tonta… dejar que él se acercara a mí, cuando era obvio que él se divertía al ver cuánta devoción yo le tenía.

Aprieto los maxilares hasta el dolor. ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan idiotas?

OoO

Edward's POV

–Esto es increíble. ¿Me has traído a París exclusivamente para vigilar como búhos a _tu_ aura? –Victoria se recarga contra el pilar de mármol. Lleva dos horas de pie en el mismo sitio.

Yo, ajeno a sus reclamos y al parecer al resto del mundo, avizoro a MI esposa desde la distancia.

–Está sufriendo, Victoria. Mírala… Sus ojos… Va a llorar.

–¡Pues ve con ella! Sus lágrimas son tu culpa. ¿Crees que vas a lograr algo desde aquí, a casi diez metros de distancia?

–Sht. No puedo. Solo quiero… solo quiero un momento más a su lado. Quiero despedirme. Cuando ella regresa a Los Ángeles, si es que lo hace, yo ya no estaré. Me iré por un tiempo a Houston, al menos hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda irse por fin.

Ella me clava la mirada de manera acusatoria.

–Jamás pensé que fueras tan débil, hermano. ¿Recuerdas? Tu siempre fuiste mi apoyo cuando… –ella no puede terminar la frase. Nadie quiere recordar esa época tan terrible.

–Voy a sonar terriblemente egoísta, Vicky, pero no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo sufrir el dolor ajeno que el propio. Es mucho más fácil dar palabras de aliento cuando no eres tú el que las necesita.

Victoria suspira y asiente, aceptando mis palabras.

–Entonces vayámonos. No sirve de nada que alargues lo inevitable.

–¿Ella sufre porque me ama, Vicky? ¿Ella me ama, luego de todo lo que lo he hecho?

Siento su mano sobre mi hombro y un ligero apretón.

–Estoy segura de que su amor es el más puro, cariño.

–Sí. Ella… me lo dijo anoche. Me habló como antes; dulce y risueña. Ella me ama todavía ¿cómo puede hacerlo?

–Ella es mucho más valiente y fuerte que tú, Edward. Si tú hubieras hablado a tiempo… ella te hubiera entendido.

–¿Cómo decirle a una niña que su propia madre no la quiso y que su padre es un viejo podrido en dinero que ahora la busca porque se arrepiente de haberla abandonado?

–¿Y piensas que al desampararla y alejarte de ella todo eso va a cambiar? Has decidido dejarle cuando más te necesita. ¿Cómo va a enfrentarse ella al mundo que le espera? ¿Qué harás cuando su padre la encuentre? ¿Y si le hace daño? ¿Y si sus intenciones no son buenas?

–No soy tan imbécil. He investigado a William durante mucho tiempo; es solo un moribundo queriendo expiar culpas. Él le dejará toda su fortuna e Isabella tendrá la vida que siempre ha merecido.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú entonces, Edward?

Me río casi ufano.

–Yo estaré bien, hermanita. Al final de este infierno seré un egoísta de mierda que estará libre de cualquier crimen y pecado.

–¿Edward? –esa voz que en sueños me persigue, y a la cual yo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, se presenta con tono incrédulo a mis espaldas–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Victoria me mira con ojos casi desorbitados y me hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Inhalo duro y giro sobre mi eje.

–Hola, Isabella. Qué coincidencia –recojo los brazos detrás de mi espalda, en la posición más jactanciosa de la que soy capaz. Mi aura me mira con ojos cristalinos y mejillas sonrosadas.

–¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué no puedo librarme de ti? Eres como la peste, pero más asquerosa –aprieta los labios con tirria y sus manos se reúnen en puños.

Sus palabras inclementes me comprimen el alma, y tengo que tragarme todo mi dolor para que mi rostro no demuestre que sus palabras me afectan.

–Podría decir lo mismo, nena –digo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de mi hermana en mi brazo–. Pero soy un caballero… y no diría tal cosa. Por cierto, conoces a Victoria, mi hermana ¿verdad?

Ambas se estrechan la mano sin mirarse las caras y Bella regresa sus ojos llorosos a mí.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –interroga, un poco más relajada. Su mirada es cautelosa hacia Victoria.

–Soy un hombre de negocios, los viajes son inevitables… Tú lo sabes.

–Sí, sí –parece recordar algo que me es ajeno–. Lo tuve muy presente durante los últimos meses.

Cierro los ojos durante un segundo. Imágenes sueltas de ella y de mí colman mi mente; yo alejándome de ella, yo resistiéndome a sus risas, yo haciéndola llorar.

Se truena los dedos y boquea.

–No quiero… hacer una escena. Adiós, Edward. Adiós, Victoria, fue un gusto conocerte –se aleja a zancadas grandes.

_No, no te vayas todavía. No te despidas tan pronto._

La puerta giratoria del hotel continúa virando después de que Bella desaparece.

–Es una chica muy dulce, Edward. Puedo entender por qué te has enamorado. Mírala, no ha armado un alboroto por temor a mí… Ella supone que yo no sé de ustedes dos. Una mujer enamorada pocas veces es tan frugal.

–Es un tesoro invaluable ¿tú crees que no lo sé?

–¡Entonces ve! ¡Deja de ser un idiota por un minuto! Habla con ella, haz las paces por lo menos. Libérala, cariño; quítale la idea de que no significa nada para ti.

Victoria me empuja ligeramente hacia la puerta y yo corro a la salida, queriendo abrazar a Bella imposiblemente fuerte y no soltarla jamás. Pero lo que encuentro…

El hombre de anoche, el mismo que abrazaba a Bella mientras ella estaba ebria, ahora le está sosteniendo las manos contra el pecho y le murmura cosas en francés.

–¡Suéltala! –grito inconscientemente. La mirada de ambos colisiona con la mía, pero es la de _ella_ la que me destruye el alma y tira mis defensas como dominó.

Mi aura llora de manera pletórica, y no se detiene ni siquiera cuando me ve acercarme.

–¡Jodido imbécil, ¿qué le hiciste?! –exclamo. El citado suelta las manos de Isabella, en sus ojos solo existe el pánico.

«¿Bella, qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?» interrogo, sosteniendo a mi aura cerca de mí en el proceso.

–Rose… Rose… –gimotea y me ve con sus orbes castañas que me vuelven el ser más débil en la faz de la tierra.

No rehúye mi contacto, al contrario, presiona sus palmas contra mi pecho.

–¿En dónde está? ¿En dónde está Rose? –solloza hacia el hombre de cabello negro.

–En el hospital. ¡Yo no hice nada, nada! ¡Lo juro! –responde y suplica al borde de la cordura.

–¡Llévame con ella! –deshace mi abrazo protector a su alrededor y se monta al taxi, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento; como si hubiera olvidado que yo existo.

–Isabella –le llamo–. Yo te llevaré. Permíteme hacerlo, por favor.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

–Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Quizás deberíamos actuar ya, antes de que el señor De Arnau lo haga.

–¿No lo ves, Arthur? Tu "señor" está haciendo el trabajo sucio por mí. ¿Él ya sabe que Cullen aún no se aleja de ella?

Arthur le responde negativamente.

–¡Pues que se entere ya! Necesito que lo sepa, pero cuidado, no quiero que muera antes de lo debido.

–¿Qué señal debemos esperar, señor?

El hombre, resentido con la vida y con su padre por ser un bastardo, ríe de manera psicótica.

–Mantenla vigilada, quédate en París hasta que ella lo haga. Dijiste que tiene un viaje planeado por toda Europa, entonces no falta mucho para que llegue a Italia…. Ah… No puedo esperar. Tendremos una_hermosa_ reunión familiar.

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	18. La Crueldad Del Alma Pt II

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía_**

**_A leer._**

**_Música:_**

**_Salted Wound - Sia_**

**_Oltremare - Ludovico Einaudi_**

Capítulo 18: La Crueldad Del Alma Pt. II

–Isabella –le llamo–. Yo te llevaré. Permíteme hacerlo, por favor.

Ella me mira con esos ojos de conejo asustado que me persiguen por las noches; no da crédito a mis palabras. ¿Es que me he vuelto tan pérfido para ella?

–Yo… Os alcanzaré en el taxi –habla el hombre alto del cual desconozco su nombre. Él no podría importarme menos.

Bella se posiciona a mi lado, esperando que yo le guíe, y como el completo ruin que soy decido aprovecharme y tomarle la mano. Ella no rehuiría mi contacto en un momento como este; ella no soporta la soledad, le tiene pánico.

Cruzo la calle con ella a un costado y Victoria me grita desde la entrada del hotel. Le hago una señal para que venga hasta aquí.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquiere jadeante, producto del trote que ha ejecutado para llegar. Su mirada baja y se concentra en mis dedos entrelazados con los de Bella.

–No hay tiempo. Sube al auto con ella. Cuídala ¿entiendes? –indico.

Victoria recibe la mano de Bella y le sonríe cálidamente; es la misma sonrisa que me ofrece a mí cuando me siento perdido.

Abro la puerta trasera del auto y ambas se montan en él. Rodeo el Volvo y con movimientos rápidos introduzco la llave en el contacto, avanzando por las calles principales y observando a Bella desde el retrovisor.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran en más de una ocasión, pero ni ella ni yo nos avergonzamos de esto, supongo por mis ansias de absorber su imagen para siempre y por su turbación que la ha hecho olvidar todo el odio que me tiene. Soy tan estúpido como para querer detener el auto y preguntarle si aún me ama. Estoy seguro como el infierno que ella me diría la verdad.

–¿En qué hospital está Rosalie? –interrogo.

–Hospital Du Perray –responde en un murmullo–. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me hace esto? –parece tener una charla consigo misma.

Quiero en demasía saber lo que pasa, pero preguntar en este momento solo la alteraría más.

–Estará bien, aura. No hay de qué preocuparse –su mote se siente como seda y miel en la lengua, y soy consciente de los ojos asesinos de Victoria sobre mí.

Enciendo el GPS del auto e ingreso las direcciones correspondientes. En menos de diez minutos estamos en Av. De La Ópera y, cinco minutos más tarde, estamos frente al hospital.

Bella se apea a velocidad luz y Victoria me mira sin saber qué hacer.

–Quédate con ella, iré a parquear el auto.

–Edward ¿qué sucede? No entiendo nada.

–Haz lo que te digo, por favor. Ya te explicaré.

Mi hermana corre detrás de ella; yo continúo hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

OoO

Bella's POV.

–Ya se lo dije, señorita. Lo lamento, pero solo un familiar puede verla.

Doy un golpe sobre el mostrador y me llevo las manos al pelo, tirando de este.

–Sus padres están al otro lado del mundo, no podemos esperar a que lleguen.

La enfermera alza los hombros.

–Son las reglas del hospital.

La hermana de Edward, a la que no conocía más que en fotos, me pasa un brazo por la espalda.

–Ya, ya. Va a estar bien –canturrea.

Me lleva hacia las sillas de la sala de espera y se sienta a un lado mío, manteniendo la caricia sobre mi brazo.

Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Rose, Dios no! ¡Tiene que estar bien! No puedo comprender qué fue lo que pasó para que ella, la rubia a la que siempre consideré como la más fuerte, hiciera semejante acto. ¡Cortarse las venas! ¿Para qué? ¿A caso Jerome le dijo que lo hiciera? Quiero estrangularlo con mis propias manos. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible pudo él decir o hacer como para orillar a Rose a querer matarse?

Veo a Edward caminar por el pasillo hacia mí. Me odio por decir esto pero… Me siento segura con él aquí. Me siento ligeramente menos sola.

–¿Qué han dicho? ¿Rosalie está bien? –pregunta, pero yo no soy capaz de contestar. He despertado de mi momentáneo shock y quiero mantenerme fuera de su alcance. No puedo arriesgarme a que me dañe de nuevo.

Es así que ante mi silencio, Victoria explica:

–Solo puede verla un familiar directo, pero Bella ha dicho que los padres están en América. No hay manera de saber cómo está.

Edward me mira y yo bajo la cabeza, luego lo siento alejarse y lo observo en la distancia decirle algo a la enfermera del mostrador. Ella asiente y habla un par de veces; en menos de cinco minutos, un doctor entrado en años, de piel blanca como la nieve, habla con Edward y mantienen una charla que parece ser amigable.

Cuando se acerca otra vez, me levanto de la silla y pregunto:

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Rose está bien?

Él sonríe y me ve con cariño. Sus ojos verdes tiernos me llegan directo al corazón y siento mis piernas flaquear.

–No sé nada aún. Pasaré a hablar con el director del hospital y llegaremos a un acuerdo. Tranquila, Isabella. Rose debe estar bien.

Asiento un par de veces y regreso a mi lugar en la sala. Edward y Victoria se quedan hablando un momento más antes de que él se vaya.

Por sobre todo el caos de mi cabeza, me doy tiempo de observar a la mujer con el cabello más rojo que he visto: es hermosa y elegante, como un que en un primer momento sentí celos de ella al verla tan cerca de… Pero luego recordé quién era.

Sus zapatos de tacón de aguja resuenan rítmicamente en el mármol del suelo.

–Te traeré un té ¿bueno? Te ayudará.

Ya sola, me siento indefensa entre las paredes antisépticas y frías del lugar. Tengo ciertos recuerdos de mi niñez que vienen a mí como flashes imprecisos que me muestran escenas de mi madre llorando en pasillos largos y oscuros.

Evado de inmediato esos pensamientos. No quiero pensar ahora en mi familia; la familia que no me quiso.

–Bella –me llaman y levanto la mirada. Jerome se coloca a mi lado, inseguro de mi reacción–. ¿Pudiste verla?

–No. No me dejaron –inhalo duro–. ¿Qué le hiciste?

–No quiero hablar de eso –murmura.

–Dímelo por favor, si no quieres que llame a la policía. Te recuerdo que ella es menor de edad y eso es un delito muy grave.

Sus ojos se agrandan.

–¡No fue mi culpa! Yo solo… Ella vino a mi casa, yo le dije que lo hiciera. Pensé que una fiesta lo arreglaría todo pero luego ella… Me vio besar a Elise y no le gustó. Hizo un escándalo, rompió una botella y se cortó. ¿Lo ves? Yo no hice nada.

–Lamentablemente, ser idiota en este país aún no está penado –contesto y lo miro con furia–. ¿Por qué si sabes que ella te ama la sigues lastimando?

–_Dieu, Belle. _¡Tiene dieciséis! ¿Cómo puede amarme? Ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso.

Me levanto como impulsada como un resorte. Siento un dolor profundo por Rose… por mí.

–¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que alguien tan joven no puede amar? ¡Eres un imbécil, Jerome! ¡Un imbécil! Un día rogarás porque alguien te ame y vas a sufrir. Estás tan sucio por dentro que no puedes discernir entre el amor puro y el sexo. ¿A caso no la escuchabas? ¿No veías sus lágrimas cuando ella te decía lo que sentía por ti? En lugar de ver su corazón solo viste su cabello rubio y su belleza ¡te aprovechaste de ella! Debiste decirle que no sentías lo mismo y dejarla en paz, no volver a intentar tocarla ni susurrarle palabras dulces al oído que solo la confundían más. ¿Por qué no la dejaste ir? ¿A caso te diste cuenta de que tenías que destruirla para poder amarla? Porque personas como tú solo quieren a su igual; cosas podridas, faltas de alma, huecas y crueles.

Percibo un jadeo a mis espaldas. Me doy la vuelta; Edward me mira con los labios entreabiertos y secos. Paso saliva y siento poco a poco la sangre caliente subir a mi rostro. _Me ha escuchado… Lo ha hecho_. Me quedo quieta y callada; por un momento lo único que existe en nuestro sitio es la voz femenina que vocea por el megáfono del hospital.

–Isabella –habla finalmente, con timbre quebrado y manos abiertas que se contraen y dilatan en puños–. Perdóname. Perdóname por todo.

Se va. Se aleja a zancadas enormes y seguidas una de otra. Tengo lágrimas suspendidas en los ojos. ¿Él me pidió perdón? _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

.

.

.

Hace unos pocos minutos el doctor ha venido para decirnos, a Jerome, a Victoria y a mí, que Rose –gracias al Cielo– está bien.

Dijo que la pérdida de sangre fue significativa, pero no letal. También dijo que los cortes estaban mal hechos.

"_Si hubiera querido matarse, hubiera cortado verticalmente. Ella ahora está dormida. Se le han dado sedantes. Mañana por la mañana solo una persona podrá pasar a verla"_

Mi alma descansa y parece que acabo de dejar caer una carga enorme.

Jerome está sentado cinco sillas alejado de mí. El tiempo se le va entre revisar su celular, mirar al vacío y tomar café.

Victoria hace preguntas y preguntas, supongo para lograr establecer una conversación, pero tristemente me doy cuenta que todo lo relacionado con Edward provoca en mí un inconsciente rechazo, por lo cual contesto con monosílabos o con sonrisas tensas.

–Puedes confiar en mí –declara–. Sé que tienes problemas con mi hermano, pero juro ser una tumba con todo lo que me digas. Yo sé que él puede ser un tonto a veces, pero te quiere.

–Los problemas que yo tengo con él son… delicados. Sólo puedo hablar de esto con él, pero tampoco lo hago. Cada vez que lo intenté… fue horrible. Tan horrible como este lugar –bufo.

Las paredes me dan la impresión de cerrarse cada vez más sobre mí, y el olor a desinfectante y enfermedad me provoca un constante mareo.

–Yo también odio los hospitales –baja la voz como si fuera a decir algo secreto–. Solo mi familia lo sabe, y yo te considero de mi familia, así que te lo diré: Yo perdí a mi bebé en un lugar de estos. Es aterrador cómo todos estos sitios se parecen; pasillos largos y tristes, olor a cloro y a desesperanza… Mi bebé tendría casi tu edad ahora; iba a ser niña también.

Puedo sentir el dolor en sus palabras, y quiero abrazarla, sin embargo, solo le tomo fuertemente la mano.

–Lo lamento mucho, Victoria. Edward nunca lo mencionó.

Sonríe.

–Claro que no. Es el secreto mejor guardado de la historia. Me juró que nunca se lo contaría a nadie, sabe lo terrible que es para mí todavía y él respeta eso. ¿Sabes? Él fue el único que estuvo conmigo en aquél momento. Me cuidó y se encargó de todo. Se encargó de que la prensa no supiera nada, se encargó de que los invitados no hablaran y…

–¿Invitados?

–Oh, bueno. La tragedia ocurrió en una boda. Pasó algo… terrible –Victoria bate las pestañas para retirar las lágrimas que están a punto de caer.

–No, no me cuentes. No es necesario. Debe ser muy difícil.

–Es difícil, pero quiero que lo sepas. No ahora, no quiero apabullarte con cosas que no son importantes en este momento. Debes ser fuerte para tu amiga, ella te necesitará cuando despierte.

–Cuando despierte esto será un infierno –balbuceo–. Ella merece a alguien que la ame, y es lamentable que se haya fijado en el hombre incorrecto.

–Pero es joven –apunta–. Su corazón tiene mucho tiempo para sanar.

–Eso es lo terrible. ¿Qué tal si nunca lo hace? ¿Qué tal si no puede querer a alguien nunca más? Quizás él sea el amor de su vida.

–¿Tanto miedo tienes de amar a mi hermano? –pregunta, incrédula.

–¡¿Qué?! –digo en un grito mudo. _Dios, lo sabe. Lo sabe._

–Vamos, Bella. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? La manera en cómo lo miras, cómo hablas cuando está cerca. Crees odiarlo, pero no lo haces. Sólo le tienes rencor porque crees que él no siente lo mismo por ti, pero eso no es así.

Me alejo de ella.

–¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué te dijo él?

–Puedes estar tranquila. Lo sé todo, pero a la vez no sé nada si alguien pregunta.

–¿Cómo se atrevió…? –rechino los dientes. La furia ciega nubla mi vista–. ¿En dónde está ese idiota? ¡Lo mataré! ¡Nada de lo que te dijo es cierto! ¡Está loco, loco!

–Está loco, pero por ti cariño. Él está en el estacionamiento. Puedes tomar el elevador y presionar el botón de la última planta –me guiña un ojo.

¡Ugh! ¿Qué se ha creído él? Le ha contado cuán estúpida he sido a alguien más… Lo odio ¡lo odio!

OoO

Edward's POV.

Tres horas… tres horas dentro del auto y aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras.

"_¿A caso no la escuchabas? ¿No veías sus lágrimas cuando ella te decía lo que sentía por ti?..._ _Debiste decirle que no sentías lo mismo y dejarla en paz, no volver a intentar tocarla ni susurrarle palabras dulces al oído que solo la confundían más. ¿Por qué no la dejaste ir?... personas como tú… cosas podridas, faltas de alma, huecas y crueles."_

_¿Qué te hice, aura? ¿Qué te hice? No tengo perdón._

Soy un imbécil… Un imbécil enamorado que se juró protegerla y jamás dejarla sola. ¿Y ahora? ¡Ahora YO soy su verdugo! He destruido el alma de una niña cuya única falta ha sido amarme por sobre todas las cosas.

_Ella entregándome su cuerpo sin restricciones luego de seis meses de ausencia. Ella susurrando mi nombre por las noches. Ella diciéndome que me amaba y yo solo huí de sus palabras._

Me siento un completo cobarde. ¿Por qué me encierro entre un auto a llorar como el perdedor que soy en lugar de ir hasta ella y arrodillarme e implorar?

–¡Edward Cullen! ¡Edward Cullen! ¿En dónde estás?

Estrego las manos en mis ojos. _No. Ella no puede verme así. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué vino a verme?_

Pongo los pies sobre el pavimento y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas.

–Aquí estoy –aviso–. ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? ¿Tu amiga está bien?

Ella viene caminando con paso fuerte y mirada profunda. Está enojada… Y no sé por qué.

Su bofetada llega antes que sus palabras.

–¡Maldito idiota! ¡Le dijiste! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo?! –grita.

El dolor en mi mejilla se relega a segundo plano. Ella está aquí… Tan cerca.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–¿No? ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria sabe de nosotros!

Cierro los ojos un momento. Joder. Sabía que no debía dejarlas a solas.

–Mira… Isabella… Tenía que decírselo a alguien –dejo caer los hombros. Me siento desconcertado–. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Ella se ríe maniaticamente, como nunca la había visto.

–¿Hablar? ¡Hablas con todos menos conmigo! Cuando yo preguntaba… Tú solo huías. Me decías cosas hirientes y luego te ibas. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer de mi desgracia algo público? ¿Es que nunca vas a tener piedad de mí? Yo te amé, Edward. Te amé con toda mi alma. Al menos valora eso… Valora que te di mi vida entera y respétame un poco.

–No, no… –jadeo–. No hables en pasado. Tú me amas. Todavía lo haces.

–¡¿Y qué si lo hago?! ¿Si te digo que te amo irás corriendo a contárselo a todo el hospital? ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¿Por qué mejor no pones un espectacular enorme en pleno centro de Los Ángeles? ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de que lo único que hagas es humillarme!... Y pensar que por un instante me sentí segura contigo aquí… –su voz se apaga conforme llega al final.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, concentrándome en sus palabras que me lastiman sobremanera, la aprisiono entre mi cuerpo y el auto.

–Basta. Basta, aura. ¿No ves que tú también me torturas? Me fui… Intenté irme, dejarte ir y no volver. Te dejé una nota cruel y mi anillo de bodas… ¿lo viste?... Pero tú… Te aparecías en todas partes. Miraba hacia un lugar y ahí estabas… con el hermoso vestido blanco con el que te hice mía por primera vez; cerraba los ojos y te manifestabas detrás de mis párpados. No puedo simplemente dejarte atrás y pretender que fuiste una más, porque no lo eres. Eres mi vida, mi soplo de aire fresco en la tempestad; eres mía, aura.

Sostengo su rostro como si mis manos fueran un nicho. Bella comienza a llorar desesperadamente, sin poderse controlar.

«Yo sé…» le beso la frente y los pómulos «Sé que me merezco tus lágrimas, tu odio, tu ira, tu dolor. Me merezco que no me ames… y lo sigues haciendo. Eso eres tú, Isabella. Ese es tu corazón inmaculado incapaz de aborrecerme».

–¡No! ¡Te… te equivocas! ¡Yo te odio! ¡Te detesto! Pero también te amo… Amo todo el daño que me hiciste porque de esa manera he formado una coraza tan dura a mí alrededor… que no voy a volver a caer. Esa niña, Edward, esa niña para la que tus palabras y tus "te amo" lo eran todo ya se fue. La perdiste en el momento en el que la abandonaste en aquella nota… Si tan solo te hubieras quedado… ¡Yo habría perdonado todo! Si me hubieras dicho todo esto un mes atrás yo… Yo habría olvidado todo lo que me hiciste. Pero no, en lugar de eso decidiste irte; dejarme como un cobarde sin que te importara romperme en dos tal vez para siempre.

–Lo intenté… Intenté hablarte, intenté contarte que…

–No. Las palabras sobran ahora. Durante mucho tiempo mi vida dependió de palabras, de explicaciones que nunca llegaron; de explicaciones que tú me negaste. Basta, Edward. Esto acabó. Te doy gracias por haberme traído y por lo que sea que hayas hecho para que nos dejaran saber cómo está Rosalie, pero no más. Ella casi se muere por amar a un hombre que no le corresponde y que se la pasa dando falsas esperanzas. Yo no quiero ser ella, no quiero terminar en un hospital luchando por mi vida. Aquella noche en la biblioteca… pensé que habías vuelto a mí. Pensé que me volverías a amar. Durante todo el día siguiente esperé para verte y volver a ser el mejor matrimonio del universo, justo como tú lo prometiste. ¿Pero qué obtuve en vez? Esa noche bajé las escaleras y te vi con otra de tus rubias de revista. ¿Luego qué? Armaste un escándalo cuando te enteraste de que besé a Jacob y por un mísero segundo, en mi idiotez infantil, creí que era porque sentías algo por mí… Pero cada maldita vez que me diste esperanza te encargaste de destruirla con una destreza impresionante. Tu acto final; Calisto. Me estabas drogando para aprovecharte de mí por las noches. Casi me vuelves loca de celos y de dolor cuando me hablaste de ella… La mujer que te tenía loco. Sólo era uno más de tus juegos crueles. Era yo. Calisto era yo.

–Tú, Isabella, Bella, aura… perdóname. Te dejé, sí… pero quería dejarte libre. Soy un egoísta y un tonto… Pero si me escucharas… Quiero explicarte. Regálame un momento a tu lado, por favor. Te negué explicaciones durante mucho tiempo, llevé mujeres a la casa para que creyeras que tú ya no eras nada para mí… Y tú me creíste con tanta facilidad.

–¡No trates de hacerme culpable! ¡Suéltame! Me voy. Me voy de aquí.

–¡No! –la tomo por los hombros y la clavo en su sitio. No puede irse sin que yo le diga la verdad. No puede, no puede. La beso por la fuerza y con tal furia que nos hacemos daño. Yo la muerdo; ella clava sus uñas en mi hombro, pero aún así es como tomar agua fresca luego de una eternidad en el desierto.

Le tomo los muslos y los envuelvo en mis caderas para poder tener un mejor ángulo. La beso con todas mis ansias y mi sufrimiento. Quiero redención. Quiero toda la absolución que su pequeño cuerpo pueda darme.

–Aura, sabes tan dulce… Tanto tiempo… Tanto…

Sus labios se abren, cálidos como siempre, y me reciben entre murmuraciones indescifrables y jadeos de dolor.

«Ya no llores… Estoy aquí… No voy a volver a irme»

–Quiero… quiero que… que te vayas –dice entre besos–. Ya no te quiero.

–Sí lo haces. Me lo has dicho –la miro fijamente con toda la pasión de mi rabia ante sus palabras.

Me acerco a ella de nuevo, listo para atacar como león a su presa, pero una alarma ensordecedora, y que parpadea con una luz roja en cada esquina, nos separa por un momento.

–¿Qué… qué es eso? –su voz es inestable.

–Debe ser un simulacro –hablo en tono preciso y enredo mis dedos con los suyos–. Vamos.

El ascensor tarda en abrir sus puertas y noto a Bella insegura de la situación.

–Tranquil…

–¡Cállate! –suelta mi mano con un jaloneo brusco–. ¡Y suéltame ya! No puedo creer…

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

–No es fácil creer en los asesinos, Edward.

Casi no puedo respirar con sus palabras. ¿Asesino? Como si pudiera oír mi interrogante, agrega:

«Tú me mataste lentamente» presiona el botón del piso número cuatro y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia arriba «Vienes como sin nada a pedirme perdón y a querer darme explicaciones. ¿A cuenta de qué debo escucharte o creerte?»

–Es increíble que me dejes meter mi lengua hasta tu garganta y aún así te sigas resistiendo a mí –le agarro con violencia y me escoro a su altura–. Sabes que te mueres… –exhalo a un centímetro de su rostro–. ...por escuchar.

–Algún día… vas a encontrar a la mujer que se resista a ti –suena como una amenaza–. Llámame cuando eso suceda, quiero ver el espectáculo.

Recojo la boca con dolor sordo en el pecho.

–¿Cómo puedes decir amarme cuando me has dejado ir tan rápido? Mírate. Hablas de mí con otras mujeres mientras que yo me muero al pensar en ti siendo feliz con alguien que no sea yo.

–Es la magia de la juventud, Edward. Olvidamos ridículamente fácil.

El cubo del ascensor se tambalea y se traba a mitad del camino. Otro sonido agudo lastima nuestros oídos.

–¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Por qué no avanzamos?

–El elevador se trabó –explico–. Debe solucionarse dentro de un momento, no te preocupes.

–No me hables en ese tono. No estoy histérica –me golpea y respira repetidamente.

Alargo el brazo para presionar el botón de emergencias, pero no sucede nada durante los próximos diez minutos.

Isabella se tira de las trenzas que tiene en el cabello.

–¿Por qué nadie viene a sacarnos de aquí? ¿Por qué nadie nos ayuda?

–Deben estar en camino.

–Deberían pasar muchas cosas, pero no lo hacen. Tengo que salir de aquí, estoy empezando a tener calor… Y no tengo el hierro conmigo.

–Joder, Isabella. ¿Puedes ser más inconsciente?

–No te pongas de nuevo en tu papel de tutor ¿quieres? Te soporto todavía menos cuando haces eso.

–Sabes perfectamente que puedes desmayarte y aun así no te importa. También sabes que es peligroso que mezcles medicamentos con alcohol y eso tampoco te ha impedido emborracharte hasta olvidar tu nombre.

–¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

–Dios, Isabella. Lo sabrías todo si me dejaras explicarte. Sabrías que no estoy aquí por negocios ¿a quién le importan los jodidos negocios? Vine aquí siguiéndote y te encontré; es como si te sintiera sin siquiera verte. Sé que ayer llegaste borracha y también sé que cuando me viste creíste que era una alucinación, pero si revisaras tu celular verías que me llamaste ayer para decirme que "era tan hermoso que dolía".

Su boca está abierta en una "a". Parpadea seguidamente y jadea.

–Ratificas mi idea de que eres un canalla. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a burlarte de mí? Decirme que me has seguido hasta aquí no significa nada ¡Nada! Solo estás jugando conmigo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu filosofía es _vení, vidi, vici. _Eres un hombre de conquistas y tu mente enferma no soporta que no te haya rogado porque no me dejaras. Estás aquí para romper mi corazón otra vez. Quieres que viva de tu recuerdo cuando sea vieja, pero no te voy a dar el gusto.

–Hasta a los peores criminales se les da una segunda oportunidad –murmuro. ¿Cómo puedo rebatir sus ideas? He sido yo quien ha puesto los demonios en su espalda.

Me extraño al oír el timbre de mi celular. Aquí no debería haber señal.

OoO

Bella's POV.

No recuerdo ocasión en que le haya visto más nervioso.

Sus contestaciones son cortas y, más que responder, pregunta.

Temo por Rose. ¿A caso le ha pasado algo? Lo acoso con mi mirada, pero él la evade.

–Sí… Estamos atrapados en el elevador. Tranquila… Haz lo que ellos digan. Sí, yo la cuidaré.

Quiero brincar cuando al fin cuelga.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Rose? ¿Está bien? ¿Despertó?

–Ella está bien. Esto no se trata de ella, Isabella.

–¿Entonces? ¿Quién llamó?

–Era Victoria. Acaba de decirme que hace unos momentos se escucharon detonaciones y en las noticias están informando de un atentado terrorista cerca de aquí. Activaron el código máximo de seguridad; nadie entra o sale del hospital.

Me tapo la boca con la mano derecha temblando. _Esto no puede estar pasando._

–¿Eso quiere decir que no van a sacarnos de aquí? –estoy aterrorizada.

–Al ser este un centro público, la policía antibombas tiene que venir a inspeccionar el lugar y asegurarse que no hay nada sospechoso por ningún lado; luego nos sacarán de aquí. No pueden arriesgarse, Bella.

–¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

–Dos horas aproximadamente.

No sé si darle las gracias por mantenerse tan flemático en una situación como esta. ¿Cómo puede saberlo todo? ¿Cómo puede saber la duración del protocolo al pie de la letra y no inmutarse?

–¿Y si vienen aquí y nos secuestran? ¿Y si hay una bomba aquí dentro?

–Eso no pasará. Las bombas se programan para estallar todas al mismo tiempo o, en su defecto, con segundos de diferencia para descontrolar a los cuerpos policiales y que tarden en organizarse para actuar. Si aquí hubiera bombas, ten por seguro que no estaríamos hablando ahora.

–Suena como si hubieras pertenecido a la Armada –no puedo evitar admirar la habilidad que tiene para tranquilizarme.

–De niño, mi sueño era pertenecer al ejército –confiesa con la sombra de una sonrisa.

–Nunca me lo dijiste –estoy decepcionada. Hay un mundo entre nosotros que nos separa a niveles insospechados.

–Lo hago ahora. Deja de hablar en pasado, nuestra historia aún no termina –su dedo índice coloca una de mis trenzas tras mi oreja.

Inmediatamente sé que no quiero quedarme aquí encerrada durante dos horas con él. Un mínimo toque de su parte y siento que mis pies se despegan del suelo ¿qué será de mí dentro de ciento veinte minutos?

OoO

–Llama a Victoria otra vez. Quiero saber lo que está pasando ahí fuera –exigo.

La primer media hora ha pasado y hay total silencio a nuestro alrededor.

–Imposible –indica al mirar la pantalla de su celular–. La señal se ha ido.

Pruebo suerte con mi teléfono, pero el resultado es el mismo. Bufo y me deslizo hasta tomar asiento en el suelo.

–Tengo una fortuna asquerosa. He terminado encerrada con la persona a la que menos quiero ver en el mundo.

–Quizás la matemática perversa del cosmos nos puso aquí –dice desenfadado–. El destino es vil con unos y benevolente con pocos. A mí me ha escuchado; pedí tenerte unos instantes para mí y aquí estás.

Siento los ojos calientes. _No puedo llorar. No voy a llorar._

–Ahí fuera estallan bombas y tú hablando del cosmos y de la suerte de los bastardos… ¡Sé humano por una vez!

Cae de rodillas a mi lado y se muerde la boca.

–No puedo ser más humano, Bella. Sólo un humano siente este arrebato de deseo, de dolor y de desesperación. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se podían sentir tantas cosas a la vez, pero así es siempre contigo: inesperado.

–Inesperado es una palabra difícil, Edward. Puede ser utilizada como un insulto o como un halago, y si de algo estoy segura, es de que yo no fui la cajita de sorpresas en esta relación –rechino los dientes. Hay tantas cosas por decir… y que sin embargo callo.

Me lastima tratarlo de este modo, pero, yendo hacia atrás, cada cosa que hicimos nos trajo a este punto. Me niego a creer en él de nuevo; estoy segura que no sobreviviría una tercera vez a la decepción, y me enerva que me conozca tan bien como para atreverse a decir que me muero por escucharlo. Mi corazón es un idiota que le creería cien veces, una vez tras otra, y debo protegerme de mi propia flaqueza.

¿Existen en el mundo las palabras suficientes como para que él justifique todo lo que me hizo?

–Me niego a creer que esta es la nueva "tú", Bella. La que yo conozco no conoce palabras malas ni frases hirientes, no conoce el rencor ni el dolor. Mi Isabella me espera con los brazos abiertos todas las noches e intenta preparar mi cena, mi Isabella adora que yo le hable de cualquier cosa y me interrumpe con un beso a cada oración. Mi Isabella me abraza cuando tiene miedo y entierra su rostro en mi cuello para consolarse, porque yo soy su puerto seguro. La quiero de vuelta. No tienes el jodido derecho a llevártela.

Me arrastro lejos de él. Voy a llorar y no puedo hacer nada por mi misma.

–¡Tendrás que ir a un cementerio para recuperarla! –vocifero hasta que me desgarro la garganta y me cubro los ojos con las manos–. ¡Ella está muerta, ya te lo dije! ¡Agonizó durante meses y a ti no te importó!

–¡Tenía que alejarme, carajo! ¡Me obligaron! Destruirían a mi familia si no me alejaba… Si tú no te alejabas.

–¿Qué? –me sorbo la nariz con fuerza–. ¿Qué dices?

Edward suspira y saca el aire por la boca en un soplido. Se acerca a mí y me sujeta la barbilla para que lo mire sin chistar.

–Es hora de que hablemos, aura. No tienes a dónde ir, así que tendrás que escucharme. Solo… no juzgues hasta que haya terminado ¿bueno?

Asiento con miedo. ¿Es este el final? Contengo el aliento y cuento hasta diez, preparándome para lo que viene.

«Este infierno comenzó hace mucho tiempo; mucho antes de que yo me alejara de ti… » comienza.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

–¡Un encargo, imbécil! ¡Uno solo y no has podido cumplirlo!

Arthur Bareilles hierve en furia y soporta, uno a uno, los gritos de su jefe.

–Esto es algo que se me escapa de las manos, señor. Usted mismo dijo que no podía ser tan obvio, así que solo me quedé en el auto, fuera del hospital, esperando a que ella saliera, pero con los estallidos y el atentado en el bar… cerraron todos los lugares públicos. Su sobrina está allí dentro y no puedo entrar.

–Primero que todo, ella no es mi sobrina. Jamás la aceptaré como tal. Y en segunda, si a ella le llega a pasar algo, morir por ejemplo, el segundo cajón fúnebre será tuyo ¿me oíste maldito idiota?

Su jefe corta la conversación con espuma saliendo por su boca.

Inmediatamente después de colgar el teléfono, su secretaria personal entra a su oficina con pésimas noticias.

–Ha llamado la señora De Abreu para avisarle que el señor William está en el hospital. Le ha dado otra crisis y está muy grave.

–Gracias, Vanessa. Iré a verlo.

Vanessa se retira y él da un puño en la mesa.

Necesita a Isabella cuanto antes en Italia, antes de que al inútil de su hermano le de por morirse y dejarle sin todo aquello por lo que ha luchado tantos años.

OoO

La puerta está vigilada por cinco guardias entrenados para matar, en todos los pasillos hay policías y bomberos ágiles como panteras.

Victoria es puesta contra la pared casi al mismo tiempo que Jerome, y son revisados impúdicamente por la policía. Lo mismo pasa con las otras personas en la sala de espera; incluso los enfermeros y doctores corren la misma suerte.

En las habitaciones de los enfermos, hasta en terapia intensiva, se revisa cada lugar y cada cosa sospechosa.

–Mis familiares están atrapados en el elevador desde hace más de dos horas –explica Victoria una vez terminan de volcar sus cosas en el suelo.

–Revisen las cámaras de seguridad de todos los ascensores y vean si ella dice la verdad –ordena el jefe de antibombas.

Victoria reza. _Más vale que no se estén besando o se meterán en un lío._

La policía acude a ver los vídeos. En efecto, hay dos personas encerradas en el ascensor número cuatro y hay tres más en el uno, sin embargo, es la pareja la que los pone en alerta.

–Que preparen una camilla y el botiquín de auxilio –habla el superior por el walkie talkie–. Tenemos a una mujer joven inconsciente en el cuarto elevador, se desconoce si está herida. Repito, mujer joven inconsciente en cuarto elevador.

Victoria y Jerome escuchan la noticia a través de uno de los radios de los policías.

La pelirroja se niega a creer lo que oye.

_Joder, Edward. ¿Ahora qué le hiciste a esa pobre niña?_

OoO

**_Dejen sus reviews y alerts._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	19. Cuando Todos Se Vayan Pt I

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

_Soy Francia, soy como París._

_Soy tierra libre y fértil, soy cielo gris y ojos tristes_

_Soy idioma fecundo y hermoso, soy labios sellados y gente muerta._

_Fui sentimiento y dicha, soy corazón frío y_

_Alma extinta._

Capítulo 19: Cuando Todos Se Vayan I

Narrator POV's

–No puedo creer lo idiota que te has vuelto –Victoria agita continuamente la cabeza y se lleva las manos a la frente.

–Deja de contradecirte. Me estás volviendo loco. ¿A caso no fuiste tú misma la primera en apoyar la idea de la verdad?

–Claro, claro –repite–, pero has elegido el peor momento para hacerlo. ¿Encerrados en un ascensor y con amenaza de ataque bélico? Esto solo puede ocurrírsele a alguien como tú.

–Sí, tienes razón –gruñe Edward–¸ solo pudo ocurrírsele a alguien tan loco y desesperado como yo. Si tú hubieras escuchado todas las cosas horribles que me dijo… ¡No pude simplemente dejar que ella siguiera pensando así de mí!

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Y mira en dónde está ahora! ¡Casi le provocas un paro cardíaco!

–¿Crees que no me siento culpable? Sé que fue un error decírselo todo tan repentinamente, pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Ella… cuando ella volvió a besarme todo en mi mente se nubló. Fue como haber regresado al paraíso que yo mismo me condené a perder.

La pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco.

–¿Qué harás cuando ella despierte?

–No lo sé. No tuvo tiempo de decirme cómo se sentía respecto a todo esto, y en realidad no quiero pensar en eso. Quiero, por una vez, no adelantarme a los hechos.

OoO

Todo el cuerpo policial y de bomberos se retiró del lugar alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Como era de esperarse, las personas se pusieron en contacto con sus seres queridos y en todos se experimentaba un alivio general, excepto en Jerome, que al haber llamado a su mejor amigo, Jean, había recibido la noticia de que Elise había muerto en el ataque en Le Bataclan, un antro de moda al que él continuamente acudía.

Él, que no pudo contener el par de lágrimas saladas, se dejó caer sobre una de las incómodas sillas de plástico y se cubrió el rostro, no tanto por Elise, sino porque acababa de tener una introspección en su alma y se dio cuenta que la juventud, y por tanto la vida, se le estaba yendo de las manos. También descubrió que se sentía vacío cuando estaba solo y que se sentía sucio… sucio de indiferencia y burla.

Por eso, cuando a las seis de la mañana el doctor aparece en el pasillo y autoriza a solo una persona para ver a Rosalie, él da un paso al frente y se arma de valor.

Al verla postrada en la camilla, halla lo increíblemente bonita que es Rose sin nada de maquillaje, pero también halla lo monstruoso del acto al ver cuando la enfermera le retira los vendajes y limpia las escandalosas heridas horizontales en sus brazos.

En silencio, la enfermera se retira junto con todo el material de curación y los deja a solas.

Rosalie tiene la mirada cristalina e indescifrable. Jerome se acerca y le toma la mano; se sorprende de que ella no se aparte.

–Lamento que estas cicatrices sean mi culpa –murmura sin verla a los ojos–. Y también lamento que no pueda decirte que yo también te amo.

Rose resuella y se aclara la garganta.

«Han pasado cosas que me han abierto los ojos a quién soy y… bueno, como tu amiga ha dicho, estoy tan sucio que no puedo distinguir entre el amor y la lujuria. Por eso necesito limpiarme de todo y de todos, y tratar de ser alguien que merezca la pena».

–No necesitas un discurso para dejarme –habla Rose por fin–, de todos modos, ya lo has hecho. Solo espero que Elise sea más inteligente.

Jerome se muerde la lengua. No es buen momento para decirle.

–Solo digo que, si te es posible, me esperes algunos años. Quiero saber lo que es el amor… contigo, pero primero necesito estar bien conmigo mismo.

Ella siente una pequeña chispa de ilusión en su pecho, pero rápidamente la rechaza.

–Quizás cuando resuelvas redimirte ya sea demasiado tarde.

–Entonces me conformaré con ser tu amigo, eso deberá ser suficiente para mí.

Rose cierra los ojos y su barbilla tiembla cuando Jerome se inclina y le abraza las caderas.

«Perdóname por todo, _ma jolie _Rose, pero doy gracias a Dios de que sigas en este mundo, en _mi_ mundo. Pocas personas lo hacen».

Jerome se levanta, la acaricia un momento y luego se va.

Rosalie sabe que no lo verá nunca más, pues ella no va a permitirlo, y en su corazón le dice adiós para siempre.

OoO

Hace menos de una hora Bella ha despertado, y luego de haber sido valorada por el doctor positivamente y dejar que este se fuera, ella se quita el suero de la mano y coloca los pies desnudos en el suelo de loza.

–¿Qué haces? –exclama una asombrada Victoria.

–¿Tú qué crees? Irme. No soporto estar aquí.

–¿A dónde vas a ir?

–Al lugar en el que conseguiré respuestas, las necesito.

–¿Y Edward? ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Qué hay de Rose?

–Para estos momentos, Rosalie ya debe estar bien, así que nos iremos juntas… hoy.

–No puedes hacer eso –la voz de Edward sobresalta a ambas.

«Debido al ataque, todos los aeropuertos, carreteras y rutas marítimas están cerrados hasta nuevo aviso».

Victoria nota la tensión en el aire.

–Iré a ver cómo está tu amiga, Bella –sonríe cálidamente y se va.

Por más que Edward busca los ojos castaños, estos no lo miran.

Los minutos pasan y ninguno se atreve a pronunciar palabra. Edward es preso de una inmensa vergüenza; Bella, por su parte, piensa que no hay palabras que sirvan ahora pues, luego de todo lo que él confesó, ella no puede estar más decepcionada.

–¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Volveremos a hacer de cuenta que no existimos para el otro?

Inmediatamente Edward dice esto, se arrepiente de su elección de palabras.

–No supondrá mucho esfuerzo para ti; finges demasiado bien.

Él se queda afásico, aguardando que ella se exprese. Está ávido de reproches, de reclamos; pero también está ávido de palabras de aliento, de comprensión y de ternura.

«Me siento tan defraudada, Edward. Lo que dijiste no arregla las cosas entre nosotros, si eso era lo que esperabas –juega con sus manos, adormecidas por la intravenosa–. Ciertamente, no sé lo que significa tener una familia, sin embargo comprendo que los hayas preferido a ellos en vez de a mí, pero, si tanto dices amarme, lo correcto era contarme lo que estaba pasando. Te aseguro que yo habría comprendido y me habría alejado, me hubieras hecho mucho menos daño».

–Comprendí demasiado tarde que estaba obrando mal. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

–La hubo, sí la hubo –asegura Bella con vehemencia–, tuviste tu oportunidad hasta que decidiste irte…

–Esos pensamientos me torturaron durante cada día que me fui de casa.

–No, no. Tú te fuiste incluso desde antes. Me habías abandonado hacía tiempo, solo que ni tú ni yo nos dimos cuenta.

–¿Entonces está decidido? –junta los labios con tristeza–. ¿No volverás a mí?

–No, Edward. Perdí mi fe y no hay nada que pueda hacerla regresar. Dices que me amas, que todo lo hiciste por mi bien, pero no puedo creerte y ya. Estoy aterrada de volver a atravesar el infierno.

Bella lo ve apretar los dientes y tensar la mandíbula.

–Lo siento por ti, aura. Ayer te dije muchas cosas que pienso demostrarte desde ahora. No voy a permitir que me dejes ni que me olvides; a donde vayas ahí estaré, seré tu sombra.

–¿Estás dispuesto a verme en acción? –reta con una sonrisa aterradora.

–Ni imaginas, aura.

–Esto es demasiado triste ¿no? –suspira ella–. Nunca imaginé llegar a este punto contigo. Cuando te conocí y me enamoré de ti de inmediato, nunca pensé que algún día querría dañarte.

No es lo que ella dice lo que lo saca de sus casillas, es la expresión en su mirada.

–¿De qué hablas? –interroga Edward con miedo.

–Me heriste de la peor manera, ahora es tu turno de sufrir.

OoO

Bella's POV.

_Dias después…_

– Te quiero muchísimo, Rose, y te extrañaré aún más –le abrazo fuerte.

Detrás de nosotras, el auto le espera para llevarla al avión privado.

–Lamento que esto haya terminado así… –sus ojos azules se pierden en la grava del suelo. Está recordando a Jerome de nuevo…

–Vas a estar bien Rose, eres más fuerte de lo que todos piensan.

–Tengo miedo, Bella. ¿Sabes lo que me dirán mis padres cuando llegue a casa?

–Sí –le acaricio el hombro–, pero no sabes lo bendecida que eres al tener un hogar y una familia que te espera.

Decidí no decirle a Rosalie lo acaecido con Edward. Ella solo haría preguntas que yo no sabría contestar, porque ahora mismo mi cabeza y mi corazón están unidos en una masa amorfa e inseparable. Una maraña de rencor, tristeza, soledad y deseo se aglutinan en mi vientre bajo cada vez que lo miro… Ahora mismo, el auto de Edward está en la parte delantera del aeropuerto. Él está cumpliendo su amenaza; convertirse en mi sombra.

–¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Qué demonios harás en este continente, sola? –su voz se nota afectada.

–Voy a quedarme porque necesito respuestas… y un escarmiento.

–¿Cómo?

–No puedo explicarte ahora, pero pronto entenderás –la miro un instante antes de lanzarme a ella y darle un gran abrazo–. Te quiero horrores, rubia. Estaré en contacto, contigo y con Alice. Cuídate mucho… dedícate a sanar.

–Lo haré –se limpia las mejillas húmedas–. Espero verte pronto, y también espero que me tengas la confianza para decirme lo que sucede, te noto demasiado extraña… Más… no lo sé. Como más… dura.

–¿Te parece? –inspiro–. Espero que así me vean todos, Rose.

El vuelo partió al mediodía, y yo permanecí en la pista para ver cómo el poderoso artefacto alado se volvía cada vez más pequeño en las alturas. Cuando no soy capaz de verlo más, camino de nuevo hacia la sombra, formando una visera con mi mano izquierda.

Dentro, todo es un caos. Cientos de turistas se notan desesperados tratando de obtener un vuelo que no conseguirán pronto. El país aún no baja la guardia. La gente está asustada, Europa entera lo está.

No puedo evadir el sentirme atrapada aquí, como en aquella novela que leí hace poco de Stephen King: Bajo el domo. Es como me siento ahora. Sin aire, sola y desesperanzada.

Me preparo para salir y buscar un taxi, misión que me llevará, por menos, una hora.

Coloco de nuevo mi mano sobre mi frente y hago paradas a los taxis, pero todos están ocupados. Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa luego de diez minutos y me siento observada; Edward está en el aparcamiento, recargado en la puerta del conductor de su Mazda, y puedo ya prever sus intenciones.

_Ni se te ocurra, idiota._

Pero ya de antemano sé que no soy la favorita de Dios y…

–Bella –dice–. No tienes por qué esperar. Yo puedo llevarte.

Le ignoro. No quiero ponerme a gritar aquí.

«Bella, por favor. Tu piel está poniéndose roja, te hará daño».

Pongo los ojos en blanco y continúo alargando el brazo. Él no vuelve a hablar, pero tampoco se va. _Vete, imbécil._

Luego, una señora con mucho perfume, se baja de uno de los codiciados autos amarillos justo frente a mí y de inmediato intento meterme al móvil, pero Edward me sujeta del brazo y me pone de nuevo sobre la acera de mármol.

–_Non, mercí –_se inclina y dice al conductor, que hace un saludo con la cabeza.

Este hecho, termina por sacarme de mis casillas.

–¿Pero qué te has creído? –bramo– ¿A caso sabes lo que cuesta conseguir un jodido taxi ahora?

–¿A caso sabes que todo el mundo podría ser un terrorista? ¡No puedes irte con quien se te cruce por el camino!

–¡Es un taxista, Edward, por favor! ¡Agh! –doy un golpe con mi pie en el suelo y empiezo a andar hacia la calle, lejos de él.

«¡No me sigas! ¡Loco!»

No miro hacia atrás y corro a la vía pública.

OoO

**Jueves. 36 horas para la re-apertura del aeropuerto de París.**

"_Guillermo de Arnau"_

Con pulso tembloroso vuelvo a trazar el nombre, ya de por sí hundido en la hoja por tantas veces que he recargado de tinta las letras.

"Es todo lo que he podido averiguar, Bella. Es todo. Nunca antes había oído este nombre". Eso fue lo que dijo Alice al marcarme hace una hora. "Arthur de Bareilles es el representante de William de Arnau".

He tratado por todos los medios de conectarme a la red, pero el hotel dice que la señal está sobresaturada y el acceso es lento.

¿Quién es William? ¿A caso es él la solución a todo este rompecabezas o es solo una pieza más, como Arthur? ¿En qué me estoy metiendo? ¿Será que William y Arthur conocen a mi padre, Isaac Casaus? ¿Ellos saben de mi madre?

Pronto, el cuarto me asfixia y comienzo a marearme. Saco una pastilla de hierro de la cómoda y me la trago sin agua. Mis sentidos se estabilizan, no así la sensación claustrofóbica.

Bajo al restaurante del hotel y pido un agua mineral con naranja. Apoyo los codos en la meza y masajeo mis sienes; intento conectarme a internet de nuevo, pero es inútil. Los datos del celular tampoco servirían, mi crédito está a menos de un dólar de agotarse.

_Jesús, necesito irme ya. Necesito irme y que él no me encuentre. No lo quiero cerca… No…_

Mientras rezo esto en mi mente, sé que él está detrás de mí. Todos mis poros se abren y mi corazón parece latir en cámara lenta.

Simulo estar revisando el celular, como si esto pudiera hacerlo desistir de acercarse y, en un acto desesperado, marco el número de Jacob.

_Qué estoy haciendo, qué estoy haciendo…_

–¿Hola? –la voz gruesa y modorra me hace ser consciente de la hora. En Los Ángeles debe ser más de media noche.

–H…hola… Jake –no sé si debo arrepentirme ahora y colgar.

–¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estuviste en el atentado?

–No, no. Estoy bastante bien, gracias. En realidad, no sé qué hago llamándote. Me siento sola y tú… bueno, tu nombre apareció en mi pantalla antes de poder pensar bien.

–Yo también pienso en ti, Bella –jadea–. Todo el tiempo. Supe muy tarde que no debí dejarte ir. Debí hacer que te quedaras conmigo en aquella banca, comiendo aquél helado. Fui un tonto. Juzgué tu vida sin ser nadie para hacerlo. Pero he madurado, de verdad. Ahora sé que no puedes decidir de quién enamorarte.

No puedo contener el llanto y mis sollozos y quejidos viajan a los oídos de Jacob.

–Por favor, no llores, Bella. No debí decirte eso… Perdón.

–Quiero abrazarte, Jake. Quiero estar contigo. ¿Por qué no lo hice mientras pude? ¿Por qué tuve que usarte? Creo que una parte de mí se enamoró de ti y no me había dado cuenta.

–Entonces vuelve. Te quiero, y te extraño mucho.

–Sí, nena. ¿Por qué no vuelves? –Edward toma asiento frente a mí y bebe de mi naranjada–. Si quieres, yo mismo puedo llevarte.

Atónita ante su reacción, me disculpo con Jacob.

–Te llamo luego. Un beso.

–¿Edward está ahí…

Pulso el botón rojo y coloco el celular en mi regazo.

–¿Te molesto? –digo, haciendo un ademán para que se vaya.

–¿Entonces te enamoraste de él, Bella?

Pienso antes de responder. Supongo que es hora de empezar a hacerlo pagar.

–Sí. Te lo dije, son las ventajas de tener un corazón joven. Olvidamos rápido, y para siempre.

–¿Quién más, aura? ¿Quién más posee tu amor? –su faz es un escudo glacial.

–Jerome –contesto rápido–, solo siento atracción por él. No conviví lo suficiente como para enamorarme.

–¿Y yo? –estira el brazo y su dedo índice toca mi pecho– ¿Todavía permanezco aquí?

Agito la cabeza– No. Estás aquí –señalo mi frente–. Ya no te amo, pero no puedo dejar de pensarte. Debí saberlo cuando te conocí; eres una enfermedad.

–Al menos tengo eso. Todavía estoy en ti de alguna forma.

–Ya vete –murmuro–. Contaminas mi aire.

–¿Por qué no te apiadas, Isabella? ¿A caso lo que te dije te hizo odiarme tanto?

–¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué harías si hubiera sido yo la que se hubiera alejado? Huiste de mí como un cobarde, preferiste prácticamente volverme loca de dolor antes que contarme la verdad. ¿Quién no se apiadó, Edward? ¿Tú o yo? Bastó que alguien te amenazara con destruirte a ti a tu familia para que me hicieras a un lado… sin ninguna maldita explicación. Si ibas a terminar haciéndome esto, me hubieras dejado en ese orfanato. Presiento que sería mucho más feliz.

–¡Yo sé! ¡Lo sé! –aúlla y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo– ¡Por favor, Isabella, perdóname, perdóname!

Miro a todos en el lobby y siento la sangre acumularse en mis pómulos.

–Edward –farfullo entre dientes– Levántate, nos están viendo. Levántate.

–Ven conmigo –gime– Solo si vienes conmigo.

Busco con la mirada a Victoria, pero ella no está en ningún lado. ¡No debería dejarlo solo!

–¡De acuerdo! –grito– Ahora levántate de ahí. Dios. Qué vergüenza.

´Manteniendo el gesto desconsolado en su rostro, me toma la mano y me lleva al ascensor.

–¿A dónde vamos? –interrogo mirando por sobre mi hombro. Ahora son solo pocos los que siguen viéndonos, la mayoría ha regresado a sus actividades.

–A mi habitación.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

–¡No seas tan perra, Alice! –Rosalie gruñe enfurecida mientras ve a su amiga de cabello corto ceder ante el amor.

–¿Qué se supone que haga? Es Jacob, él es bueno para Bella. Lo sé.

–Escúchame bien: ni siquiera yo sabía que Edward también estaba en París con Isabella. Ella solo te lo contó a ti ¿ahora saldrás corriendo a contarle todo a Jacob? No te incumbe, Alice.

Alice mira hacia abajo.

–Mira, haré esto; escucharé lo que tiene que decirme y luego… y veremos. No he tenido noticias de él desde el partido de fútbol y el que ahora venga a buscarme… Algo grave pasa, ¿no crees?

–Bien –Rosalie se pone de pie y se envuelve en el suéter tejido que le queda enorme. Se asegura de cubrir las vendas en sus muñecas y se mete en las pantuflas–. Pero yo voy contigo. Alguien debe de ser neutral aquí.

Ambas bajan las escaleras y salen al porche. Jacob está cruzado de brazos, aguardando que Alice aparezca. En cuanto el moreno ve a Rosalie ahí también, sabe que definitivamente algo se pude en Dinamarca.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –la pregunta sale de sus labios antes de pasar por el filtro en su cerebro.

Rosalie, más ofendida de lo normal con los hombres por lo sucedido con Jerome, jadea con indignación.

–¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Te molesto mucho a caso?

Jacob niega.

–Lo siento. Pensé que tú estabas con Bella en Europa ¿entonces está sola?

Alice presiente algo en él y le toma la mano para calmarlo, y de paso calmarse ella también.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede con Bella?

–Ese pedófilo… Él está con ella. ¿Y si le hace algo?

Rose se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz.

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

–Ella me llamó… me dijo algo y luego escuché la voz de ese maldito. Se escuchaba bastante enojado.

La pelinegra, desesperada por no entender, le hizo un gesto con la mano.

–¿Qué te dijo _exactamente_ Bella cuando te llamó?

–Bueno yo…. –suda–, le dije que la extrañaba y que no debí haber dejado que se fuera. Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y luego escuché la voz… de él. Él le reclamó algo. Le dijo que si me amaba entonces por qué no volvía conmigo. Temo por Bella. Ese hombre es un enfermo.

Alice y Rosalie se vieron la una a la otra al mismo tiempo. Ellas, que conocían a detalle el bizarro matrimonio, sabían que definitivamente Edward se habría vuelto loco al escuchar a Bella profesándole amor a alguien más.

–La llamaré –avisa la rubia y entra a toda velocidad a la casa.

Alice le da la razón y se muerde las uñas.

–¡Me pueden decir lo que sucede! –Jacob eleva las manos al cielo.

–Todo está "bien", dentro de lo que cabe, Jacob –tranquiliza Alice–. Bella no corre el peligro que tú estás creyendo. Edward no está loco… al menos no del modo psicópata. Así que puedes irte a casa, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, no puedo contarte lo que pasa, eso solo le corresponde a Bella. Y, por favor, ahora que ella dice amarte, cuida de su corazón, no la lastimes.

Jacob no puede refutar a eso porque, de inmediato, la pequeña chica entra a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lo lamentable de todo es, que Jacob no se queda tranquilo con la burda "explicación" que Alice le proporciona. De hecho, lo altera aún más el ver cómo Alice y Rosalie se toman a ese hombre, "Edward", tan a la ligera.

_¿Y si él en verdad quiere hacerle daño y ellas están de su lado? _Piensa.

Jacob vuelve a casa, en el auto prestado de su hermano mayor, y se dispone a averiguar quién es Edward Cullen.

.

.

Dentro, en la residencia Brandon, las dos amigas se truenan los dedos y se tiran de los cabellos.

–¡La va a matar, Alice! Tú y yo éramos testigos de cómo Edward solía mirar a Bella. Él vive por ella, ¿y ahora esto? ¿Es que Bella no tiene sentido de la supervivencia?

–Calma, Rose, calma. Bella es inteligente, sabrá cómo manejarlo –dice Alice, con una oreja pegada al teléfono–. Debe de estar con él. No me contesta.

–¡Pues insiste! ¡Carajo, sabía que debía traerla conmigo!

OoO

Al otro lado del mundo, en la habitación 102 del hotel Pigalle, en el corazón de París, el teléfono de Bella repiquetea una y otra vez, pero ella no contesta por miedo. Jamás había visto a Edward así.

Esta vez, es la licorera y una taza de porcelana lo que sale volando por los aires y estrellándose a pocos centímetros de sus pies.

Ella, sentada en la cama con las manos en el regazo, solo esconde la mirada y aguarda a que él se calme, pero parece no haber tregua. Él solo grita cosas que ella no entiende, tira objetos por doquier y la zangolotea por los hombros.

–¡Contéstame, Isabella! ¡No me hagas sentir que estoy hablando con una puta pared! ¡¿Quién está llamándote?! Seguro es Jacob, ¿no? ¡Vamos! ¡Responde! Quiero que ese imbécil sepa que estás conmigo en MI habitación.

Bella se pregunta por qué nadie de la recepción sube a ver lo que está pasando. No deberían permitir que alguien hiciera tal escándalo en un hotel, y menos ahora, en la situación tan precaria en la que se encuentra la ciudad.

Cuando Edward se da cuenta que ni sus ojos inyectados en sangre ni sus venas palpitantes o sus bramidos guturales funcionan, viene a sentarse al lado de Bella y tomarla por la cintura, colocándola sobre su regazo sin que ella pueda negarse.

–Mírame, aura, por favor –ruega.

Ella accede, y él se vuelve loco.

«Tus ojos. Ahí están de nuevo. Tus ojos bellos y asustados que me vuelven loco».

Esta oración hace a Bella volver a esconder el rostro, pero él la sujeta fuerte de los maxilares y la obliga a quedarse así.

«Quiero hacerte el amor toda mi vida, empezando desde ahora. No lo soporto, Isabella. Puedo soportar ser tu sombra, como he venido haciendo todos estos días, y que huyas de mi siempre; pero no me pidas que me mantenga sereno cuando aceptas frente a mí, con tanta facilidad, que amas a otro. Eso no, aura. Tú eres mi esposa. ¿Recuerdas? Me prometiste que serías mía siempre. Me dijiste que me amabas el día que te adopté. Me besaste como una loca cuando te di el anillo… Bella, Bella por favor. No ames a nadie. Si no me amas a mí, ¿por qué alguien más ha de tener el derecho?».

Isabella no derrama más lágrimas. Respira pausadamente e ignora el calor que el cuerpo de Edward le proporciona.

–Siempre has sido bueno con las palabras –admira–. Pero ya no sirven en mí. Te agradezco, en verdad, haberme contado todo lo que sabes. Voy a irme en busca de respuestas que no necesitaba hasta ahora. Más vale que te alejes de mí, Edward, porque si no… –se incorpora con los pies en el suelo, yendo a la salida–, verás un lado de mí que no conoces, pero que va a dolerte. Sé que me amas, y eso me satisface de una manera que no tienes idea. Si te quedas junto a mí, siguiéndome los pasos, vas a sufrir, lo juro. Vas a creer llorar sangre y sentirás que alguien te acuchilla el corazón una y otra vez. Si no quieres morir por dentro, déjame sola.

OoO

Carmen de Arnau recorrió el largo pasillo de la mansión con una bandeja de plata llena de medicinas en mano.

Tocó con los nudillos a la puerta antes de hacerse dentro de la habitación.

Con pasos cadentes, se acercó a la cama y colocó la bandeja en el buró, presta a realizar la rutina diaria, sin embargo, la mano huesuda y fría de su esposo la detuvo.

–Déjalo –habló él.

–Claro que no, es necesario para tu salud.

–He recibido noticias de Arthur –él se moja los labios y sigue hablando–. La cura está cerca, pronto podré levantarme de nuevo.

–Albricias, hermano.

Carmen se tensó ante la irrupción de su cuñado.

«Así que la chica está cerca. Me alegro».

–Muchas gracias, Isaac, pero mantente alejado de ella –dijo con voz cansada y jadeante.

Isaac rió.

–¿Yo? ¿Pero qué podría hacerle a una niña tierna, hermanito?

–Solo te estoy advirtiendo. Saca tus manos de esto.

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	20. Outtake: Lo Que Hice De Tí

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 20: Outtake; Lo Que Hice De Ti.

Narrator's POV.

Afuera la gente salva su vida, dentro los policías revisan cada lugar.

Pero en el ascensor No.4 del Hospital Du Perray, otra guerra, otro atentado contra la salud general de una joven de 16, se lleva a cabo.

Isabella mantiene su ataque de pánico al margen, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Edward, sentado frente a ella, luce impasible, imperturbable.

–Voy a pedirte algo –musita él, extendiendo las piernas hasta lo posible– Por favor, abrázame.

Isabella se rehúsa de inmediato.

–Tocarte me hace daño. Si quiero sobrevivir a esta noche, debo mantenerme alejada.

Él hace un gesto de derrota, frunciendo el seño y los labios con dolor.

–Vas a entender por qué hice lo que hice, aura. Cuando te cuente todo, sabrás por qué me alejé; pero ahora me siento demasiado lejos de ti. Necesito que me abraces para saber que eres real –hace una pausa–. Muchas noches he soñado contigo. Te prefiero en ese mundo, Bella; en mis sueños, tú me dices que me amas y que me perdonas por todo.

–¡Basta! –ella grita con toda la furia contenida–. ¡Basta, basta, basta! No me puedes pedir que me acerque a ti, que te ame y que te perdone. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces yo estuve tentada en ir hacia ti y pedirte que me besaras? Vivíamos en la misma casa, pero en dimensiones diferentes. Tú te ibas, siempre te ibas, y yo me quedaba ahí, esperando que un día tú llegaras y me dijeras que todo era una broma, una especie de reto retorcido… pero eso nunca pasó, y lo entendí. Entendí que tu indiferencia era real, así que ahora no te hagas el débil y me pidas que te abrace. No seas tan hipócrita.

Edward no reconoce a la chica que está frente a él. ¿En dónde está Isabella? ¿La chica dulce y atrevida, la que quemaba el desayuno y colocaba flores frescas en la habitación todos los días?

Ella adivina lo que él está pensando, y agrega:

–Sí, esta soy yo ahora. No espero que te agrade, porque ni siquiera yo me siento a gusto en esta piel estirada, dura y marchita. Ella se fue, Edward, la Bella para la cual tú eras su mundo ya no existe. Acéptalo.

–La voy a revivir, así tenga que dar mi alma para ello. Ahora escúchame, escúchame y entenderás.

«Poco después de que tú y yo nos casáramos, conocí a este hombre; Arthur Bareilles. En un principio, él llegó a la empresa con el propósito de invertir, al menos eso fue lo que dijo, pero no pasó mucho antes de que él me insinuara, frente a todos los miembros de la junta, que yo poseía algo que él quería; pensé que tal vez se refería a más acciones. Cuando estuvimos solos, puso las cartas sobre la mesa.»

«Dijo que él era representante de un poderoso magnate español, cuyo nombre es Isaac Casaus. Luego confesó que no estaba interesado en la compañía, sino en ti. En ti, aura.»

_Flashback._

–_Por supuesto, no sabe quién es el señor Casaus, pero él sí sabe perfectamente qué clase de enfermo es usted._

_Cuando Arthur miró el rostro glacial de Edward Cullen, supo que había dado en el blanco._

–_¿De qué me está hablando? –él se levantó y lo miró con ira–. Me temo que debo llamar a seguridad._

–_No hace falta, señor Cullen, se lo aseguro –Bareilles sonrió–. Podemos solucionar esto de una manera muy sencilla._

–_¿Es esto un soborno? ¡Mi compañía es la mejor constructora del país! Le pido se retire ahora mismo, y ahórrese sus palab…_

–_Estoy hablando de su "hija", señor Cullen, ¿o debería decir esposa? Hace algunos meses usted adoptó a Isabella Swan para luego casarse con ella. ¿No es así?_

_El peso que Atlas cargaba sobre su espalda fue mucho más ligero que el que ahora se había instalado en los hombros de Edward, que tomó asiento y se mantuvo impertérrito._

–_¿Es alguna clase de inescrupuloso espía, Arthur? Porque suena ridículo lo que está diciendo. Usted quiere difamarme. No crea que es al primer idiota que enfrento._

–_Las cosas no son así. Yo trabajo con la verdad– dicho esto, Bareilles colocó sobre el escritorio la fe de bautismo de Isabella, y luego el acta, firmada por el párroco, por Edward y por Bella, en la que constaba que ambos se habían casado._

_Edward sudó frío. Pensó en su aura, para estas horas ella ya estaría en casa, esperándolo con comida quemada y besos de fresa._

_No supo contestar, y Arthur habló de nuevo._

–_No se preocupe, señor Cullen. Isaac Casaus es generoso y no está interesado en destruirle… por ahora. Él está dispuesto a darle un plazo para que su hija-esposa lo deje a usted, o usted a ella, como prefiera. Si esto ocurre, no habrá escándalo alguno y nadie jamás se enterará de la clase de depravado que usted es. En cambio, si no se aleja de ella, no solamente su familia se enterará, y usted caerá en la ruina. Nadie quiere tratar con un pedófilo, ¿no es así?_

–_¿Qqq… qué clase de hombre es Isaac Casaus? ¿Qué interés tiene en Isabella? –Edward no cabe en su asombro. Todo su mundo se desmorona entre sus dedos._

–_No tendría por qué decirle, pero le haré el favor: Isaac es el padre biológico de Isabel, o Isabella, como quiera, y quiere recuperarla… por la buena. No quiere afectar el estado de ánimo de su hija. Naturalmente, cuando usted termine con ella, ella estará destrozada y necesitará de comprensión y cariño. El señor Casaus le dará eso._

_Fin Flashback.._

«Yo hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para evitar separarme de ti. Moví cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar la manera de solucionar esto sin que se hiciera público, pero todo fue inútil. Disfruté el tiempo junto a ti mientras pude, fue la mejor época de mi vida. Eso se acabó cuando Arthur regresó a la empresa meses después con todo un ejército de hombres armados. Amenazaron a todo mi personal y pusieron un ultimátum: Si tú no me dejabas en menos de seis meses, ellos armarían un escándalo… y matarían a mi familia».

Isabella hace memoria y recuerda las palabras de Alice:

"_En la empresa de Edward no me dejaron pasar, al parecer reforzaron al máximo toda la seguridad desde el incidente de hace unos meses (…), fue un robo o algo así"._

Por tanto, supo que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

«Ese día yo… yo tomé una decisión. Te alejé de mí poco a poco, y tú nunca me cuestionaste nada. Te alejaste de mí con tanta facilidad…»

–Fue miedo lo que me motivo a quedarme callada. Tenía terror a que me dijeras que ya no me amabas, y yo sabía que fuera de ti, no tenía nada. En un orfanato no me aceptarían, soy demasiado grande. No fue solo mi amor incondicional lo que me mantuvo a tu lado… también fue mi miedo a estar desamparada.

–Eso nunca hubiera pasado. Aunque tú estés lejos, yo siempre me aseguraré de que tú estés bien. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, aura, pero dejé que mi egoísmo ganara. Te sacrifiqué a ti para salvarme a mí mismo.

–Esas rubias –insinúa ella–. ¿Por qué?

–Una vez me dijiste que en el colegio había una chica rubia que te molestaba por ser huérfana. A raíz de eso las odias, a excepción de Rosalie –asiente– Decidí aprovecharme de eso.

Bella disimula una lágrima al mirar hacia otra parte.

–¿Te… acostaste con todas? –carraspea. No puede simplemente continuar guardándose esa duda que la carcome por dentro.

Edward deja caer la cabeza entre sus piernas. Eso termina de destrozar la esperanza de ella.

–Sólo con una, aura. Ella se parecía a ti, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando me di cuenta de que no podría reemplazarte con nadie, porque tú eres mucho más que un pedazo de carne, fue cuando empecé a drogarte. No me importaba tenerte así tu no lo recordaras. Seguía siendo egoísta; mientras tú seguías pensando que yo ya no te quería, cuando estabas inconsciente te confesaba todo mi amor.

Silencio.

Él calla mientras ella se resguarda de nuevo dentro de sus pensamientos, partiendo a esa realidad alterna en la que nada la toca, nada la daña.

Luego de minutos enteros en afasia, él se pone sobre sus rodillas y acerca su rostro al de ella.

–Dime algo. Necesito saber qué piensas ahora de mí. ¿Me comprendes? ¿Entiendes por qué lo hice?

El aire se ha vuelto demasiado pesado para ella. Esto sería demasiado para cualquiera.

–Me defraudaste de cada manera, Edward. Es lo único que sé… Y tienes razón, eres egoísta y siempre lo serás.

Con parsimonia, ella se recuesta por completo en el suelo… y cierra los ojos. Este comportamiento extraña a Edward, que de inmediato intenta despertarla. Isabella no responde.

–¿Nena? ¿Qué tienes? Bella, no hagas esto –él sostiene su cabeza, pero ella está lánguida como si hubiera muerto.

Él pierde la cordura y comienza a gritar por ayuda, pero no hay quién lo escuche.

OoO

_En sueños, Bella ve una casa que no había visto antes: es demasiado austera y desgastada._

_Dentro hay gritos, gritos agudos y pueriles. Es una niña gritando ¿es ella? No, ella está fuera, y alguien sostiene su mano. No puede ver el rostro de la persona que la acompaña, tampoco puede hablar._

_Ella entra a la casa por el patio trasero. Los gritos aumentan su volumen._

–_¡Papá! ¡Papá! –dice la voz– ¡Papito! ¡Por favor!_

_Los bramidos son tan desgarradores que quiere retroceder, pero no puede controlar su pesadilla. Sus pies avanzan aunque ella no lo quiera._

_Hay un hombre en el suelo y una niña como ella grita sin conseguir resultados._

–_¡Papito! ¡Papito!_

_Isabella siente que esto es un recuerdo, pero todo es borroso. No sabe cómo llego aquí, ni quién es el hombre en el suelo, ni quién es la niña que grita._

_Soy yo, ella soy yo. ¿Verdad?_

_Pero tampoco puede ver el rostro de la niña, es como si no pudiera elevar la mirada y ver._

_Tampoco puede acercarse a ver qué pasa._

_Lo que sí puede apreciar es un osito de peluche tirado al lado del hombre._

_Ella siente que ha visto ese oso antes, pero no sabe dónde._

_¿De quién es esta casa? Quiero irme, quiero irme._

–_Bella, despierta. Despierta, estás a salvo, aura._

OoO

**_Un beso. _**

**_Amy W._**


	21. Cuando Todos Se Vayan Pt II

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

**_MUSICA DE ESTE CAP.:_**

**_Thousand Miles - Tove Lo_**

_"Ya no puedes ver mi rostro en tu corazón,_

_y dices que ya no te sientes como antes._

_Y entonces es cuando corro todos estos kilómetros_

_para traerte de vuelta."_

Capítulo 21: Cuando Todos Se Vayan II.

**Lunes, 1 hora después de la re-apertura del Aeropuerto de París.**

Bella's POV.

–Sí, gracias a Dios conseguí el boleto –digo a Alice, quien no me ha dejado soltar el teléfono desde que salí de la habitación de Edward… hace tres días.

«Ha sido un milagro. No puedes imaginar toda la gente que hay aquí, Al. Siento que van a tragarme viva» confieso.

–Sabes que puedes regresar ahora mismo y quedarte en mi casa. No tengo ningún problema con eso. Bel, hazlo amiga. ¿Qué se supone que harás en España?

–Averiguar mi pasado. Necesito conocer al hombre que me destruyó la vida.

–La venganza no es buena. Estás sola y no tendrás a nadie a tu lado para brindarte apoyo cuando lo necesites. Bella, recapacita. Es una locura lo que estás haciendo, y puedo adivinar que saldrás destrozada de todo esto.

–Puede que sea así, pero necesito saber por qué ahora mi padre me está buscando. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Por qué dejo que tanto tiempo pasara? Necesito saber de mi madre, ella también tiene su rebanada en este pastel.

–Llamaré diario ¡diario! ¿me oíste? Una llamada que no respondas será suficiente para poner a la Interpol a buscarte, sabes que puedo hacer eso.

Sonrió– Sí, sé que estás tan loca como para hacerlo. Juro contestar siempre. Creo que ahora debo irme. Mi vuelo va a salir ya.

–Te llevas mi corazón y el de Rose contigo, bebé.

–Gracias. Cuida de mi rubia favorita.

Llevo mis maletas a la banda y entrego mi boleto.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

–Volvamos a Los Ángeles, o volvamos a Bahamas, a continuar con el proyecto del Hotel Hilton –casi implora Victoria.

–¡Que no! ¡Vamos a Italia! Si no quieres venir conmigo, perfecto, pero yo me voy.

–¡Pero ella te advirtió, Edward! ¡Te dijo que te haría daño si te acercabas! Se nota que no sabes lo cruel que puede ser una adolescente con el corazón roto.

–Prefiero eso. Lo prefiero mil veces, antes que dejarla… Antes de resignarme a perderla. No puedo dejarla sola, tengo que estar ahí, así eso me mate.

–¡Estás demente! –Victoria toma su bolso y su maleta–. No quiero estar contigo para ver tu propia destrucción. Regreso a Canadá.

Su hermano no está vivo. No hoy. Tampoco lo estuvo ayer, ni hace dos días, ni lo estará dentro de un mes. Él ahora es solo un muerto-viviente que deambula por el mundo y su alimento son las migas de amor y dolor que solo Isabella le puede dar.

Edward se mira al espejo una vez Victoria se ha ido definitivamente.

Recuerda que, al igual que Isabella, su hermana le prometió que no lo dejaría nunca, que estaría siempre para él, pero ella también se fue.

Recuerda las amenazas de su joven esposa; se han guardado en su mente como hierro calentado a fuego.

Como si la hubiera llamado por telequinesis, recibe un mensaje de ella, de su aura.

_No me sigas, por favor. No quiero lastimarte más._

_No quiero ser como tú._

Él responde de vuelta.

_Me da gusto saber que me proteges, que cuidas de mí._

_No me importa, igual voy detrás de ti. Soy tu sombra, mi vida,_

_Y te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo._

Habría preferido reservar su asiento en el mismo avión de Isabella, pero estar con ella en un espacio tan pequeño y cerrado no era seguro. Acepta que no es dueño de sí mismo ahora, y no sabe de lo que sería capaz con tal de traer a su esposa de vuelta. Sabe que no la merece, que no merece ser feliz junto a ella, pero el humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

Una vez en Italia, no le será complicado encontrarla, pues sabe que a ella le gustan las ciudades grandes, los lugares llenos de gente. Sabe que su destino es Roma.

OoO

Bella's POV.

A pesar de que me encanta conocer lugares nuevos, no soy fanática de los aviones. Cuando estos despegan, siento que el estómago se queda en tierra y el mareo es inevitable.

Agradezco que solo sean dos horas de viaje, pues no pienso soportar más el llanto del niño del asiento continuo o los ronquidos del hombre de frente. Esto sucede por comprar en clase turista, pero no puedo hacer menos; después de todo, el dinero que estoy ocupando no es mío, es de Edward, y debo gastar lo menos posible. Pienso pagárselo todo algún día.

El hotel Soggiorno Comfort está en el centro de la ciudad, pero un tanto escondido entre los callejones típicos de Italia. Cancelo la habitación por una semana completa y la mujer de la recepción me escolta hacia el cuarto.

La verdad, esperaba bastante menos. El espacio es pequeño, justo para una persona, y tiene lo necesario con una limpieza decente. Al menos las sábanas están limpias y el azulejo del baño no es amarillento.

Recuerdo mi época en el orfanato; comparado con eso, esto es un palacio.

–El desayuno se sirve a las nueve y la cena a las siete. Después de las once, no se le permitirá la entrada al establecimiento; reglas del hotel –reza la mujer, y suena como si se lo supiera de memoria.

–Eso está muy bien. Gracias.

Saco la ropa de la maleta y la coloco en ganchos dentro del ropero. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de salir ni de empezar a investigar a mi padre. Quisiera retrasar este momento eternamente, porque presiento que una vez sepa toda la verdad estaré destruida.

Es bastante divertido cómo las personas persiguen su propio final.

Mi mejilla toca la almohada y acomodo el antifaz para dormir sobre mis ojos. El celular notifica un mensaje, pero no me molesto en leerlo; sé que es Edward, sé que está aquí, tal vez ahí fuera. Me ha seguido, y no puedo hacer nada para detener a mi corazón delator bombeando como un loco en mi pecho.

Voy a dejar de amarlo, y si para que él se aleje debo lastimarlo del mismo modo en que él lo hizo conmigo… lo haré. Ha sido demasiado sufrimiento, es suficiente.

Respondo el mensaje sin leer el suyo:

_Te lo advertí, baby._

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Victoria entrelaza sus dedos con los de su hermano al bajar del avión.

–Gracias por no abandonarme –murmura él, sonriéndole con dulzura.

–Tú has sido todo para mí estos años, no puedo ser tan mal agradecida.

–Te lo debía, Vi. No estuve contigo cuando perdiste al bebé.

–Eras joven –le besa la mejilla–. Estabas dándolo todo en la universidad.

–Pero tú también eras joven, y ese hombre…

–Sht. Eso ya pasó. Ahora mi bebé está en el cielo, ella es feliz, y admito que Isabella… Isabella es como me imagino que sería mi niña ahora.

–Ella es un ángel. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi. Y sé que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto. Yo quería ser un padre para ella, quería hacer lo correcto, pero Bella… me sedujo hasta la locura y yo caí como un adolescente. Si hubiera sido más responsable y hubiera guardado mis sentimientos no-filiales, nada de esto estaría pasando. Las cosas serían diferentes.

–Pero te hubieras negado al amor, hermanito. Seguiste a tu corazón y viviste los meses más felices de tu vida. ¿No piensas que valió la pena?

–No lo sé. Me gustaría regresar el tiempo y ser un padre y amigo para Isabella. Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada; sé lo que es amarla y, cuando la recupere, seguirá siendo mi esposa, así me cueste perder la empresa de la familia, perder mi imagen, perderlo todo, pero no a ella.

–Sé que no te gustará escucharlo pero, eso es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio. Ahora, antes que recuperar a Bella, tienes que protegerla. No sabes qué clase de gente es ese hombre que dice ser su padre. Asegúrate de que ella está a salvo, luego la reconquistas, y yo te ayudaré en ambos.

Edward recibe las llaves del Opel dorado que alquiló por internet, a la salida del aeropuerto.

–Debo haber hecho algo muy bueno para tenerte conmigo, Vicky.

–Ya sé que soy genial, ahora ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Sabes en dónde está Bella?

–No, pero puedo rastrearla por GPS. Hoy en día, cualquiera con una computadora o celular decente puede hacerlo.

–Pues hazlo. Ella puede estar en un lugar peligroso.

En cuestión de diez minutos, él tiene la ubicación.

–Está en un hotel cerca del Coliseo –se pasa la lengua por los labios y contempla el cielo azul en todo su apogeo.

Le encantaría que este fuera un viaje de placer. Le encantaría haberle dado a Bella una luna de miel como ella merecía, le encantaría haberle dado una boda digna de una princesa, pero no lo hizo, y el tiempo es cruel; no regresa.

Las calles de Roma son un caos, pareciera que la ciudad no se ha resignado a urbanizarse del todo, y los semáforos son pocos, las avenidas pequeñas, y la gente; demasiada. Victoria trata de ser su guía, pues ha estado aquí antes, pero su memoria falla y eso los hace ir a parar a calles cerradas y glorietas confusas.

Él tamborilea los dedos en el volante, está comenzando a hartarse y Victoria también.

–Pararemos en el Coliseo –determina Edward sin lugar a réplica–. Podemos llegar al hostal a pie.

–Van a multarte si estacionas el auto en la vía pública, y todo será peor.

–Bien, tú sabes conducir. Yo me iré caminando y tú hallarás la manera de llevar esta cosa al hotel; no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo. A estas horas, _mi_ esposa puede estar en las garras del idiota de Bareilles.

Su hermana le muestra las palmas con cejas arqueadas.

–Oh, machote. Tranquilo. Sabemos que _tu_ esposa no está a salvo, pero no tienes que recordar a cada momento que te casaste con ella ¿bueno? Pareces cavernícola.

Lo ve rechinar los dientes.

–Decirlo es la única manera que tengo para convencerme de que ella aún es mía. Antes solía decírmelo todos los días, a cada momento, y yo adoraba eso, así que si sueno como un cavernícola no importa. Soy un hombre enamorado, Victoria; enamorado e idiota.

La pelirroja puede comprenderlo perfectamente; todavía recuerda cuando ella también estaba enamorada hasta la médula, y también recuerda que ella quería la cerca blanca.

–Perdona, no quise sonar tan brusca. Ahora baja del auto, tienes que ir a por ella.

Edward le da un beso en la frente antes de abrir la puerta y echar a correr. Victoria se siente envidiosa. Su hermano la ve como una mujer fuerte y decidida, que se resiste a los adveníos de vida y pasa de ellos como ave fénix, pero esa no es la verdad. Ella se murió el día que vio a su futuro esposo engañándole con otra, se murió el día que todos la apuntaron con el dedo; el día en que su útero no fue capaz de retener a su bebé. Hace años que no siente nada por nadie, y lamenta no haberlo intentado de nuevo. Quisiera conocer a un hombre y formar una familia, no de hijos suyos, porque ella ya no puede tenerlos, pero quiere la alegría de niños y amor en una casa linda y que ella misma decorara. No quiere terminar sola, viviendo de la felicidad de los demás como un tercer espectador.

No hay día en que al menos una vez, ella no se pregunte qué habría pasado si no hubiera ido a esa boda, o si nunca hubiera ido a buscar el pendiente que la novia perdió camino al altar. _Si tan solo no se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo._

Su embarazo era delicado, pero no tanto como para que se le impidiera tomar caminatas cortas, solo no debía hacer esfuerzos. Por eso, cuando la novia, Carmen, estaba en el baile de bodas y se percató que había perdido un arete, ella de inmediato se ofreció a ir a buscarlo.

"_Seguramente está en el tocador de mi habitación" _dijo Carmen.

Ella solo tenía cinco meses, y aún podía caminar sin tener que colocar un brazo en su espalda. Fue relativamente rápido hacia la pieza de la novia y, al abrir la puerta, descubrió a su prometido y a una mujer que ella no conocía, teniendo sexo sobre la cama.

Lo siguiente es muy borroso en su memoria, solo recuerda la furia ciega que sintió y el dolor físico partir su cuerpo, que cayó al suelo, desmadejado.

Por eso había huido. El dolor, el recuerdo y la vergüenza era algo que ella no pudo soportar. Ni sus padres pudieron convencerla de quedarse.

"_Si me quedo, me voy a morir. Necesito olvidarme de todos por un tiempo. Volveré, lo prometo"._

Pero no había vuelto en diez, en quince años… Y habría podido no volver nunca, pero Edward, el niño que ella siempre había cuidado, le llamó una madrugada, pidiéndole que volviera.

"_Te necesito, Vicky. Esto es un infierno…"_

Ella supone que el verlo tan destrozado fue lo que la hizo comprender con tanta facilidad la barbarie que su hermano había cometido; casarse con una adolescente.

Después de una hora, Victoria resuelve serpentear entre el tráfico y encontrar la calle Palermo, número 37.

Sabe que es el lugar correcto porque descubre a Edward, con rostro indeciso y ansioso, recargado sobre la fachada color crema del lugar.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Nunca había sentido tanta soledad en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estuve en el orfanato. Ahora, esta sensación me cala hasta los huesos, y ni siquiera cubrirme con las mantas funciona para aliviar el frío.

Fuera está soleado, hermoso, azul; pero eso no sirve. No estoy aquí para disfrutar, es más, todo lo contrario, estoy aquí buscando mi propia extinción.

Tumbada de costado, llevo mis rodillas a mi pecho y me envuelvo con mis brazos, sujetados con fuerza por los dedos entrelazados. El antifaz se mantiene sobre mi rostro, se supone para hacerme dormir, pero eso no funciona; no ha funcionado en las últimas cuatro horas. No puedo despejar mi mente y dejarla en blanco, lista para el descanso; ella está hasta el tope de conclusiones inútiles, de teorías crueles, de memorias difusas.

Trato de unir todos los recuerdos que últimamente he tenido, trato de mantenerlos juntos por algún lazo lógico, pero en realidad no hay nada. ¿Quién es el hombre de mis sueños que está muerto dentro de una casa? ¿Quién es la niña que llora a su lado? ¿Quién es la mujer que sostiene mi mano mientras atravieso el patio de ese hogar desconocido?... ¿Será mi madre? No puedo recordar su rostro, ni cómo se llama, y esto me asusta. ¿Por qué no puedo imaginarla? Tenía seis años cuando ella me abandonó, debería recordar a toda mi familia, si es que alguna vez tuve una, y sé que tuve una. Sé que fue una mujer quien me llevó a ese orfanato… ¿cómo era, cómo era? Si era mi madre entonces era como yo; castaña, piel clara, bajita. Pero esto es solo una hipótesis, porque puede que no me parezca en nada a ella, pero sí a mi padre… Mi desesperación es tal que me retuerzo sobre el colchón, empujando las sábanas hacia el suelo, y tirando de mi ropa en alguna especie de ataque de ansiedad.

Me pongo en pie tan rápido que mi cabeza duele y da vueltas, pero alcanzo la cortina de la ventana y la hago hacia un lado, intentando que el aire puro me traiga paz. El sol estampa de lleno mi rostro y mis ojos, que tengo que cubrir con mi brazo para protegerlos. Observo la calle mientras tomo respiraciones pausadas. Abajo, hay pocos transeúntes pasando por allí, y hay un barullo de música y voces en el hotel de frente, que es más caro y bonito. Sin duda el establecimiento tiene muchos huéspedes, pues la acera está llena de autos vistosos. Puedo distinguir las marcas de unos cuantos; un Alfa-Romeo negro, un Ferrari amarillo, un Mercedes blanco, unos cuantos Chevrolet vino tinto, gris y azul y finalmente un Opel dorado.

No puedo evitar buscar a Edward con la mirada, aunque yo misma trate de engañarme diciendo que solo estoy observando la calle. Sé que él está aquí, me lo dijo, y por un fugaz segundo deseo verle para saber que no estoy sola en un continente antiguo. Sin embargo, rápido despejo estos anhelos y suelto la cortina, que cubre de nuevo la ventana con él mainel abierto. Recargo mi frente en la jamba vertical y resisto el impulso de llorar; esto puede sonar patético, incluso tonto, pero nadie puede comprender los sentimientos hasta que los vive. No hay persona en el mundo lo suficientemente empática como para poder ponerse en mis zapatos y saber la angustia que siento por dentro. Angustia de encontrar a mi familia, de descubrir su pasado… el mío; angustia de quedarme sola, de no poder volver a amar a alguien como le amo a _él_; inclusive tengo angustia de morir… aunque esto último sea injustificado.

Acomodo de nuevo las sábanas y cobertores sobre la cama, hasta que se encuentran lisos de manera perfecta y recojo las esquinas sueltas dentro del colchón; cuando todas las almohadas y cojines están en su lugar, recobro un poco de paz mental sin saber por qué. Quizás estoy volviéndome loca de manera irrevocable.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

**Dos días después…**

La habitación de Edward y Victoria está directamente frente a la de Bella, y él, que apenas se ha despegado en cuarenta y ocho horas de la mirilla, está a punto del colapso.

–Anda, bajemos a comer –dice Victoria, acomodándose la pashmina alrededor del cuello.

–No voy a salir de aquí hasta que ella no lo haga. ¿Y si le pasó algo? No la he visto ni una sola vez desde que llegamos… Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que su habitación sea esa.

–Oh, no seas ridículo. La viste cuando se asomó por la ventana ¿no? Es la habitación correcta, pero ella no ha salido.

–Eso también me preocupa. No ha comido en dos días… tengo que verla.

–Edward –Victoria posa una mano en su hombro y lo obliga a mirarla–. Ella está bien, quizás quiere descansar un poco antes de enfrentarse al mundo que le espera. Déjala tranquila, no la agobies.

–Me dijiste que me asegurara de que ella estuviera a salvo, y es lo que voy a hacer –determina él, haciéndose a un lado y tomando el teléfono.

«¿Sí? Sé que no tiene servicio a cuarto, pero daré una muy buena propina si me manda una bandeja con lo mejor de su menú… De acuerdo. Habitación 114».

Cuando él cuelga, su hermana balancea la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

–Siempre haces lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

–Tienes que entenderme –hace un gesto de súplica con las manos–. ¿Ya viste este lugar? Es horrible, y me siento jodido con el hecho de que mi esposa esté en este lugar. Cuidar de ella es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora.

Uno de los meseros del restaurante de abajo sube con el carrito lleno de comida y toca a la puerta. Es Victoria quien abre y hace un ademán señalando a Edward.

Él camina hacia el mesero y coloca un billete de veinte dólares en su mano, y una tarjeta escrita con su puño y letra a un lado de la taza de café; es una frase para ella, su aura.

–Vaya y entregue esto en la habitación de frente, no le diga a la señorita quién lo manda. Ella lo sabrá, ¿entendido?

–Como ordene.

Victoria cierra la puerta y en dos zancadas su hermano llega de nuevo hasta la mirilla.

–Es muy probable que ella se cambie de hotel cuando sepa que tú también estás aquí –murmura.

–Eso me vendría perfecto. Me encargaría de que se hospedara en el Four Seasons o en el Hilton; de todos modos, ella sabe que la estoy siguiendo –responde, sin distraer su atención de la puerta frente a él.

El mesero toca la puerta gentilmente dos veces, hay un espacio de tiempo antes de que Isabella abra la puerta. Edward casi gira el picaporte y va hasta ella para abrazarla.

Bella está con ropa casual, que él reconoce como el mismo atuendo de hace dos días. Desde luego, ella no ha tomado una ducha y su pelo enredado y sobre su cara lo demuestra.

–Servicio a cuarto, _signorina_.

Ella se nota confundida, y hace un puchero que provoca la risa en Edward.

–No he pedido nada –farfulla.

–Ya está pagado, no puedo regresar la orden.

–Seguro se equivoca de habitación.

–Me temo que no. Acepte la cena, _per favore._

Isabella ve el carrito por un momento y se percata del pequeño papel sobre el plato.

_Come, mi vida. Tienes que mantenerte sana._

_Te amo._

_E._

Edward no puede saberlo, pero a ella le reviven las mariposas en el estómago y su corazón late como la primera vez que lo vio.

–Er… Déjelo aquí –tartamudea–. _Grazie._

El mesero se va con una reverencia y ella relee la tarjeta. Casi como si pudiera sentirlo, ella alza el rostro y fija sus ojos en la puerta que está atravesado el pasillo.

Edward desea como nada que Bella pueda verlo, que le ofrezca una sonrisa que sane su alma maltrecha, pero ella se mantiene ecuánime, impertérrita, y solo se limita a jalar el carrito hacia dentro del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

–¿Satisfecho? –inquiere Victoria, parada a su lado.

–No. ¿Sonará enfermo si te confieso que quiero ir hasta ella y alimentarla yo mismo? También quiero meterla en la tina y luego cepillar su pelo. Estaré satisfecho cuando ella me devuelva a _mi _Isabella, a _mi_esposa.

La pelirroja le dedica una sonrisa sin ganas. Ella quisiera que un hombre la amara con la misma fuerza con la que su hermano ama a esa niña.

–Si alguien me hubiera amado así, nunca le hubiera dejado ir –admite–. Pero lo que obtuve fue un hombre que me engañó a la primera oportunidad. No entiendo qué hice mal.

Edward le toma las manos y se sienta junto a ella en la cama.

–Estamos jodidos, ¿verdad Vicky? Tal vez somos víctima de alguna maldición de familia.

Pero ella no versa nada. Pasa los brazos por su cuello y se aferra a él como un sediento al agua.

«No te derrumbes ahora, cariño. Tú no, tú eres mi hermanita mayor. Siempre te he visto como mi heroína, no me falles ahora».

–No puedo –solloza–. Isabella… ella me pone tan débil –Siente las lágrimas de Victoria mojar su mejilla–. Quiero a mi bebé, Edward. Quiero a mi bebé conmigo. La extraño como nunca.

.

.

.

Más tarde, cuando la luna ya se ha hecho visible sobre los techos de la Ciudad Eterna* y Victoria al fin se ha quedado dormida luego de tanto llorar, Edward puede deshacer el abrazo de hierro de esta sobre sus hombros e ir hasta la puerta. El corredor está desierto, es casi como si no hubiera nadie en el hotel, y él no puede resistir las ganas de abrir la puerta, caminar cinco pasos y llegar al umbral del cuarto de Isabella.

Descansa su frente en la madera, justo debajo del número metálico, y trata de escuchar lo que sea que ella esté haciendo ahí dentro. Piensa que quizás también esté dormida, pues no puede oír absolutamente nada, y en una idea tonta, él gira la perilla de la puerta, sabiendo que es imposible que…

El picaporte cede en su puño y él tiene un escalofrío general. Los tragaluces de la ventana están de par en par y la cama está sin hacer, pero no hay rastro de Isabella por ningún lado.

–¿Isabella? ¿Isabella? –llama, aunque sabe que es estúpido, porque el espacio es pequeño y el único lugar en el que ella podría estar sería en el baño, pero el servicio está vacío. Saca su celular e intenta con el GPS, pero ella se ha dejado el móvil en el buró.

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y va a su propia pieza a tomar las llaves de su auto y su cartera, dejando una nota para Victoria.

_Fui a tomar un trago. No tardo._

_E._

Miente porque sabe que si le dijera que va a buscar a Isabella, se ganaría una reprimenda peor que las que le daba su madre cuando arruinaba el césped recién podado.

Baja corriendo las escaleras y se monta en el Opel, agitado y nervioso porque no tiene ni idea de a dónde ir. Avanza hacia la derecha, donde se ve un edificio alto de cristal. Da toda la vuelta a la cuadra y un poco más, revisando con mirada de halcón dentro de cada establecimiento que encuentra; Isabella no está.

Regresa al hotel y vuelve a revisar su cuarto, por si ella ha tornado mientras él la buscaba. La habitación sigue yerma y oscura, la ventana de par en par; entonces él baja al Opel y, esta vez, se dirige a la izquierda, a donde una construcción anaranjado desvaído, probablemente otro hotel, sobresale de entre las casas coloniales.

En la intersección con la calle Milano, él gira el rostro hacia un lado y localiza un edificio con andamios junto a un puente de luces verdes que, a esta hora, luce siniestro.

Inhala hondo mientras va hacia el puente. En su cabeza maquina miles de maneras de castigar a Bella si la encuentra en ese lugar.

_No puedes arriesgarte tanto, aura. ¿Y si algo te pasa?_

Estaciona el vehículo dorado a unos cuantos metros del pontón y tunde la puerta al apearse. En zancadas firmes y manos asidas llega pronto a su destino; sus ojos entrecerrados enfocan a una pareja besándose bajo el resplandor verde. Conforme se aproxima, la figura de la mujer se va haciendo más y más familiar, hasta que está tan cerca que descubre que la fémina no es ninguna mujer, es una niña, y que esa niña, es Bella, su esposa y pupila.

Quiere gritar, pero en su ensimismamiento no encuentra su voz.

El hombre, que tendrá veinte o menos, la besa con pasión y le acaricia los costados y las nalgas. Isabella tiene los ojos cerrados y su rostro luce casi beatífico.

–B…bella –jadea entrecortadamente cuando puede decir algo. Al acto ella abre los ojos, y lo mira fijamente, aún sin dejar de mirar al tipo.

Edward alarga una mano y coge al chico por la playera, este, que no alcanza a comprender lo que pasa, no ve venir el puño directo sobre su nariz. El tipo cae al suelo.

–_¡Stupido! ¡E tu! _–aúlla cuando ve la sangre en sus manos luego de tocarse la cara.

–_¡Fuori di qui o ti ammazzo! _–brama Edward en protesta, alargando el brazo.

El hombre se levanta del suelo de pavimento con trastabilles y sosteniendo su nariz.

–_¡Stronzo maledetto! _–vocifera el tipo conforme se aleja.

Edward tensa la mandíbula y resopla por la nariz, reparando en el rostro de Isabella, que le regresa la mirada con indiferencia.

–¿Cómo… –quiere preguntar él, pero no termina la frase.

Bella le sonríe dulcemente.

–Sabía que vendrías, _baby _–se mofa.

OoO

**_*Ciudad Eterna: Nombre alternativo con el que se le conoce a la ciudad de Roma, Italia._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	22. Irrompible

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 22: Irrompible.

Bella's POV.

**2 semanas después…**

Termino de arreglarme frente al espejo, sintiéndome insegura a si esta es la manera correcta de vestir. De todos modos, no creo que nadie sepa cuáles son los sís y nos cuando de conocer a tu padre se trata.

Victoria está sentada en la cama, luciendo magnífica como solo ella puede, esperando pacientemente a por mí.

–¿Estás segura? –inquiere, inclinando la cabeza.

–No –susurro–, pero es lo que debo hacer. Quiero saber qué pasó con mi padre… con mi madre. Quiero recordar cómo era la vida antes de tu hermano.

Como si mis palabras lo hubiesen invocado, Edward toca a la puerta dos veces antes de entrar a la habitación.

–Arthur Bareilles llegó –anuncia–. Debemos irnos ahora.

–Ya vamos –dice Victoria–. Baja tú primero.

Edward me mira por un segundo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y luego cierra la puerta, yéndose.

Victoria atrapa mis ojos.

–Sabes que no es necesario que él vaya. Puedo ir yo contigo.

–Está bien. Puedo manejarlo. Quiero… sentirme segura. Él tiene razón. No conozco a estas personas ¿y si todo es una trampa? ¿Qué podríamos hacer dos chicas como tú y como yo en las manos de esa gente?

–Subestimas mi fuerza, cariño. Yo no dejaría que nadie te tocara un pelo para lastimarte.

Le sonrío, sabiendo que sus palabras son tan reales como el sol, y tomo mi bolso del tocador.

–Ya está. Vámonos –digo casi sin aire.

Victoria me toma la mano y aprieta.

–Sé fuerte, nena.

La limusina negra luce tan lujosa como todos los autos de Edward, y de pronto me veo abrumada por ese pensamiento. Mi padre es un hombre poderoso también. ¿Es algún tipo de karma que ignoro?

Arthur Bareilles me sonríe peligrosamente antes de abrir la puerta y hacerme un ademán.

Victoria y yo nos deslizamos en los asientos de cuero; ella sigue sosteniéndome. Edward está en el asiento frente a nosotras, con una copa de algún licor en la mano y la cara volteada hacia la ventana.

El auto comienza a avanzar y un incómodo nudo se instala en mi estómago. He estado tentada a rechazar este encuentro tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, pero sé que no tengo a nadie más en el mundo, y debo de asegurarme un techo y comida al menos hasta que pueda valerme por mí misma. Y yo ni loca volvería con Edward.

Él y yo no hemos hablado realmente desde el incidente con el desconocido a quien besaba. Esa noche él simplemente había tirado de mi brazo y me había arrastrado de regreso al hotel, sin darme en ningún momento oportunidad para explicar mi comportamiento. Victoria había interferido por mí y había convencido a Edward de volver a su habitación mientras ella hablaba conmigo.

Esa noche resolví dejar de dilatar más las cosas y buscar a mi padre hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Estaba cansada de caminar en un eterno laberinto con los ojos vendados.

Cuando Victoria descubrió mi propósito, había convencido a Edward de ponerse en contacto con Bareilles y decirles que yo estaba "lista para conocer al señor Casaus". Así es como los tres habíamos terminado metidos en el mismo auto en dirección a algún evento de caridad en donde mi padre sería el anfitrión.

Edward bebe durante todo el camino, sin mirarme en ningún momento, y eso me causa un dolor insoportable.

Las heridas serían más llevaderas si dejara de verlo definitivamente y para siempre, pero con él a tan solo un metro de distancia y con todo el lugar oliendo a él, duele como el infierno no escuchar su voz y saber queme ignora. Me doy cuenta ahora que, realmente, nunca me había acostumbrado a su indiferencia a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias. Sé que mientras él esté cerca de mí, querré su atención… su amor.

Victoria se inclina hacia adelante y sirve un poco de agua mineral y limón en un vaso.

–¿Quieres un poco, cariño?

–No… gracias –No estoy segura de que mi estómago pueda contener algo ahora.

–No has comido nada esta tarde, eso no puede ser bueno Bella.

–No tengo hambre.

–Déjala ya, Victoria –su voz se sobrepone en el lugar cerrado y pequeño–. Está nerviosa, es natural que no tenga apetito.

Mi corazón se agita dentro de mi pecho cuando él finalmente se digna a posar sus ojos sobre mí. Me evalúa de arriba abajo y me ofrece una sonrisa que se forma lentamente.

–Tranquila. No dejaría que nadie te lastimara.

Si fueran otros tiempos, si yo no estuviera tan herida, me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos en busca de la protección que él siempre me ha brindado. El recuerdo de sus brazos fuertes rodeándome por las noches en las que él dormía con su rostro enterrado en mi pelo reviven una serie de sensaciones que creía muertas.

Veo el reconocimiento en sus ojos, el destello de que él adivina lo que estoy pensando. Sus mandíbula se tensa y su mirada parece ir más allá de mí. Un momento después, aparta sus ojos y regresa a beber licor.

–Quiero un poco de eso –digo con la voz temblando.

Edward me sirve rápidamente dos dedos de lo que creo es whisky y desliza la copa por la barra.

–No deberías hacerlo –dice Victoria–. Necesitas tus cinco sentidos esta noche.

–Solo un sorbo –respondo–, lo necesito.

Me termino el whisky en tres tragos, siento la garganta ardiendo y mi cabeza se marea por un momento.

Tomo mi celular del bolso y abro un mensaje de Jacob.

_¿Estás bien? No he sabido de ti desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-J._

Me apresuro a responder.

_Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte… Te extraño._

_Llamaré cuando pueda. Necesito reír un poco._

_-B._

Me quedo con la vista fija en mi regazo, sin atreverme a levantar la cabeza, pues siento la mirada de Edward escudriñándome. Nunca he podido guardarle secretos… y sé que sabe que estoy hablando con Jacob.

El auto se detiene, así mismo mi corazón y al parecer todo lo que me rodea. Estoy a la entrada de una construcción más bien parecida a algún museo realmente extravagante e incluso hay una alfombra color azul marino extendida sobre las escaleras.

Bareilles mira sobre su hombro.

–Ya está.

Acto seguido nos abre la puerta y ofrece la mano a Victoria para ayudarla a bajar, pero ella lo rechaza.

–Ven aquí, cariño –me llama y me ayuda a mantenerme de pie una vez he salido de la limusina.

Edward nos sigue y los tres subimos las escaleras al mismo tiempo. Hay algunos paparazzis en el borde de la acera que dejan de prestarnos atención en cuanto algún famoso baja de alguna otra limo.

–Damas –nos llama Edward a la entrada del lugar. Él levanta sus extremidades invitándonos a entrar de su brazo.

Victoria no duda y engancha su mano a la esquina de su codo, pero yo me quedo en mi lugar, vacilando mi movimiento.

–Vamos, Isabella –me urge ella.

Finalmente camino hacia él y deslizo mi brazo por el suyo. Mis dedos acarician la manga de su traje y el contacto envía escalofríos a mi columna vertebral.

Tal como lo esperaba, hay una gran araña de cristal colgando en lo alto del salón. Hay meseros con charolas de plata por todos lados y cada uno de los invitados lleva diamantes u oro en su vestido.

Definitivamente mi padre es alguien poderoso… ¿encontraré a madre aquí también? ¿Qué seré capaz de hacer cuando la vea? ¿Abrazarla por todos estos años en los que no lo hice o reclamarle por haberme abandonado en un orfanato?

–Sus apellidos, por favor –se acerca un hostess a preguntarnos.

–Cullen –dice Victoria–. Edward, Isabella y Victoria Cullen.

El hombre revisa una lista, asiente y nos guía.

–Por aquí, por favor.

Somos colocados en una mesa céntrica, en donde otras cuatro personas a quienes no conozco están sentadas.

Edward retira la silla para Victoria y para mí en un gesto caballeroso que licúa mis entrañas. Cuando él acerca la silla para mí, sus dedos rozan mis hombros apenas y mi piel se eriza ante su toque.

Una mujer de vestido color crema nos sonríe y levanta su copa ante nosotros.

–Me temo que nunca les había visto –su acento italiano me hace sonreír.

–No tiene por qué –responde Victoria con la misma efervescencia–, somos invitados de último minuto.

–Ya veo. Tu vestido es exquisito, querida –alaba la extraña–. Qué descortés de mi parte, soy Giuliana DiSandro.

Victoria entrecierra los ojos –Hmmm, ¿Chanel, cierto?

Dejo de prestar atención a su charla cuando siento los dedos de Edward acariciar mi pierna por debajo de la mesa. Volteo mi rostro y le miro interrogante.

–¿Qué haces? –murmuro entre dientes, mirando si es que alguien puede ver lo que sucede.

–Shhh. ¿Te gustaría un poco? –coloca una copa de champán frente a mí–. Parece que te hace falta.

No puedo evitar que la respiración me falle cuando él está tan cerca. Es la primera vez que me dirige la palabra desde… esa noche bajo el puente.

–¿Ahora estás tratando de emborracharme?

–Solo te quiero más resuelta. Necesitas tener la cabeza despejada para lo que viene.

Por alguna razón siempre encuentro sus palabras ciertas, siempre he creído en él no importa lo que haga.

El champán sabe a fruta y deja una sensación hormigueante en mi lengua, lo cual encuentro agradable. Tomo un poco más antes de hacer la copa a un lado.

–De acuerdo –me sale una risita imperceptible–, debo dejar el alcohol ahora. Estoy… mareada.

–Come un poco de esto entonces –me ofrece una tarta pequeña de cereza y crema batida, la cual dudo en comer.

–En realidad no tengo hambre.

–Con el estómago vacío es más probable que el champán y el whisky te afecten.

Miro el postre y luego su rostro. No puedo descifrar lo que está pensando… tampoco es que haya podido hacerlo alguna vez.

Tomo el tenedor de tres dientes, corto un pedazo y lo llevo a mi boca.

Delicioso.

–¿Qué tal?

–Sabe muy bien.

–Hmm…

–¿Hmm, qué? –interrogo.

–Aceptas mis demandas con facilidad.

—Supongo que sí. No lo sé.

–No tienes que estar aquí…

–No vamos a tener esta conversación –interrumpo–. Tú y yo… se terminó.

Él desliza su mano dentro del pantalón de su esmoquin. Coloca algo en mi regazo: nuestros anillos de boda.

–No se ha terminado, Isabella. Nada puede terminar lo nuestro; ni tú, ni yo, ni siquiera Isaac Casaus.

Suelto el aire por la boca y dejo escapar un quejido. Miro sobre su hombro y veo que hemos captado la atención de un par de personas.

–Con permiso –me levanto.

–¿Estás bien, querida? –Victoria me mira frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí, solo… voy al servicio.

Doy largas zancadas nada elegantes hacia alguna parte del salón en donde creo puedo tener un poco de privacidad. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos y poder saber en qué exacto estado de ánimo estoy.

Tener a Edward alrededor no sirve para mis propósitos.

Hay un pasillo al final de alguna especie de salón más pequeño en el cual hay cuatro puertas a cada lado del corredor.

Deseando que alguna de ellas esté abierta, giro la manija de la segunda puerta escogida al azar, y para mi suerte cede sin ningún esfuerzo.

En efecto, el lugar es una habitación con muebles demasiado extravagantes y sobrecargados. No hay cama, sino tres chaise lounges de tela dorada y roja cuyo tapiz hace juego con las cortinas y el color de las paredes.

Me dejo caer sobre una de ellas sin importarme si arruino la falda del vestido. Cierro los ojos unos momentos, y puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón como si este estuviera en mi boca.

No sé cuándo conoceré a Isaac… Bareilles no dijo nada sobre eso. Quizás en algún momento él suba al podio a dar un discurso en agradecimiento… quizás ni siquiera está aquí. No lo sé. Me tallo la cara, sintiéndome impotente y nerviosa. Además, la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas. Fue una mala idea beber tanto y tan a prisa.

Escucho pasos en el corredor e inmediatamente me pongo alerta. Antes de que tenga tiempo de levantarme de mi lugar, Edward está dentro de la misma habitación, con las facciones tensas y el cabello desordenado.

Me incorporo sobre la silla, mi pecho subiendo y bajando. Edward coloca el seguro a la puerta y avanza hacia mí deshaciéndose de los botones de su saco y de la fajilla.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me seguiste?

–¿Piensas que unas cuantas palabras deshacen lo que tú y yo tenemos? ¿De verdad piensas que lo nuestro es tan insignificante y simple?

–No puedo seguir contigo. Esta noche yo sabré quién era antes de ti… y voy a recuperar a Isabella Swan.

–Eres tan ingenua, aura. Tú eres mía… y ni tu pasado ni el cobarde de tu padre pueden acabar con eso.

Trago saliva– ¿Cómo sabes que es un cobarde?

–¿Por qué te dejó sino? ¿Por qué no llevas su apellido? Tú eres Isabella de Cullen, mi esposa, mi vida… mi todo –tira de mi brazo y me pone de pie. Sé lo que va a pasar, sé que va a besarme… y no quiero evitarlo.

Quizás esta sea mi última noche con él… no importa lo que él diga.

Sus labios rozan los míos y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, sosteniéndome fuerte como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Pronto siento la chaise longue en mi espalda. Edward me levanta el vestido y se acomoda entre mis piernas, jadeando y gruñendo en mi boca.

–Edward… Edward –digo, desesperada por tenerlo de nuevo… por ser lo que alguna vez fuimos.

–Aquí estoy, aura… Me tienes, siempre me has tenido.

Baja el cierre de mi vestido y descubre mis pechos. Inclina su cabeza y la punta de su lengua roza mis pezones. Me arqueo y paso mis dedos por su cabello.

–Sí, por favor…

Sus besos son suaves, pero apresurados. Deja mis senos húmedos con su saliva y cuando se separa para bajar la bragueta de su pantalón, el aire frío me hace temblar debajo de él.

Sé que esto está mal por muchas razones, pero tener su esencia por todo mi cuerpo. La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue dolorosa y agonizante.

–¿Me amas? –me mira a los ojos. En ellos hay una súplica tácita.

–Sí… Edward…

–Dilo –me acuna la mejilla–, di que nunca te perdí. Di que me perdonas.

No digo nada de eso, pues no quiero mentir.

–Te amo —presiono mi lengua contra la suya y me deleito en su sabor.

Él baja mis bragas con rapidez, sin separarse de mí, y siento su dureza en la carne de mi muslo.

–Abrázame —musita.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura, sintiendo mi centro caliente y expuesto.

–Eso es —mueve sus caderas y la punta de su miembro acaricia mi clítoris. Cierro mi puño en su nuca y gimo–. No me sueltes, aura. Mírame cuando esté deslizándome dentro de tí.

Se inclina hasta que está completamente sobre mí, el algodón de su camisa rozando mis pezones sensibles.

Siento la presión en mi entrada y lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos, dándole la bienvenida al ligero dolor.

Él se retira, respirando fuerte.

–Aún no estás lista —dice, bajando su mano y encontrando mi nudo de nervios.

–No... –me quejo–, ven aquí, por favor... ven...

—Eres tan pequeña, mi amor. Estás húmeda, pero no lo suficiente como para tenerme dentro.

Mi vientre se tensa con anticipación.

—Voy a hacer que te vengas en mis dedos y en mi boca. Vas a estar tan suave y dispuesta... —une su boca a la mía, pero esta vez en un beso diferente: es un beso para incitar.

Sus dientes atrapan mi lengua y muerde un poco, succiona mi labio superior y me sostiene en mi lugar con su mano en mi mentón.

Pasa un brazo por debajo de mi espalda y rodea mi cintura, posicionándome a horcajadas sobre él. Se chupa dos dedos y con ellos forma círculos en mis pezones, luego los atrapa y tira dulcemente de ellos. Cuando los libera, están receptivos y erguidos, hinchados por sus besos anteriores.

–Uhm... baby...

Mis caderas se mueven a un ritmo cadente y ondulado, siento el sudor bajando por mi frente.

Los dedos de Edward encuentran mi sexo. Él presiona su pulgar en mi clítoris y lo frota con premura. Un gemido ahogado sale de mi garganta.

Si alguien estuviera en el corredor sin duda podría escucharme, y no me importaría.

Coloco mis palmas en sus pectorales y hundo mis uñas en su piel a través de la tela.

Él gruñe con satisfacción. Su tacto va más abajo y mete dos dedos en mí, doblándolos y tocando con sus yemas un lugar que me acelera el pulso y deja mi mente en blanco.

Comienzo a subir y bajar, llevando su toque hasta lo más profundo. Corcoveo cuando coordina sus movimientos con largas succiones en mi cuello y mis senos.

—Eso es, nena ¿te sientes? ¿Puedes sentir cómo te dilatas y contraes a mi alrededor? Quiero estar aquí... quiero perderme en tu interior ¿lo quieres tú también? ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Muevo la cabeza frenéticamente, desesperada por alcanzar mi liberación.

Las primeras convulsiones tensan mi cuerpo y entonces Edward se detiene.

–No, aura, aún no —me tumba sobre mi espalda y coloca mis piernas sobre sus hombros, su cabeza frente a mi sexo; su respiración acariciando mi piel caliente.

–Edward...

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, nena? Estoy tan abrumada por las sensaciones que ahora mismo diría lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo en mí.

—Hazme el amor.

–Lo hago, siempre. Yo te estoy amando todo el tiempo... Yo te toco, estoy aquí.

Los sentimientos me sobrepasan. Todo es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Las lágrimas salen una detrás de otra, incontrolables y pesadas.

–Solo... te quiero dentro de mí ¡ahora! ¡te quiero ahora! –demando, tomándolo por los brazos y uniendo mi boca abierta con la suya.

En sus ojos veo la desesperación, el deseo y la agonía. Por un momento de lucidez me pregunto si son esas mismas emociones las que él ve en mi mirada.

–Abre más las piernas, aura. Te quiero... estoy tan jodido contigo... —gime en mi boca cuando su miembro acaricia los labios hinchados de mi sexo.

–Mírame –exige–, no cierres los ojos.

Es una tarea casi imposible cuando siento mis paredes abrirse y acomodarse a su tamaño.

–Uhhh, baby... Edw... sí...

–Estás tan cálida aquí, aura... no voy a dejarte ir nunca.

–No lo hagas... No... Oh...

Sus embestidas son lentas, me deja absorber el impacto de cada una y se mantiene callado, pareciendo hipnotizado por mis sonidos.

Y así, por el tiempo que él se mantiene empujando dentro, lento y duro, siento como si todo estuviera bien.

Todo lo que necesito es tenerlo conmigo, amándome como ahora, para que el mundo a mi alrededor se arregle.

–Aura, estás cerrándote cariño –me toma la cintura y besa mi cuello. Sus ojos a centímetros de los míos.

–Ya, ya... Ed...–jadeo duro. Es como si todo el aire en la habitación fuera insuficiente.

–Ven, ven nena. Eso es... Oh, joder, eso es –masculla mientras termino y tiemblo.

Me sostiene hundiendo sus dedos en la carne de mis caderas. Sus acometidas aceleran y comienza a jadear como si estuviera herido.

–Joder... Aura estás... ¡Bella! –el líquido caliente se derrama dentro de mí.

Edward tranquiliza su respiración inhalando en mi cuello.

Sale poco a poco, y de inmediato lo extraño.

Él mira entre mis piernas y yo me incorporo sobre mis codos. Siento el semen salir y humedecer mis muslos.

–Mierda –farfulla–. Eso se ve tan perfecto... tan primario. Me vine tan duro...

Aún sigo luchando por conseguir respirar correctamente, pero no quiero que esto se termine aún.

Edward se coloca a mi lado en la chaise lounge y me abraza fuerte.

Luego de minutos en silencio, él habla en mi oído.

–Te amo tanto que a veces siento que voy a volverme loco.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Victoria recorre el salón por segunda vez. Está preocupada por Bella y enojada como nunca con Edward. ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido desaparecer?

Estresada por la situación, va a la barra y pide un trago.

Maldice de mil maneras a su hermano. Más le valía a él estar cuidando de Isabella o sino... Se siente sobreprotectora con esa joven; tan sola y triste que ella solo quiere encontrar la manera para hacerla sentir mejor.

–¿Vic... Victoria? –la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas la hace girarse.

Y ahí, frente a ella, Carmen de Arnau.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta a la defensiva la pelirroja.

Ver a esta mujer le trae recuerdos no gratos; Carmen fue la novia en la boda en la que Victoria había perdido a su bebé.

Carmen le dio una sonrisa genuina.

–Acompaño a mi esposo –responde–, después de todo él es el anfitrión ¿cierto?

Victoria casi se atraganta con el poco licor que le queda en la boca.

–Tienes que estar bromeando, Carmen –rió de manera histérica.

Qué jodidamente pequeño era el mundo.

–Te ves un poco indispuesta. ¿Sucede algo?

–¿De casualidad tu esposo está esperando a Isabella Swan?

Los ojos de Carmen se llenaron de indecisión.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Victoria alzó los hombros– William no debió haber mentido a cerca de su nombre.

–Explícate, mujer.

–Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Caminó lejos de Carmen.

Ahora, encontrar a Isabella y a Edward era de vida o muerte.

OoO

**_Gracias por esperar._**

**_Amy W._**


	23. Revelaciones

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 23: Revelaciones.

"_¿A dónde has ido?_

_No puedo encontrarte en el_

_cuerpo durmiendo a mi lado."_

Bella's POV.

_–__Te amo tanto que a veces pienso que voy a volverme loco –dice Edward._

Dejo que pasen un par de minutos, los cuales cuento en mi cabeza, antes de incorporarme y ordenar mi vestido. Suspiro y me tapo el rostro con las manos.

–Dios… –farfullo.

Las manos de Edward reposan en mis hombros y me halan hacia atrás. Mi espalda toca su pecho y su mentón se apoya en el hueco de mi cuello.

–No hagas eso –dice y besa mi mejilla.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Arrepentirte.

–No lo hago –me pongo en pie de nuevo y lo miro a los ojos–, solo no quiero que pienses que esto… significa algo. Esto no arregla nada entre tú y yo.

Sus orbes se ensombrecen y su mandíbula se contrae.

–No va a ser fácil que me perdones, no me importa. Voy a estar aquí siempre.

–El verano se acabó –sentencio–. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

–No es mi casa si tú no estás ahí. No voy a irme.

Me organizo el peinado lo mejor que puedo en el espejo y voy hacia la puerta.

–Espera un poco antes de que salgas –indico.

El pasillo continúa vacío y aprovecho para correr y llegar al salón nuevamente. Victoria se hace paso entre dos personas bailando y viene hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos y actitud frenética.

–Bella, gracias a Dios. ¿En dónde te metiste? –pregunta todo de una vez.

–Uh, yo…

–No importa –se pone una mano en el pecho para controlar su respiración, como si acabara de correr una maratón–. Necesito… ¿sabes en dónde está Edward?

–¿Vic, qué pasa? –la empujo suavemente hasta una silla y le tomo el rostro–. Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Ella niega y cierra los ojos–. Necesito hablar con Edward. Bella, por favor…

–No sé en dónde está –miento–. Ahora, dime qué sucede.

–Me voy –musita.

–¿Qué?

–Me voy al hotel. Necesito asegurarme de que Edward va a estar cuidándote.

–¿Te sientes mal? Yo puedo ir contigo.

–Es un poco de mare… ¡Edward! –se levanta y mira sobre mi hombro.

Edward la mira con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Qué tienes, Victoria?

Ambos hablan en susurros que no puedo escuchar. Él asiente una vez y le sonríe, ella se marcha. Camina hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

–Baila conmigo.

–No estás preguntando.

–No importa. Baila conmigo.

Me toma por la cintura muy cerca de su cuerpo y nos guía en la pista con la maestría que siempre lo ha distinguido.

–¿Qué tenía tu hermana? –interrogo, tratando de no ceder ante la tentación de echar los brazos sobre su cuello y hundir la nariz en su pecho.

–Le dolía la cabeza.

–No le creo. Ella tenía algo.

–Yo tampoco, pero no quise presionarla. Ya hablaré con ella cuando lleguemos al hotel.

–¿Lleguemos?

–¿Es que acaso piensas que vas a conocer al cobarde de Isaac e inmediatamente te quedarás a dormir? Tú regresas conmigo.

Presiento que no solo habla de regresar al hotel.

–Tendré suerte si llego viva al final de la noche –bufo–. Estoy comenzando a hartarme. ¿En dónde está él? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

–No puedo responder a eso, aura, y tampoco puedo decir que no es un alivio que no haya aparecido aún. No lo quiero en nuestra vida.

–Deja de hablar como si…

–¿Cuántas veces tendré que hacerte el amor para que entiendas que nos pertenecemos?

–Baja la voz –rechino los dientes–. Estás llamando la atención.

–Desearía que pudiera dejar de importarnos lo que los demás piensan. Mira a dónde nos ha traído.

La pieza musical acaba y me libero de su agarre en cuanto puedo. Cuando me doy la vuelta, Bareilles está frente a mí.

–Es hora, señorita Isabel –dice.

Tomo una profunda bocanada hasta que no hay espacio para más aire en mis pulmones.

–Bien. Vamos.

Bareilles le muestra su palma a Edward–. Usted se queda aquí. El señor solo quiere ver a su hija.

–Isaac es estúpido si cree que voy a dejar que ella vaya sola.

–Le conviene obedecer, Cullen, si no quiere que seguridad lo saque de aquí.

Edward me dedica una mirada y yo asiento dos veces para indicarle que está bien.

–Volveré –prometo.

Arthur camina frente a mí hacia las escaleras y lo sigo en silencio a lo largo de un pasillo que se antoja eterno. Se planta frente a una puerta de aspecto grueso; imponente, y gira la manija para luego darme el paso.

–Adelante.

Con pasos pequeños entro a la habitación, que es un espacio de techos altos y con pocos muebles que hacen juego con la madera del suelo.

Una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro está de pie, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del vientre, al lado de un hombre de cabello castaño con la piel igual de pálida. El hombre está en una silla de ruedas y tiene una cánula binasal que le atraviesa el rostro.

–Es un placer conocerte, Isabella –saluda la mujer con una sonrisa cálida. Me estrecha la mano–. Soy Carmen de Arnau. Y él es William… tu padre.

Mis ojos se posan en el hombre enfermo.

–No, usted no es mi padre. Él… él no se parece a usted.

El hombre se quita la cánula y habla jadeante:

–Charlie Swan… no es… tu padre… biológico.

Ante mi afasia y mi cara de completa incomprensión, Carmen viene hacia mí y me ofrece el sofá para sentarme. Le coloca el oxígeno a William.

–Yo te explicaré –aclara–. ¿Gustas algo de té?

–No. Solo quiero saber de qué están hablando todos. Me dijeron que el nombre de mi padre era Isaac Casaus. Pensé… pensé que "Charlie Swan" eran sus segundos nombres.

Carmen enarca una ceja hacia Bareilles.

–Di un nombre falso por seguridad, señora –explica.

–Isabella –comienza a hablar Carmen–. William es tu padre biológico. Cuando tu madre descubrió que estaba embarazada, se casó con Charlie Swan y él te dio su apellido.

Wow. Demasiado para mí y demasiado rápido… Esto duele, y mucho.

–¿Dónde está ella? –es la única pregunta que puedo hacer–. ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

–No lo sabemos. Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que la hizo dejarte en ese orfanato.

–¿Ella solo… desapareció? –digo con temor–. No puede ser. La gente no desaparece y ya.

–Estamos buscándola. Todos necesitamos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

–¿Y para qué me quieren? ¿De pronto él… –señalo al hombre en silla de ruedas–, … se acordó que tenía una hija no reconocida?

Puedo ver la molestia en el rostro de la mujer, pero no me importa.

«Soy joven, pero no tonta. Ustedes destruyeron la vida feliz que tenía, así que quiero saber la verdad».

–Isabel –jadea William. Hasta ahora puedo notar su acento español, grave y marcado–. Deberías agradecer… que te salvé de las manos de ese… ese…

–¡No tiene derecho! –exclamo–. Él y yo nos queríamos tanto… y usted lo arruinó. No me hizo ningún favor, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

–Él quiere conocerte –dice Carmen–. Quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Nosotros nunca tuvimos hijos y creemos que tú…

–¿Que yo puedo ser su hija? Ni hablar. ¿Por qué luego de tantos años quiere conocerme? Usted es un hombre adinerado, William, pudo haberme buscado en cualquier momento, ¿por qué esperar tantos años? Necesito razones. Necesito entender.

La mujer abre la boca para decir algo pero William le interrumpe con un ademán.

–Está bien, Isabel… Hablaré sin rodeos. Yo quería que nuestra relación se diera poco a poco, pero ciertamente no tengo tiempo… y parece que tú tampoco –. Inhala profundamente y tose. Se limpia con un pañuelo–. Soy dueño de una farmacéutica. La más grande de España y de las más importantes en Europa. Cuando comenzó mi enfermedad, ningún médico sabía la causa, hasta que uno de mis científicos analizó mi sangre y encontró el origen; un desorden genético hasta ahora desconocido. Es una enfermedad similar al síndrome de Lou Gehrig*, pero mucho más agresiva. Estoy seguro de que padeces anemia ¿estoy equivocado?

Trago duro y retuerzo mis dedos–. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

–Es de los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad. Como es a nivel genético y tú eres mi hija, estás predispuesta en más de un sesenta por ciento a padecer esta enfermedad.

No puedo hacer más que mantener mi silencio. Carmen me reconforta con una mano en la espalda y una sonrisa. Bareilles asoma por la puerta hacia el pasillo; supongo que vigila que Edward no venga.

«Necesito el ADN de un descendiente directo para someterme a la terapia génica» concluye.

–Ah, ya veo –siento mi sangre subir a mi cabeza y hacerla dar vueltas. Qué malditas casualidades de la vida ¿no? Este hombre prácticamente había arruinado mi vida para salvar la suya–. ¿Y cómo se supone que supo de mi existencia?

–Tu madre me lo confesó.

–Me dijo que no sabía en dónde estaba ella.

–Y no lo hago –responde, girando las ruedas de su silla y yendo hacia mi asiento en el sillón–. Ella me escribió una carta y vino a entregarla a mi casa hace dos años, pero yo no estaba, así que la dejó con la servidumbre.

–¿Y fue cuando empezó a buscarme?

–Así es. Renée mencionó, además de un breve resumen de lo que habían sido tus primeros años de vida, el nombre del orfanato en el que te había dejado, pero no explicó nada más.

–¿Cómo supo que me había casado con Edward? –las lágrimas a punto de salir. Esto es demasiado difícil.

–Desde el principio me pareció demasiado raro que un hombre soltero, millonario y presidente de una gran empresa adoptara a una jovencita de quince años. Para obtener más información, me guie por lo más lógico; pregunté en el orfanato si eras cercana a alguna monja, pero todas dijeron que tú siempre habías sido demasiado callada. Luego, el padre Terry vino a mí por voluntad propia, pues estaba consternado por lo que había hecho, y admitió haberlos casado a Edward y a ti, adjunto me entregó tu fe de bautismo. Fuiste bautizada el mismo día de tu boda ¿verdad? Edward firmó como testigo –hace una mueca de asco.

Asiento con la cabeza gacha. El padre Terry ¿por qué me había traicionado? Confié en él; Edward y yo confiamos ciegamente en él. El padre había dicho que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Pensamientos nada amables y deseos aún peores me llenan el cerebro. Pestañeo para secar mis ojos humedecidos.

–No voy a ayudarlo –aprieto los labios en una línea–. No tengo razones para hacerlo. Me buscó solo para salvarse, no porque estuviera interesado en mí. A usted no le debo nada.

–Al salvarme a mí te estarías salvando a ti también, ¿es que no estás escuchando lo que digo, niña? Dentro de unos años estarás en la misma condición; en una silla de ruedas y dependiendo de un tanque de oxígeno y cóctel de pastillas para sobrevivir.

–Digamos que accedo –respondo, alterada por el pronóstico de vida–, ¿cómo es que mi sangre lo ayudaría a curarse si yo también estoy enferma?

William levanta las cejas, como burlándose de mí.

–Esta condición es degenerativa. Tus genes, cromosomas y células se van contagiando con el paso de los años. Eres joven, hay una parte de ti que sigue limpia. La terapia génica consiste en remplazar genes enfermos por sanos. Si aceptas, comenzaremos de inmediato con el tratamiento. Yo ganaré unos cuántos años más de vida y tú nunca tendrás que padecer de esto, ¿qué tal? ¿Sigues negándote a tu propia salud?

–¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo?

–En mi laboratorio pueden hacerte un mapeo genético para demostrarte que el síndrome está comiéndote poco a poco.

Sus palabras me dan escalofríos. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizan.

–Usted es el dueño de los laboratorios. Puede mandar alterar los resultados.

Levanta los hombros con una sonrisa sardónica–. Entonces lo único que te queda será esperar. Por ahora solo es tu anemia, luego vendrán lagunas mentales, pérdida del equilibrio, alucinaciones, parálisis… Y podría seguir, pero no me gusta ser fatalista.

Ciertamente, tengo dos opciones. Ayudarlo, darle mi sangre o lo que sea que necesite de mí y esperar a que curen mi ADN, o irme ahora con Edward al hotel, no volver a ver a este hombre y dejar que el tiempo pase y arriesgarme a terminar en un estado casi vegetativo. Ningún camino me agrada; confiar en William, mi supuesto padre y quien de pronto decidió aparecerse en mi vida para revelarme cosas horribles, sería demasiado arriesgado. ¿Y si solo es un engaño para sanarse a sí mismo? No tenemos ningún vínculo emocional y estoy segura de que él no siente el más mínimo aprecio por mí. Él me ve como una fuente de salvación, no como una persona… mucho menos como una hija.

–Necesito pensar –es mi contestación inmediata antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

–No hay mucho tiempo, Isabel –le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Bareilles, quien me extiende una tarjeta de presentación.

_William de Arnau._

_CEO en Farmacéuticas Arnau._

_(+34) 67 89 5…_

«Tienes hasta la medianoche de pasado mañana para darme una resolución. Una llamada y una respuesta. Es todo lo que necesitamos».

Carmen regresa a su lado con un vaso de agua en mano. Bareilles abre la puerta.

–Quiero saber algo.

–Adelante –dice Carmen.

–¿Por qué tenías que separarnos? –el dolor en mi tono en innegable. No hace falta que especifique a quién me refiero; William entiende.

–En cuanto él te dejara estarías dolida… y sería más fácil para mí persuadirte. Una adolescente vulnerable en arcilla en los dedos.

Vaya. ¿Cómo es que Renée había podido tener algo con él? Este hombre es vomitivo y cruel.

«De no haber forzado a Cullen de que te dejara tú no estarías aquí. Si viniste a Europa es porque estás huyendo de él… aunque él no te haya abandonarte completamente ¿verdad?

–Hum… Buenas noches –azoto la puerta a mis espaldas. Tampoco entiendo cómo es que Carmen puede aceptar todo esto.

Regreso al salón, en donde Edward me aborda con ojos abiertos y movimientos nerviosos.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Isaac… está ahí dentro? –me arrastra hacia la salida sin que me dé cuenta.

–No pasó… nada –me zafo de sus manos y camino delante de él hasta montarme a la limusina.

El chofer pone el auto en movimiento y Edward presiona un botón que separa el asiento del conductor de la parte de atrás.

Se queda quieto en su asiento frente a mí, analizándome con sus ojos verdes y oscuros.

–No voy a conformarme, Isabella. Necesito respuestas.

–¿Oh, entonces debo hacerte las cosas fáciles, poner a tu disposición todo lo que pidas? Deja de exigir y aprende a aceptar lo que la gente te da.

–¿Qué te dijo Isaac sobre mí? –gruñe.

Volteo los ojos–. No se llama Isaac, se llama William. Utilizó un nombre falso para protegerse… ¿y por qué piensas que me dijo algo sobre ti?

–Porque te hice el amor. Saliste de esa habitación a la defensiva, pero suave y dispuesta. Ahora has vuelto a tu carácter de…

–Hablamos. Dijo cosas que no sabía… pero quiero guardarlas para mí. ¡Dios! Déjame tener un mundo aparte de ti. Lo necesito.

El abre la boca y jala aire, parpadea unas cuantas veces y deja caer su vista en sus manos.

No hablamos otra vez.

OoO

Voy directo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Metida en las sábanas, con la cabeza llena de cosas que no puedo ordenar ahora, hago lo primero que se me ocurre para olvidarme por un momento de toda la tensión de estos días: Llamo a Jacob.

–Bella –dice–. Estoy tan preocupado por ti.

–Gracias por contestar. Deben ser casi las cuatro de la mañana ahí ¿cierto?

–No puedo dormir –suspira–. Nunca me había preocupado tanto por alguien.

–Estoy bien, te lo dije en mi mensaje ¿lo recibiste?

–No fue suficiente. Desearía estar contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Si yo te contara, Jake…

–Házlo, si quieres decírmelo. De todos modos no tengo sueño.

–¿Puedo confiar así en ti, Jake? Ni siquiera Rose ni Alice lo saben.

–Bien –siento su sonrisa–, me alegra que comencemos a tener secretos que sean solo de los dos.

Jugueteando con la colcha, libero mis demonios y empiezo a hablar.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Edward se desata la corbata y la lanza a la silla en la esquina del cuarto.

Victoria está echa un ovillo en el lado derecho de la cama, renuente a abrir la boca.

–No me hagas esto, Vic. Dime lo que te pasa, ¿qué pasó mientras Bella y yo desaparecimos?

–Esta noche no, Edward. No me presiones. No quiero.

–Bien –Edward se acurruca a su lado y la abraza por encima de las cobijas–. ¿Mañana, de acuerdo?

Siente a su hermana asentir. Le besa la mejilla y estira el brazo para apagar la luz de la lámpara.

Recuesta la cabeza en la almohada. Hay un silencio antes de que Victoria diga:

–¿Así que ella y tú se reconciliaron?

–No, Vic. Pero lo estoy logrando. Bella está volviendo a mí.

–¿Y si no es lo que ella quiere?

–Me dijo que me amaba, eso significa algo. Sé que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella me perdone completamente. Cometí muchos errores con ella y la herí. Tardaremos en sanar, pero al final lo lograremos.

–Eso espero, cariño –Victoria se gira y lo abraza, presionándose contra su pecho–. Se lo merecen.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja solloza.

–Sht –la tranquiliza–, lo que sea que haya pasado, déjalo ir. Descansa.

Es muy tarde por la noche cuando Edward se levanta y va hasta la puerta de Isabella. Toca con los nudillos quedamente y reza una oración por que ella le abra.

Isabella se le queda mirando de arriba abajo sin hacer ningún gesto.

–¿Sucede algo? –finalmente inquiere ella. Acaba de colgar la llamada con Jacob y se siente mucho más relajada ahora. Está cansada, sin ganas de seguir peleando.

–Déjame entrar –demanda él, que sin aguardar una respuesta se hace paso al lugar y cierra la puerta con su pie.

«Solo vine a dormir contigo» bisbisea.

Isabella sabe que no tiene sentido negarse, en primera porque no tiene energía, en segunda porque sabe que no hay mejor remedio para su insomnio que los brazos de Edward a su alrededor.

Con ojos atónitos, él observa cómo ella le toma la mano y lo lleva hasta la cama, en donde los cubre a ambos con las sábanas, quedando cara a cara.

Edward piensa en lo bien que se siente tenerla de nuevo para él, acurrucada a su lado, plácida y dulce.

–Como en los viejos tiempos, aura –le susurra mientras acaricia su cabello–. Nunca hemos dejado de ser solo tú y yo.

–Guarda silencio. Solo quiero dormir –murmura.

Él la toma por la cintura y entrelaza sus piernas, contagiándose de su calor; apoya su mentón en la coronilla de ella y aguarda con ojos abiertos en la oscuridad a que Bella ralentice su respiración.

Un silencio cómodo, sereno, digno de una noche veraniega de Italia, los envuelve en la frágil burbuja que ellos se permiten tener hasta el amanecer.

–Me dolió lo que me dijiste –confiesa él cerrando su agarre–. No quiero que hagas un mundo aparte de mí.

–Lo lamento –de disculpa–. Pero es la verdad. Dejé que fueras mi universo entero y eso me destruyó.

–No, aura… No digas eso. Confía en mí, confía en mí…

Él ruega y reparte besos castos en su frente y nariz. Ella se embriaga de su olor y de la boca que exhala a centímetros de ella. No sabe cómo, pero comienza el beso y él se posiciona sobre ella.

–Edward… –solloza–. Te amo.

–No lo digas como si te doliera –gime.

–Pero me duele… te amo.

OoO

–La niña habló, señor –dice Bareilles por el teléfono–. Ahora su hermano sabe que utilicé su nombre para llegar a Cullen.

Emmet suelta el aire por la nariz, enfurecido–. ¿Alguna otra maldita cosa?

–Sí. Al parecer fue Renée quien le reveló al señor de Arnau de la existencia de Isabella.

–¡Esa maldita bruja! –exclama–. Es hora de callarla para siempre. Hazle una visita, Arthur, y asegúrate de decirle que por su culpa ahora su otra hija también sufrirá las consecuencias.

–Muy bien.

–Quiero resultados. Quiero a Renée Swan muerta de miedo.

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	24. El Altar De Las Mentiras

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 24: El Altar De Las Mentiras.

"_Eres el amor de mi vida, la oscuridad y la luz_

_Esto es un retrato de nuestra tortura"._

Narrator's POV.

Bareilles se ajusta el saco y toca la puerta dos veces con golpes contundentes y sonoros.

Katherine le abre la puerta y se queda congelada, con ojos como platos que brillan de terror. Un grito se queda estancado en su tráquea.

–Mamá –es todo lo que atina a decir.

–¿Kat, quién es? –la voz de Renée pregunta desde la habitación.

–Mamá –repite ella.

Bareilles tamborilea los dedos en el marco de la entrada.

–Déjame entrar.

–No.

Él pasa de todas maneras y se sienta en el sofá.

–No nos hagas daño –ruega Katherine con los nervios a flor de piel–. Hemos estado aquí… hemos obedecido.

Bareilles no se inmuta, ni siquiera la mira, y se queda ahí hasta que Renée aparece en la estancia.

–¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¿Te mandó él?

Él sonríe de lado y apoya un pie sobre su otra rodilla.

–El señor Arnau manda decir que fuiste muy estúpida si creíste que nunca se iba a dar cuenta de tu… indiscreción.

Renée aprieta los dientes y mira a su hija.

–Ve al cuarto y cierra la puerta –ordena.

–No, mamá…

–¡Ahora!

Kat vacila en su sitio, pues teme que ese hombre pueda hacerle daño, pero su madre no parece asustada, más bien furiosa, y entonces hace lo que se le pidió.

Cuando están solos, Renée se cruza de brazos y lo perfora con la mirada azul claro.

–¿De qué indiscreción estás hablando?

–Escribiste una carta, Renée. William lo dijo.

Ella está aterrada por dentro, pero está harta de siempre ser la débil en la historia. Si este hombre va a matarla, al menos va a asegurarse de que esta vez pueda salvar Katherine.

–Lo hice –acepta–. ¿A caso Emmet fue tan estúpido como para creer que en realidad iba a olvidarme de mi Isabella? Tenía que protegerla de algún modo.

Bareilles la detiene levantando la mano.

–No me des explicaciones. No son de mi incumbencia. Solo vengo a cumplir con el encargo del señor.

–¿Vienes a matarme de una vez? De acuerdo. Siempre supe que esto terminaría así… Jamás debí haberme metido con esa escoria.

–Hmm, debo aceptar que es decepcionante. Pensé que lucharías un poco –dice Arthur poniéndose de pie.

–¿Tiene sentido? Solo deja ir a Katherine. Ella no tiene la culpa en esto.

–Ella no es la única inocente aquí. Isabella también ¿cierto? Y sin embargo ella ha llegado a ponérsenos en bandeja de plata.

–¿Qué? –interroga Renée, adelantando un paso. ¿Ellos habían encontrado a Isabella?

Bareilles libera una risilla.

–No vas a morir, Renée. Al menos no hoy –él saca una pistola y la apunta hacia ella–. Ahora, camina lentamente hacia la puerta y sal.

–¡No! –grita.

–Te recuerdo que Katherine no es pieza aquí, matarla no me importaría.

Renée bufa y camina a la salida. Cuando gira la perilla y abre, dos hombres vestidos de traje claro la toman por los brazos y le tapan la boca con cinta. Ella forcejea, pero es inútil. No tiene fuerza. Mientras ella es llevada a un auto, Bareilles avanza hacia la habitación del apartamento y apunta hacia Katherine.

–Sal de ahí, Kat –canturrea y carga el arma. Tira la puerta con una patada y examina la habitación; nadie.

Había escapado.

OoO

Bella's POV.

No puedo negar que me siento desilusionada cuando despierto por la mañana y no encuentro a Edward a mi lado. La sensación déjà vu de que todo fue un sueño me regresa a un lugar en mi mente al que no quiero ir ahora.

Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida con él tarareando para mí, también recuerdo haberme despertado por la madrugada, sobresaltada por alguna pesadilla, y él aún estaba aquí, abrazándome tan fuerte que era un poco doloroso.

De todos modos, agradezco que haya tenido la atención de irse. No habría sabido cómo lidiar con él una vez el shock y el cansancio de todas las noticias recibidas anoche se hubiera disipado. De hecho, estoy evitando pensar en eso a propósito. ¿Cómo hice para tener 16 y tener que tomar decisiones que mucha gente adulta no tiene que tomar en su vida?

Aún no sé siquiera cómo lidiar con Edward y con el hecho de que él no se haya alejado de mí. ¿Valió la pena el que me haya lastimado tanto y de tantas maneras para que al final esté aquí, decidido demasiado tarde a que nada le importa más que estar conmigo? Eso me hace ser renuente a estar con él. Regresar sería poner mi vida en sus manos otra vez, dejar que mi estado de ánimo y mi salud mental dependan de él. No puedo saber si algún día volveré a confiar así en otra persona.

Poco antes del mediodía, Victoria viene a mi puerta y me invita a desayunar a un restaurante no muy lejos del hotel.

–¿Por qué te fuiste a noche?

Ella desvía sus ojos–. Me sentía mal.

–Dime la verdad. Si Edward no la sabe ya, juro que no voy a contarle.

–Es demasiado duro, cariño. Te lo diré, pero no todavía.

Frunzo el ceño, preocupada–. ¿Es así de malo?

–Es sobre mis demonios, nena –me guiña un ojo–. Esos malditos que nunca dejan de seguirme.

–Yo también sé de eso.

Cuando ambas hemos terminado y el mesero viene a dejar la cuenta, Victoria tuerce la boca.

–Supongo que si yo no te cuento lo que pasó ayer no tengo derecho de preguntarte sobre William, ¿verdad?

Agito la cabeza–. No es así. Quiero hablar, porque en serio necesito a alguien que me ayude a pensar sobre esto, pero sé que si te lo digo inevitablemente irás a decirle a Edward.

–Claro que no. Yo también sé guardar secretos.

–¿Me quieres, Victoria?

–Bella, nunca había querido a alguien tan rápido. Me llevó mucho más tiempo aceptar a Edward como mi hermano pequeño cuando nació que a ti.

Sonrío verdaderamente–. Sé que lo haces. Y por eso sé que te será inevitable no poder quedarte callada.

Me toma la mano–. Estás poniéndome nerviosa. ¿Es así de serio?

Asiento.

De regreso en el hotel, nos encontramos con Edward en el pasillo. Él acaba de salir de su habitación.

No puedo evitar el sonrojo. Me da vergüenza lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros.

–Hola –saluda también contrariado.

Me despido de Victoria con un beso y me dispongo a entrar a mi propio cuarto, pero Edward carraspea y me toma la mano delicadamente.

–¿Puedes… vendrías conmigo? Quiero hablar contigo.

–No creo que sea lo más útil –miro hacia el pasillo. Victoria ya no está–. Te dije que no malinterpretaras las cosas.

–Precisamente por eso, aura –sonríe y se acerca–. Creo que los dos tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que sería "malinterpretar" lo que pasó anoche.

–¿Y por qué tenemos que salir? Podemos hablar aquí.

–¿Tú y yo solos en una habitación? Necesito un terreno neutral.

Imágenes cruzan mi cabeza como una película… porno.

–Está bien –suspiro. _Como si tuviera una alternativa_–. Al menos hoy estás preguntando y no exigiendo como otros días.

Podría hacer una lista bastante larga sobre por qué está mal lo que estoy haciendo, pero entonces tendría que empezar con las cosas que hice mal desde que le conocí… y eso sería demasiado fatal.

Camino sobre la acera hasta el Opel e intento abrir la puerta. Él chasquea la lengua.

–Caminaremos, aura.

Sintiéndome un poco tonta, me vuelvo para seguir andando por la calle. Él me alcanza y camina al lado de mí, rozando su brazo con el mío.

–¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

En casos como estos es cuando prefiero que solo haga las cosas sin preguntar antes.

–No –contesto seca.

Sorprendentemente, él respeta mi decisión y se limita a seguir tocando mi extremidad con la suya.

Caminamos toda la calle hasta que estas comienzan a ser más amplias y los edificios más grandes y lujosos.

–¿A dónde iremos?

Levanta los hombros–. No lo sé.

Su respuesta me extraña, pues él nunca hace nada que no haya planeado antes, sin embargo me conformo con eso y me mantengo callada durante todo el largo camino.

Mi parte joven, la que sigue siendo una adolescente despreocupada en vacaciones, se siente fascinada por el paisaje que ofrece Italia. Las callecitas y las casas de techos rojos dan la ilusión de que seguimos bajo el yugo del imperio Romano, pero luego, cuando veo todos esos bistrós y autos último modelo circulando por las vías angostas de adoquín, se me antoja la ciudad de perfectos contrastes.

Está soleado, con el cielo azul, y la brisa del Tiber refresca mi frente y cuello que comienzan a perlarse de sudor.

–Te ves hermosa con ese vestido –interrumpe él mis pensamientos.

–Oh, gracias… –lo que llevo no es gran cosa; un vestido celeste con puntos blancos, pero sé que cuando amas a alguien, esa persona siempre es lo más bello ante tus ojos.

Edward me ama. Lo sé. Puedo creer en eso.

Su opinión sobre mi ropa me hace prestar atención en la suya. Lleva puesto pantalón blanco y una camisa rosa mosqueta abierta dos botones. Sobra decir que luce increíble. Casi todas las mujeres que se cruzan en nuestro camino le dedican una segunda mirada y comparten risas cómplices con sus amigas.

_Yo sé cómo se siente, chicas._

Al salir por una calle hacia el Coliseo, no puedo contener un jadeo.

Las clases de historia universal siempre han sido mi fuerte en el colegio. Me apasiona tanto saber sobre el comportamiento de la humanidad y todo lo que dejaron para las generaciones posteriores.

–Impresionante ¿no? –dice él y finalmente toma mi mano para cruzar la calle.

Aun cuando estamos ya al otro lado de la acera, él sigue con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

–Es una de las siete maravillas modernas –hablo, dejando de lado lo nerviosa que me pone su tacto.

–Increíble cómo es que algo que fue usado durante siglos como centro de ejecución es ahora una maravilla.

–Brutal también es sinónimo de maravilloso, Edward. No porque sea extraordinario es bueno o hermoso.

Él me mira fijamente, obligándonos a detenernos en medio del andén.

–Eso es lo que quiero, aura, –me acuna el rostro–, que hables conmigo.

–¿Incluso si lo que digo es cruel?

–¿Sabes por qué huía cada vez que me decías que me amabas? –pregunta sin darme tiempo a responder. De igual manera, creo que es algo retórico–. Porque sabía que entonces tendría que decirte algo, porque si me quedaba demasiado tiempo a tu lado terminaría diciéndote lo que estaba pasando.

–Todo sería mejor.

–No quiero que penemos en eso; en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Las acciones y decisiones que tomamos no fueron las mejores, pero de alguna manera nos las arreglamos para seguir juntos. Estaba resignado a no volverte a ver, aura, y no voy a perdonarme nunca por siquiera haber imaginado una vida sin ti.

Sollozo y trato de alejarme para que no pueda ver cuánto dolor hay en mi mirada… y cómo aún tiene el poder de llevarme al límite de cualquier emoción.

«Sht, mi vida. Ya no huyas… ya no más».

–La gente nos está mirando –tartamudeo–. Es mejor que sigamos caminando.

Él me da eso, al menos. Son solo dos minutos más hasta que entramos a una especie de zona arbolada con monumentos aquí y allá. Él y yo tomamos asiento sobre las escaleras de una pequeña iglesia escondida entre la naturaleza, lo cual nos da privacidad.

Edward pone mis piernas sobre las suyas y acaricia mis pantorrillas con gesto indescifrable.

–Tú primero, aura –indica sin mirarme.

–¿Qué debo decir? –murmuro, distraída por sus manos.

–Lo que tú quieras. Saca todo lo que llevas y que te está lastimando.

Dudo en si hacerlo o no. ¿Y si esto solo empeora las cosas? La verdad siempre duele, lo sé por experiencia.

–No… no lo sé. Tengo miedo.

–¿De qué? No voy a correr, ni voy a enfadarme. Necesito saber cuáles son tus heridas para saber cómo sanarlas.

–Me he estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo. ¿Y si soy yo la que quiere correr otra vez?

–No te dejaré, te lo juro.

Sin que su comentario me tranquilice, confieso todas las cosas que hice para sacarlo de mi corazón. Él escucha atentamente, asintiendo cada cierto tiempo y sin dejar de acariciar mis muslos. Creo que lo hace para relajarme, lo cual ciertamente funciona.

Hablamos por horas, no sé cuántas, pero el color del cielo va cambiando y la tarde calurosa se transforma en una víspera de viento fresco. El único ruido que interfiere con el de nuestras voces es el de las hojas de los árboles agitándose y el tiberio apagado de las personas que transitan en los alrededores.

Le cuento sobre mis noches, las lágrimas que derramé en su nombre y las plegarias al cielo que hice religiosamente de rodillas sobre el suelo para que él volviera a quererme; le digo las veces que me escurrí entre los sillones solo para verlo con esas rubias preciosas que llevaba a casa a diario, el cómo Alice y Rose me decían miles de formas de vengarme de él, cómo utilicé a Jacob para darle celos; acto tremendamente egoísta.

–No pensé en que tú tal vez podrías lastimarlo por mi culpa.

–Iba a matarlo cuando fue por ti a la casa y pensó que era tu padre, –su voz se vuelve ronca–, pero entonces vi dentro de sus ojos y supe que lo que sentía por ti era sincero… Y pensé "bueno, si el amor de mi vida va a rehacer su vida con alguien, espero que sea con él".

–¿De verdad? –digo sorprendida.

–Sí. Eso me detuvo de ir a mi estudio a por mí colt y ponerle una maldita bala en el pecho.

–No sabía que tenías un arma.

–Y tengo una puntería perfecta, nena. La próxima vez que quieras coquetear con alguien, piénsalo dos veces.

Su oración, aunque siniestra, me hace reír.

–Él me gusta, Edward –agrego.

–Puedo saber por qué.

–¿Ah,sí?

–Es todo lo contrario a mí en todos los sentidos. Consciente o inconscientemente te sientes atraída por él porque piensas que de ese modo no sufrirás de nuevo.

–Yo no sabía nada del amor hasta que te vi y fuimos tan felices que no sabía que el amor dolía siempre. Es un rasgo característico.

–Claro que no. El verdadero amor no duele –difiere.

–Claro que sí. Si no duele entonces no estás amando, solo estás… queriendo.

Después es su turno. Me confiesa las cosas que hizo, algunas enfermas y siniestras a mi parecer, para aliviar un poco el "fuego que sentía por dentro".

–Y no hablo del fuego de la atracción, Bella, hablo del tipo que sientes cuando sabes que estás matando a la persona que amas, pero no puedes dejar de hacerlo.

«(…) Me acostaba en tu cama y olía tu ropa cuando llegaba temprano a casa y tú aún estabas en la escuela. Tomaba fotos tuyas cuando dormías y las utilizaba para aliviar mi deseo por ti por las noches».

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

–¿Quieres decir que tú… te… t-tocabas mientras…

–Solo sirvió al principio. Luego…

–Luego comenzaste a drogarme.

Avergonzado, con un rubor en los pómulos apenas perceptible, acepta que lo hizo como último recurso.

–Intenté todo, Bella. No quería caer tan bajo… pero necesitaba tenerte.

–¿Y qué hay de ella? Dijiste que habías dormido con una de esas mujeres.

–Se parecía a ti demasiado… pero no pude. Ella hizo _cosas_ conmigo, pero no pude evitar sentirme sucio. Era pocos años mayor que tú, y no podía dejar de pensar que era como un pedófilo. Yo no me siento de esa manera contigo… no te amo porque eres joven y hermosa, te amo porque calentaste mi corazón desde que te vi y me hiciste sentir que pertenecía a tu lado. Yo nunca he estado dentro de otra mujer desde que te llevé a casa conmigo.

Lo interrogo sobre todo lo que hacía conmigo cuando estaba bajo los efectos del cloroformo y la droga, sintiendo un mórbido interés y una culpable humedad recorriendo entre mis piernas.

Él continúa con su relato y yo me remuevo en mi lugar. Él me mira fijamente y sus pupilas dilatadas oscurecen casi por completo sus ojos.

–Estás excitada –dice sin tapujos.

Me sobresalto–. ¿Qué… qué dices?

–Tu respiración se acelera, tus poros se abren, tu piel se entibia y te sonrojas… Estás excitada.

Jadeo–. ¡Edward… cállate!

–¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿El pensamiento de que estuviste bajo mi poder toda indefensa o el hecho de que estabas medio consciente mientras embestía dentro de ti?

Junto las rodillas y cruzo las piernas por los tobillos, luchando por alejarlas de su regazo, pero él me mantiene quieta, escudriñándome con una sonrisa torcida que me dificulta no perder el punto de la conversación.

«Aunque admito que me gustas más toda perceptiva y sensible ante un simple beso».

–No me hagas esto… –suplico–. Estamos hablando… hablando.

Él se inclina hacia mí y toca la punta de mi nariz con la suya.

–Un beso, aura.

No tiene que pedirlo dos veces, pues de inmediato estampo mi boca abierta con la suya y lo tomo por las solapas.

Con renuencia, se separa de mí y vuelve a su lugar. Retomamos el hilo de la charla, revelando cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos.

–(…) Y quizás soy un total cretino por pedírtelo, pero quiero que me perdones.

–Ya lo hice, –contesto–, pero el perdón no es el problema. Es la confianza. Te amo, te perdono, entiendo lo que hiciste, pero creer en ti… Es difícil.

Al final de la velada, Edward sacude su pantalón y me ofrece una mano para levantarme.

–Debes estar hambrienta. Lo lamento, fui muy desconsiderado.

–Yo no quiero irme. Quiero seguir hablando contigo… aún falta algo por decirte.

–¿Se trata de lo que William te dijo anoche?

Asiento.

–Bien, eso podremos hablarlo mientras cenamos.

Asiento.

–Bien, eso podremos hablarlo mientras cenamos.

Asiento.

–Bien, eso podremos hablarlo mientras cenamos.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Emmet rueda los ojos mientras mira a Renée forcejear con las cuerdas en sus tobillos.

–Cierra la boca si no quieres que pierda la paciencia.

–¡Eres un maldito! –Renée escupe–. ¡Mátame, mátame ya!

–Si pudiera lo haría, créeme. Estoy harto de tener que vigilar cada paso que das.

–¡Por tu jodida ambición! ¡Eres un bastardo, un bastardo sin nada! ¡Tú no tienes nada!

–Oh, pero tú arreglarás eso –Emmett se sienta frente a ella y le agarra violentamente por la mandíbula hundiendo los dedos en las mejillas–. Tú harás que Isabella me haga millonario.

Renée queda atónita. Bella… Bella…

–¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada nunca!

–Tú la trajiste al mundo, mujer. Es tu culpa por todo lo que esa niñita ha pasado.

–¡No puedes hacerle daño! ¡Por favor!

–¿Quién está hablando de lastimarla? Al menos no físicamente, claro. Estoy seguro de que Bellita estaría más que dispuesta a darme toda la herencia si sabe que tengo el poder de matar a su mamá.

–¡Es tu hija, Emmet! –grita ella, desesperada.

Él la abofetea.

–¡Deja de mentir!

–¡Haz las malditas cuentas, idiota! Bella nació nueve meses después de que tú y yo lo hiciéramos en esa boda.

–¡Mientes! El único hijo que yo pude haber tenido murió ese día.

Emmett recuerda a Victoria en el suelo, llena de sangre.

OoO

Bella's POV.

Edward me sonríe al otro lado de la mesa, tomando mis manos y acariciando con sus pulgares.

–¿Quieres comer o hablar primero? Podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

La orden llega. Edward toma vino y yo limonada. La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, pero sé que debo comenzar a alimentarme. He perdido peso y eso no me gusta; soy demasiado delgada y a mi cuerpo le faltan curvas.

Luego de tomar un bocado de ensalada fresca, hablo sin posponerlo más.

–Debo llamar a William mañana y darle una respuesta.

–¿Sobre irte con él o no? –gruñe.

Inhalo–. Ayer me dijo que me buscó para salvar su vida. Una especie de terapia en la que necesita mis genes para aliviar su enfermedad.

–Ni hablar. No vas a hacer eso.

–Eso es lo que no sé.

–No le debes nada a ese hombre, Isabella.

–Dijo que yo también padezco de lo mismo. Es genético. Si acepto el tratamiento también estaría ayudándome a mí misma.

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	25. EMN

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 25: EMN.

Bella's POV.

–_Dijo que yo también padezco de lo mismo. Es genético. Si acepto el tratamiento también estaría ayudándome a mí misma._

«La enfermedad es degenerativa y mortal, creo».

Edward se queda a mitad de un bocado, pues de pronto todos sus movimientos se detienen. Incluso las puntas de sus dedos se congelan sobre la copa y su tenedor queda suspendido a centímetros de su plato.

Yo también dejo de moverme, temerosa de su reacción. Desearía poder averiguar lo que está pensando.

«Di algo, –agrego–, no me mires así».

Él aleja su vista, situándola en algún punto en el suelo. Entonces continúa masticando y traga pesadamente, da un sorbo al vino y deja caer el cubierto en el plato.

–No –dice simplemente, pero suena más bien como si estuviera advirtiéndome algo; como si estuviera enfadado conmigo.

–¿No qué?

–No puedes estar enferma.

Una sonrisa suave se forma lentamente en mi rostro y tomo su mano.

–Edward, está bien. No hay por qué ser pesimistas.

Su mirada regresa y se encuentra con la mía, su rostro en completa confusión.

–Vas a hacerte exámenes. Todos los que sean necesarios.

–Pensaba hacerlos de todas maneras.

–¿Y qué pasará si la tienes? ¿Se puede… maldición… se quita?

–Según William, sí. Es dueño de una farmacéutica y ha encontrado la cura.

–Así que por eso te buscó…

–¿Por qué nunca te preocupaste por investigar en manos de quién me estabas dejando? –inquiero dolida.

–Lo hice, pero la información que encontré era muy escasa. Había un Isaac Casaus en España y otro más en Rusia, ambos empresarios, ambos poderosos… Estaba aterrorizado, Bella. No pensé mucho las cosas, solo actué.

No puedo hacer más que asentir. Podría mentirle y decir que está bien, que no importa; pero la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo pensar en su actitud tan egoísta. Además, hemos hablado hoy e hicimos bastantes confesiones, no quiero arruinarlo con mis pataletas.

–¿Te ha gustado tu filete? –señalo su plato para dar el tema por terminado.

–¿Estás asustada?

Suspiro. Vaya. Él sí lo está.

–No. Supongo que porque sé que hay un tratamiento. Sigamos comiendo, olvídalo ya. Tenía que decírtelo, tú confiaste mucho en mí hoy.

Agita la cabeza y creo que va a decir algo más, pero solo se queda en silencio y no vuelve a comer. El resto de la velada se convierte en una incómoda noche.

.

.

.

Regresamos al hotel. Edward me toma la mano sin preguntar y da zancadas largas que apenas puedo igualar. Desearía no haberle dicho lo de William.

A pesar de que mis piernas duelen y me esfuerzo en respirar, no me quejo en ningún momento y soporto el extraño comportamiento de Edward.

Frente a la balaustrada color crema del hotel, él se detiene abruptamente haciéndome chocar con su espalda. Se da la vuelta y, sin soltar mi mano, hunde sus dedos en mi nuca y me empuja contra su pecho, cubriéndome por completo con su cuerpo y abrigándome bajo su barbilla, la cual apoya en mi pelo.

–Estoy aterrado, aura… ¡Dios! No quiero que te pase nada.

Le tomo los lados de la cara.

–Voy a estar bien. No pienses en eso.

–No puedo –me abraza–. No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que estés sana y salva.

–Pero todavía no sabemos si yo también estoy enferma o no.

–Tranquilo, –le beso la mejilla–, todo está bien.

–¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que estaremos bien?

–Claro, te lo juro.

Victoria nos espera en el lobby, sus ojos captan nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

–¿La pasaron bien hoy? –interroga.

–Sí –responde él–. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás mejor?

–Ajá. Estaba pensando en invitarlos a cenar, pero supongo que ustedes ya lo hicieron, así que…

–No puedes ir sola, Vic –interrumpo–. Podemos acompañarte ¿verdad, Edward?

–Soy una mujer grande, cariño. Estaré bien. Ustedes dos sigan… con lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Volveré pronto.

–¿Estás segura?

–Síiii –declara alargando la última letra.

Nos quedamos solos.

Subimos, callados, las escaleras y él no me deja ir.

–¿Puedo pasar? –pregunta.

Y veo tal tortura en su mirada que cedo.

Me ayuda a ponerme el pijama, luego él se desviste hasta quedar solo en playera y calzoncillos y acuesta a mi lado.

–Déjame pagar otro hotel, por favor. Este es horrible –murmura en mi oído mientras me abraza.

Sonrío.

–¿Estás aprovechando que estoy siendo condescendiente?

–Me has perdonado, estamos juntos otra vez. Solo tengo que recuperar tu confianza para volver a ser tú y yo contra el mundo.

Me quedo viendo al cielo raso, afásica, mientras me doy cuenta que es cierto lo que él acaba de decir.

Es verdad.

Hemos vuelto.

OoO

Al día siguiente, Edward y Victoria vienen conmigo al mejor hospital de Roma, en donde él firma los permisos para realizarme una prueba de sangre y una resonancia magnética general.

En sus orbes no hay otra emoción más que el miedo. Parece un niño que acaba de ver un monstruo.

–Victoria, –digo, aprovechando que él está firmando todos los papeles–, ayúdame a calmarlo, por favor. Es tu hermano, lo conoces, debe haber alguna manera en la que él pueda relajarse. No quiero verlo así.

Ella me pone una mano en el hombro y aprieta los labios.

–Cariño, te ama como un loco, ¿cómo no quieres que tenga pánico? ¿No estarías tú en el mismo estado si fuera él quien está enfermo?

Con la cabeza gacha, le doy mi respuesta:

–Sí.

–¿Lo ves? De cualquier forma, haré lo posible. Aunque no estaría mal que tú le dieras algunas palabras de aliento también.

Cuando tengo la bata puesta, un enfermero viene a ponerme sobre una silla de ruedas –aunque no sé por qué dramatizar-, lista para los estudios.

–Edward –llamo. Él viene inmediatamente y se arrodilla junto a mí–. Tranquilo. Te prometí que todo estaría bien ¿de acuerdo? –él asiente frenético–. Bien, te amo y lo sabes.

–Eres mi vida, Bella –susurra.

Eso deja un buen par de lágrimas pendiendo de mis pestañas.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Ettore prepara el té y lleva una taza a Katherine, sentada en su sofá con las rodillas junto al pecho.

–Katy, no podemos hacer nada. Ya te lo dije, llamemos a la policía.

–¡No! Ese hombre va a matar a mi mamá. Él nos persigue desde siempre… La va a matar.

Ettore no entiende muy bien las cosas. Ella, en todos los años de noviazgo y amistad que llevaban, jamás le había dicho nada al respecto.

Él había creído siempre la historia que Renée había contado; que era una viuda buscando paz junto con su hija.

Ahora resultaba que en realidad ellas venían huyendo de América amenazadas por un hombre que al parecer había matado al padre de Katherine.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos, _amore_? Mi madre llegará de trabajar pronto, necesito darle una buena razón para que deje que te quedes aquí.

–No, ella no tiene por qué saber. Por favor, no quiero que llame a la policía. Nadie debe saber en dónde estoy.

–¿Pero qué podemos hacer tú y yo? Somos unos niños, Katy.

–Tengo que buscar a mi mamá. Tengo que salvarla, es la única familia que me queda.

Ettore tuerce la boca, no muy convencido, pero acepta. Tiene suerte de que su madre nunca entre a su cuarto.

–Ven, tienes que dormir. Mañana pensarás mejor las cosas.

–No lograré dormir. Mi mamá podría estar muerta para estas horas –el pensamiento le provoca náuseas.

El chico la abraza.

–Escucha, no conozco al hombre del que hablas, pero ha buscado de nuevo a tu madre por una razón. Dices que ¿Bareilles?, o como se llame, le dijo a Renée que no la mataría. La quiere viva por una razón –él pretende calmarla, pero consigue todo lo contrario.

–No sé por dónde comenzar a buscar. Mamá y Bareilles dijeron tantos nombres… también dijeron algo que me hace pensar que mi hermana no murió, Ettore. Ella está viva… pero no lo sé –se toma la cabeza–, mamá nunca me habló de ella. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

–Sht, ya, ya –canturrea–, hablaremos de ello más tarde ¿te parece? Ahora termina tu té y ve a mi habitación. Mi madre estará aquí en menos de media hora.

Katherine sigue los pasos al pie de la letra, pues no puede pensar con claridad.

En la oscuridad de la habitación de Ettore, ella se hace un ovillo en el medio de la cama y sofoca su llanto con la mano.

¿Quién es Arnau, quién es William y Emmet? ¿Son la misma persona? ¿E Isabella? ¿De qué carta hablaba Bareilles? Lo único que Kat discierne, en su mente adolescente, es que tiene que salir de ese pueblo e ir a la ciudad, en donde Bareilles y sus hombres no puedan hallarla tan fácil. Pero necesita dinero. ¿De dónde podría sacarlo?

La única opción es regresar a su casa y tomar sus ahorros y los de su madre, eso si el apartamento no está destruido y si Bareilles no dejó matones vigilando los alrededores del edificio.

Su mente se distrae fácilmente y acaba en pensamientos que no sabe de dónde saca.

Al final, Ettore entra a la habitación y coloca una silla junto a la puerta para impedir que esta sea abierta.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta.

–Mal. Me siento mal.

–Puedo darte aspirinas. Mamá ya está dormida, puedo robar unas cuantas de la gaveta del baño.

Ella niega.

–No. Solo necesito tranquilizarme para dejar de ser tan emocional. Ya va a pasar.

–Está bien. Yo dormiré en el suelo, no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

–¡No! –le detiene–. Duerme conmigo. Eres un caballero, Ettore, no vas a intentar nada.

–Yo te respeto, Katy.

–Lo sé. Te necesito a mi lado hoy, ¿por favor?

–No necesitas rogarme. No es como si yo no estuviera ansioso por dormir contigo, _amore_.

Recostados el uno junto al otro, mirándose a los ojos, Katherine se disculpa.

–¿No estás molesto por nunca haberte contado sobre esto?

–Estoy molesto, –admite–, pero sé que no es momento para discutir.

–Gracias –murmura ella–. Quiero contarte todo. Si vas a ayudarme, mereces saber en lo que te metes. Al menos te diré lo que yo sé.

–Te escucho.

–Llegamos aquí hace diez años, huyendo de Bareilles. Mamá dijo que él había matado a mi papá un día que ni ella ni yo estábamos en casa. Mi hermana mayor, Bella, apenas una niña, trató de defender a mi papá y Bareilles también la mató. Huimos y venimos aquí. Mamá le prometió a ese hombre que nunca diría nada y a cambio él nos dejaría vivir… pero al parecer ella hizo algo, no sé qué, pero hizo algo que provocó que él regresara a por nosotras.

Ella lo mira, aguardando palabras, pero él simplemente se queda ahí, pensando.

–¿No vas a decir nada? Creo que eso significa que no vas a ayudarme.

–Voy a ayudarte –dice él luego de unos segundos–, solo estaba asimilando lo que acabas de contarme.

–¿Y?

–Bueno, si ese hombre fue capaz de cruzar un océano por ustedes y de secuestrar a tu madre porque ella "hizo algo" suena a que él es realmente peligroso.

–Lo es.

OoO

Normalmente, cuando a alguien se le da la noticia de que padece de una enfermedad mortal lo que hay que hay que hacer es reconfortar a esa persona y darle esperanzas, pero, en este caso, el que necesita ese consuelo vital no soy yo, es Edward.

Victoria tiene la expresión ecuánime, está siendo fuerte por su hermano, mientras que él está abrazándome hasta la asfixia.

–Edward… –lo llamo, sumergiendo mis dedos en su pelo–. Estaré bien. Solo tengo que hacer una llamada y todo resuelto.

–¿Y si no funciona?

–Ten fe.

Todos estamos en mi habitación, como si esto fuera una reunión para dar el pésame, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

–Ven, Edward, dejemos que Bella haga la llamada.

–¡No! Yo tengo que oír lo que ese desgraciado va a hacer.

Como no hay poder humano que lo saque de aquí, descuelgo el teléfono y, discando el número de la tarjeta, me coloco el auricular contra el oído.

–¿Si?

–Señor de Arnau, soy yo, Isabella.

Edward presiona el botón de altavoz y se inclina hacia adelante.

–Ah, Isabel, ¿qué has decidido?

Suspiro–. Me hice los exámenes, William, tengo la enfermedad, pero estoy en una etapa primaria.

–Te lo dije. Entonces, ¿lo harás?

–Sí –hago una pausa–, pero necesito que me asegure que no solamente va a ocupar mi sangre y luego a desecharme. Necesito una garantía de que el tratamiento también será beneficioso para mí.

–Como digas, Isabel, no tengo ningún interés en hacerte daño. ¿Qué prueba quieres?

–Los mejores estudios que el dinero pueda comprar, Arnau –interviene Edward–, y que yo esté presente en todas y cada una de las sesiones en el laboratorio.

–Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí, maldito enfermo –gruñe–, al parecer no entendiste mis condiciones. Te dije que te alejaras de ella, pero no lo hiciste. Acabaré contigo.

–¡Hazlo, adelante! Ya no soy el mismo idiota, ya no me importa lo que sea que hagas conmigo o con mi empresa, pero quiero estar presente en el tratamiento. ¡Soy el jodido tutor legal de Isabella!

–Te quitaré la custodia, Cullen. Es fácil hacerlo.

–¡Hey! –exclamo–. Estamos hablando de mí y creo que yo soy quien debe poner las reglas. William, ¿cuándo podré verlo? Necesito hablar con usted.

Él tose una y otra vez, apenas puede responder.

–En unos cuantos días, necesito prepararlo todo. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo… enviaré a Bareilles en el auto, ¿te parece bien?

–De acuerdo, hasta entonces.

Cuelgo la llamada y me quedo mirando a Edward con molestia.

–¿Qué? –levanta los brazos–. No he perdido mis derechos sobre ti, Bella.

–¡No puedes ponerte en ese riesgo! Es la empresa de tu familia, Edward, su patrimonio. Si ya lo priorizaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo. Que nadie se entere de que tú y yo estamos casados es lo mejor. Déjame resolverlo a mí.

–No voy a alejarme de ti.

–Ya lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo no provoques a William ¿de acuerdo? Déjame a mí, por favor.

–¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Simularemos que me he alejado de ti y nos veremos a escondidas?

Sopeso la idea.

–No suena mal…

–Cariño, –Victoria interrumpe la cantaleta de Edward–, yo te apoyo. Sin embargo también estoy de acuerdo con él. Alguien necesita estar presente, necesitamos saber que no están inyectándote veneno o algo parecido. No puedes creer en la palabra de William y ya. Según nosotros, él no tiene razones para dañarte, ¿pero no crees que te hizo un enorme daño al intentar separarte de mi hermano? Nada te garantiza que no vuelva a hacerlo.

Me muerdo el labio.

–Está bien. ¿Podrías acompañarme tú? Con él allí no creo que nada salga bien –señalo a Edward con la cabeza. Él bufa y pasa las manos por el cabello.

–¡Pero aura…!

Diablos. Mi corazón se derrite cada vez que él me llama así.

–Es suficiente –le detiene Victoria–. Cristo, dale un respiro, por favor.

Cuando los ánimos están sosegados, ella nos permite un tiempo a solas.

Inmediatamente, Edward hunde su rostro en mi pelo.

–Bella –jadea como si hubiera estado sosteniendo el aliento–. Me siento tan vulnerable, y lo detesto.

–Baby, –musito–, entiendo que estés así, tan asustado, pero también entiéndeme a mí. No quiero que esto vuelva a ser un infierno para los dos. Si no te calmas, tendremos que volver a separarnos –él pretende decir algo, pero le cubro los labios con mis dedos–. Yo no podría sobrellevar la culpa de terminar con la empresa de tu familia solo porque te amo. No seamos egoístas.

–Nena, odio que estés tan pacífica… Necesito que al menos des una señal de estar enloqueciendo, así yo no luciría tan patético.

–No luces patético para mí, al contrario, tu actitud solo me demuestra cuánto me amas. Estoy trabajando duro para volver a confiar en ti, Edward. No lo eches por la borda.

Me toma por la cintura y me sienta en su regazo, ambos de frente a la única ventana de la habitación. El sol de la tarde le arranca destellos rojizos a su pelo y exhalo.

«Confía en mí, baby».

–Lo hago, aura. Lo hago siempre.

–Entonces déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera. Estamos juntos otra vez, lo dijiste anoche, déjame luchar con nuestros demonios.

Nos quedamos abrazados, silentes y taciturnos durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Espabilo en un momento cuando él se echa hacia atrás y se recuesta sobre la cama, cayendo yo sobre su torso.

Lo miro largamente y sonrío.

–Bésame –demando.

Él lo hace y se toma su tiempo, sin prisas, acariciando mi silueta por el costado y separándose de mi para dejarme respirar.

No es un beso que nos dirija al sexo, es un beso que dirige a hacer el amor, no hablando solamente del coito, sino del ritual completo que conlleva ese arte. Como él dice, él siempre me está adorando.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Emmet juega con la Mont-blanc en sus dedos sin desviar su vista de Renée, que está sentada en el sillón del estudio esposada a un mueble increíblemente pesado para evitar que cometa alguna estupidez.

–Entonces –dice él con sorna–, ¿por qué decides hasta hora confesarme que Isabella es mi hija?

–Porque planeaba mantenerla alejada de ti para siempre, ¿tú crees que yo querría que ella supiera que su padre es un ser despreciable y ambicioso?

–Renée, querida, no hablemos de nuestros defectos ¿te parece? Tú también tienes muchos… demasiados.

–Oh, sí –ríe ella–. Mi error fue enamorarme del desgraciado de tu hermano.

–Y por tu despecho me buscaste y me sedujiste. Por tú culpa el hijo que esperaba Victoria murió.

Arquea una ceja.

–¿Ahora vas a ponerte sentimental? Vamos, Emmet. Tú y yo sabemos que ni siquiera la querías.

–¿Y qué sabes tú? Una mujer que fue capaz de sacrificar a una hija para salvar a la otra.

–¡Tú me obligaste!

–No te mientas. Tú no quieres a Isabella por ser producto de un error ¿no es así? Acéptalo de una vez. Prometo que no voy a enfadarme –se burla.

–¡Lo único que hice fue salvarla de ti!

–Y ya ves que no sirvió de nada. Isabella ha venido a mis manos, sola.

–Algo debiste haber hecho. No creo en las casualidades.

–Pues deberías.

Emmet teclea en la laptop y la orienta la pantalla hacia Renée, que mira la fotografía de un hombre apuesto de traje y pelo bronce.

–¿Qué significa esto? –inquiere ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Te presento a Edward Cullen, el tutor legal de nuestra Isabella.

–¿El adoptó a mi hija? –trata de acercarse más a la pantalla.

–No solamente la adoptó, sino que se casó con ella.

–¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? Bella es una niña.

–Al parecer eso no le importó. Él, además de ser su padre adoptivo, el hombre que le dio un hogar luego de nueve años de estar metida en ese orfanato, es su esposo.

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	26. Parentescos

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

Capítulo 26: Parentescos.

Bella's POV.

William de Arnau no regresa la llamada después de los dos días acordados.

Obviamente, estoy preocupada. Ahora que sé que tengo la enfermedad necesito recibir ese tratamiento cuanto antes.

El verano terminó y debo regresar a la escuela, el problema es que no puedo moverme de Italia por ahora. Edward está solucionando eso mientras está sentado en el sofá en el medio de la habitación haciendo una llamada al colegio. Hace una donación por unos cuantos miles de dólares para que la directora, Olga Urber, acepte mi ausencia por unas cuantas semanas.

Es pasada la media noche, la ventana del nuevo hotel en el que estamos hospedados -por insistencia de Edward- está abierta y el aire fresco me hace arroparme con mis propios brazos.

Edward cuelga y yo me quedo de pie observándolo por un momento breve, luego voy a sentarme en su regazo y él descansa sus manos a los lados de mi cintura.

-¿Qué es, aura?

-Nada -agito la cabeza-. Gracias. Por todo... tú sabes, no podría poner todo bajo control yo sola.

-Hum ,-suspira-, todas las personas que hemos estado en tu vida te hemos obligado a crecer demasiado rápido. Al principio tu madre dejándote en ese orfanato y tú, una tierna niña, teniendo que hacerse independiente antes de lo debido. Luego yo... haciéndote mi esposa. Esto es pan comido para ti, nena. Podrías manejarlo, sin duda.

Frunzo los labios-. ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

Él solo agita la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-. Nunca, Isabella. Pero si tuviera la oportunidad de nuevo, haría las cosas diferentes... por ti.

¿A caso eso no es arrepentimiento? Sus palabras son un golpe directo a mi corazón y no puedo evitar el jadeo de tristeza y dolor que torpemente trato de disimular.

Me levanto de sus piernas con una sonrisa tensa y me encierro en el baño.

Apoyo las manos en los bordes del lavabo y me miro al espejo, haciendo un puchero de lástima dirigido a mí misma.

Sé que no debería estar así de molesta, en primer lugar porque he sido yo quien hizo la pregunta y en segundo porque él fue honesto conmigo. ¿No es eso lo que yo quiero? ¿Que no nos guardemos secretos?

Quince minutos después, salgo del servicio con el rostro lavado, el pelo trenzado hacia atrás y los dientes cepillados. Edward está extendido en la cama sobre las sábanas, apoyado contra el cabezal. Está revisando su correo en el celular.

Sin decir palabra, quito la colcha de mi lado y acomodo mi almohada. Edward me mira levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? -respondo hosca-. Tengo sueño.

-¿No bajaremos a cenar con Victoria?

-Pide disculpas de mi parte, ella sabrá entender -murmuro, fingiendo un bostezo-. Apaga la luz cuando te vayas.

No puedo ver su rostro, pero sé que está indignado.

-¿Me estás echando?

Agito la cabeza negativamente y tiro de la cobija hasta cubrir mi barbilla. Cierro los ojos e intento contener las lágrimas. Diablos. No puedo solo dejarlo pasar, ¿será que estoy hormonal?

Siento la cama hundirse cuando Edward se levanta y libero un suspiro de gratitud. Tal vez sola pueda pensar mejor las cosas. Sin embargo, él no sé va. El colchón vuelve a hundirse, pero esta vez él se recuesta a mi lado tapándose con las cobijas también.

Me atrae por la cintura y me coloca debajo de él, escrutando mis ojos de hito en hito. Me mira frunciendo el ceño y su dedo índice me acaricia un pómulo, luego acomoda un mechón rebelde tras mi oreja y se muerde el labio.

No puedo hacer nada por mí misma. Apenas está contendiendo su propio peso, así que su cuerpo está tan pegado al mío que mis pechos se aplastan contra sus pectorales y apuesto a que él puede sentir el latido de mi corazón ir en aumento conforme me acaricia.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás preocupada por William?

Ugh. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Contraigo la boca y me rehúso a contestar. Estoy siendo infantil, pero ¡hey! tengo 16, tengo todo el derecho.

«Habla conmigo, -pide-, para que pueda consolarte».

Mi respiración se entrecorta ante la pregunta que se formula en mi mente. Aprieto los puños a mis costados.

-¿Alguna vez hubo alguien más? -inquiero.

Echa la cabeza para atrás con gesto confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando me conociste en la escuela. ¿Tenías novia? ¿Amante?

Ahora sus ojos verde oscuro se abren como platos.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Contéstame.

Él se deja caer a mi lado. ¿Eso en un sí? Dios. Sé que no debería molestarme. Es un hombre guapo, exitoso... joven. ¡Por supuesto que nunca le ha faltado compañía femenina!

-Había una mujer, sí. Sarah Wagner. Ya no importa, se acabó.

-¿Se acabó antes, durante o después de que nos conociéramos?

-Durante. En realidad no éramos una pareja como tal... nunca se lo pedí.

-Si te acostabas con ella y además se dejaban ver en público entonces era tu novia, aunque tú no se lo hubieras pedido nunca -no sé cómo, pero he empezado a gritar con voz aguda.

-¿Me puedes explicar de dónde viene esta inquisición? -dice con tono neutro.

-¿Te hubieras casado con ella si yo no hubiera entrado a tu vida?

-¡Santo Cielo! -se incorpora a velocidad y se tira de los cabellos. Se gira y me mira como si no me reconociera-. ¿Por eso todo esto? ¿Porque dije que sería un padre para ti si volviera a tener la oportunidad?

Me pongo de pie, más enfadada que nunca, y doy un golpe contra el suelo con el talón.

-¡Te arrepientes, Edward! ¡Te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de mí, de haberte dejado seducir, de hacerme tu esposa... de haberme hecho el amor la noche en que nos casamos!

Rodea la cama a zancadas y se para frente a mí. Me toma por los hombros y me sacude un par de veces.

-¡Escucha bien, Bella! ¡Nunca me arrepentiría de tal cosa! Pero sé que si me hubiera limitado a ser tu tutor, como siempre debió ser, no te habría hecho daño. Lo dije por ti, porque haría lo que fuera para que no volvieras a sufrir como lo hiciste. No importa lo que pase conmigo, si pensara solo en mí, volvería a hacerte mía. Pero me importas demasiado. Si hubiera sabido las consecuencias de ponerte ese anillo sobre el dedo por supuesto que no me habría casado contigo. Pero fui egoísta y ahora que te tengo lo seguiré siendo. No te dejaría ir aunque el mundo se acabara.

Tiemblo de vergüenza. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

«¿Crees que se me olvida el modo en el que ibas con tu falda de cuadros y te sentabas sobre mi escritorio de aquella manera? ¿Cómo te ponías un sujetador negro que realzara tus pechos para que se notaran a través de la blusa del colegio? ¿Cómo decías tener pesadillas solo para que te dejara dormir en mi habitación? Nunca me habían seducido tan brutal y perfectamente, Isabella. Y luego en nuestra noche de bodas... temblabas como una hoja. Y tu vestido era tan hermoso, y tú toda sonrojada y anhelante. Aura, ahora que tengo eso en mi mente para siempre ¿crees que lo cambiaría? Jamás».

-¡Lo lamento! -exclamo-. Yo... tú eres todo lo que conozco, Edward. Y me dolió, me dolió cuando dijiste... eso.

Me da un toque tierno en la punta de la nariz y sonríe tranquilamente para intentar apaciguarme.

-Pero me tienes, te tengo. Aquí estamos los dos. Atravesamos un infierno para estar juntos. Tranquila, olvida todo lo que pudo ser y que no es.

A la media hora, salimos de la habitación y bajamos al restaurante. Me he puesto unos pantalones amplios con dibujos tribales y una sencilla blusa blanca.

Encontramos a Victoria sentada, tamborileando sus dedos al lado de su plato intacto.

-Pensaba que iban a dejarme plantada. Gracias por venir -dice sarcástica.

-Perdón. Edward estaba ocupado al teléfono y a mí se me fue el tiempo leyendo un libro-explico.

Victoria hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y llama al mesero.

Edward y yo coincidimos en pedir un filete con ensalada y una Coca-Cola.

-¿Ya llamó William? -pregunta ella a mitad de la cena.

Agito la cabeza a los lados.

-¡Será cabrón! -maldice-. ¿Que no se suponía que tenía prisa?

-Lo llamaré mañana por la noche si aún no hay respuesta -explico como ofrenda de paz. No quiero tocar el tema cuando estoy comiendo y pasándomela tan bien con las palabras de Edward en mi cabeza.

Algún día, no sé cuándo, tendré que aceptar todo lo que él me ama. Quizás ese día deje de desconfiar de todo y de todos.

El resto de la velada se nos va en una charla trivial e inofensiva, lo cual agradezco.

Al regresar al cuarto, Edward regresa a la cama a revisar sus correos y yo tomo el celular para marcar a Alice.

-Hola, duendecito.

-¡Bella! -chilla-. Estaba a punto de pedirle el avión privado a mi padre e ir a por ti. ¿Por qué no habías llamado?

Me ruborizo.

-Lo siento... Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo está Rose?

Ella suelta un suspiro.

-Estaba llevándolo todo muy bien... hasta que Jerome vino a verla.

Me tapo la boca con la mano libre y me siento en el sofá.

Edward me mira con los ojos entornados, pero no dice nada.

-¿Y qué pasó? -interrogo.

-Esto fue un desastre, Bella. Jerome vino en el medio de la noche a por Rosalie y ella, bueno... se fue con él. Me dijo que él le había prometido que no tardarían mucho y que la llevaría temprano a casa, pero no fue así.

«Rosie había tomado pastillas para dormir antes de irse con Jerome y él le dio vino, grave error, así que se quedó dormida y él no la trajo a casa. Cuando sus papás se enteraron de que no estaba en su recámara, me llamaron a mí para ver si no estaba conmigo... ¡No sabía qué decirles! Tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba -suspira-. Rose apareció casi al medio día, con el maquillaje corrido y algo dopada por la mezcla de medicinas y alcohol. Su mamá creyó que se había metido coca y la internaron en un hospital. Cuando en las pruebas apareció que no había tomado nada más que vino, estuvo castigada y le prohibieron todo contacto, excepto conmigo. Por eso sé todo esto».

Una punzada de profunda culpa me tensa el estómago. Qué mala amiga soy. ¿Cómo es que me entero hasta ahora? Me he permitido ser tan egoísta durante estos días, que nunca pensé en llamarle a Rose y preguntar por su estado.

-¿Y Jerome? -jadeo, atrapando el puente de mi nariz e inspirando hondo. Un gesto muy de Edward.

-Ese imbécil vino a hablar conmigo hace unos días. Lo mandé a la porra. Dice que ama a Rosalie, pero no le creo nada. Si la quisiera, no le habría causado todos esos problemas a nuestra rubia, ¿no crees?

-Pero Rose lo ama. Tú y yo la conocemos bien, Al. Si ella es capaz de dejar su orgullo a la par del sol a un lado y olvidar todo lo que Jerome le hizo... es porque está loca por él.

-No importa. No voy a permitir que él le ponga las manos encima. ¿Qué tal si solo la quiere por un rato? Rosalie podría hacerse daño de nuevo cuando él la abandone. Si ella no está siendo sensata, yo lo seré por ella.

Pienso en mi hermosa Barbie, siempre segura de sí misma, siempre haciendo que los chicos babeen por ella... ¿y ahora? No era más que una chica triste tratando de negarse al amor de una persona que, claramente, solo la ultrajaba.

-¿Has visto a Jacob?

-No desde aquella noche que vino a alertarnos de que Edward estaba como un loco y que podía hacerte daño. Aunque tal vez lo vea la siguiente semana. Hay partido de fútbol para dar la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso y es obligatorio asistir, así que supongo que lo veré allí. ¿Cuándo regresarás? ¿Y Edward?

-Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aún y Edward... bueno, regresamos -suena raro decirlo en voz alta.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -mi tímpano sufre las consecuencias de su grito y no puedo evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que me parte la cara.

-Pues sí. Ahora mismo está viéndome raro.

-Oh, Bella. No sabes cuánto me alegro, pero cuídate ¿sí? Protege a tu corazón, amiga.

-Lo hago Alice. Soy más fuerte ahora. Espero verte a ti y a nuestra rubia problema antes de que termine el mes.

-¿No vas a contarme los detalles de cómo fue que regresaron? -se queja.

-Prefiero decirte eso en persona. Te extraño, chaparrita.

-Adiós, Bell. Te quiero.

Coloco el celular en la mesita de centro en la sala y voy a la cama. Edward parece seguir absorto en su celular, así que decido acostarme a su lado en silencio para no interrumpir.

-¿Por qué te sigue importando Jacob? -cuestiona con voz grave, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-Es mi amigo. Él me quiere mucho y yo también. No puedo solo dejarlo atrás y fingir que nunca existió.

-Él no es tu amigo, Isabella. Él no quiere una amistad contigo.

-Claro que sí. En determinado punto yo quise intentar algo más con él, pero no funcionó...

-¿Estarías con él si tú y yo no hubiéramos solucionado nuestros problemas?

-Pues... sí -me muerdo el labio-. Le prometí que lo intentaríamos cuando regresara a Los Ángeles, porque no sabía lo que pasaría entre nosotros.

Se queda callado. Puedo sentir su enojo.

Indecisa, le quito el teléfono con un movimiento suave y lo coloco al lado del mío sobre el buró. Luego le hago una señal con mi dedo índice.

-Ven aquí -me mojo los labios-. Ya no pienses en él, baby.

Él se tumba de nuevo sobre mí y niega con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti ¿verdad, bruja? Y menos cuando me llamas así.

Me besa primero lentamente, con toques castos y cortos. Sus dedos me tocan el rostro a cada lado y yo apenas puedo respirar con él arriba.

Suelta la liga al final de la trenza y deshace el peinado masajeándome el cuero cabelludo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de tan delicioso tacto.

«Jacob puede soñar todo lo que quiera y fantasear con ese beso que le diste, pero nunca va a tenerte así, aura. Tú eres mía, siempre».

Jadeo ante las palabras que susurra en mi oído. Su aliento me eriza la piel y me pone receptiva ante el mínimo roce.

Levanto la cabeza y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para profundizar el beso.

-Me siento tan... afortunada de... de que me hayas encontrado... -tartamudeo al sentir su lengua en el hueco que forman mis clavículas en mi pecho. Entierro los dedos en su pelo, siempre sedoso en mis dedos, y estiro los labios para besar su sien.

Un dolor conocido se instala tras mis párpados. Oh no, Dios no. No quiero llorar.

Agradezco que Edward esté tan ensimismado bajando por mi cuerpo y que no preste atención a mi rostro. Gimo cuando sus manos y su boca me provocan escalofríos, despertando los nervios sacros, y aprovecho para respirar y empujar la sensiblera a un lado.

-Eres -beso en mi seno derecho-. Todo -beso en mis costillas-. Para -beso en mi ombligo -. Mí -beso en mi pelvis, justo sobre mi vello. Solo entonces, cuando el efluvio de su aliento golpea mi clítoris endurecido, eleva la vista y se concentra en mi cara-. No sabía que te estaba buscando hasta que te vi, Isabella.

Mientras él termina de desnudar mis piernas, sacando teatralmente las bragas por mis pies haciéndome reír, elevo una plegaria al Cielo para que nunca nada ni nadie vuelva a separarnos.

Sé que esta vez no lo soportaría; tener que alejarme de él no podría manejarlo mi alma frágil, y estoy segura de que si ocurriera, terminaría igual que Rosalie; con las muñecas llenas de cicatrices y tomando pastillas para dormir.

Cuando él se hinca, con una rodilla a cada lado de mis caderas, y se quita la remera, no puedo evitar comérmelo con los ojos y morderme el labio. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi desnudo.

Me había quedado a dormir en su habitación y, cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba saliendo de la regadera con una toalla en su cintura. Fingí seguir dormida para disfrutar un poco más del espectáculo, pero luego de que él se pusiera la camisa blanca de algodón fue a sentarse a mi lado y me tocó el hombro.

_"Pequeña traviesa, sé que estás despierta."_

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando Edward mordisquea la parte interna de mis muslos, sintiendo su cabello haciendo cosquillas en la piel sensible de mis piernas.

-¡Ah! -alzo las caderas.

Con una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa, él abre la boca sin perder contacto visual conmigo. Acto seguido, utiliza sus dedos para abrir mis pliegues y dar una lamida con la lengua plana presionando contra mí.

_Querido Cristo, ¡sí, sí, sí!_

Conforme aumenta la velocidad, voy perdiendo el control sobre mi cerebro y la parte de él que controla mi habla, pues comienzo a gritar cosas que a mis oídos suenan inteligibles.

-¡Ed... oh, mi amor... si... así... Cris... por... favo... ah...!

Los dedos de mis pies se enroscan ante la punzante sensación en mi bajo vientre. Una bola de demolición a punto de derribar mi cordura...

Me levanto sobre mis brazos y veo mi vello oscuro mezclado con el pelo bronce de él, y es lo más erótico que he visto. Él tiene los ojos cerrados, como si el estar haciéndome correr también tuviera un efecto sobre él. Él abre la boca de nuevo, abarcando todo mi sexo, y da una succión brutal que desanuda todos los nervios de mi cuerpo.

Y me vengo.

Solo soy consciente de que dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y un quejido estrangulado me impide respirar por unos segundos.

Cuando levanto mis párpados, Edward me está mirando con expresión indescifrable y me siento cohibida de inmediato.

-¿Qué tal estuvo eso? -inquiere levantando una ceja.

-Increíble, baby. No puede ser de otra manera contigo.

Sus ojos viajan por todo mi cuerpo hasta estar de nuevo en mi centro. Me siento hinchada y muy, muy húmeda.

-Mira esto -dice y su dedo medio e índice restriegan mis fluidos alrededor de mi botón de nervios y entre mis labios-. Te corriste tanto que hay gotas entre tus muslos y mojaste la sábana.

Antes de que pueda pensarlo bien, mi mano se une con la de él para corroborar que lo que dice es cierto. Y así es. Me ruborizo.

-¿Lo ves? -interroga con voz baja y grave.

Asiento en respuesta.

-Tú me haces esto -murmuro-. Tú me provocas tantas cosas...

Extiende su cuerpo sobre el mío otra vez, y mis pezones se endurecen al sentir su piel ardiendo contra la mía. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, diría que tiene fiebre.

Algunos cabellos están pegados a mi frente debido al sudor, y él los retira con una mano antes de sonreírme y besarme los ojos.

-Estás lista para mí, aura -bisbisea, abriéndose camino entre mis piernas y guiando su miembro a mi entrada.

Le pongo una palma sobre el pecho y lo detengo. Su gesto es un poema.

-Quiero... estar arriba -pido, batiendo las pestañas.

Él me dedica su sonrisa ladeada marca de la casa, esa que me derrite el corazón y con la cual supe que lo amaba. Coloca un brazo debajo de mí y abarca mis glúteos con su mano para darnos la vuelta.

-¿Así está mejor? -pregunta.

-Síp.

-Aprovéchate de mí, aura. Soy tuyo.

Me deslizo sobre él, moviendo las caderas de atrás para adelante y viceversa. Con el tiempo, he aprendido qué es lo que tengo que hacer para llevarlo al límite y hacerlo perder el control.

Y eso es lo que quiero. Justo ahora.

Sé que le gusta cómo se siente cuando me muevo en círculos o cuando subo y bajo a velocidad sobre él. Sé que le excita sobremanera escuchar el sonido de nuestra carne chocando sin ninguna elegancia o pudor.

Pero lo que más le gusta, es presionar mi vientre con la palma para estrecharme más a su alrededor mientras yo jadeo su nombre.

-¿Bella? -me acaricia el cabello que cae sobre mis pechos.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Katherine no tiene otra experiencia como ladrona más que las que ha aprendido en aquellas películas de misterio que a veces veía por las noches.

Por eso, hace un esfuerzo doble para avanzar a lo largo del corredor sin hacer ningún sonido. De vez en cuando falla y tropieza con sus propios pies.

Pronto, se lamenta de no haber dejado que Ettore viniera con ella. Él está fuera del edificio, esperándola dentro del coche.

Kate le hizo prometer que, si veía que algo no iba bien, escapara. Nunca se perdonaría que a Ettore le pasara algo por su culpa y más si puede evitarlo.

Da gracias cuando llega a la puerta del apartamento en el que hace unos días vivía feliz y tranquila con Renée y se inclina para mirar a través de la cerradura.

Cuando se cerciora de que está vacío, introduce la llave y la gira con sigilo. Maldice cuando las bisagras rechinan y provocan un sonido molesto. Mira a sus espaldas, con el corazón en la boca, temerosa de que alguien la haya escuchado.

Inhala y exhala, pensando que solo debe llegar a su habitación y recoger el alhajero debajo de su cama, en donde está el dinero que tiene ahorrado y una foto de su hermana.

Corre sobre sus puntas para no hacer ruido y se arrodilla en el suelo cuando está en su recámara. Para su alivio, el alhajero sigue allí.

Extiende el brazo, lo toma y se incorpora rápidamente. Alguien le toca el hombro y ella da un grito ahogado.

Es Ettore, que tiene un dedo contra los labios para indicarle que se calle.

-Tenemos que irnos. Un auto negro acaba de aparcar y unos hombres de traje están ahí fuera.

Katherine abre los ojos como platos y acalla el gemido de impotencia.

-¿Qué hacemos? -inquiere alterada-. ¡¿Por dónde vamos a salir ahora?!

-Dices que escapaste por esta ventana ¿no? -dice él, señalando hacia el vidrio verdoso.

Ella asiente.

«Pues bien, podemos verlos desde aquí para saber cuando entren al edificio, y en ese momento salimos por la ventana».

Ettore se asoma. Los tipos siguen ahí, uno de ellos está hablando por teléfono. Katherine también mira.

-Esos hombres, -murmura-, nos han seguido desde que llegamos aquí.

-Tranquilízate, Kat. No entres en pánico... ¡Mira! ¡Están entrando!

Kate mira hacia abajo. En efecto, todos los hombres están subiendo las escaleras de la entrada.

Ettore se apresura a abrir la ventana y saca un pie.

-Ven, vámonos.

Kate toma su mano y ambos bajan con sumo cuidado por los ladrillos que sobresalen en el muro trasero de la construcción.

Cuando los pies de ambos tocan el suelo, él le toma la mano con fuerza.

-Hay que correr. Los vi llegar y aparqué el coche más lejos.

Ella asiente y trata de seguir sus largas zancadas ignorando el dolor bajo la costilla que comienza a ser insoportable.

Corren durante diez minutos y a Kate le parece que Ettore ha exagerado en cuanto a alejarse.

Cuando llegan al auto, ambos están jadeando, sin embargo a Kate le cuesta más trabajo recuperar el aire.

Ettore pone las manos sobre el volante y mete las llaves en el contacto. Avanzan un par de calles y él sigue mirando por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que nadie les sigue.

-¿Pudiste hallar el dinero?

Kate alza la mano con el alhajero en señal de triunfo. Levanta la tapa y allí está; una foto de Isabella cuando era bebé, los primeros aretes en forma de chupón que Charlie, su papá, le había dado, y quinientos euros.

Ettore mira de reojo el fajo de billetes y frunce los labios.

-Eso no va a servirte de mucho, Kat. Me parece que tendremos que echar mano de mis ahorros también.

-Oh no, no podría tomarlo. Es tu esfuerzo.

-No importa. Tenemos que usarlos -dice él, volviendo a mirar por el espejo.

-¿Tenemos? -interroga ella, alzando las cejas.

-Me has contado lo peligrosos que son estos hombres, que tienen a tu madre y llevan persiguiéndoles desde el otro lado del mundo. Y ahora, ya que los he visto, tienen una pinta fatal. Se nota que no dudan cuando les dan la orden de matar.

Katherine tiembla en su lugar ante esas palabras, pero es la verdad.

-No -dice ella-. ¿Cómo harás para explicarle a tu madre? Ya te he dicho que esto no puede salir de aquí.

-Le diré que haremos una excursión en la escuela o algo. Lo cual en parte es cierto, la próxima semana iríamos a Tropea ¿no? Le pediré dinero y eso nos ayudará un poco.

-Pero no sé cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera. Se supone que la excursión solo es por dos semanas, y vivimos en un pueblo. Tu mamá va a enterarse de la verdad tarde o temprano.

Ettore levanta los hombros-. Tú sabes que ella no tiene muchos amigos, y detesta los chismes. Cuando no está trabajando está durmiendo, así que no tiene mucho tiempo para cotillear. No te preocupes.

Katherine sabe que, en lugar de ponerle tantas trabas, debería agradecerle a Ettore el tierno gesto de acompañarla, así que se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla que la hace sonrojar.

-Gracias.

Regresan a casa de Ettore y éste apaga los faros del auto una cuadra antes. Ermine, la madre de Ettore, está dormida en su cuarto, ignorante de que su hijo está pasado la media noche en la calle y manejando el coche que ella nunca accedió a prestar.

Cuando ambos están tumbados en la cama, vencidos por toda la adrenalina, Kate esconde el rostro en el pecho de Ettore y llora.

-Tengo que recuperar a mi mamá. La extraño... y es la única familia que me queda.

-No te olvides de tu hermana -recuerda él-. Quizás estés en lo correcto y siga viva.

OoO

Edward abandona el lecho durante la madrugada. Bella está profunda, con la sábana enrollada en el cuerpo y los labios rojos e inflamados. Esa imagen lo hace sonreír y agradece al Cielo o a quien sea por permitirle tener de nuevo a la mujer de su vida entre los brazos.

Sin embargo, él no puede olvidarse de que, al otro lado del pasillo, en la habitación junto al ascensor, otra mujer muy importante para él le espera.

Por la mañana había bajado al restaurante a desayunar con Victoria antes de que Isabella se les uniera, lo que le proveyó de tiempo para concertar una cita con su hermana.

-Hoy -había dicho luego de tomar café.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella.

-Hoy hablarás conmigo y me dirás de una vez lo que ocurrió en ese evento, Victoria. Iré a visitarte por la noche y espero que seas honesta conmigo.

Lo cierto es que no soportaba verla así. Ella, siempre tan llena de vida, no había sido la misma desde que se había ido prácticamente corriendo del evento de William de Arnau.

Edward tenía unas cuantas teorías en su cabeza sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, pero nada, ni siquiera su imaginación que siempre había pensado era muy creativa, le preparó para lo que Victoria confesaría.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta y ella le abrió en seguida. Ella ya tenía puesta el pijama de dormir.

Él se sienta en el sofá y coloca su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Bien. Te escucho -trata de sonar calmado, pero la verdad es que la impaciencia se lo come por dentro. Nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes el esperar.

Victoria se estruja los dedos.

-Edward, no puedo decírtelo. No puedo hacerlo.

-Me pediste que no te presionara, y hasta ahora creo que he sido respetuoso con tu decisión, pero no puedo seguir así. ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la reunión? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Victoria cruza los brazos y se sienta en el sofá junto a él. Lo mira a los ojos y suplica a través de ellos. _Por favor, no me obligues a decírtelo._

Sin embargo, ella sabe que, por la posición obstinada de su hermano y por conocerlo tan bien como lo hace, él no se dará por vencida.

Después de tantos años, ella pensaba que había dejado ese horrible capítulo de su vida en el pasado, pero cuando vio a Carmen en la reunión, todas las memorias llegaron a su mente y debilitaron su corazón.

Victoria se abalanza sobre él y lo toma por el cuello, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Necesita sacarlo de su sistema. Necesita compartir esa carga tan pesada con alguien más, pero tiene miedo de volver a ser esa chica que huyó luego de aquél accidente. No quiere volver a ser débil, no quiere ser "Vicky" la pobre pelirroja a la que engañaron en una boda.

Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, sabían por lo que ella había tenido que pasar cuando se decidió por el exilio. Ella sola había tenido que curarse, demasiado orgullosa como para ir a terapia. Varias veces, en aquellos días en los que no salía en lo absoluto de aquel apartamento sin calefacción en el centro de Ucrania, temió haberse vuelto loca, pues a veces sentía que su bebé aún se movía en su vientre e incluso seguía experimentando aquellos ascos y antojos típicos de una mujer embarazada.

Le costó más de un año aceptar que su vientre estaba vacío, y cuando lo hizo, el dolor fue aún más grande.

-Vicky, cariño, ¿qué sucede? Habla conmigo -Edward utiliza el mismo tono que usa con Bella cuando ella está alterada. Parece que funciona bien, porque su hermana lo mira con ojos acuosos y bellos y le tiembla el mentón.

Con un suspiro estrangulado debido a la mezcla de emociones que obstruyen su tráquea, Victoria confiesa:

-William, el padre de Bella, es el hermano de Emmet. El papá de mi bebé...-las lágrimas comienzan a salir una detrás de la otra-, ...de mi bebé muerta.

-¡Cristo! -Edward alza los brazos y los deja caer estrepitosamente-. ¿Estás segura?

Victoria se seca las mejillas y asiente.

-Emmet me invitó a la boda de su hermano, que resulta ser William. Carmen era la novia.

«Esa noche en la cena, yo estaba buscando a Bella, preocupada porque William la hubiera encontrado y le hubiera hecho algo. Me topé con Carmen en el bar y... bueno, no pude soportarlo. Tenía que irme de ahí antes de que perdiera la cabeza».

Edward la observa con verdadera pena, incluso tiene ganas de llorar. Él siente culpa por no haber estado al lado de Victoria cuando todo eso pasó.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pasándosela de lo lindo en las fiestas de fraternidad en Harvard como para haber vuelto a casa y procurar por ella.

-Oh, cariño -él la atrae a sus brazos y le frota los costados-. Cómo desearía poder hacer algo para que te olvidaras de ese desgraciado... Este mundo es tan jodidamente pequeño...

Demasiado pequeño, piensa él, mientras Victoria se rinde a las lágrimas y no puede dejar de hipar contra su pecho.

Si la hija de Victoria hubiera nacido, si ella se hubiera casado con Emmet de Arnau... ella sería la tía de Isabella. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que Isabella Cullen estaba escrita en sus astros, en su destino. Aunque él no la hubiera conocido en aquél desayuno en la escuela, ella se hubiera aparecido en cualquier reunión familiar en la casa Cullen. En Navidad, por ejemplo.

_Qué pequeño es el mundo_. Volvió a pensar.

Cuando por fin Victoria logró un poco de serenidad, se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y miró a Edward con vehemencia.

-No podemos permitir que Emmet se acerque a Bella. ¿Me entiendes?

-Ni que lo digas -bufa-. Si por mí fuera, Bella no vería a los Arnau jamás en su vida, pero está su salud de por medio... Y la tuya también. Entenderé si quieres regresar a Estados Unidos. No quiero arriesgarte a que vuelvas a toparte con ese hijo de perra. Ya me encargaré yo de partirle la cara cuando todo esto acabe.

-¡Oh, no! -exclama, entrelazando las manos frente a su rostro como si estuviera rezando-. Emmet no puede enterarse que tú... eres mi hermano. No quiero que me encuentre, por favor.

Los ojos de Edward se nublaron de ira.

-¿Es que él te ha seguido buscando?

Victoria se mordió el labio y dejó caer la cabeza.

-Con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo, pero no quiero... provocarlo. No quiero volver a tener nada que ver con él.

-No te preocupes, no será así.

-Pero no me voy -dijo ella, firme-. Él no me hará correr. Isabella, como ya te dije, es como la hija que nunca tuve, y voy a estar a su lado.

Él le da otro abrazo asfixiante.

-Te admiro, cariño. Apuesto a que conocerás al hombre de tu vida y lo volverás loco. Esto es solo una prueba, ya todo pasará.

-Yo también quiero ser feliz -murmura-. Quiero tener a alguien a quién abrazar por las noches y con quien ir al cine a ver las películas de terror que tanto me encantan. Ya no quiero estar sola... Y me estoy haciendo vieja. Si no tengo un hijo ahora... se acabó.

-Hey -Edward le acuna el rostro-. Eres hermosa e inteligente, una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra. A puesto a que todos los hombres se pelean por una charla contigo, así que no te presiones. El amor llegará sin que lo busques.

Ella sonrió como una tonta y se cubrió el rostro.

-Dios, mírate. Mi hermanito hablándome así. ¿Dónde quedó ese chico de instituto que llevaba una nueva novia a casa cada semana?

Él abrió los ojos, divertido.

-Y he terminado con una chica de instituto. ¿No te parece irónico? Ahora, es muy tarde y todos necesitamos descansar.

Victoria asintió y se enfiló hacia la cama. Cuando vio que Edward alzaba la colcha, frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No has dicho que quieres a alguien con quién dormir? Aquí estoy, cariño. Soy la mejor opción.

-Pero, ¿y Bella?

-Ella está exhausta, no despertará hasta poco antes del mediodía.

Victoria trata de ignorar el obvio trasfondo sexual que esa frase tiene y se acuesta a dormir abrazada a su hermano, como cuando ambos eran niños.

Edward la sostiene contra su pecho y le besa la frente en repetidas ocasiones, jugando con los rizos rojos de su pelo y susurrándole buenos recuerdos de un pasado pueril en la casa de sus padres.

-¿Recuerdas la tarta de chocolate de mamá? Siempre nos peleábamos por quién lamería las aspas de la batidora.

Ella toma a su hermano con más fuerza por los hombros y una lágrima salada cae de su ojo a la mejilla de él.

-Ya, Vicky. Ya no llores -le da palmaditas en la espalda-. Tú eres mi roble, no te derrumbes ahora.

.

.

.

En la otra habitación, Isabella se despierta y descubre que está sola, sin embargo no es esto lo que la arrebatado de los brazos de Morfeo, sino el molesto sonido de algo vibrando contra la madera a su lado. Su celular.

Es un número desconocido, y al principio se rehúsa a contestar, pero pensando en que podría ser Jacob, Alice... incluso William, responde.

-¿Si?

-Isabella, quiero disculparme por no llamarte antes -el sonido ronco de William seguido de una tos le profieren una rara calma.

-Señor de Arnau, le llamaría mañana. Pensaba que se había arrepentido.

Él se río lacónico y ella se puso sería.

-¿Pensaste que me había arrepentido de salvar mi vida? En fin... Tuve que viajar y hasta ahora he vuelto. Bareilles irá mañana a mediodía a recogerte y te llevará al laboratorio, en donde comenzaremos el tratamiento.

-Bien, pero antes debo advertirle que ya no estoy en el mismo hotel.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-La tecnología GPS de los celulares es asombrosa, Isabella. Además, tengo que asegurarme de que no seas tú quien se arrepienta y decida marcharse de Italia.

-¿Acaso se olvida que esto también se trata de mi salud? -gruñó ella-. Espero que no se olvide que tenemos un trato. No pienso ser su rata de pruebas. Va a curarme a mí también.

Al otro lado de la línea, William volvió a reír de manera espeluznante.

-Esa lengua sagaz la has sacado de tu madre, te lo juro. Nos vemos mañana, querida.

Él colgó, ella se quedó con una pregunta en la boca. ¿Su madre? Quería saber más de ella, quería encontrarla.

Lo que no sabía, era que ella no era la única que quería saber en dónde diablos se había metido Renée.

Convencida de que Edward habría ido a ver cómo estaba Victoria, regresa la cabeza a la almohada y trata de conciliar el sueño.

OoO

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	27. Epicentro

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_AVISO: Aclaro que en este capítulo hablo sobre temas de genética y enfermedades varias. A pesar de la profunda investigación que realicé, no soy una experta en el tema. Solo soy una aficionada._**

Capítulo 27: Epicentro.

Bella's POV.

Cuando era niña y estaba en el orfanato, solía apresurarme a tender mi cama y colocarme el uniforme, para así, salir cuanto antes de mi pieza y correr hacia los jardines, en donde podía tomar el sol de las primeras horas del día.

Aquél calor tierno era de los únicos abrazos que poseía, así éste no fuera dado por otra persona. Ver el sol despuntando tras las altas torres del convento me hacía sonreír, quizá porque me recordaba que no todo era tan oscuro como parecía.

Desde entonces, los amaneceres son de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo. Los simples placeres que la vida nos ofrece muchas veces no son valorados por todos nosotros, más preocupados por conseguir aquello que no tenemos que por contemplar lo que se aparece frente a nuestros ojos.

Con este pensamiento, contemplo el Oriente que revela los colores rosáceos del alba. Sonrío contra mi taza de té y miro hacia atrás sobre mi hombro.

Edward está tumbado boca abajo, profundamente dormido.

Cierro los ojos y digo un "gracias" para mis adentros. Agradezco cada minuto que él y yo hayamos sido lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar todo lo que hemos atravesado y para perdonar todo lo que hemos perdonado.

Respiro profundo. El aroma de café recién hecho y mantequilla viaja desde el _caffé _ubicado en la esquina de la calle hasta mis fosas nasales.

Unos brazos se envuelven en mi cintura, el mentón de Edward se apoya en el hueco de mi cuello. La sensación me recuerda al sol contra mi piel. El mismo reconforte que necesitaba cada día que pasaba junto a las monjas.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta pasión, aura? —inquiere, su voz erizando los vellos de mi piel.

—El amanecer..., Italia..., la gente... Es todo tan bonito.

Él libera un suspiro.

—Lo que yo daría por volver a tener tus ojos.

Sé a lo que se refiere, o al menos eso creo. Supongo que mientras creces y te haces mayor, el don de ver todo lo bueno de las cosas se va agotando. Sonrío mientras me doy la vuelta entre sus brazos y observo su rostro.

—Te regalo los míos, baby. Tómalos.

Besa mi nariz.

—Lucen más bellos en ti, aura. ¿Por qué no vamos con Victoria a desayunar a algún lugar, eh? Creo que sería bueno despejarnos un poco antes de ir a... al laboratorio.

Veo como una capa oscura tiñe su rostro de abatimiento y enojo.

—Sabes que todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —me estiro para colocar la taza sobre el carrito de servicio—. No pienses demasiado en ello.

Él asiente, dándome una tregua, aunque sé que dentro de su mente sigue librando una batalla. Su madurez lo obliga a ver el otro lado de la luna siempre. Sé que piensa que el tratamiento puede no funcionar.

Mientras Edward revisa los correos en la laptop y bebe café, me doy una ducha con champú de lavanda para relajarme. Aunque no lo demuestre, yo también estoy asustada. No sé exactamente qué es lo que conlleva el tratamiento, si será doloroso o largo, si es totalmente efectivo o si es peligroso.

Estoy caminando hacia el precipicio con una venda sobre los ojos y, cuando caiga, podré encontrar rocas o agua. Mi consuelo es que, en ambos casos, Edward me sostendrá.

Más tarde, Edward, Victoria y yo estamos disfrutando de la mañana mientras caminamos hacia el _caffé._

Noto a Victoria un tanto extraña. Aunque la tristeza de sus ojos -que se había instalado desde aquella noche en la cena de William- se ha ido, un nuevo sentimiento ha hecho mella. No puedo identificarlo pero tampoco me molesto en preguntar. Sé por las miradas que intercambia con Edward que algo importante pasó anoche. Durante la madrugada me di cuenta que Edward no estaba en la habitación y supuse que estaba con su hermana. La charla que ambos deben haber tenido fue crucial y me siento una total intrusa en su burbuja. Si ambos quisieran contarme, ya lo habrían hecho, o quizás están esperando por algo.

—¿Estás bien? —Victoria envuelve sus delgados dedos en mi brazo, deteniéndome antes de poder cruzar la calle.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Claro.

—¿Sabes que está bien que tengas miedo, cierto? —se inclina un poco y queda a centímetros de mí—. Yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, cariño.

Y en ese momento, siento la oleada de calor permear en mi piel y llegar a mi corazón. Victoria tiene la misma mirada que Renée tenía cuando me besaba la frente y me decía que me quería. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin que pueda detenerlas.

—Oh, linda ¿qué pasa? —me abraza. Edward nos contempla con gesto adusto, sin embargo, hay una sonrisa ligera en su boca.

—Soy una tonta... —me limpio los ojos—. Es que yo... tú... Déjalo, no importa.

Victoria no exige una explicación. En cambio, me toma el mentón y sonríe.

—Está bien cariño, yo también lo siento.

Antes de que pueda siquiera dudar del significado de sus palabras, Edward entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y atravesamos la vía.

OoO

Frente a la impactante estructura de cristal azulado, Bareilles saca una tarjeta del interior de su saco y la pasa por una especie de avanzado lector de códigos. Una luz verde titila tres veces seguida de un sonido agudo.

Un guardia, que más parece un nazi, abre la puerta e inclina levemente la cabeza.

—Anuncia a Isabella, Edward y Victoria Cullen —ordena Bareilles.

El nazi camina hacia un extremo de la recepción y aprieta el único botón de lo que parece ser un interfono evolucionado. Dice algo y vuelve de inmediato.

—Adelante, y bienvenidos— saluda.

Edward me toma una mano y Victoria la otra. Pareciera que temen que en cualquier momento me desmayaré.

Guiados por Bareilles, atravesamos la recepción —que tiene una decoración tan cálida como la de un hospital— y seguimos hasta uno de los tres elevadores.

En nuestro ascenso hacia el sexto piso, un incómodo silencio nos rodea, pero, justo cuando creo que todo está siendo demasiado para mí, las puerta metálicas se abren y nos dan paso a una habitación digna de cualquier cinta de ciencia ficción.

Ocho personas en bata blanca y lentes de seguridad transparentes se mueven de aquí a allá entre mesas antisépticas y aparatos que nunca había visto en mi vida. Además, una serie de pantallas están incrustadas en tres de las paredes y muestran distintas representaciones y ángulos de una cadena genética.

Ninguno de los científicos se percata de que estamos allí. Parece que nada sobre la faz de la Tierra lograría sacarlos de concentración.

Bareilles no se detiene y gira hacia la derecha, en donde un pasillo que parece interminable revela la existencia de una habitación cuyas paredes son enteramente de cristal.

Mientras caminamos hacia allí, Edward me abraza por los hombros y me besa en la boca.

—Respira —murmura.

Al llegar a la habitación, William aparece en su silla de ruedas. Sus ojos se ven inmediatamente atraídos hacia mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward. Lentamente levanta la cabeza y hace un ademán para que entremos.

—Espero que su viaje hasta aquí haya sido agradable.

—No en realidad, William —responde Edward bastante serio y mirando hacia todas partes—. Pero Isabella es lo más importante para mí. Voy a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella esté bien.

—Edward, —interrumpe Victoria—, déjalos hacer su trabajo.

William recoge los labios y suspira.

—Ya hablaremos después de eso. Ahora, agradecería que me dejaran a solas con Isabel.

Edward abre la boca para protestar, pero su hermana lo detiene y me sonríe.

—Estaremos afuera para lo que necesites, cariño.

Asiento y aprieto los dedos de Edward entre los míos.

Mientras ellos abandonan el lugar, dos científicos entran y se presentan frente a mí. Son una mujer y un hombre, ambos rubios de ojos oscuros. La mujer es quien me sonríe, sin embargo, no me estrecha la mano, que está cubierta por un guante de látex.

—Isabel —jadea William—. Ellos son Nigel y Helen Ward. Estarán a cargo del tratamiento.

Nigel camina hasta una máquina rectangular de altura media, con dos medidores de presión y lo que se asemeja a un frigorífico en la parte inferior. Toma una aguja esterilizada, una banda elástica gruesa y un tubo de vidrio.

—Necesito que extiendas tu brazo —me dice con una voz que posee un timbre bastante pacífico.

A mi lado, Helen descubre el antebrazo de William y envuelve la liga en este. Rápidamente, inserta el catéter en la vena y coloca el recipiente debajo para recibir la sangre. Una presión fuerte en mi extremidad me hace saltar en mi lugar. Nigel detiene su labor y frunce el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Sí! —mi voz sale varios decibeles más fuerte de lo que quería—. ¿Es que nadie va a explicarme lo que van a hacerme? ¿Si va a dolerme o si hay algún riesgo?

La carcajada de William rompe el silencio de parte de ambos científicos.

—Por supuesto, Isabel. Esa curiosidad... debiste haberla... heredado de tu madre —tose. Chasquea los dedos—. Muéstrale, Helen.

Helen se incorpora y alisa su bata. Después, enciende el monitor que hay en el control de mandos, del lado izquierdo del cuarto, y me llama para que me acerque.

—¿Estás en la escuela, Isabel?

Ruedo los ojos ante mi nombre. ¿Es que acaso William dio la orden a todos de decirme así?

—Sí, —contesto—, estoy en el instituto.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas con química y biología?

Titubeo. ¿Este interrogatorio tiene algún propósito o ella solo pretende tranquilizarme? Miro a los dos hombres detrás de mí.

—La verdad, me agrada más música y arte.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema. Esto es muy sencillo de entender —Helen toca la pantalla. Una nueva animación en tercera dimensión de una cadena de ADN, en colores azul y rojo, gira repetitivamente. Helen pasa su dedo por en medio de la cadena y esta se abre como un cierre.

«Lo que el señor de Arnau y tú padecen es, en términos generales, una enfermedad llamada Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica. Este trastorno provoca que las células del sistema nervioso mueran y los músculos dejen de recibir las señales que les ordenan moverse. Con el tiempo, el control de los movimientos se pierde y, finalmente, el individuo muere debido a diversas complicaciones, como la incapacidad para respirar —hace un acercamiento al ADN y escribe en la pantalla táctil: "SOD-1"—. Solo en el cinco por ciento de los casos la enfermedad es hereditaria. En su caso, la afección ha mutado y ha hecho presentes otros malestares, como la anemia provocada por la deficiencia de glucosa, además de una evolución mucho más rápida de lo normal. En otros pacientes, los síntomas no se hacen presentes hasta después de los cincuenta años, sin embargo, el señor de Arnau me ha informado que tú ya presentas algunos síntomas».

Siento el temblor crecer desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta mi mentón.

—¿M-m-me voy a morir? —inquiero con terror. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Si esto no funciona lo único que me espera es una miserable existencia?

Una tos agitada impide el gemido desesperado en mi garganta. William mueve hacia adelante la palanca sobre el descansabrazos y su silla de ruedas avanza hasta quedar entre la doctora y yo.

—Isabel, la cura es definitiva. No hay margen de error... te lo aseguro.

Helen sonríe con suficiencia.

—Así es. Durante veinte años hemos dedicado nuestras investigaciones a la terapia génica y al silenciamiento de genes. Garantizamos un 99.9 porciento de efectividad.

Exhalo.

—Tengo tan mala suerte, que yo sería de ese punto uno.

—Isabel —William toma mi mano. Me estremezco. Su piel es dura y fría como si estuviese muerto. Lo miro—. Legalmente, ningún producto puede asegurar un cien por ciento... Es por eso que lo manejamos con... un margen mínimo de fallo, pero yo te juro... que esto... servirá. Helen... termina ya de explicarle.

—Sí, sí —dice ella—. Como decía, hemos encontrado que lo que provoca esta enfermedad genética es una enzima llamada superóxido de dismutasa— señala las iniciales que había escrito anteriormente en la pantalla. "SOD-1"—. Básicamente, ésta encima protege a las células del óxido, cuando esta no está presente, la célula se degenera y no hace su trabajo, por lo cual se vuelve inútil. Lo que buscamos con este tratamiento es introducir la enzima a tu cuerpo y se replique, hasta que tu ADN sea el de una persona sana. Necesitamos tu sangre porque la enfermedad no ha invadido completamente. Necesitamos células sanas para llevar a cabo el proceso.

Atónita por todo lo que me ha dicho, lucho por comprender totalmente la magnitud de la enfermedad. Ella toma mi silencio como un permiso y vuelve a colocarme la liga alrededor del brazo, da un masaje con sus dedos a la vena y extrae la sangre con el catéter.

—Eso es todo —dice Nigel, colocándose junto a Helen. A juzgar por su parecido, supongo que son hermanos—. El día de mañana inyectaremos esta sangre con la enzima añadida.

Apenas puedo creer que de verdad hayamos terminado. ¿El tratamiento sería así siempre? ¿Tan fácil? No lo creo.

—¿Qué me harán mañana? —miro a Nigel a los ojos, luego a su hermana y después a William.

—Muéstrame tu palma, Isabel —Nigel mete su mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sujeta algo con dos dedos. Obedezco y, acto seguido, él deja una esfera dorada demasiado pequeña en el centro de mi palma.

Ante la duda en mi mirada, él contesta:

—Es oro. Imagínate una esfera igual, pero cien veces más pequeña. La usaremos como una flecha y tus células son el blanco. Bañaremos el oro en tu sangre modificada y la introduciremos poco a poco en el ADN de tu cuerpo. No es nada complicado. Deja que nosotros hagamos el trabajo.

—Gra- gracias.

—Isabel —William vuelve a tomar mi mano—. Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Como sé que no tengo otra opción, voy con él.

Al salir de la habitación, no veo a Edward ni Victoria por ningún lado.

—¿En dónde están ellos?

—Abajo —es su escueta respuesta.

Siento temor de estar sola. ¿A dónde podría correr si William intentara hacerme daño? Claro está que él no podría, pero Bareilles sí. Nunca me ha gustado para nada ese hombre.

Estamos de nuevo en el ascensor. William intenta alzar su mano para presionar los botones, pero al cabo de un rato, empieza a toser debido al esfuerzo.

—Lo hago yo —digo.

—Gracias... —respira—. Octavo piso.

Presiono el botón y miro mis zapatos cuando las puertas se cierran. Me he dado cuenta de que, desde aquél incidente con Edward en el hospital en Francia, tengo poca tolerancia a los espacios cerrados.

Agradezco que William no hable inclusive cuando llegamos al piso deseado. La decoración aquí es un poco más cálida que en el resto del edificio.

El suelo está forrado en alfombra negra, las paredes son blancas con cuadros llenos de color y los tres escritorios distribuidos en el espacio son enteramente de cristal.

Una mujer vestida de azul cielo me sonríe.

—Señorita, señor de Abreu —inclina la cabeza.

—Tráenos dos vasos de agua, María —ordena él, sin siquiera verla.

William gira la perilla de lo que obviamente es su oficina y me deja pasar primero. Estoy un poco más relajada porque sé que hay alguien ahí fuera.

Él conduce su silla de ruedas hasta posicionarse detrás de su escritorio y yo tomo asiento del otro lado.

—Me gustaría... abordar este tema con más tacto... pero ya he comprobado que te gusta... la franqueza.

No puedo evitar apretar mis puños. Creo saber a dónde se dirige esta charla.

—No voy a dejar a Edward, si eso es lo que pretende. Usted intentó separarnos para que así yo accediera a ayudarlo, lo cual me parece sumamente estúpido. Hubiéramos podido hacer el tratamiento sin que usted se molestara tanto en destruir mi matrimonio.

—¿Te das cuenta lo asquerosa que se oye la palabra matrimonio en tu boca tan joven? —Es la frase más larga que ha dicho sin toser. Toma aire y se aclara la garganta. En ese momento, su secretaria entra con dos vasos de agua que coloca frente a nosotros. Se retira en silencio.

—¿Y eso a usted qué le importa? Ya tiene lo que quería. El día de mañana, usted será un hombre sano y yo también. Con suerte, no volveré a verlo jamás.

—Contrario a lo que tú piensas de mí, no me considero... un hombre cruel. De hecho, fue un acto muy noble el separarte de ese pervertido. ¡Dios Santo!... Eres una niña.

—Intentar separarme, querrá decir. Él y yo logramos recuperar lo que teníamos y no fue nada fácil, así que, le ruego, nos deje en paz. Usted ni siquiera estaba interesado en mí antes de que se enterara que yo era necesaria para su salvación.

—No niego que al principio esa era mi intención... pero ahora... veo otra oportunidad en ti. Veo el futuro de mi imperio.

—¿Qué me está diciendo?

—Voy a adoptarte, Isabel.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

En cuanto Katherine baja de la embarcación y vislumbra el paisaje frente a sus ojos, sabe que haber aceptado que Ettore la acompañara fue la mejor decisión que tomó.

En cuanto habían dejado América, Renée la llevó hasta aquél pueblecito en Palermo del que nunca habían salido. Katherine sabía que Italia era un país precioso debido a las revistas y a las cosas que le mostraban en la escuela, pero siempre que insistía, Renée le contestaba que no era seguro salir de Cefalú.

Ettore, en cambio, había visitado las ciudades más importantes del país y, aunque sonara machista, era hombre. Katherine corre menos peligro con un hombre al lado.

Él le toma la mano y con la otra se ajusta la correa de la pequeña maleta al hombro. Habían tenido que volver a correr el riesgo y regresar al apartamento de Katherine a por ropa y algo de comida. Ettore, por su parte, había recogido algunas prendas también y tomado todo el dinero de sus ahorros, además de lo que le había pedido a su madre.

Los otros pasajeros del ferry pasan de largo, todos riéndose y tomando fotografías. Se nota que son turistas. Kat suspira y hace la pregunta que ambos habían evitado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Desde que habían escapado de casa, la adrenalina había sido demasiada. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que estaban cometiendo semejante acto de rebeldía, ni que en realidad se enfrentarían al mundo y a sus horrores siendo tan jóvenes. No fue sino hasta que subieron a la embarcación y las luces de Cefalú se hicieron más lejanas que ambos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Que en realidad estaban escapando.

Ettore, con el corazón típico de un hombre italiano, no había podido evitar ver el lado romántico de la situación. Amaba a Kat demasiado y tenerla para él solo era como un sueño que nunca creyó posible sino hasta que se casara con ella. Sin embargo, en esos días ella había dormido en su cama y él había cedido a los brazos de Morfeo con el rostro de su novia frente a él. Pero sabe que debe suprimir todas estas emociones, pues Katherine no ha sonreído en ningún momento y apenas lo ha besado desde que toda esa tragedia comenzó. Ella no ve nada bueno en esto. Ella solo quiere encontrar a Renée.

—No lo sé —murmura él, dando dos pasos hacia enfrente y mirando en todas direcciones.

—Quizás deberíamos buscar un hotel ¿no crees?

Katherine abre los ojos de par en par y lo mira incrédula, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida en el mundo.

—¡No! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! ¡Tenemos que seguir... y... buscarlos... a mi mamá...!

—¡Kat! —él le sostiene la cara y la agita suavemente—. No tenemos ni idea de en dónde buscar y pronto va anochecer. Lo mejor es que descansemos y pensemos en lo que vamos a hacer. Sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero, así que tenemos que saber exactamente a dónde tenemos que ir para encontrar a tu mamá ¿bien?

Un par de lágrimas, brillantes contra la puesta de sol, humedecen los pulgares de Ettore. Katherine tiembla en su lugar y se coloca las manos frente al pecho como si estuviera rezando.

—Perdón... perdóname.

Ettore siente que no podría amarla más. De pronto tiene miedo. ¿No es muy joven para sentir algo tan grande? ¿Ella se siente de la misma manera cuando está con él? La abraza fuerte y le besa las mejillas muchas veces, le susurra palabras bonitas que recuerda haber visto en las películas y le sonríe con toda sinceridad.

Katherine admira al chico de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, con piel de aceituna y ojos cafés claro que la observa como si ella fuera Afrodita. Si él no estuviera aquí con ella, ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a abandonar el pueblo en el que prácticamente había estado toda su vida. El acto es casi tan cruel como liberar a un animal salvaje de su cautiverio y dejarlo a merced de la naturaleza, que siempre hace presente la ley del más fuerte.

Cuando ambos están en el motel más barato que pudieron encontrar, Ettore acuesta a Katherine en la cama y le quita los zapatos para masajear sus pies, que están hinchados por la extensa caminata.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —ella tiene un brazo sobre los ojos—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Él duda un momento.

—¿Sabes el nombre completo de ese hombre?

Katherine busca en sus recuerdos, pero Renée fue lo bastante cuidadosa como para no decirlo nunca en voz alta.

—Emmet —responde—. Sin apellidos.

—¿Y no escuchaste nada mientras se llevaban a tu madre?

—No. Me preocupé más por... brincar la ventana —Katherine se tapa la boca. Qué hija tan egoísta había sido.

—Sht. Nada de lo que hiciste estuvo mal —le consuela Ettore—. No podrías haber hecho nada por ella aunque te hubieras quedado.

—¡Pero ahora no sé a dónde ir! ¿Y si la matan antes de que yo la encuentre?

—No te mortifiques, Kat. Ya te lo dije, ellos quieren viva a Renée por algo.

Ettore la arropa y le besa la frente, luego se acuesta a su lado pero no la toca. Ella se acerca a él y lo obliga a que la abrace.

Las pesadillas la invaden en algún punto de la noche.

Al principio, parece ser la misma pesadilla que ha tenido una y otra vez desde que era pequeña; Isabella hincada junto al cadáver de su padre. Sin embargo, no se despierta con un grito ahogado como siempre. Esta vez, el sueño continúa. Emmet entra al lugar y tiene una pistola en la mano. Pone el cañón contra la cabeza de Isabella, Renée grita y ella también.

—¡Me iré, me iré! —grita Renée.

Katherine solo puede mirar a Isabella. Ella no llora. Solo está en un rincón sosteniendo un oso de peluche.

Quiere correr hacia ella, preguntarle si en realidad murió, pero todo se desvanece aunque ella intente permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Kat! —Ettore está sobre ella y la tiene por los hombros—. Estabas gritando.

Ella se incorpora.

—Soñé con Bella. Tengo que encontrarla... Sé que todo este infierno es por ella.

OoO

Bella's POV.

¿Es que acaso yo no merezco ser feliz? Mi infancia entera y parte de mi adolescencia la había pasado en un orfanato, y aunque llegué a un punto de aceptar que nunca nadie me adoptaría, no fui exactamente feliz entonces. La tranquilidad no es sinónimo de alegría.

Y ahora, que al fin había encontrado lo que siempre había querido, tenía que llegar alguien con la intención de quitármelo.

William quiere adoptarme, y sé que si se lo propone podrá hacerlo. Si el mundo descubriera que Edward está casado conmigo sería vergonzosamente fácil para de Abreu conseguir mi custodia.

Quiero desesperadamente conseguir una solución para todo esto, pero sé que no la hay.

William me dijo en su oficina que estaba dispuesto a todo por disolver mi "enfermo matrimonio", porque su única hija no sería motivo de burla de la sociedad. ¿A mí qué me importa la sociedad? No son ellos quienes me preocupan, es la ley y el castigo quienes no me permiten disfrutar del calor de los brazos de Edward abrazándome contra su pecho.

¿Cómo lograríamos sobreponernos esta vez a la catástrofe? ¿Tendríamos que separarnos de nuevo? ¿Tendríamos acaso que poner en marcha mi patética idea de pretender que él y yo ya no éramos nada?

—Aura, cierra los ojos —bisbisea contra mi coronilla.

Me quedo callada, esperando que vuelva a dormirse, pero cuando siento la presión de sus brazos cambiar sé que está despierto.

—¿Me estás contando la verdad sobre lo que pasó en el laboratorio?

Cierro los ojos con pesar. _Prometimos no más secretos, lo prometimos._

—No —respondo golpeado—. William me dijo... que va a adoptarme.

Edward se incorpora en la cama y enciende la luz de la lámpara.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste para que le partiera la cara a ese maldito? ¿Cree que porque es un inválido no voy a hacer nada?

—Edward...

—¡No, Isabella! ¡Juramos que nunca volveríamos a hacernos daño, que no nos separaríamos!

—Edward...

—¡Estamos casados! ¡Él no puede! ¡Yo también tengo dinero! ¡Haremos lo que haga falta...

—¡Edward!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Creo que es lo mejor.

Parece salir de su trance y me observa de hito en hito.

—¿Qué? —interroga con una voz vacilante.

—Que creo que es lo mejor dejar que él me adopte.

OoO

**_Amy W._**


	28. Los Truenos Solo Ocurren Cuando Llueve

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. _**

**_Hasta ahora conseguí internet para subir el capítulo, he estado desconectada del mundo. Perdón. _**

**_A leer._**

**_Música para este capítulo: Things We Lost In The Fire - Bastille_**

_Yo era la cerilla y tú la roca,_

_tal vez nosotros comenzamos este incendio._

_Nos sentamos a observar_

_todas las cosas que habíamos quemado en la pira._

_Estas son las cosas que perdimos en el fuego,_

_¿entiendes que nunca volveremos a ser los mismos?_

Capítulo 28: Los Truenos Solo Ocurren Cuando Llueve.

_—Creo que es lo mejor dejar que él me adopte._

Bella's POV.

Edward me mira un par de segundos en silencio, quizás pretendiendo que no he dicho nada y eso me hace desear haber esperado a por otro momento porque justo ahora, sé que he arruinado una de las pocas noches de paz que hemos tenido desde que llegamos aquí. Con la culpa pesándome en el pecho, acorto la distancia hasta que mis rodillas se doblan en el borde de la cama y pongo mis manos a los costados para sostenerme.

—Dime algo, por favor —susurro con la cabeza gacha.

—Qué otra cosa podría decirte además de no, Isabella. Absolutamente no —sólo los músculos adyacentes a su boca se estiran bajo su piel, el resto de su cara no demuestra nada, ni siquiera enojo. El único sentimiento que logro captar es la determinación en su voz.

—Tienes que hacerlo —me muerdo el labio y desvío la mirada, insegura de lo siguiente que debo decir. Prometimos no más secretos—. William es un hombre poderoso, mucho más de lo que tu empresa y tu familia pueden soportar.

—Creí haber dejado claro que eso ya no me importa. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para salvar a la constructora. Todo, menos perderte —la línea de su mandíbula se marca con severidad.

—William no pudo volver a tener otro hijo debido a su enfermedad y ahora quiere convertirme en su única heredera. Él no me dejará ir, Edward, me lo dijo. Juró acabar con todo lo que tienes si no le traspasas mi custodia y te alejas de mí.

—Así que eso hizo... —sale de las sábanas, rodea la cama y se planta frente a mí—. ¿Ese cabrón no sabía de tí hasta hace unos meses y ahora quiere darte todo lo que tiene? —se pasa las manos por el pelo y luego presiona mis mejillas entre sus dedos—. No puedo dejarte, aura, no lo haré.

—¡Pero no tenemos opción! —imito su agarre sobre su rostro con mayor fuerza de la necesaria y lo atraigo hacia mí—. Te hará daño... no quiero que te haga daño. Yo me muero, baby, me muero si tú...

El beso llega inesperadamente y me cuesta trabajo responder a la pasión de sus labios en los míos. El beso no se siente casual, sino todo lo contrario. Se siente como uno de esos besos tan viscerales cuyo único fin posible es la cama.

Siempre que Edward me besa de esta manera es porque a nuestro alrededor existe una atmósfera de seducción que lleva formándose por horas, pero ahora estoy desconcertada. No sé de dónde viene su súbito deseo, no tiene razón de ser en un momento como este, cuando estamos teniendo una charla tan delicada.

—Uhm... Edward... —coloco las palmas de mis manos en sus antebrazos y comienzo a empujar levemente.

Él se separa y sumerge sus dedos bajo las mangas de mi bata tirando hacia atrás hasta que la prenda cae al suelo.

—Tenemos que hablar —murmuro, distraída por sus caricias sobre mis clavículas.

El viento que se cuela por el balcón abierto me hace envolver los brazos a mi alrededor y ocultar mi desnudez. Pretendo tomar la bata del suelo y volver a cubrirme, pero él me toma por la cintura y su brazo serpentea por mi espalda hasta acunar mi nuca con su mano y sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo, impidiéndomelo.

—Abre la boca —ordena con los dientes apretados, su pulgar y dedo medio presionando contra la parte trasera de mi. cuello.

—¿Qqqué... Edward, por favor, qué estás haciendo?

No hay respuesta verbal, solo la de sus caderas chocando con las mías llevándome hacia la pared a un lado del tocador, y mientras la luz de la luna ilumina su cuerpo y dibuja las siluetas de su nariz y sus pestañas, comprendo que este es él despidiéndose, es él cediendo... Por eso tanta prisa, por eso tan pocas palabras.

Edward me está dejando ir y este es el adiós, así que separo mis labios; Edward sonríe y se detiene por un segundo antes de inclinarse y quitarme todo el aliento cuando su lengua acaricia mi paladar y manda temblores a mis entrañas. No sé cómo sentirme, no sé si estar agradecida por su acto de confianza o sentirme rota por su partida.

Quiero decirle que esto no será para siempre, que tengo un plan... pero quizás él no quiera esperarme años, solo quiere amarme hoy, ahora... y seguir adelante.

Abro las piernas y enrosco mis brazos en su cuello. Mis movimientos son bruscos y torpes, como si él hubiera logrado canalizar todo su delirio al juntar su boca con la mía; puedo sentir su misma desesperación y pensamientos obnubilados por la angustia. Sus manos me toman los muslos y los coloca en sus caderas.

No hay mucha ceremonia en desvestirnos, ¿qué tanta podría existir cuando yo ya estoy desnuda y él está en bóxers?

Reacciono a sus toques, que aún a través del frenesí logran ser mesurados, a sus besos bajo mi oreja y a sus gemidos cuando paso mis manos abiertas por su pecho; entre mis piernas se forma esa agradable humedad y la dolorosa anticipación, el rubor cubriendo desde mi pecho hasta mi frente; el calor y la sensación de que no estás lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sí? —no puedo evitarlo. Traté de sostenerlo bajo mi lengua, pero me es imposible no preguntar—. ¿Vas a dejar que William...?

Su ceño perlado de sudor se frunce, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos de la presión sobre mis caderas y niega, una y otra vez agita la cabeza, lo que me hace no terminar la frase.

—No, aura. Nunca aceptaré dejarte ir. Solo estoy demostrándote por qué tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, no te des por vencida conmigo.

Es una súplica, una que no puedo ignorar... pero no puedo arriesgarme. Él se tiene que ir.

«Quiero que sientas la conexión que hay entre los dos —continúa—. Cuando te veo me siento inminentemente atraído hacia tí, soy incapaz de mirar en otra dirección cuando te tengo cerca.»

—¿En qué clase de persona me convertiría si dejo que William acabe contigo solo para tenerte a mi lado? ¿Cómo de egoísta tendría que ser para permitirlo? —entierro mis uñas en su espalda para añadir fuerza a mis palabras—. No será para siempre. Cuando William muera y yo tenga la mayoría de edad entonces podremos volver a estar juntos, sin que nada lo impida. Por favor, Edward, te lo suplico... Déjame hacer esto por nosotros.

Me deposita en el suelo y me castiga con una mirada glacial.

—Nos sacarás de un infierno para meternos en otro.

—Será temporal. En cambio, si no hacemos esto, será para siempre. ¿No lo ves? Esto puede llevarte a la cárcel si William lo desea y yo nunca, nunca, me perdonaría por ello.

«Si William lleva a la ruina a la empresa que ha pertenecido por generaciones a tu familia, nunca más podré estar contigo —sentencio atropellando las palabras—. No podré verte a los ojos sin pensar que por mi culpa lo perdiste todo. Si no me dejas hacer esto... estás poniendo una fecha de vencimiento sobre nosotros.»

Sus ojos verdes con trazos turquesas se abren por un momento ante el dolor y la derrota... Sí, sabe que no hay salida. No para nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco años —exhalo—. Es todo lo que pido.

—Si te pasa algo me muero, aura —me abraza hasta arrancar todo el aire de mis pulmones y tengo que luchar por respirar, pero no huyo de su agarre, solo trato de hacerlo más fuerte... más eterno—. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin tí tanto tiempo? No puedo.. . —hay un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, tal vez es un jadeo, pero para mi suena como me imagino que debe oírse un corazón al romperse.

—Vamos a sobrevivir, baby. Recuerda que aunque nos alejen, nunca dejarás de ser el hombre al que le juré que sería suya hasta que la muerte nos separara.

OoO

Nuestro despertar es melancólico. Amanecemos en los brazos del otro y suspiramos al vernos, sabiendo que pronto tendremos que decir adiós.

No excusamos con Victoria y tomamos el desayuno en la cama. No hay risas, solo miradas largas y caricias, tampoco hay ninguna conversación. ¿Qué más podríamos decirnos?

Antes de por fin levantarnos de la cama, hacemos el amor, pero el orgasmo es triste y llena de lágrimas mi rostro; Edward las besa todas y susurra en mi oído hasta que el temblor de mis extremidades cesa.

—Sht, mi vida —continúa moviéndose dentro de mí, tan lento que apenas es perceptible el movimiento de sus caderas bajo las sábanas—. Es tan bueno tenerte así, mía, mi aura.

Jadeo ante una estocada especialmente profunda que me trae de vuelta desde cualquiera que haya sido la dimensión a la que mis pensamientos me habían arrojado y caigo poco a poco en la realidad.

No quiero que te vayas. No lo hagas. Las palabras en la punta de mi lengua.

En la ducha, él lava mi pelo y el resto de mi cuerpo, luego yo hago lo mismo con él. Al salir del servicio, pasamos otra hora tumbados sobre las sábanas, desnudos y húmedos.

—Tienes una mirada muy suave —murmura—. Fue lo primero que noté de ti cuando te conocí.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Estoy acostumbrado a las miradas endurecidas que deja la experiencia en las personas. Los años nos muestran que la gente buena es poca y que la confianza es algo que se paga caro. Cuando te veo, es como si regresara en el tiempo a cuando era joven y pensaba que la luna me seguía a todas partes.

—La luna nos sigue, baby —digo seria—. No tengas duda de eso.

.

.

.

La aguja penetra mi piel, y es tan fina que se siente como una cortada de papel; dolorosa y caliente.

—Ya está —dice Nigel y coloca una bandita sobre el punto rojo que ha dejado la jeringa—. Necesitaremos que vengas la próxima semana para observación.

—Eso no será… problema —Wiliam se acerca hacia mí—. Yo mismo la traeré.

Flexiono mi brazo, esperando sentir algo diferente… pero no hay nada. Había esperado sentir un mareo o algo parecido después del procedimiento.

Una vez salimos de la habitación antiséptica, William me coloca una mano en la espalda y me guía hacia el elevador.

—¿Está hecho? —inquiere.

—Sí —contesto—. Él se irá y luego mandará todos los papeles necesarios para que mi custodia pase a sus manos.

—Muy bien, muy bien… No me gustaría parecer apresurado, pero lo mejor es que te mudes conmigo y con Carmen a la casa. Ya tendrás tiempo para comprar ropa y todo lo que haga falta. Tú sabes, esto será un proceso largo. El cambiar tu apellido y modificar mi testamento, así como tramitar tu visa a España.

—¿España?

—Allí está tu verdadera casa, Isabel, la casa que la familia Arnau ha habitado por generaciones.

—No se preocupe, —exhalo. ¿Qué caso tiene discutir? ¿Qué más da Italia o Francia o cualquier otro lugar? Todo me aleja de él —, sé lo ansioso que está de separarme de todas las maneras posibles de Edward y su familia.

—Como he dicho, no me considero un hombre cruel, así que él y su hermana tienen dos días para irse, puedes aprovecharlos para despedirte de ellos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y no me preocupo por fijarme si él sigue detrás de mí. Corro hacia Edward y Victoria, sentados en el lobby, y los apresuro a la salida.

—Dos días, Isabel —dice William en voz alta.

El semblante de Edward se oscurece y le pongo una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

—Vayámonos, por favor.

Victoria nos mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no dice nada sino hasta que estamos sobre la acera.

—¿A qué se refería con eso?

Edward la toma de la mano mientras abre la puerta del auto.

—Tenemos que hablarte sobre algo, cariño.

.

.

.

Nos demoramos una hora en escoger un lugar adecuado, al final Edward se inclina por un restaurante de aspecto rústico, a sabiendas de que no hay un lugar preciso para la conversación que vamos a tener.

Cuando el mesero se va con nuestras órdenes, Victoria se inclina sobre la mesa con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Van a hablar o esta es solo otra parada antes de que por fin me digan lo que está pasando?

Edward me mira y yo asiento una sola vez antes de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

—William va a adoptar a Isabella y tú y yo regresaremos a América.

Al principio creo que hay demasiado ruido en el local y Victoria no escuchó lo que Edward dijo, pero luego ella tuerce la boca hacia un lado y entorna los ojos, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vinimos hasta aquí, persiguiéndote, cuidándote, para que al final te vayas con él?

«Cuando Edward me llamó diciendo que me necesitaba, yo corrí hacia él porque lo amo, porque es lo único que me quedó luego de que perdí a mi hija. Yo lo animé para que viniera detrás de ti, porque no quería que estuviera solo, él estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo se pudriera con tal de volver a tenerte y tú… —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Esa familia está maldita, Isabella. Ellos destruyen todo lo que tocan».

—Victoria, no ha sido una decisión fácil, pero sí sé que es lo mejor. Yo no puedo atreverme a dejar que Edward lo pierda todo solo por mí, porque eso es lo que William prometió que haría. ¿Qué clase de amor tan cruel permite que todo se destruya con tal de tener a tu lado a quien quieres? Además, no será para siempre. Cuando William muera todo se solucionará.

Victoria se limpia las lágrimas sin mucha ceremonia con el dorso de su mano; toda su piel ruborizada por el enojo. En el fondo sé que ella está molesta porque a través de nosotros, estaba volviendo a vivir, y al ver que nos separamos sus esperanzas sobre el amor verdadero se han muerto otro poco.

—¿Cómo puedes permitirlo, Edward? Ni siquiera has corroborado que ese hombre esté diciendo la verdad, él podría haber mentido sobre ser el padre de Isabella. Él…

—Nos hicieron pruebas de sangre para el tratamiento, Victoria. Él es mi padre —explico.

Ella regresa sus ojos a mí y me levanta su dedo índice.

—Estás cometiendo un gran error, Isabella. Uno muy grande… y te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho.

OoO

De regreso al hotel, Victoria se encierra en su habitación sin ninguna otra palabra.

—No pensé que lo tomaría tan mal —digo con desánimo.

—Tienes que comprenderla. Ha vivido cosas terribles —dice Edward contra mi pelo.

Al entrar a nuestra propia habitación, recargo la cadera contra el escritorio junto a la ventana y miro por entre mis pestañas a Edward, que cierra la puerta poco a poco hasta que está recargado en esta.

—William me ha dado dos días. Solo cuarenta y ocho horas contigo —confieso mientras saco mis pies de las sandalias y las hago a un lado.

Él deja caer las llaves sobre la mesa con un sonido estrepitoso y me encuentra a medio camino, descalza y nerviosa.

—Dos dias, aura —dice retóricamente, suspirando con los ojos en el techo y sus manos sosteniendo las mías—. ¿Qué hago contigo en tan poco tiempo?

—Darme recuerdos —respondo—. Recuerdos que me duren cinco años.

—No. Nos veremos en seis meses, hallaré la manera de verte sin que nadie se entere.

—Pero si ellos nos descubren...

—¿En realidad tú serás capaz de soportar cinco años? —alza una ceja, retándome.

—No —me rindo—. Te veré de nuevo en seis meses, pero ahora dime con qué clase de recuerdos me dejarás.

Sus ojos brillan y se abren.

—Vayamos a Florencia.

—¿Qué hay allí?

—Una iglesia erigida para los amantes como nosotros.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

Cuando William entra a la casa de estilo victoriano de altos techos y colores ocres, lo primero que ve es a Carmen parada a un lado del recibidor, con los dedos entrelazados y el pie golpeando contra el piso de mármol.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquiere. Carmen siempre ha sido una esposa flemática, por lo que verla en este estado le provoca ansiedad y un ataque de tos.

—Emmet está aquí —advierte ella y mira hacia las escaleras.

—¡Príncipe! —Emmet emerge del estudio con los brazos abiertos y los hoyuelos dibujándose a un lado de su sonrisa—. ¡Qué gusto ver que estás mucho mejor!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —William avanza hacia Carmen y le indica que se vaya con un gesto de la cabeza, irritado ante el mote que su hermanastro siempre se ha empeñado en pronunciar.

Emmet lo llamaba "príncipe" para recordarle que siempre lo odiaría por haber sido el favorito de su padre, a quien todos veían como "El Rey" de la industria.

—Me enteré de las buenas noticias: encontraste a Isabella. Nunca he menospreciado tus habilidades —completa mientras termina de avanzar hacia él. Sabe que si hay algo que a Emmet fascina es poder verlo desde su enorme altura en esa silla de ruedas, inválido y débil, inferior a él.

William suspira, pues no está de humor para pelear con él o discutir el cómo es que se enteró a cerca de Isabella.

—Ella se mudará aquí dentro de unos días, espero que no la incomodes con tu personalidad tan… encantadora.

Emmet levanta una ceja. Claramente se había perdido de algo. ¿Isabella viviría en la casa? ¿Y Edward?

Deja que William se marche antes de llamar a Bareilles al estudio en busca de respuestas.

Cuando se entera que William va a adoptarla, maldice a todos los Dioses y se da cuenta que Renée tiene ahora un solo propósito: convencer a Isabella de dejar la herencia en sus manos o...

Bueno, la otra era una opción muy remota.

Hacer que William lo pusiera a él como tutor sustituto en los papeles de la custodia en caso de que él falleciera.

Le parecía todo de una inconmensurable molestia. A final de cuentas, era él quien debía heredar todo; había nacido primero que William y, lo más importante, Isabella era su hija.

—Otra cosa, —pregunta Emmet, abandonando sus cavilaciones para pasar al segundo punto que le interesa incluso más que Isabella—, dijiste que Cullen no está solo.

—Así es. Él vino con su hermana, Victoria Cullen —asegura Bareilles, confundido por las inquietudes de su jefe. ¿Qué importancia tenía si Cullen tenía o no compañía?

Emmet se incorpora de su posición reclinada sobre la silla de cuero y se chupa los labios.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—No la he observado muy bien…

—¿Es una preciosa pelirroja? Vamos, si es quien estoy pensando entonces no hay hombre lo suficientemente ciego como para no ver lo hermosa que ella es. Contéstame.

—Sí, señor. Es una pelirroja muy guapa —carraspea Bareilles—. Pero, si me lo permite, tiene un carácter que deja mucho que desear. Es prepotente y testaruda, muy testaruda.

Emmet sonríe y asiente repetidamente. Es ella.

Victoria.

_Mi Victoria._

OoO

**_El siguiente capítulo está casi terminado. Gracias por la espera._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	29. La Religión De Los Condenados Pt I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

**_Como recompensa a su paciencia, aquí está otro capítulo._**

**_A leer._**

**_Música para el capítulo: Various Storms And Saints - Florence And The Machine_**

_El viento estaba lleno __de santos y tormentas_

_que rezaban por las calles_

_Y estoy agonizando en algún lugar __en el vientre de la bestia_

_Tú te vengaste de mí, a__sí que me entregué a ti_

_Algunas cosas deben dejarse ir para poder vivir_

_Y sé que estás sangrando, pero vas a estar bien_

_Ahí fuera el mundo es un lugar violento_

Capítulo 29: La Religión De Los Condenados Pt. I

Narrator's POV.

Cuando Victoria abre los ojos por la mañana, se encuentra con el pelo enmarañado sobre el rostro, lo que le impide ver el sol en un primer momento. Luego, cuando su cabeza comienza a punsar, decide no retirar los rizos de su cara segura de que la luz que entra por la ventana terminará por darle un dolor insoportable. Se queda un momento así, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de acallar los tambores que retumban en las paredes de su cráneo.

Hacía años, desde que se había ido a Ucrania, que no tomaba de la manera en que lo había hecho anoche. Nadie sabía, ni siquiera Edward, que durante treinta y seis meses, exactamente treinta y seis meses y diez días, había sido una alcohólica cuya receta favorita era mezclar las pastillas para dormir con whisky.

Luego de recibir la noticia de que Isabella sería adoptada por la infame familia De Arnau, su mundo se había venido abajo. Ella no mentía al decir que ellos podrían todo lo que tocaban y ahora acabarían con Bella también, la adolescente en cuyos ojos marrones veía a su hija nonata.

Así que había vuelto a las viejas costumbres y había vaciado el minibar de la habitación hasta que cayó inconsciente sobre la colcha.

Con los ojos entrecerrados se pone de pie y baja las cortinas de la ventana, acto seguido se desnuda frente al espejo, no por narcisismo; nada más alejado, si no para contemplar su carne pálida que contrasta con el vello púbico rojizo y sus pezones rosa oscuro y tratar de averiguar si definitivamente los años la han devorado.

Mientras pasa las manos por entre sus senos y sus dedos rozan su clítoris con timidez, piensa que se ve igual que siempre y maldice por ello; le gustaría tener estrías en el vientre y los muslos, le gustaría que sus senos estuvieran caídos. Quiere que su cuerpo comunique que una vez albergó vida en su interior, aunque esta no haya llegado a término.

Hombres con deseo, mujeres con envidia, ambos le han dicho que es hermosa. Cuando era joven lo creía y sonreía por ello; ahora, a pesar de que luce como si los años no hubieran pasado, no puede reconciliar la palabra "hermosa" consigo misma. ¿Cómo puede ser bella una mujer que no tiene alma?

Con un poco más de presión, abre sus labios mayores y ve la piel de su sexo y de su botón de nervios, contraído y oculto, casi inútil. Victoria lo acaricia con su pulgar sin ninguna intención erótica; no ha estado excitadada en años y tal vez no lo vuelva a estar nunca. Cierra las piernas con un suspiro largo y melancólico. Jamás imaginó que se convertiría en este ser miserable y patético.

Se ducha con premura, la esponja y el agua caliente tiñen su cuerpo de rojo y dejan la piel sensible. Luego, con la bata puesta y el cabello enrollado en una toalla en lo alto de su cabeza, llama al servicio a cuarto y pide dos analgésicos, un jugo de naranja y una botella de agua fresca, pues su estómago no soportaría nada más.

Cuando vuelve a despertar, se siente y se mira mucho mejor, aunque no sabe cuándo o cómo es que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

Mira su celular y ve una cantidad alarmante de llamadas perdidas, todas de Edward. No tarda en regresar la llamada con la mano hecha puño sobre su pecho.

—Hola, cariño —su hermano la saluda con un tono tan radiante que, aunque ella no pueda verlo, sabe que él está sonriendo. Eso afloja el nudo en su garganta

«¿Cómo te encuentras? —inquiere—. Estaba preocupado por tí.»

—Tomé una siesta muy larga… y muy profunda al parecer —responde apenada, aunque sabe que Edward no tiene manera de enterarse acerca de su resaca—. No escuché el celular.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo quería decirte que Bella y yo vinimos a Florencia. Lamento no haberte traído con nosotros. Verás, es un viaje rápido…

—No tienes que explicarme nada. Isabella y tú necesitan un tiempo a solas, es perfectamente comprensible. Son una pareja —_una muy extra__ñ__a,_ piensa. Aún le cuesta verlos juntos, pero trata de disimularlo.

—Gracias por entender, Vicky. Te llamaré más tarde. Te quiero —Edward libera una carcajada que la hace sonreír a ella también—. Bella acaba de ponerse una máscara ridícula, lo siento —se explica. Victoria sonríe al imaginarse la escena.

—Disfrútenlo mucho, Ed. Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego.

Deja que él sea quien termine la llamada antes de dejar el celular sobre la almohada, renuente a volver a dormir, pues el reloj marca las cuatro de la tarde. Ha dormido casi siete horas desde que se tomó las pastillas para el dolor.

Se siente liberada al saber que Edward y Bella están lejos y le darán tiempo para organizar sus sentimientos. Si es sincera, no es tanto por William que no quiere a Isabella cerca de los De Arnau, es porque sabe que tarde o temprano Bella va a encontrarse cara a cara con Emmett, y eso le provoca náuseas. Nadie debería tener permitido acercarse a tan despreciable ser humano.

No sabe cómo es que Edward ha podido permitir ceder la custodia de Isabella, menos cuando era él quien estaba tan empeñado en recuperarla. La hiere el hecho de que haya dejado ir un amor tan puro como el de Isabella.

_¿__Qu__é__ me espera a m__í__? _Se pregunta. Ha visto a su hermano hacer un sinnúmero de actos románticos para con Bella, ¿y ahora? Ellos iban a separarse… iban a poner un océano de por medio entre ellos. Once mil kilómetros de distancia. Si la vida y sus circunstancias podían destruir un amor de semejante magnitud, ¿qué quedaba para ella?

_Nada. _Se responde. _No queda nada. _

Sobre el vestido suelto de chiffon rosa pálido, se coloca un cinturón ancho color turquesa que hace juego con sus zapatos altos y resalta lo blanco de su tez.

Aún no sabe a dónde va, tampoco sabe por qué está poniendo más esmero en su maquillaje de lo que acostumbra, pero quiere sentir de nuevo la libertad de caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo y terminar en cualquier lugar con gente que no conoce y que tampoco la juzga.

El cabello suelto es un espectáculo carmesí que descansa sobre su espalda y se mueve a cada paso que da. Cuando sale del hotel, la mayoría de los transeúntes voltean a verla, atraídos por tan magnífica cabellera. Ella no lo nota, por supuesto, demasiado ocupada viendo hacia en frente en donde la calle sigue y sigue y parece nunca acabar.

—Señorita Cullen —una voz profunda y conocida la sobresalta y la hace detenerse en seco sobre la acera. La voz proviene de un auto negro que avanza a la par de ella.

—¿Bareilles? —está más que desorientada cuando ve salir al hombre del auto, luego agita la cabeza y se relaja—. Ni Isabella ni Edward están conmigo —explica, impaciente por seguir con su paseo.

—Lo sé, —Bareilles rodea el Mercedes y abre la puerta del pasajero—, he venido por usted, señorita.

—¿Disculpe?

Bareilles se nota un tanto harto. Suspira.

—El señor De Arnau quiere verla.

—Pero si yo no tengo nada que hablar con él —responde al mismo tiempo que da otro par de pasos lejos del auto. Se siente amenazada y casi puede oír la voz de Esme cuando ella era pequeña.

_Nunca hables con extra__ñ__os, Victoria. _

Bareilles estira un brazo y da una zancada, como si quisiera detenerla.

—Por favor, señorita Cullen, solo estoy recibiendo órdenes.

—Dígale a su jefe que él no tiene nada para decirme que a mí me interese. Ahora, si me permite…

—Insisto en que suba al auto, señorita. Tengo órdenes expresas de no regresar hasta que usted venga conmigo.

Victoria está lista para ignorar al hombre y largarse de ahí, pero luego se lo piensa mejor. ¿Y si se trataba de algo importante? ¿Y si por su renuencia a hablar con William pasaba algo que ella bien pudo haber evitado?

Resopla.

—De acuerdo, pero no será todo el día —se monta en el Mercedes entrando por la puerta que Bareilles sigue sosteniendo para ella.

El hombre no tarda en colocarlos en el tráfico. Cuando llegan a un semáforo, él la mira por el retrovisor.

—¿Alguna música en especial que le gustaría escuchar?

Victoria niega.

—¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino al laboratorio —tiene la mirada pegada a la ventana y el corazón en el pecho. Qué idiota había sido. ¿Y si este hombre le hacía daño?

—El señor la verá en un restaurante, señorita.

Ella muerde su labio y está tentada de llamar a Edward, pero no quiere arruinar su escapada con Bella.

_Comp__ó__rtate como una mujer, deja de ser tan cobarde. _

Diez minutos más tarde, aparcan frente a un establecimiento cuyo elegante letrero de fondo blanco y letras doradas lee: "Sicilia". Victoria suelta el aire contenido y se apea del auto, impaciente por salir de aquellas cuatro paredes de cuero que la hacen sentir tan claustrofóbica.

Bareilles camina frente a ella y empuja la puerta del restaurante.

—Siga, por favor.

Victoria frunce el ceño ante el peculiar interior del local. No por la decoración, que es bastante convencional; colores ocres y candelabros en los techos, flores y suelo de linóleo, sino porque está completamente vacío. Ni siquiera hay un mesero a la vista.

_Tal vez s__í__ van a lastimarme, _piensa una vez se ha percatado de que Bareilles no entró con ella al lugar.

Continúa avanzando hasta que llega a una mesa en cuya superficie hay una rosa roja con un listón blanco anudado al tallo.

El recuerdo la estremece.

_Los p__é__talos son tu pelo y el list__ó__n es tu piel._

Ella se sostiene del respaldo de la silla y hace ejercicios de respiración.

_Inhala. _

Hacía más de una década que no veía una rosa igual.

_Exhala. _

La última vez que había tenido una entre los dedos fue el día que William y Carmen se casaron y ella aún estaba embarazada.

_Inhala. _

Emmett era quien le regalaba esas rosas y recitaba aquella analogía que comparaba su cabello y su cuerpo con la flor.

_Exhala. _

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, mi hermosa Victoria —la voz está detrás de ella, que se gira tan abruptamente que casi cae sobre los tacones.

Unos brazos fuertes la sostienen y se quedan más tiempo del debido en su cintura. El calor del contacto la hacen agitarse. Hace años que ningún hombre, exceptuando a Edward, la toca.

—Sigues tan preciosa como cuando te conocí —el comentario la trae al presente. Olvida el agarre sobre su silueta en cuanto ve al hombre frente a ella.

Piel besada por el sol, cabello claro y corto, barba incipiente y bien definida, traje de lino beige a la medida.

—Emmett —jadea.

—Hum. Cómo extrañaba mi nombre entre tus labios —. Emmett le acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar y luego, finalmente, suelta su cintura—. Podría besarte ahora mismo.

Ese comentario hace a Victoria echarse hacia atrás y clavar su espalda baja con la silla.

—¿Qué haces… qué haces aquí? —tartamudea—. William… se supone que lo vería…

—Yo mandé a por ti, Victoria. _Mi_ Victoria.

_Inhala, exhala. Corre. _

OoO

Bella's POV.

«Todo lo que más amas sin tardanza has de dejar y ésta es la primera flecha que el arco del destino lanza».

—Uno de los cantos de _Para__í__so _—murmura Edward, antes de tomar un trago de su té negro—. Dante Alighieri tuvo que dejar atrás muchas cosas cuando lo exiliaron.

Releo la placa dorada que hay en el fondo de la fuente y tuerzo los labios. No sé mucho sobre _El Infierno _de Dante, pero sin dudas es una frase devastadora.

«Todo lo que amas sin tardanza has de dejar» Qué cierto me parece ahora en este viaje de despedida.

—¿Se fue de Florencia para separarlo de la mujer que amaba? —inquiero con la voz rota.

Él sonríe y agita la cabeza.

—No exactamente, aura. Verás…, —se inclina hacia mí como si estuviera a punto de contarme un gran secreto, las ondas del agua reflejando curvas blanquecinas sobre su perfil—, en 1215 hubo un joven rico llamado Buondelmonte que rehusó el matrimonio con la mujer que habían elegido para él y en cambio se casó con el amor de su vida, pero luego fue asesinado por la familia de la mujer que despreció, los Amidei. Ese hecho inició la guerra entre las dos facciones políticas más sobresalientes de Europa: los güelfos y los gibelinos. Cuando Dante, que pertenecía al ejército de los güelfos, se negó a enviar cien hombres para que lucharan en Maremma, fue exiliado y nunca pudo volver a Florencia.

—Siempre hay una historia de amor detrás de todas las guerras, como si no pudiera existir una sin la otra —digo distraídamente—. Dicen que amar en tiempos de guerra es la peor de las tragedias.

—Una reflexión muy inteligente aura, pero demasiado triste para nuestro bien —me toma la mano y bajamos los escalones de la fuente. Él mira hacia delante y luego a la izquierda—. Allá está nuestro destino.

—¿El paraíso, baby? —bromeo.

—Antes de que Dante llegara al Paraíso, atravesó por el Infierno, luego por el Purgatorio. —Toma las puntas de mis dedos y me gira sobre mi lugar.

—¿En dónde estamos nosotros? —inquiero con temor—. No puede ser el Infierno… ¿o sí?

Agita la cabeza —No, aura. Ahí se pagan los pecados y nosotros ya lo hicimos.

—El Purgatorio, entonces —reflexiono, mordiéndome los labios—. ¿Qué pasa ahí?

—Allí tenemos esperanza. Allí se nos perdona por lo que hemos hecho… y entonces podremos seguir adelante.

Caminamos por las calles angostas a un paso cadencioso. Hay tantos turistas que una mayor velocidad es casi imposible. Admiro las construcciones, en especial aquellas que se elevan por sobre los tejados de las casas, y aprecio su majestuosidad.

Reparo en una gran bóveda roja que hace palidecer al resto de edificaciones. Es majestuosa; enorme.

—Ah, la Catedral de Santa María del Fiore _—_Edward se detiene sin soltar mi mano en el medio de la vía—. Los Médici, la familia más poderosa de Italia, realizaron un concurso para elegir a quién erigiría la cúpula. Al final, Filippo Brunelleschi ganó… e hizo un gran berrinche para ello. En su época, fue la catedral más grande de toda Europa —finalmente aparta la vista del domo rojo y me atrapa mirándolo embelesada. Se sonroja y presiona aún más mi mano. —¿Qué sucede?

—Lo lamento, baby, es que… Dios, sabes tantas cosas. Tú podrías conquistar a una chica sólo con tu inteligencia.

Edward pasa la lengua por sus dientes y suelta una risa sonora y jovial.

—Aura, yo estoy encantado solo porque tú me admiras, no me interesa conquistar a nadie más. Pongo todas mis habilidades a tú disposición para que nunca te canses de mí —hace una pequeña reverencia llevando su pie hacia atrás y besando mi mano.

—No puedo evitar pensar que es nuestra luna de miel. Soy tan feliz ahora, Edward. Hoy, hoy te tengo para mí.

—Deja de decir cosas como esa —dice con la mirada perdida—. No hoy, cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es tomarte y desaparecer.

OoO

Narrator's POV.

—No me toques —Victoria se aleja de Emmett cuando él pretende besarla y consigue salir de la prisión que él ha formado entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

Ella no se aleja demasiado cuando siente otro toque en su brazo, solo que este es mucho más suave, ligero. Mira sobre su hombro y descubre que Emmett la acaricia con la rosa desde su muñeca hasta el hombro.

—Me pone duro el solo pensar cuán iguales son esta flor y tú. Tu cabello es suave entre mis dedos cuando te penetro y tu piel como la crema, dócil y fresca cuando te envuelves en mí.

Victoria consigue reprimir un jadeo y se traga la bilis de su boca. Sin decir palabra avanza hasta la salida, pero la puerta está trabada. Se gira y habla con desesperación, el latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

—Déjame salir. Dile a Bareilles que abra la puerta —exclama aun con la mano jalando el picaporte.

Emmet separa una silla y le hace un ademán.

—¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte y tener una exquisita cena? Mandé preparar tus platillos favoritos y supervisé cada detalle, te aseguro que vas a disfrutarlo.

Ella sabe que está al borde del colapso. El nudo en su garganta no cede cuando controla su respiración y está temblando. Va a caer nada más y nada menos que frente a su verdugo y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Verlo de nuevo trae ese tren de pensamientos y memorias que creyó haber enterrado. El recuerdo más desagradable que llena su cabeza es ella tumbada sobre el suelo con las piernas abiertas y un río de sangre entre ellas. Gime.

—Por favor… abre la puerta… déjame salir.

Emmett chasquea la lengua y la alcanza cuando ella esta a punto de caer al suelo. Sus manos grandes e inmaculadas la afianzan por la cintura y la cadera.

—Estás muy pálida, querida. Ven, te daré agua.

Él la sienta a la mesa frente a una copa de vino y la lleva a sus labios, pero ella vira el rostro.

—No. No quiero.

Emmett acepta y entonces desaparece por un momento. Victoria presume que él fue por la comida.

_Es mi oportunidad. _

Se levanta y va a por la puerta, empuja con fuerza repetidas veces pero obtiene el mismo resultado; cerrada. Observa a su alrededor, tiene que haber una salida alterna. En una ocurrencia pueril se debate entre esconderse en el baño o debajo de una de las mesas. Se pregunta qué tan efectivo sería romper uno de los cristales con una silla y salir por allí. ¿Él iría tras ella? No sabe siquiera por qué está aqui, ¿acaso a él se le antojaba atormentarla otro poco?

No tiene tiempo de ir a la cocina y probar suerte con la puerta de servicio, porque Emmett regresa con un carro de metal repleto de alimentos humeantes. Él levanta la vista y parece decepcionarse de volver a encontrarla tratando de escapar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —inquiere ella con la espalda pegada al vidrio tintado de la salida.

Emmett se muerde el labio y camina lentamente con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Ahora mismo? Cogerte. No sabes cuánto deseo volver a tener tus gemidos en mi oído.

Victoria nunca se ha sentido más desnuda y vulnerable. En otros tiempos, antes de que le sucedieran tantas tragedias, se habría sonrojado y habría caído ante los pies de Emmett. Una vez había anhelado sus palabras sugerentes y crudas, pero ya no más. Ahora solo se le revolvía el estómago.

_Santo Cielo, _reza. _S__á__came de aqu__í__. _

—No te acerques —advierte al mismo tiempo que coloca sus palmas frente a ella, deseando con vehemencia poder formar un escudo a su alrededor. Siente una energía dentro de ella que no puede controlar, una desesperación que le nace del pecho y hormiguea hasta sus piernas. Todo le da vueltas y su cerebro no para de proyectar recuerdos terribles de ella llorando sobre un ataúd pequeño y vacío.

Victoria diagnostica que está teniendo un ataque de pánico.

_No puedes desmoronarte ahora._

_«_Voy a llamar a la policía —amenaza—. Si no abres la maldita puerta ahora voy a hacerlo.»

—Pero querida, no hay necesidad. Solo quiero charlar contigo y hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, es todo —él se acerca con resolución y la toma por el brazo sin mucha delicadeza, dejándola de nuevo sobre la silla.

Victoria observa en silencio mientras él sirve el _foie gras _en salsa de naranja sobre los platos y vierte más vino en las copas. Puede descifrar que él está en el borde de los buenos modales por sus nudillos blancos, signo de que está aplicando una mayor fuerza de la pertinente, y por el sutil resoplido que hace subir y bajar su pecho y que tensa la tela del saco como si en algún momento los botones fueran a salir disparados.

Tiene que ser inteligente. _Un paso en falso y esto ser__á__ un problema._

Emmett coloca la comida en sus lugares y se quita la americana antes de sentarse, quedándose en una camisa azul celeste sin corbata que se aprieta en sus bíceps y su tronco.

_Los a__ñ__os tampoco han pasado para __é__l, _piensa. _Quiz__á__s somos v__í__ctimas de una maldici__ó__n. Se detuvo el tiempo para nosotros. _Sabe que está siendo irracional, es la manera que tiene su cerebro de evitar sumirse por completo en el pánico.

Ella corta un trozo de pato y se lo lleva a la boca. Lo mastica varias veces antes de tragarlo, evitando beber vino. No quiere añadir más alcohol a su todavía dolorosa resaca.

Emmett la consume con la mirada. No puede apartar sus ojos de ella. En estos diecisiete años su insistencia por hallarla ha mutado en una malsana obsesión que apenas puede mantener a raya.

Mientras él aprecia cómo ella envuelve los labios en el tenedor y el posterior movimiento de su garganta al tragar, la imagina tumbada sobre la mesa con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un grito ronco de placer. Carraspea y se limpia con la servilleta.

_Hoy. Hoy la tomar__é__. Solo para m__í__._

—¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —pregunta flemático, aunque por dentro quiera envolver sus dedos en el delicado cuello blanco y obtener todas las respuestas de una vez.

Victoria desvía la mirada, dudando si debería decirle.

_¿__Qu__é__ importa ya? Nunca volver__é__ all__í__. _

—Me fui a Ucrania —responde y corta otro pedazo de carne.

—¿Un lugar tan frío para tí? Imaginé que estarías en alguna isla de Caribe o de Tailandia. Algo más soleado.

Ella aprieta su puño entorno al reposabrazos de la silla.

—No eran unas malditas vacaciones. Estaba destrozada y necesitaba esconderme en un lugar sombrío y en el que nadie me buscara —la hostilidad en su voz solo lo intriga más.

—Desapareciste en el hospital. No me permitieron verte porque dijeron que estabas muy delicada y cuando por fin conseguí entrar… te habías ido.

La verdad era que Victoria había prohibido al personal médico dejar que él la visitara, luego su padre había arreglado que la dieran de alta dos días antes de lo que a Emmett le habían informado.

—No estaba interesada en volverte a ver. Sigo sin estarlo. Si vine es porque crei que Bareilles hablaba de tu hermano cuando dijo que "El señor De Arnau quería verme". Pero claro, eso fue parte del truco. Sabías que yo no vendría si de antemano me enteraba que esto se trataba de tí.

—Así que huiste. Huiste de mí —apunta con los dedos sobre los labios, ignorando el anterior reclamo de Victoria.

—No solo de tí, sino de todos. Todos tenían algo que me recordaba que casi fui madre, que casi me casé contigo. Tenía vergüenza y no podía soportar quedarme entre gente que solo sentía lástima. "La pobre princesa Cullen engañada por su prometido"; eso era de lo que todos hablaban —ella sede ante la tentación y toma el vino para quitar el sabor a hiel de su boca.

Emmett se remueve en su asiento y su respiración se acelera. Se recompone.

—Esa mujer… fue un terrible error —se excusa

—¡Desde luego que sí! —planta las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo resonar los cubiertos—. Iba a ser tu esposa, Emmett, e ibas a tener una hija conmigo. Cambiaste todo eso por un momento de lujuria vana. ¿A qué se supone que debía quedarme? No hay explicación ni acto suficiente para perdonar lo que hiciste.

—Sé que lo jodí todo, Victoria, pero eso no impide que vuelvas a ser mía. Mí mujer. Por eso estás aquí.

Ella siente sus pies inestables y los brazos débiles. Las palabras de Emmett encienden todas las alarmas en su cabeza.

—Se acabó. Debo irme. Abre la puerta —se levanta y toma su bolso.

Él también lo hace, luego saca una llave de su pantalón y la gira frente a los ojos de Victoria.

—Ven por ella —la provoca.

Ella da una zancada con gesto feroz, luego otra y está a centímetros de él. Para entonces su boca está seca y no puede enfocar la mirada en ninguna cosa. Lleva las manos al pecho de él, pretendiendo empujarlo, pero todo lo que logra es que sus manos débiles reposen sobre sus pectorales. Con terror, ella alza la mirada.

_Esto no es consecuencia de un ataque de p__á__nico… esto es otra cosa. _

—¿Qué me… hiciste? ¿Qué pusiste en la comida? —da un paso torpe hacia atrás, pero no logra separar el pie del suelo y trastabilla. Una vez más, Emmett está ahí para sostenerla.

—No te preocupes —le sonríe malévolamente—. No vas a desmayarte, solo estarás más relajada que de costumbre.

—Emmett, Emmett, no… —las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control. Hacía tiempo no se sentía tan atrapada.

—Sht, cariño. Te tengo.

Ella no puede hacer más que dejar caer su cabeza. Ha perdido el control de sus movimientos.

Emmett abre la puerta del restaurante y Bareilles ya tiene el auto encendido. Victoria quiere gritar por ayuda, pero la calle está desierta. Se da cuenta, con desesperanza, que este era el plan desde el principio.

Emmett la recuesta en el asiento del Mercedes y aprieta un botón a su costado. Un vidrio polarizado asciende con un zumbido y separa la zona del conductor de la de los pasajeros.

—Conduce hasta que te indique que pares y colócate los auriculares —ordena Emmett a Bareilles.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Victoria y grita.

_Dios. S__á__lvame. No dejes que me to…_

La súplica es inútil, pues el aire acondicionado enfría sus muslos cuando Emmett sube el vestido hasta su vientre.

OoO

Bella's POV.

—La iglesia que dijiste… ¿en dónde está?

—La visitaremos mañana, será nuestra última parada —no me ve a los ojos, yo entrecierro los míos.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era para los amantes como nosotros?

—Porque lo es —se encoje de hombros.

Trato de hacer mi paso más lento, pero él tiene prisa de llegar a algún lugar… no sé a cuál.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme? —levanto una ceja.

—Porque quiero que lo descubras por ti misma. Ahora, mira hacia arriba —él alarga el brazo y me coloca los dedos bajo el mentón.

Se me escapa un grito agudo, pero este es deformado por la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Estamos justo frente a la cúpula de la que Edward me habló hace un momento. Y sí de lejos se miraba enorme, ahora, a menos de cien metros de ella, ocupa por completo todo mi campo visual.

—Dios mío, —exhalo—, es preciosa.

—Deberías verla por dentro —me jala con más insistencia y esta vez no me rehúso, impaciente por entrar.

—¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí? —Una parte de mí resiente que esta no sea la primera vez de Edward en Florencia, que él no lo vea todo con la misma novedad con la que yo lo hago.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta de vuelta.

—Bueno… solo pensaba en lo diferente que sería si esta también fuera tu primera vez.

—Pero lo es. Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar de la mano del amor de mi vida. Es una experiencia totalmente alucinante ¿verdad? —me guiña un ojo.

No tengo tiempo para besarlo o para sonrojarme por su dulce, dulce respuesta, pues él pasa el brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y me lleva hasta la entrada de la catedral, sin importarle que haya más de cincuenta personas a nuestro alrededor tratando de obtener una buena foto de la fachada color gris verdoso y blanco, del fresco de Jesús y los apóstoles sobre la puerta y el rosetón de dieciocho puntas más arriba de este.

Afortunadamente, me suelta en cuanto cruzamos el umbral y otro jadeo se me escapa en cuanto admiro la altura del techo.

A este paso, quizás tenga un ataque de asma.

Edward me deja unos momentos a solas con mis pensamientos, para que pueda embeberme de toda la belleza que me rodea, antes de inclinarse por detrás de mí hasta la altura de mi oído y señalar hacia mi derecha con su dedo índice.

—Dante —indica al tiempo que me lleva hasta la pintura empotrada en un marco—. El cuadro se llama "La Comedia Iluminando a Florencia".

Me coloco en puntillas y me acerco lo más que puedo sin tocar la pared, pues la pintura está por encima de mi cabeza. A simple vista, es un trabajo simple, de dimensiones más bien pequeñas comparadas a los otros frescos que adornan la catedral y su cúpula, pero luego, mientras más me enfoco en los detalles, más llamativo lo encuentro.

Dante está vestido en una túnica y gorro rojo, sosteniendo un ejemplar de la Divina Comedia y señala con abatimiento los nueve círculos del infierno detrás de él; a su izquierda la catedral de Santa María y a su otro flanco tres demonios que parecen estar castigando a aquellos que bajan de una colina. Escondido entre los colores más oscuros de la pintura, hay un demonio negro, el más grande de todos, que parece solo observar la tempestad.

—Qué horrible —susurro—. ¿Por qué ellos están cargando piedras y… por qué ellos tienen la cabeza hacia atrás? —me encojo en mi lugar, colocando las plantas de mis pies de nuevo contra el mármol y cerrando las manos en puños.

—Son los castigos, aura —me sostiene por los hombros—. Los que cargan piedras son los avaros, los que miran hacia atrás son los falsos videntes. Dante reservó los peores círculos para los traidores y los mentirosos.

—¿Y él cometió alguno?

—Claro qure sí. Al final, él era solo un ser humano, pero consiguió la absolución y por fin pudo reunirse con Beatriz en el paraíso.

—¿Beatriz de Portinari? —me siento orgullosa de reconocer un nombre entre toda esta historia.

—Hum —sonríe y levanta una ceja—. ¿La reconoces?

—Sssí —titubeo—. Recuerdo que una vez me comparaste con ella. Dijiste que tenía el mismo cabello y tono de piel.

Ante mi respuesta el toca mi pómulo y el fleco sobre mi frente para colocarlo tras mi oreja, vuelve a cubrir mi mano con la suya y nos guía hacia adelante, en donde la mayoría de los demás turistas están concentrados con bocas abiertas mirando al techo.

—Allá está la cúpula, ¿verdad? Sus caras de asombro me dicen todo —en efecto, este espacio de la catedral parece recibir mucha más luz que el resto de la construcción, que es más bien oscura sino fuera por el color beige de los techos, y eso le da mucha más vitalidad al punto.

Tengo los ojos mirando hacia arriba incluso antes de llegar finalmente a la cúpula; el cambio de escenario es precioso.

—No puedo ver en dónde empiezan las ropas de unos y empiezan las de otros —digo ante el enorme fresco que ocupa todo el domo. Puedo discernir a algunos apóstoles, ángeles también, entre otros seres divinos, todos agrupados en distintos niveles sobre las nubes.

—¿Puedes ver cómo los colores se van haciendo más oscuros conforme más alto es el techo? —Edward dibuja un círculo en el aire—. Es para que los rayos del Sol destaquen a las pinturas de la base, irónicamente, los que reciben más luz son aquellos que han sido mandados bajo tierra.

Veo entonces que el primer nivel está lleno de demonios que devoran, golpean y despedazan humanos. Es fácil ignorar tan horribles ilustraciones cuando todos los demás personajes, aquellos que habitan en el cielo, tienen una expresión serena en el rostro.

—¿Cuántas personas hicieron todo esto? —pregunto, no pudiendo quitar la mirada de una criatura en especial, que tiene serpientes en lugar de cabeza, oculta detrás de una pila de humanos que parecen querer ascender al cielo.

—Yo tampoco dudo que haya tenido un poco de ayuda, pero la historia dicta que Giorgio Vasari tuvo en sus manos el pincel que creó esta obra —contesta, siguiendo mi mirada y encontrando a la criatura viperina.— Me recuerda a Medusa. Tal vez sí sea ella; tiene un mar en el fondo. ¿Lo ves?

Asiento.

Nos alejamos entonces de la bóveda y recorremos los otros rincones del baptisterio, pero al final, gracias a mi insistencia, regresamos una última vez a la pintura del domo antes de salir de la catedral.

Fuera, el sol no ha disminuido su fuerza ni hay una nube cerca que amenace con taparlo. Seguimos la calle frente a nosotros, que es tan angosta que apenas hay espacio para caminar sin correr el riesgo de ser atropellados por un auto.

No mucho después, las calles angostas se terminan para dar paso a una gran plancha de pavimento.

—_Il Palazzo Vecchio _—Edward se planta frente a la construcción de ladrillo color oro cuya torre de reloj se eleva varios metros sobre el suelo—. El palacio antiguo, nuestra siguiente parada.

Si alguien me pidiera que imaginara un castillo, probablemente se parecería a esto. Las torres con acabados cuadrados son como en las películas, así como su fachada rústica y entrada flanqueada por estatuas.

Miro detrás de mí, imaginándome cómo debió lucir esto hace siete siglos, y sonrío al encontrar una tienda Chanel al otro lado.

—Quién diría que terminaría frente a un escaparate de modas —digo para mí misma.

Vuelvo la mirada a Edward, que continúa observando la torre con el reloj.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Las aburridas oficinas de gobierno…. Y un museo con varias pinturas de Vasari, que me atrevería a decir es tu nuevo pintor favorito.

—Bueno, —entrelazo mi brazo con el suyo—, ¿entramos?

OoO

Narrator's POV

Con el codo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y los dedos contra los labios, Emmett contempla a Victoria tumbada frente a él sobre el suelo del Mercedes.

Ella comienza a estirar sus extremidades y a presionar las palmas contra su cabeza, aún sin abrir los ojos. Con una mano, ella baja el vestido hasta que este cubre sus piernas y reacomoda los tirantes de su sujetador.

Emmett la observa en silencio, sin impacientarse porque ella no lo mire, y saca un cigarrillo de debajo de su solapa. Lo enciende inhalando largamente el sabor de pimienta y clavo antes de sacarlo por la nariz.

Victoria desearía no tener que abrir los ojos, desearía regresar a ese lugar en donde la inconsciencia la salva y la vuelve ignorante. Pero no puede permanecer así; necesita estar alerta, necesita saber a dónde la están llevando, pues debajo de ella puede sentir el ronroneo del motor encendido.

Tiene miedo de que Emmett la lleve tan lejos que ella no sepa cómo escapar. Así que abre los ojos, los fosfenos oscurecen su vista; intenta levantarse, pero una voz la paraliza casi como una fuerza física que la empuja hacia abajo. Su cabeza vuelve a reposar en el suelo, pero esta vez cae sobre su costado y frente a ella puede ver zapatos pulcros de gamuza café.

—Pensé que estarías dormida el resto del viaje —dice Emmett. Ella se hace un ovillo en su lugar.— No te preocupes, dejarás de marearte en cuanto bebas un poco de agua.

Victoria no contesta. No es capaz de encontrar su voz, tampoco puede recordar ninguna palabra. Sabe que se desmayó cuando él le levantó el vestido y besó su rodilla, pero no sabe si él siguió con su cruel tortura, si continuó tocándola o en cambio había decido esperar a que ella estuviera despierta y receptiva a sus vomitivas caricias.

Casi desea que él la haya tomado mientras estaba inconsciente, así al menos no recordaría su cuerpo sobre el de ella, ni sus acometidas dolorosas o sus gemidos guturales.

Tentativamente, baja la mano por su vientre hasta colocarse en su pubis. Comprueba que tiene las bragas puestas y que no hay ningún dolor interno… Piensa que, si él la hubiera tomado, sentiría al menos ardor. No es como si fuera virgen, pero luego de casi diecisiete años sin estar con nadie, técnicamente volvía a serlo.

—No te toqué, Victoria —su voz suena ronca y ella detecta en el ambiente un aroma suave a tabaco y especias—. Te prefiero mirándome mientras te penetro.

Ella no sabe si sentir alivio, tampco recuerda si él siempre fue tan crudamente sexual para con ella. Siente una contracción en su estómago que estruja todos sus intestinos hacia arriba y luego un ardor en su garganta. Se lleva una mano a la boca.

Emmett presiona otro botón empotrado en la puerta.

—Detén el auto —ordena. El Mercedes se detiene pocos segundos después.

Él abre la puerta y la toma de modo que ella solo saque su cabeza mientras él sostiene su pelo.

Victoria depone todo lo poco que ha comido hoy, en su mayoría es bilis y jugo de naranja. Las arcadas llegan una tras otra, sin detenerse un instante.

Cuando su estómago no tiene más para dar, Victoria se incorpora y tiene la oportunidad de ver en dónde se encuentra.

Son kilómetros y kilómetros de valles verdes y sembradíos, ninguna casa a la vista, mucho menos un auto. La carretera sobre la que avanzan está desierta. Victoria se pregunta hasta dónde podría correr antes de que él la atrapara, si podría conseguir ayuda antes de que él volviera a tocarla.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el brazo que Emmett tiene atravesado sobre su pecho se cierra, haciendo que un jadeo se le escape ante la fuerza. Él la lleva hacia atrás y cierra la puerta.

—Avanza —vuelve a ordenar presionando el botón.

Victoria aterriza de nuevo en la alfombra del auto, pero esta vez no puede apartar la mirada de él; sentado como un rey, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos a sus costados, sin ninguna preocupación o molestia. Emmett también la ve antes de hacer un ademán con su dedo índice para que se acerque.

Ella sabe mejor que negarse, no quiere correr el riesgo de hacerlo enfadar y que le haga una cosa peor. Avanza a gatas hasta situarse entre sus piernas y se incorpora en sus rodillas.

Él abre entonces una botella de agua Evian y se la ofrece. Ella levanta la mano para tomarla, pero él chasquea la lengua. Victoria entiende y espera a que él coloque la boca de la botella sobre sus labios antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuatro tragos después, él retira la botella.

—¿Suficiente? —pregunta. Victoria asiente.

Él deja el agua a un lado y toma sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus muslos. Victoria siente los músculos de sus piernas contraerse bajo sus palmas. Rehuye la urgencia de soltarlo y yergue la espalda.

—Bésame —aunque él lo está ordenando, su timbre es mucho más suave.

Victoria cierra los ojos y se proyecta hacia adelante. _No te desmayes, no te desmayes. _

Emmet le acuna el rostro y se acerca hasta que ella puede sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su boca; el olor del cigarrillo la marea levemente.

—Mírame —el habla. Victoria teme verlo tan cerca, dejar que él adivine a través de sus ojos lo vulnerable que es, así que no obedece.— Quiero que tengas los ojos abiertos para que no te imagines a nadie más.

Victoria se ríe amargamente para sus adentros. ¿A quién más podría imaginar? Su mente está demasiado aturdida para concentrarse en recuerdos.

—Bésame, Víctoria —repite.

Ella entierra las uñas en los muslos de él. _No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. _

—No puedo —acepta rindiéndose. Si él quiere besarla, tendrá que ser por la fuerza. No puede sólo olvidar que él es el hombre que la destruyó, que la obligó a aislarse del mundo y a evitar cualquier contacto físico.

Escucha cuando la puerta se abre y el viento hace que su vestido se le pegue al cuerpo, solo entonces abre los ojos y se encuentra con Bareilles escoltando la salida. Emmett baja del auto y le ofrece una mano, ella se apea también pero con la cabeza gacha. Tiene vergüenza de que Bareilles haya podido escuchar la sórdida manera en que Emmett la lastimaba.

Victoria gira su cabeza de lado a lado, encontrándose con más terreno irregular y verde. La diferencia es que ahora hay una casa de dos plantas frente a ella en color durazno y ocre, con dos nichos con estatuas flanqueando la puerta.

Bareilles abre la verja y Emmett la introduce a la propiedad. Victoria sabe que no tiene oportunidad de saltar el enrejado, pues éste se eleva varios metros sobre el suelo además de estar cubierto en enredaderas que se han encargado de cubrir cualquier espacio posible entre las barras de metal. Como nunca ha sido muy hábil para las acrobacias, sabe que aún si consigue atravesar la barrera no lo hará sin fracturarse un tobillo.

Mientras Bareilles estaciona el auto ella entra a la casa con Emmett pisándole los talones. Observa a su alrededor, reparando en cada florero de cristal.

_Tal vez si soy lo suficientemente r__á__pida pueda tomar uno y golpearlos a ambos._

Pero sabe que no debe arriesgarse; todavía se siente débil y mareada, sus reflejos probablemente serán pobres y lo único que ocasionará será hacer que Emmett se enfade. Su única esperanza es aguardar a que él se distraiga un momento y pueda llamar a la policía. Se da cuenta entonces que no tiene su bolso con ella, por tanto tampoco su celular.

_Debi__ó__ quedarse en el auto._

Maldice para sus adentros. Eso lo complicaba todo.

Emmett la mira y trata de mantener un suave agarre sobre ella mientras la guía escaleras arriba. Está molesto consigo mismo por no haber calculado de forma correcta la dosis de tranquilizante que debió administrarle. Sólo la quería más dócil, no esperaba que ella se desmayara y mucho menos que vomitara. Como estaba decidido a redimir su error, no la había forzado a besarlo como él hubiera querido.

Victoria se encuentra dentro de una habitación amplia y muy bien iluminada. Está abrazándose a sí misma para conservar el calor, aunque sabe que el clima no podría ser más cálido. Está haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido para relajarse y así evitar entrar en shock.

—¿Te gusta? —Emmett de nuevo está tras ella.

—Sí —contesta con una débil voz. Sabe que la recámara es preciosa con sus paredes blanco hueso, los muebles estilo Luis XV y la enorme cama con dosel de telas livianas, pero no puede concentrarse en ello, no cuando lo único que tiene en mente es una sola cosa.— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tenerme aquí?

—Me temo que no te entiendo, querida —él se aleja para cerrar la puerta y después desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Victoria escucha un chorro de agua.

Ella se percata de que el ventanal de la alcoba en realidad es un mirador y va hacia este. Confirma sus sospechas al ver cómo el campo se extiende en todas direcciones hasta el horizonte donde se junta con el celeste del cielo; está completamente apartada de toda población.

_¡¿__En d__ó__nde estoy?!_

Se pregunta si Edward estará buscándola, pero sabe que es poco probable pues no hace mucho habló con él. El Sol le indica que faltan un par de horas para el atardecer y, haciendo cuentas rápidas, realiza que Bareilles no debió haber conducido por un gran lapso.

_No debo estar muy lejos._

Escucha a Emmett llamarla y regresa con la mirada gacha a su encuentro.

—Ah, me alegro que ya hayas visto el jardín. Luego de que tomemos un baño tal vez podamos nadar —dice con soltura mientras lleva sus dedos al cinturón de ella y comienza a desabrocharlo.

Victoria ni siquiera había advertido la piscina, más preocupada por encontrar una manera de escapar, pero esto no es lo que la tiene nerviosa. Son las manos de Emmett intentando desvestirla lo que la hacen temblar.

«Levanta los brazos —ordena».

Ella agita la cabeza negativamente, sabe que si le permite desnudarla todo estará perdido, lo poco que queda de su alma lo estará; en un acto de suma valentía o de infinita estupidez, ella corre hacia la puerta y tiene una sensación _d__é__j__à__ vu_ cuando, al igual que en el restaurante, esta cerradura también tiene llave.

Se da la vuelta, preparada para que Emmett de rienda suelta a su ira, pero lo encuentra en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión relajada.

_Sabe que no tengo a d__ó__nde ir._

—Victoria…, —él avanza y deja espacio de un segundo entre paso y paso—, cariño, ven aquí —abre sus brazos como si fuera a sostenerla.

Ella decide que lo único que queda es apelar a la misericordia y rogar porque él la deje ir.

—Cuando perdí al bebé yo… no pude soportar que me tocaran de nuevo. No puedo tolerar que nadie se me acerque.

Ella lo observa y aguarda por su reacción; en efecto, él abre los ojos con sorpresa, luego sus labios fabrican una cálida sonrisa.

—Me alegro. No puedo sobrellevar pensar en ti con alguien más.

Su esperanza se apaga con la misma facilidad con la que alguien sopla una vela.

—No… por favor… no te acerques… —solloza.

Emmett la encuentra a medio camino y hunde la cabeza de ella en su pecho.

—Sht, sht. Tranquilízate, no queremos que vuelvas a desmayarte o algo peor —la mece entre sus brazos como si ella fuera una niña pequeña. — No pudiste dejar que nadie te tocara porque ninguno de ellos era yo, Victoria.

Ella reza a todos los santos y Dioses que conoce porque la ayuden, suplica que Edward aparezca por la puerta y le quite a Emmett de encima, pero los minutos pasan y pasan y nadie responde a su llamado.

Nunca podrá ganarle. Él tiene mucha más fuerza física que ella y aún si lo logra, tendría que lidiar con Bareilles, cuya contextura física es igual de robusta que la del hombre que ahora la tiene encarcelada con su agarre.

Victoria relaja su cuerpo, sus brazos caen laxos a sus costados y se hunde aún más en la manera en que Emmett la ciñe por la cintura. Él malinterpreta el gesto con aceptación y la toma por la nuca antes de inclinarse y besar su cuello.

Victoria vuelve a temblar como una hoja, pero ha estado tan tensa todo el día que su cerebro ya no es capaz de mucho más estrés. El instinto de supervivencia dormido en su sistema.

—Te daré una ducha, luego te traeré a la cama y te haré el amor —anuncia, mordisqueando su garganta.

Ella se deja caer, su peso soportado únicamente por los brazos de Emmett, y hace su mayor esfuerzo por sumirse en la inconsciencia, incluso respira rápido para llenar a sus pulmones y su sangre de más oxígeno del que necesitan y así colapsar por hiperventilación.

Emmett encuentra el dobladillo del vestido.

—Levanta los brazos.

OoO

**_Oh, Victoria..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que por cierto es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora._**

**_Dejen sus reviews._**

**_Amy W._**


End file.
